


Tales of the Blue Spirit Shipping Company

by willsimpforazula



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cold War, F/M, Gen, Hahn's a good guy in this fic, OC/Minor Character, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Pakku is an asshat, Spanking, aangy boi can and will snap back, azula and sokka are big softies when it comes to each other, azula is a big softie when it comes to sokka, azula said i'm not sharing my sokka, azula scares him but he likes it, but he's just concerned, fire siblings like to pin people to floors and walls to threaten them, idk will update tags as we sail along, jealous azula, mentions of casual violence, not even with his fam, or when they're coming to each other, possible genetic tendency for bondage?, potential kataang maybe?, secret sub sokka(?), shameless PDA from both of them, still a racist/sexist asshat nonetheless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 94,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willsimpforazula/pseuds/willsimpforazula
Summary: The Blue Spirit Shipping Company will ship just about anything and everything for the right price.  Feat. Ursa as the mama bear/head of the mafia, Zuko as the captain/boss, Aang as the electronics man & Azula as the hitgirl. As for Sokka? Well, you know what they say about life changing field trips with Zuko (:aka the black lagoon inspired AU that has been living rent free in my mind and no one asked for. Please rate & review so I can make this fic better!*crosspost from ff.net under the same title and username
Relationships: Azula & Zuko, Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Azula, Sokka & Katara, Ursa & Zuko, Zuko & Kiyi
Comments: 78
Kudos: 50





	1. It's never too late to consider a change of careers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impossible Realities](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/692353) by Fanwright. 



Chapter 1: It’s never too late to consider a change of careers…...

Lounging on the deck of the Blue Spirit, Sokka pondered on his situation as he stared out into the sea, inhaling the salty breeze that swept across the boat every so often. He was after all, a Water Tribesman and the ocean was in their blood. Besides, he thought ironically, no matter how far he tried to escape the sea it always found a way to claim him back. His father ran a coastal shipping service along the Earth Kingdom coast, with occasional assignments across to the volcanic archipelago of the Fire Nation and the snow swept taiga of the Northern Water Tribe until he retired four years ago. Turning his mind to more recent events, he supposed that being stuck in his current predicament was some twisted punishment for refusing to carry on the family trade. At least with his father, he kept to the right side of the law for the most part whilst the vessel he was on was firmly in the opposite spectrum.

* * *

**Three days earlier,**

It was supposed to be a quick and easy assignment, just deliver some documents and reports from Republic City to Caldera City. Though the company could have chosen to use airmail for this, some things were better suited to be delivered in person. Besides, it just would not do for some nosy mail worker to poke his or her business into such confidential material. Especially if said material contained inside information regarding Heavy Earth Industries’ dealings with the Triple Threat triads. Thus, the decision was made to dispatch one of their interns to hand over the documents in person.

When Sokka first got the assignment, he thought to himself, finally, a chance to escape the stuffy office. Besides, it didn’t hurt that the company was paying him a pretty generous travel bonus. Therefore, he accepted the assignment and boarded the Omashu Maru heading to Caldera, documents safely tucked away in a waterproof sling bag. Though he had heard of occasional pirate attacks out in the Mo Ce Sea where the reach of the Earth Kingdom coast guard and navy was considerably lacking due to them being lower on the totem pole, he did not put too much thought to the possibility as he had made the same trip a few times already without much trouble and thus, was expecting another milk run of sorts.

Staring down the blade of a broadsword and a charged up blue fist however, clearly did not fit the description of a milk run. The man holding the broadsword was clearly fire nation, despite the skin tone similarity to Sokka’s and sporting a red scar over the left side of his face, while the owner of said blue fist had the more stereotypical milky white one expected of an upper-class Fire Nation citizen. In fact, he would have placed her as part of the Fire Nation nobility, not that nobility mattered after the previous monarch changed it into a constitutional monarchy a decade ago.

Governing methods aside, the man deftly snatched the sling bag from Sokka and tapped it with his free hand “The documents are all here right? The documents you were supposed to hand over to the supervisor in Caldera City?” “Yes, that’s it! That’s all I know!” Sighing, the girl sighed and said to the man, “You know, he looks like he knows more than he’s letting on. No matter, a little heat transfer always loosens the tightest of nuts.”

“Now now ‘Lala, don’t want to hurt our precious cargo now do we? Besides, I already heard what I needed to know anyway.”

The girl turned to the man “You know, I don’t appreciate you calling me that, _especially not in fucking front_ of people we are trying to intimidate, _Zuzu_.”

Through his earpiece, Zuko heard Aang’s voice “You done with topside yet? Appa’s saying we’ve got a few fast movers coming in from Makapu Naval Station.” Turning to the rest of the crew huddled on the other side of the deck, he said “I promise y’all will be free to go, however any funny business and you will be swimming back to Republic City on pieces of scrap. That is an Imperial Fire Boat with enough muscle to tear even an Earth Kingdom Royal Cruiser apart, so consider yourselves warned !”

Thinking to himself that he was going to be spared, Sokka breathed a sigh of relief before he felt the cold hardness of a gun barrel under his chin and the whispered words “Not so fast, peasant, you’re coming with us.” Ten minutes later, he was shoved unceremoniously into the hold on said fire boat, speeding back towards where he came from. Meanwhile, in the cockpit, Zuko fiddled with the dials on the radio before picking up the microphone and hitting the _transmit_ button.

“This is the Blue Spirit, can you read me Ursa ?”

“This is Ursa, I read you loud and clear. Now, do you have the package ?”

“Yeah we have it”

“You know how I like efficiency. Now proceed to the drop zone as agreed.”

“Copy that.” Turning to the lady standing at attention, she calmly said “Connect me to Republic City. I’m sure certain individuals are anxiously waiting for my call right about now.”

* * *

Back in one of the towers that lined the skyline of downtown Republic City, a board of men in suits convened around a large oval table. The atmosphere was tense, serious looks plastered on all attendees. The man at the head of the table slowly panned around, as if to make sure all were present before speaking. At last, he spoke “Gentlemen, as you all know we are gathered here to discuss the unfolding situation at hand. At 4:30 pm Caldera Time we received a call from the head of a certain _Sozin Fire Investment Corporation_ regarding the whereabouts of our documents. 

“Who is this Sozin Fire Investment Corp?” one of the members at the table asked.

“Sozin Fire Investment Corporation is the front company for Hotel Azulon, which is a branch of the Agni Kai mafiya. They ran the Aka Monsun-Gumi out of the Central EK coast and are the current kingpins in charge.” one of the other members at the table replied. “So what is it they want? Money? Industrial secrets?” another one asked.

“Shipping routes and supplier lists belonging to our more unsavoury clients are most likely what they are after.” another replied. The man at the head nodded and asked “So, how do we proceed in light of this. After all, the 4K triad will not be pleased if it appeared that incriminating information such as this were to be leaked to the public.” Suddenly, a knock on the meeting room glass door was heard. The head motioned to allow the person outside to enter and the person did so, bearing a stack of papers to be handed out to the members. After doing so, the person on the right of the direction stood up “As you have just read, the documents are currently not in Sozin Fire’s possession, but in the possession of the pirates who hijacked the Omashu last night. Thus, I propose deploying the PMCs that we keep on retainer for such incidents to recover the documents. In the meantime, we need to stall for time to allow them to get there and either recover or if need be, destroy the documents. Any questions?”

A hand shot up and the man motioned for the party to speak. “According to this report, it seems that one of our personnel involved was also snatched by the pirates. What do we do about him?”. “Given what he knows or at the very least, suspects about the contents of the documents, he is a loose end that would need to be dealt with along with the pirates. Regrettable, I must admit. He did have a way with numbers and planning. No matter, the documents are the top priority.” “Very well then, Zhao, you are in charge of this operation. See to it that it is resolved favourably.”

* * *

Back in the mess hall of the boat, a shouting match erupted between the man and the girl as their captive decided to make himself scarce and huddled into a corner, trying to make himself as small a target as possible. “You know, I always thought you were the intelligent one, yet this is definitely the shittiest idea you’ve had since you decided to light that apple on Mai’s head on fire.” Zuko said in a disappointed tone while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Oh I’m sorry, I was just looking out for us you know! Besides, it’s not like we’re getting a big paycheck from this. I mean think about it, how much can she realistically pay out without looking like a dumbass for a snatch and grab?! So what’s a little extra cash on top, it’s not like mom’s gonna find out about this, so calm the fuck down, Zuzu.”

“Who in the flying fuck of a boarcupine is gonna agree to that amount, huh ?! Did you even get their contact information? What if they decide to not pay up? Did you think about that before you decided to bag him along?” argued Zuko, starting to lose patience with his sister’s attitude. Deciding that her brother was a) not appreciative of her brilliant ideas and b) definitely utilizing his talent in aggressively bitch-slapping every red shiny button of hers, she burst out “Alright, alright I see how it fucking is. Agni, you should fucking said so earlier!” as she proceeded to hurl an angsty combination of lead and fireball at Sokka , peppering him with shrapnel and singe marks.

Seeing that his sister seemed hellbent on killing, if not seriously maiming their captive, he moved quickly to position himself behind her, before making her drop her pistol and forcing her bending hand in the direction of the ceiling. Speaking in her ear, Zuko proceeded to do his level best to calm her down. Once she was sufficiently pacified, he released her and she made a show of storming off into her cabin, making her displeasure known to any hapless pieces of furniture along the way with kicks that sent them crashing into the walls.

Turning to Sokka, who decided that it was finally safe to peek out of his hiding spot behind the countertop, Zuko said “Sorry about that, just one of those sibling rivalry things. Wanna take a breather up on deck?”

“Not like I have much of a choice do I?” was the reply. Once on deck, he offered a cigarette to Sokka, who accepted it. After a couple puffs, he decided it was time to address the moose-lion in the room.

“So, what’s gonna happen to me?” “Well, we’re gonna contact your company and see if they want to make a deal. If they do, then we’ll set up an exchange after we drop off the documents.” “Wait, so you’re not gonna hold on to it?” “Nah, we just a bunch of shippers, ‘cept the tagline of ‘if it fits it ships’ isn’t a tagline, more of a fact of life.” “So you didn’t even sneak a peek at it? Aren’t you curious?”

Getting up from his position, Zuko turned to him and said “In this line of work, sometimes it’s best to not know, else you end up with missing some parts or potentially having more holes than the manufacturer intended. Also, feel free to stay on deck, just try not to fall into the water. I can only handle so many temper tantrums in one day. We’ll be making landfall in a couple hours at Pirate’s Pier.”, before moving to get back into the cockpit of the boat and leaving Sokka to ponder upon his fate.


	2. Hate drinking is a thing, right?

_At least the boat ride back had been uneventful,_ mused Sokka as he gazed out at the passing scenery. Soon enough, they pulled into a shipyard and Zuko cut the engine. After tying up the boat, the gang proceeded to hop off and head towards a flying bison peacefully snoozing in a nearby shed. Noticing that Sokka was zoning out into the sky, Zuko called him out “Hey, just because you’re our hostage doesn’t mean you can join us for drinks. Unless you want to continue stoning* into the night.” Deciding that stoning into the night sky was not the best way to pass the time, he accepted the offer and joined them on their sky bison as they headed to the bar.

Once Oogi was safely stashed in his pen behind the bar, they moved out from the back alley and headed towards the Cabbage Bar. As they entered the establishment and took their seats on the counter, the bartender behind scowled “Every other time you folks enter my bar, half my stock and furniture gets shot to shit, not to mention the cabbage decor on the walls. It’s a pain to redecorate y’know, and I’m not getting any younger. And don’t give me that look Azula, you’re the reason this bar’s been rebuilt 4 times in the last six months!” 

Giving him her best trademark evil smile, she purred “So you done ranting yet, or do I have to reach over and grab the bottle myself ? We both know what happens when I don’t get my way.” Shaking his head, he proceeded to pull up a bottle of cherry vodka and a shot glass for her. Next, he dished out a dram of Fire Nation whiskey for Zuko and a fruit beer for Aang before turning to Sokka and inquiring “So what’s it gonna be, new kid?” “Whatever he is having, I can’t be bothered.” 

He was halfway done with his bottle when Zuko tried to make some small talk with Sokka. “Sokka huh, don’t seem to hear too many Water Tribers floating round EK shores.” “Just leave me alone, will you? Besides, this bar is the worst. And what’s with the hideous cabbage theme?”

Zuko then replied “This bar was started by a disgruntled cabbage merchant who decided that hiding soldiers and deserters from the 100 years war was way more profitable. Next thing you know, hookers, dealers and other underworld elements from the nearby garrisons and the colonies upriver decided this watering hole was the next best thing to serving in a penal battalion somewhere in the Si Wong or some frozen hellscape near WhaleTail Island. So tell me, can you really hate this joint though?”

“Fine, point noted. It’s just that I’m used to the finer establishments in uptown Republic City. This looks more like something from the Misty Palms if anything.” “Well, I’m _sorry_ we don’t serve the fancy stuff here, so I’d suggest you make do real quick. Now I’ve gotta make a call, so don’t do dumb shit while I’m gone, _Sucka_ ” Hearing his new nickname, Sokka’s shoulders slumped further and he leaned further into the counter as if he could somehow sink his way and become one with the countertop. Noticing his moody demeanor, Aang nudged him, “Lighten up a bit, he gives everyone a nickname. Mine was ‘Cue Ball’ for the first two months before he started using my name, so chill out.”

“I’ll try. So, where are you from? You look like a fish out of water.”

“Well, I’m originally from the Southern Air Temple but decided to skip town. Managed to somehow get both the Dai Li and the local gangs on my tail before they showed up and took me in.” Cutting into their conversation, Azula interrupted “Alright enough of the mushy boring stuff, we’re here to have a good time and get buzzed. “

Sliding a full shot glass over to Sokka, she taunted “You’re a Water Tribe right? I’ve heard you guys have a high alcohol tolerance. Unless, of course you’re the exception but seeing as you’ve hardly touched your drink, that seems to be about right.” while pretending to be suddenly interested in her nails

Miffed at her insult, he downed the shot in one breath while glaring at her. Wiping his lips, he slammed his glass on the countertop and smirked at her “I’ll show you high tolerance, _‘Lala_ !” , feeling satisfied at seeing her smug face turned sour. “Know your place, snow savage, or be prepared to never rise from the ashes of your defeat!” Simultaneously, both of them turned to the bartender and yelled “Bring out your strongest ice liquor!”. Thus, an intense drinking game kicked off as both of them went shot for shot at each other, with a small crowd slowly forming around them and egging them on. 

Meanwhile, Zuko was having a hard time hearing the other end of the phone call as the din in the background grew louder and louder. “You couldn’t have picked a better time to call Kiyi, what’s up?”

“Hate to break it to you big brother, but there’s been a change of plans. Mom’s asking you to make the drop off near Crescent Island instead. Apparently Heavy Earth Industries has deployed the Rough Rhinos to retrieve your loot, so be careful. They’ve got a mean reputation. Rumour has it their leader has a bad case of the Firebug and their group is made of ex-Imperial Firebenders with an equally mean streak. Also, what’s that noise in the background, is Sis causing trouble at the bar again? Mom’s not gonna be pleased.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose while shaking his head, Zuko sighed into the speaker “You know how it be, let mom know we’ll take extra precautions. See you later” and hung up. _Fantastic, just what we need. A bunch of ex Imperial Firebenders with the firebug on our asses_ , muttering as he made his way to the counter to deliver the good news to his crew and their unwilling plus one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: Stoning here is referring to the act of staring blankly into space, not getting high of weed (or whatever equivalent of weed is in A:TLA)


	3. There was a firefight!

As Zuko turned back to the crowd forming around the bar counter, no one noticed shadows starting to coalesce near the windows outside the bar. Outside, the shadows began to don their masks and armour, as hand signals were exchanged between them while some primed their assortment of explosives and other nasty surprises. Meanwhile, Azula and Sokka were halfway through the bottle as bets were placed and updated. Noticing that both were starting to get a bit tipsy, Zuko started to force his way through the crowd and put a stop to it when the sounds of glass shattering silenced made all heads turn towards the source. Expecting the worst, weapons were made ready and bending stances assumed, all pointed at the door. 

Instead, small black round objects came tumbling through the smashed windows, pulling the attention of the patrons to the floor. Recognizing immediately the threat, Zuko moved to place a pillar between himself and the objects. Seconds later, a wave of almost simultaneous blasts rippled throughout the confined spaces, spitting both flames and white hot pieces of metal and glass shards into the patrons as well as knocking over others from the blast waves that turned the cabbage ornaments hanging from the ceiling into confetti. To make matters worse, hot lead and fireballs followed up the vicious assault on the senses inflicted by the bombs detonating in an enclosed space. 

Thankfully, being in the center of attention cushioned the trio near the bar counter against the brunt of the blast and the follow up attacks, though some of the fireballs gave Sokka a very close shave and a newfound appreciation for life. As the trio ducked behind the countertop, Sokka went into meltdown mode after coming over his initial shock , ranting about how he didn’t deserve to end up in his current predicament whilst covering his ears to reduce the noise. Turning around, he noticed no one seemed to care about his rant or their current bind of being stuck behind a bar counter during a firefight. Azula merely shrugged at him and said “Loosen up a little, we aren’t in the big city anymore.”

“How can you be so calm about this ?! We almost got blown to bits here!” when he noticed she was still enjoying the drink in her hand as bullets, ice shards, rock pellets and fireballs were exchanged with the individuals outside. Occasionally one would hit the bar counter, sending a shockwave through the countertop and causing bottles to fall on the ground, their crashes contributing to the loud din.

Not bothering to dignify his outburst with a response, she turned to the bartender who was loading his scattergat that he kept under the counter for situations like this and said “Before you ask, these asshats aren’t my Kemurikage friends so don’t ask me to _patch things up_ with them. Besides, they know better than to disturb me when I’m drinking. Also, don’t worry about the renovation costs, Ursa will take care of it.” Just then, Zuko’s voice was heard over the din of the firefight, calling out their names.

“I’m fine, Zuzu!” yelled Azula. “Somehow by the spirits I’m still alive!” said Aang as he made his way over to where Zuko was. “Help me! This isn’t fair! I didn’t graduate BSSU to end up getting toasted in a sleazy back water speakeasy!” whined Sokka. As the volume of incoming fire started to taper off and footsteps began to fill the void, Zuko shouted to Azula “ About time you showed these fools why they call you _greased lightning_ !”

“With pleasure, _brother_ ” purred Azula. Thus, with a graceful leap over the countertop, she initiated her response with precise bolts of ball lighting that electrocuted three assailants before they knew what hit them. Then she followed up with a curved bolt that took down two more which had the bonus effect of setting off some of the bombs that the men carried, creating a smokescreen while forcing their assailants to fall back for a moment. Emboldened by Azula’s show of force, the bartender loosed off a few pot shots at the assailants, though rusty skills and a shaky hand meant it was more bark than bite. 

Noticing that the assailants had retreated for the time being, Zuko turned to Sokka and said calmly “At this rate, you’re more trouble than it’s worth. Hate to say it, but it looks like this is where we split up.” Shocked that his captors would treat him so carelessly, Sokka pleaded with him to allow him to tag along, to which Zuko reluctantly agreed on the condition he did not hinder the group's operations. Thankful for a new lease on life, he joined the gang as they beat a hasty retreat to where Oogi was kept and soon was up in the air. As a parting gift to deter any pursuers, Zuko bent a massive flame at their transport, destroying it in a blaze that unfortunately dealt structural damage to the chewed up bar below. 

Turning his head back from the neck of the sky bison to look at the burning flames, now a dim glow in the city below, Aang remarked “Bao is not going to like this, I wonder if he’s gonna ban us from going to his bar ever again.” Azula replied “He can make all the threats he wants, but when money from Hotel Azulon shows up in his bank account he’ll forget it ever happened. Besides, it’s not as bad as that _Chan_ incident half a year ago and the hard part is convincing Ursa that it really _isn’t_ our fault this time.” 


	4. So much for company loyalty

Back at the shot out bar, the remnants of the shattered assault group staggered back to their temporary headquarters in dribs and drabs, some with bandages on their bodies, others on stretchers or in body bags, their dog tags wrapped around the wrists of the survivors like a bracelet. The leader of the assault group took a deep breath while glancing back at the men under his command, before knocking on the door. A voice from behind the door beckoned him to enter, which he dutifully did. After closing the door behind him, he proceeded to snap a hasty salute before delivering his report “We sustained six dead and eight seriously maimed. At this point, our troop strength is at a little less than half strength. My apologies Colonel, we should not have underestimated them. It will not happen again.”

The colonel merely gave him a small smile and replied “Apology accepted, corporal. Besides, if half the explosions I heard over your comms was from that one firefight at the bar alone, these aren’t just your run of the mill pirates.”

“How can you be so calm about this? We got decimated back there by just two firebenders !” Smirking, the colonel tossed a file at the corporal “I’d think you’d find the people in this file matching the profile of those whom you met at the bar just now. I’d be surprised your whole platoon wasn’t wiped out to a man, to be perfectly honest.” The corporal quickly scanned the file before turning to his commanding officer “Will all due respect sir, can we trust the contents of this report? Especially if it is even remotely true?” 

“You tell me corporal. Besides, it’s been a while since we had a _proper_ search and destroy mission. That bunch in the Gaipan were absolute pushovers, a whole bunch of idealistic pre teens can’t put up much of a fight. But two ex-Royal firebenders, one who learnt from the originals and the other the greatest firebender in the past five hundred years, who is also a master lightning bender to boot ? This hunt is going to be one for the record books. _Especially_ once I get my hands on her.” he replied, a gleam in his eyes hidden behind his shades.

* * *

Out on the open seas, Zuko kept a lead foot on the gas, trying to ensure he put enough distance between them and their pursuers. Satisfied he had put enough distance between him and the port as well as any pursuers from the Earth Kingdom naval patrols, he cut the engines and weighed anchor. Turning from his swivel seat to face Sokka and Azula, he informed them “We’ll spend overnight here before heading to Crescent Island tomorrow. In the meantime, Aang is setting up communications with your company but I wouldn’t expect them to reply before tomorrow morning. For your sake, better hope this deal works out else I suggest you find some way to get back to Republic City. I hear there’s still Ozai loyalists prowling the woods.”

Upon hearing this, Sokka whined “You can’t possibly be serious?! First you kidnap me for ransom, next you ditch me like an unwanted toy! This is ridi-” Azula proceeded to shove two fingers buzzing with static in his face, warning him “One more word and we’ll see how many volts it takes to stop your heart. So know your place, peasant.” Realising his mistake, he let out a small whimper before slumping against the wall and breathing out a long sigh. That night, he slept fitfully.

Meanwhile, their pursuers had not been idle in determining the best strategy to resume the pursuit in light of their encounter. After some calls to their head office, they then launched off into the inky darkness of the sea to rendezvous with their new chase vessel, a coal barge modified to house a heavily modified airship. As the group approached their new base of operations, one of the mercenaries handed a handset to the colonel. Taking the handset from him, he replied “I have half a mind to up the price, your intelligence was worthless.” The voice on the other end replied “Then I hope you accept this gift as a peace offering. Onboard your new vessel is a prototype chase airship, modified for speed and firepower. Also, don’t worry about the ammunition costs, just get the job done. Lastly, _try_ to return the airship in one piece, the board will not be pleased about its loss.”

* * *

As the sun steadily rose higher in the sky, Zuko resumed his course to Crescent Island, wanting to be on time for the meet. Suddenly the earpiece in his ear crackled and Aang’s voice came through the airwaves “Sokka’s company just called, their negotiator is on the line asking for him.” Upon hearing this, he tossed his earpiece to Sokka, who had been pacing back and forth waiting for the call. Placing it in his ear, Sokka proceeded to stammer an apology to the person on the other end of the line before he was abruptly cut off “I’m sorry Sokka but as of this moment, you no longer exist in the company records. I suppose since you are dead anyways there’s no harm done in telling you what those documents contained. As you know, the Fire Nation is prohibited from engaging in weapons research and those documents contain instructions and blueprints for conversion and dual use technology. If this were to leak to the international community, the backlash would be severe and many employees would lose their jobs. And that, Sokka is something that the company can ill afford at this moment in time. Regrettable, I’m sure but for the sake of the twenty thousand employees of Heavy Earth Industries, accept your status as lost at sea. Our human resources division will make the necessary arrangements.”

At this, Sokka started to turn green and his stomach started to lurch. Seeing that he was about to vomit, Zuko yelled at him “Get your ass on deck if you’re gonna throw up, no one makes a mess of my cockpit!” With his remaining strength, he scrambled out and reached the railing before proceeding to puke his guts out over the side. Azula who was beside him saw this and remarked “I take it they didn’t want you back? Shame, I was hoping for a rather large payout. Still, it’s not like they got your parents to disown you and strip you of your birthright? It can’t be that bad?”

“How can you say that! You don’t know what it’s like to lose it all! Just leave me alone!” he shouted back. Looking at her nails, she replied “Boo hoo, someone got laid off, it’s not my fault.”

Just then, Azula’s earpiece came alive with Aang’s voice “Hey’ Zula, do you see anything in the sky right now? Appa’s detecting an unidentified object heading towards us, bearing 5 o’clock and approaching fast!” Sensing the urgency in his voice, she scanned the area and spotted a black dot silhouetted against the sun and the sea. As the object came closer and closer, both Zuko and Aang could hear in their earpieces the collective uttering of ‘ _Oh shit.”_


	5. You can't be serious? Please say sike or else....

As the ominous dot closed the distance with the vessel, it quickly became clear to the duo on the deck that the dot bearing down on them was an airship that was moving at a blistering speed. The closer it got, the less things there were to like about their current predicament. The airship had been heavily modified, sacrificing armour and protection for maximum speed and firepower. Where typical airships were large and graceful like manta rays, this was sleek and menacing like a panther shark sensing a whiff of blood in the water. Modifications were made to their powerplant, giving them more horsepower and speed while hardpoints were added to give the airship the capability to carry anything from rocket pods to the newfangled flying machines called ‘metal birds’. In addition, multiple battle stations were added to allow benders to deliver aerial fire support in the form of either rock pellets, ice shards, fireballs or even lightning bolts. 

Needless to say, it was very bad news. “Seems like they pulled out all the stops to lay you off,  _ peasant _ . And here I thought they were being stingy misers.” Hearing this, Sokka started to heave over the railing, emptying whatever that was still left in his stomach after the first round. Zuko’s voice then spoke into Azula’s ear, urging her to man the defensive armament on the ship to deter their pursuers and buy space for them. Suddenly sparks appeared from the rocket pods the airship was packing and geysers rippled across the calm flat surface of the ocean before smacking into the ship, throwing sparks and metal shards all over the upper deck. Miraculously, the two torpedo tubes that Zuko insisted on keeping armed did not explode, much to the relief of the two on deck. 

Once the smoke cleared, Azula immediately launched a couple of fireballs in response to the unwelcome barrage, forcing the airship to roll to the side to avoid catching a fireball and igniting the gases keeping it afloat. Unfortunately, the airship was out of fireball range, thus rendering her attempts rather pathetic. Frustrated, she reluctantly but hastily clambered into the machine gun nest and started laying down hate and discontent at the offending airship. As Sokka’s luck would have it, no one bothered to mention to him that the ear protection was stored up in the machine gun nest. Further compounding the issue, said machine gun nest was occupied by the one person he wanted to talk to last. Finally, she didn’t even ask or give him a pair, their survival taking a higher priority than a nasty case of tinnitus and possible hearing damage. 

Thus, for the second time in the past two days, his ears endured an unrelenting assault, causing him to finally crack and scream before strapping on a nearby life preserver and making an attempt to jump into the sea. Realising what he was about to do, Azula screamed at him while hurling a fireball with her free hand “Oh no you fuckin’ don’t! Not after you caused us enough trouble as it stands! Also, that life preserver isn’t free so one more step and I  _ will  _ fry you where you stand! Now make yourself useful and stop whining!” Pausing to reload, she tossed a rifle at him, only to receive blank stares in return. Sighing and shaking her head, she asked Zuko how much fuel they had. “We’ve got enough fuel to keep running but it’s going to be a close run thing. Also, you and that  _ sucker  _ right there might want to hang on to something or get strapped down, the ride is going to be bumpy.”

All this time, the airship was quickly gaining ground on them and proceeded to cut loose with another barrage, forcing Zuko to launch evasive maneuvering in order to avoid being hit. For their part, the airship dipped in altitude and did its utmost best to hug the sea and present a smaller target area. At one point the airship overshot the vessel, giving everyone in the ship a good look at it minus Aang, who was still inside monitoring the seabed information. The look on the airship crews’ faces did not bring them joy, for it was obvious that they were taking their time toying with their prey much like a shark whale would toy with a tiger seal before devouring it. 

To compound matters, the airship had forced them into making a break for the various inlets and coves that made up the Earth Kingdom’s southwestern coast. Looking over the various depth charts and the feedback on their screens, the small but ominous voice nagging at the back of Aang’s and Zuko’s minds continued to increase in volume as over the course of their run. With each hairpin bend and 180 turn executed, they were slowly but surely corralled into the mouth of the nearby river. Speeding up the river, they passed by an abandoned ship that had been forced to run aground. Sokka noticed it and gulped, hoping against hope that that wasn’t a sign of how this game of cat and mouse was going to end. 

Their suspicions were confirmed when the airship came to a rest just outside the river mouth and watched them sail upstream. One of the crew mercenaries manning the guns asked “Why aren’t we chasing them down and finishing them once and for all?” The colonel merely answered “How long have you been with this outfit? Six months? Well let me tell you since you’re still a greenhorn. Upstream from here there’s a waterfall blocking their way, so for all intents and purposes they are cornered like rats. And cornered rats put up the most vicious of fights, which is something that I have been missing for a hot minute. Besides, any tricks and they are instant ash so relax, we’ve got them where we need them to be.” , a small smile gracing the corners of his lips. 

Meanwhile, the gang had sailed as far as they could up river before meeting said waterfall blocking their escape. Seeing as they could not go any further, Zuko cut the engines and let the boat idle in the waters while he called Aang up from below decks to convene and discuss what to do. Shaken from his encounter up on the deck and not thinking clearly, he blurted “So are we just gonna accept our fates like that?! Why not contact the Earth Kingdom authorities? That’s gotta be better than being trapped in here by a bunch of psychopaths with a bloodlust, right? I mean-” “Will you shut up and take a seat before I knock you out? You talk too much.” Zuko replied. Before Sokka could even utter a response Azula socked him and he fell down and slumped against the wall.

“Finally, some peace and quiet. Now, what’s our situation looking like? Who’s chasing after us?” asked Aang. Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, he turned his seat around to face them and replied “When I called Ursa back at the bar, she warned me we had trouble coming our way. Turns out, Heavy Earth Industries hired a PMC called the Rough Rhinos to wipe us out. These guys are a mix of former FN special forces and ex-penal battalion members.Kiyi sent me their leader’s rap sheet while booking it from Harbour Town and he’s a fuckin’ nasty piece of work. That massacre out in the Gaipan forest two months ago, that’s him alright.” 

“Any reason why they decided to hang out near that wreck?” asked Azula. “Based on what Zuko said, my guess is they’re taunting us to try and make a dash out to sea again before they blow us up sky high. These guys seem to be professionals, so it’s highly unlikely they ran out of gas midway.” Aang replied. “What about the condition of our ship? Did she take any damage?” “Nothing too severe, though it’s those torpedo tubes I’m worried about the most. One lucky hit and there won’t be enough left to bury us.” “Well, it wasn’t my idea to keep them up on deck loaded,  _ Dum-Dum.  _ As I recall, you insisted on keeping those even when I told you to ditch them.” Azula smirked. 

At the mention of the torpedo tubes, Sokka spoke up “Zuko, you don’t happen to know the layout of the river way do you?”, a malicious glint starting to form in his eyes and carrying over to his voice. Azula took one look at him and replied “Agni,  _ you have got to be fucking kidding me, right?  _ Please say sike right now or I’ll paint the deck with your grey matter. 10, 9, 8…don’t make me keep counting, peasant!”


	6. Winner Winner Chicken Dinner

“Let's be honest, we don't have much of a choice do we? Either we get lit up by that airship like it's New Year's or we call in any nearby Earth Kingdom authorities, which will definitely make things very awkward. Or you guys can let me explain my plan to blow them up sky high. The choice is yours." he calmly replied and leaned back against the wall. The other three looked at each other before turning their attention back to Sokka. Suddenly, having to flesh out his plan in detail didn't look so appealing, not when two out of the three pairs of eyes looked like they really wanted to set him on fire or electrocute him. Possibly both simultaneously. 

He took a gulp of air and began to elaborate "So here's the plan. We challenge them to a game of chicken. Based on how Zuko described our pursuers, they aren't going to back down from the challenge. In fact, I'm convinced they want to savour the looks on our faces before they blow us up to smithereens. Once we pick up enough speed, you'll launch the boat off the ramp and fire your torpedoes at them. That airship is filled with a mix of flammable gas, which allows it to float. One of the torps should do the trick. In theory, it'll be a straight shot since they'll be facing us head on, so no need for fancy maneuvering. Unless any of you have a better plan, do let me know. Your call,  _ Zuzu _ ."

If Zuko had been hoping to not have half a head of grey hair by the end of this job, he was sorely mistaken. Taking a deep breath before exhaling, he turned to Aang and asked "You saw the depth charts on the monitor, d'you think we can make it?" "It's gonna be a close run thing, but yes I think we can make it. Worst case scenario, I can bend the air to give us more lift when we make the jump. Like Sokka said, this is probably our best shot at getting out alive." "What about you Azula, what do you think?" "As much as I hate this plan, we don't have much of a choice. So I'd say go for it."

Seeing as he was outvoted, he reluctantly powered up his craft and said to Azula "Remind me why you thought picking up this nutcase was a good idea?" Not giving his sister time to reply, he told Sokka and Azula to get back to topside and spot for him as well as deal with any tricks they were going throw their way while he ordered Aang to monitor the depth sounders, making sure the propellers did not accidently snag on an underwater obstacle and ruin their whole plan. 

Meanwhile back on the airship, the atmosphere was tense as the colonel and his men anticipated the return of the craft. Using the current lull in the action, he proceeded to resume his cigar, thinking about what a waste it was to have to execute the pirates and their hostage. In particular, a certain firebender who's flames burnt blue and regal as she. But orders were orders and in this particular line of work, the customer was always right. Thus, he had to get his thrill some other way, hence, the chase sequence and the deliberate taunting. At least the payout for a relatively simple clean up operation made the deal somewhat palatable, he mused while puffing, ignoring the numerous no smoking signs plastered all over the interior. 

Just then, one of the spotters noticed a wake approaching them at high speed and informed the colonel. Cracking his neck muscles, he ordered the airship to battle stations and to drop in altitude until they were just a few feet above the surface of the water. Coincidentally, the position they came to rest at was directly behind the wreck and a couple of feet above it, almost as if daring them to play chicken with him. On the deck of the ship, Sokka and Azula got into position, with Azula taking a bending stance while Sokka gripped a flare launcher with his finger on the trigger, ready to go at a moment's notice to signal to Zuko when he got close to the wreck. 

Rounding the last bend in the river, Zuko cranked up the speed on his craft, almost lifting it out of the water completely and tilting the bow of the craft up in the air. As expected, the airship was not going to let them close the gap without a fight and two firebenders launched their flames at them, intending them to show their flanks for a larger target area before finishing them off. As soon as Sokka saw it, he immediately launched the flare and Azula followed up with her own flames, the two jets colliding with one and dispersing. Just then, Aang's voice shouted into their ears over the sound of the engines and wind, urging them to get below deck as the wreck was not more than a few seconds away. 

With an almighty crash, the rear of Zuko's vessel hit the incline of the wreck and the entire ship was sent hurtling skywards into the embrace of the airship. When the two were almost at eye level, Zuko cut loose with two torpedoes that careened into the cockpit of the airship, with one hitting the colonel squarely in the face, smashing his glasses and nose into his face. For the briefest of moments, the ship hung in the air as if weightless, before landing back on the water with all the grace of a belly flopping komodo rhino, which wasn't very much. 

The impact sent Zuko's face into the control panel, giving him a black eye as empty cans and cigarette butts spilled all over his driver's position while in the controls area, communications equipment came tumbling down from the shelves and Aang's body was violently jerked back and forth. Unfortunately for Azula, she had landed ass over teakettle right on top of Sokka, who was knocked flat on his back by the impact of the landing. As blue eyes met golden ones, Sokka could only swallow the lump in his throat as the owner snarled in his ear "Keep your hands to yourself or I will electrocute you." As she proceeded to untangle herself from the awkward situation she found her, the blast from the twin torpedoes ignited the flammable gas of the airship, turning it into a giant funeral pyre and sending a blast wave that rippled through the ship, breaking any windows that had not been broken from the landing. 

For the fire siblings, Zuko received another bruise courtesy of the dashboard whilst for Azula, her luck turned from bad to worse as she was knocked by the blast right back into Sokka, who was trying to also extricate himself from the embarrassing situation without incurring the wrath of said firebender. Making matters worse, her face collided with his and by extension their lips collided with each other's, one tasting of cherries and honey whilst the other of the salty sea breeze. For a brief moment, that was all they could sense as their eyes were closed. The romantic moment was broken up however, with the sound of Azula's shriek as she realised what had happened. Without hesitating, she immediately summoned a fist and laid Sokka out on the floor of the cockpit. To cap off her losing streak, Zuko had witnessed enough and was laughing at her expense. Turning around to the sounds of Zuko's laughter, she cut his laugh off with a fireball that gave him a hot shave as her eyes narrowed. "Mention this to anyone and I  _ guarantee _ you Kiyi's gonna get  _ another big sister _ , do you understand ?!"

"Okay okay, I get your message, now calm down. It's not like he's the first person you ever kissed in your life. In fact, I'd say from the looks of things you were rather enjoying it before you realised who it was." "Tell me Zuzu, does this look like the face of enjoyment to you? Now I have to rinse off the taste of peasant off my tongue." she yelled back before storming off to her cabin. Ignoring her outburst, Zuko checked in with Aang, relieved that he wasn't the worst for wear outside of some equipment, which Aang assured him would not cost too much. 

Looking back out on the waters, Zuko realised the sun had begun to set as he motored out of the river mouth and set a course for Crescent Island. Now cruising at a more sedate pace as there were no random airships giving chase, he set the controls to autopilot and turned around to face Sokka, who was slowly beginning to wake up from his position on the floor. As he looked around groggily, he asked Zuko in a slurred voice " Was I dreaming or did I kiss someone before getting knocked out? My left cheek hurts."

Smirking, Zuko replied "Normally I would give you the protective elder brother speech, but seeing as she bitch slapped you so hard you were knocked out, I'd say she can take care of herself." Realising that he did, in fact had full lip contact with Azula, his mind turned to how soft and inviting her lips felt before the rational part kicked in and he clutched his face in both hands before exclaiming "I fucked up didn't I? Please tell me she isn't going to kill me for this?!" Zuko laughed and said "You'll be fine, just try to avoid that next time. We should be still on schedule to reach Crescent Island tomorrow, so take a breather for now."

Fifteen hours later, the gang landed on Crescent Island's port and made their way to the temple on the hill overlooking the port. Once home to a large host of fire sages, the war had taken its toll and it fell into disrepair. However, the isolated and abandoned nature of the temple made it a perfect place to organize parleys as it had a wide open courtyard that ensured the parties had no tricks up their sleeves.

Finally the other two parties showed up, Ursa with Kiyi and a retinue of firebenders while Zhao showed up with Sokka's supervisor. As they met in the center of the courtyard, Zuko handed over the bag of documents to Ursa, who turned and smiled politely to Zhao before remarking "Well Zhao, it seems post-service life treated you well. Don't worry, we'll hold up our end of the deal as long as the money is received before the deadline. Do send my regards to Ozai will you,  _ admiral  _ ?" as she ended with a mocking tone. "I will" was the reply.

Turning to the quartet, who looked a bit worse for wear "I'm sorry to hear about that little incident, hopefully it wasn't too much trouble? You'll find a little bonus in your payout except for you young lady, don't think I haven't forgotten about the firefight at the bar." As Zhao and the supervisor made their exit, the supervisor noticed that Sokka did not follow them. Beckoning him to follow them, Sokka refused, stating "I'm supposed to be dead, lost in the middle of the Mo Ce Sea, remember ? I don't work for you people anymore." "As you wish."

After the two left, Ursa turned her attention to him and said "A shame you had to get mixed up with them. We however are always appreciative of talent in all forms, so give me a call if you're interested." before leaving the courtyard as well. Finally, it was just him facing Aang, Azula and Zuko in the courtyard. After a long pause, Zuko broke the silence by asking, So what are you going to do now?" Another pause ensued as Sokka thought long and hard before answering "I'm no longer your hostage, and I've got no place to go. But I suppose, this might be fate's way of reclaiming me back to the sea."

"Well, we are looking for a sailor right now, and there's a certain Water Tribesman who might fit the bill. He's got batshit ideas, but that's okay. So what do you say, Sokka? You in or not?" Azula replied. "I guess, I am now. Besides, you owe me a drinking competition. " was his reply. "Is that so? Guess we'll just have to find out now do we? Zuko, where's the nearest bar at?" was her reply as the quartet made their way to the nearest watering hole in the embers of the setting sun. 


	7. Loose lips sink ships

**Two weeks later, somewhere in the Mo Ce Sea**

As he steadied himself and rehearsed his speech in his head for the last time, Sokka mused to himself how he had drawn the short end of the stick when he was chosen to be the negotiator between them and their target, a merchant ship named the Wani carrying refined metals and ores from the Earth Kingdom's various mines to Caldera for processing. They had chosen this vessel after two weeks of studying shipping logs supplied by one of Zuko's contacts in the port authorities and Azula had suggested the Wani, seeing as their cargo was plenty valuable on the black market due to rebuilding efforts by the different nations after the war. Not to mention, their owners had a hefty sum put down as insurance in case of hijacking. 

When Sokka pointed out that there were other merchant vessels carrying far more valuable goods, Azula shook her head and retorted "It's too much heat to take on ships like that, you're not looking at all the details. Ships like that are far more protected with armed guards and more often than not, a quick reaction team on standby. Which is surprising since I thought you were the planning and numbers guy but seeing as your company  _ literally fired  _ you, I'm inclined to believe they were on to something. After all, I can't imagine there were many schools in the South Pole, ice muncher."

That hit a raw nerve in Sokka, who still held some company loyalty despite having for all intents and purposes, been given a literal severance package in the form of a psychopathic mercenary commander hell bent on blowing them to kingdom come. Thus, a shouting match ensued in which Aang and Zuko had to literally pry them off each other as it devolved from words into outright catfighting. After forcing them to cool down with words and a threat to put them both into the freezer, they turned their attention back to the job at hand and Zuko suggested that Sokka take the lead as negotiator as well as a paycut from this job as he wasn’t fully a member yet.

Despite his poor public speaking skills, Sokka decided not to complain and accepted it, not wishing to make a larger ruckus and risked being locked in the freezer with a hair-trigger firebender who he wisely assumed, would quite literally roast his  _ chestnuts _ on an open fire to keep herself warm. Breaking himself from his musing, he took another deep breath to calm himself down before announcing to the ship on his megaphone "Testing, testing 1,2,3. Can you hear me alright ?" After a short pause induced by a loud noise that caused him and Azula to wince, he continued "So uh, erm, good morning I guess to the Wani? I hope your day has been smooth sailing so far? See, we as the Blue Spirit Shipping Company have an offer to make to you, stop your ship right now or er, um…" 

On the bridge of the Wani, the captain turned to his first mate and ranted "Can you believe the nerve of these people? First, they pull up right in front of us and every time we try to move aside, they block us! Now they want us to stop and submit to their demands ?! This is ridiculous, get the engineers to double up our speed. The next time they try to pull something stupid, we'll ram them. Also, get me in touch with the nearest naval authorities, they ought to know of this pirate menace around these waters." 

As Sokka stammered his way, Azula who was sitting beside him got increasingly irritated by his stammering and got into a lightning generation stance. Feeling the hairs on his skin stand up as well as feeling the static buildup in the air, he quickly shouted out "Please take cover!" No sooner did the words leave his mouth a massive bolt impacted the Wani and slew her violently to port. Snatching the megaphone from Sokka, she yelled out "Listen up here you dipshits, my fireballs are faster than any distress signals you can crank out with your radios so be good little kids and pull over now you bunch of worthless sea monkeys!” before hurling the megaphone at the understandably shocked crewmates on the bridge. Cringing at her outburst, he shook his head and sighed “ Do you always have to be so violent?”

Turning to Sokka, she replied calmly “Clearly, you’re still new to this job here so I’d suggest you stop complaining and you might learn a thing or two. Now help me get this chain hooked up or else the next fireball is taking the express route straight up your buttcheeks.” Pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing, he muttered something about firebenders being hot tempered before assisting her with the chain. After putting into port and making sure their prize vessel did not make a break for open waters in the middle of the night along with their crew, they headed out to a nearby restaurant for a meal. 

On the other side of town, a man was poring over maps, a radio in hand as he issued orders for attack boats to position themselves for an ambush, with further information to come as the pieces came into play. After all, one did not make the rank of admiral by blindly charging headlong into the fray expecting to come out in one piece. However, times were hard and they were increasingly getting pushed out by the larger predators on the block, leaving smaller enterprises such as them without much choice: surrender their autonomy and live or hold out and be wiped out. 

With that type of environment, enterprises such as his were either absorbed by the larger groups such as the Terra Triad, Hotel Azulon, the Triple Threats or had moved their operations elsewhere. His operations were one of the last independent ones still holding out against the new kids on the block, a throwback to the days of actual piracy where it was each person for themselves. In the early days of Hotel Azulon, there had been peace overtures made to him, but being under the command of a woman was something that his honour and pride would not allow for. In addition, it did not help that her children had inflicted, in his opinion, unforgivable slights against him by first humiliating his son and next burning down his house after that. But all that was to change by the end of the day, if his plans came together.

Back at the Blue Spirit Shipping Company shophouse, Sokka and Aang proceeded to take a nap on the nearby sofa while both Azula and Zuko did meditation exercises. It had been a pretty uneventful day outside of Azula hurling the megaphone at the ship and making contact with the relevant owners of the vessel to contact them about their ill timed newly acquired expenses. As the joss stick burned closer to the base, Zuko got up from his position and told Azula he was heading out to make a call, leaving her to babysit the other two. If she was annoyed at having to play babysitter to a greenhorn Water Tribesman still learning the ropes of his new profession and a slightly hyperactive Air Nomad, she didn't show it, continuing instead to focus on maintaining her candle flame. 

As Zuko made his way to the payphone, a car rolled up next to him. Recognizing who it belonged to, he scowled as the tinted window rolled down and a man with a distinct beard and topknot greeted him mockingly “ _ Crown Prince Zuko _ , or should I say,  _ former Crown Prince Zuko,  _ how’s it been? Still working for mommy these days? I’m sorry to hear about that scuffle with the Rough Rhinos, though I can't say I feel bad about Colonel Mongke’s untimely demise. He was always a hothead. Anyways, how long till you plan to strike out on your own kid? It’s not like she’s giving you extra perks working for her. A man’s gotta be independent y’know. Besides, you know how the jobs I give are milk runs compared to the constant threat of running naval gauntlets.”

Hearing this, Zuko smirked and replied “Ah yes, that last shipment of white snow to the Shifting Sands organization was  _ clearly  _ a milk run. Or that arms deal with those retards from the New Ozai foundation. Be thankful I convinced Azula not to hit you and your himbo son with a lightning bolt after that shitshow. And before you complain about pricing, we’ll ship your goods at _ our  _ rate, not yours. Go and read the fine print before you start yapping and lastly know your place,  _ former admiral Chan _ .” At this insult, he fumed and left him in the dust. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the payphone and proceeded to dial up a number.


	8. Chasing dragons is bad for health

After conversing on the phone with his contacts to set up the transfer, Zuko decided to take a different route back to the office. His senses were telling him that trouble might be in the offing as the former admiral might be inclined to remove them from the scene as a message to Ursa that he will not stand idly by as his fortunes dwindled. In fact, being able to take out him and his sister would prove that despite the power Hotel Azulon wielded, it would be rendered meaningless if they were seen to be not able to take care of on their own, especially when it involved their literal blood and kin. 

As these thoughts percolated through his mind, he realised he had reached his office door without knowing it. Before he could open the door himself, the door flung open and Azula embraced her brother in a tight embrace while yelling out "Zuzu!". After shrugging her off, he narrowed his eyes at her and asked "Who are you and what have you done with Azula? The Azula I know would rather clean the bathroom than show affection. Now come on, tell me what did you do this time?" At that, his ears suddenly detected muffled sounds coming from his study. Opening the door to his study, he found Sokka bound and gagged, writhing on the floor in an attempt to get free from his bindings. 

Looking back at his sister, he gave her a look that was half upset and half quizzical. His sister merely shrugged "He was disrupting my meditation session, what was I supposed to do?" "Y'know, you could have told him to stop it like a normal human being." Azula huffed and replied "It was more fun to have him trussed up like a turducken. Besides, it was getting boring while you were out. Also, Aang took Oogi out for a walk, something about bonding with his animal familiar or some Air Nomad mumbo-jumbo but he should be back soon."

Shaking his head, he removed the gag from Sokka's mouth and worked on untying him. As he unravelled the knots, Sokka exclaimed "Thank goodness you're back, I was wondering if I was going to be tied up like this till the end of the day. Also, please tell your sister that tying people up is not very nice. " 'Well if you'd stop bothering me for one second I wouldn't have needed to tie you up. Besides, I could have tied you up  _ and  _ toasted you slowly, so keep that in mind next time you disturb my sessions." With that thought, she sauntered off to the shower to cool down. Meanwhile, Sokka began to stretch and loosen up his joints after his bondage session when the phone rang. He scurried over and answered "Blue Spirit Shipping Company, how can I help you today? Oh, you want to speak to Zuko? Sure." Covering the mouthpiece, he told Zuko "It's some dude called Chang?Chan? Eh whatever, he says he's got a job for us. You wanna take over?"

Taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose, he picked up the receiver from Sokka and answered "Whaddya want now, Chan? Y'know I have half a mind to tell you to fuck off right now." The other end of the phone answered back "Is that how you treat paying customers? My my, no wonder you need mommy's help in getting business. Anyways, here's a simple job for you, no tricks I promise. In fact, I’ll throw down 40% cash upfront as collateral to make it worth your while. How does that sound?”. Zuko replied “Not very convinced but cash is cash. What do you want shipped?” “About a half ton of snow white and a quarter ton of earth herb to Shu Jing. Should be no problem for people like you. I’ll give you the pick up coordinates in a bit.” he ended in an almost mocking tone as he ended the call.

Putting down the phone, he spun around to see Azula, who just got out of the shower. “Good timing sis, grab your gear. Chan called, says he’s got a job for us. Apparently he needs some one to move a half ton of snow white and a quarter ton of earth herb to Shu Jing. Quick and easy job, he claims. I smell something fishy but he’s offered to put down 40% of our fee as cash upfront so it might be a false alarm. Still, I don’t trust him to pull some shit while we’re out on the sea so expect some fuckery.” Azula huffed and replied “ This is Chan we’re talking about here, when has he not pulled some fuckery? But if he’s paying cash upfront, he might have grown a braincell or two and quit trying to be a retard.” “Alright then, let’s go.”

Thus, the trio made their ways to the docks, where Chan senior was waiting for them while Aang was making sure that the navigational and communications systems were working. When Chan senior spotted them, he smirked “ Took you people long enough. To I suppose, it can’t be helped seeing as you decided to hire an ice muncher from the poles. But enough with the pleasantries, here’s the cash so you know I’m not trying to pull a fast one. Not that it ever crossed my mind but I like staying alive more.” while pulling out a briefcase filled with cash and opening it in front of them. “ It’s all there, happy? Now here’s the coordinates and have a safe trip.” as he fished out a piece of paper with latitudes and longitudes scribbled on them and passed it to Zuko. After this, he left them and was soon out of sight. Once deeming he was sufficiently out of range, he pulled up his radio, fiddled with his frequencies until he found what he was looking for and uttered “Operation Exorcist is a go. I repeat, Operation Exorcist is a go.”, unaware at that very moment, the one person whom he did not want knowing about this, was listening in on his frequency.

Back on the boat, Sokka took watch with Azula as they pulled out of the harbour and into the ocean proper. After half an hour of watching the ocean speed past him, punctuated only with the sporadic squawks of seagulls, he was bored. Thus, he made his way down from the crow’s nest and on to the bow, where he spotted Azula cleaning some weapons. “You know I can hear your footsteps from over here, you’re not exactly the quietest mouse in the house. Sit here if you want, but don’t talk. No ifs, ands or buts. These gats aren’t gonna clean themselves and are a pain to reassemble so I’d appreciate it if you don’t break my concentration.” Sokka wanted to open his mouth in protest but decided getting crispified despite being surrounded by water was not a good recipe for a long and healthy life so he quietly sat down beside her, relishing the chance to be near her since it was the next best thing. After all, he reminded him of his sister, minus the homicidal tendencies and the deadpan humour. So they sat in silence, with Sokka desperately trying to not start a conversation while Azula focused intently on scrubbing out the surface rust from the action of one of the many weapon parts before oiling them and putting it back together. When she was all done, she looked back at him, to realise he had been staring at her the whole time. 

“Just how long were you staring at me, water boy? Didn’t your mom teach you to not stare at people?” At this, Sokka was sent immediately to the scarlet zone as he stammered out his answer “W-well, you see I wanted to ask you about how you um, er, learned how to tie people up like that but you told me not to speak so I didn’t and decided to look at the sea. But then I realised, why look at the sea when I can look at something more prettier?” At this she was also sent briefly into the scarlet corner with Sokka before she regained her composure and retorted “I am well aware of the effect I have on guys but if this is your way of flirting, I am so very disappointed. Besides, rule number one in case dear Zuzu hasn’t told you yet, is not dating your supervisor’s sister. Which in case you forgot, is me. And I will not,  _ repeat,  _ will not hesitate to zap you 10 shades darker than you already are, so know your place.” 

Before he could even reply, Zuko's voice came over the earpiece and asked "Do you see any buoys in the distance? We're real close to the coordinates Chan Sr. gave us." Picking up his binoculars, he scanned the horizon, looking for a marker that marked the location where a shipment was 'deep sixed' and awaited retrieval. After scanning the seas, he finally spotted a red buoy bobbing, almost invisible due to the waves. "I see it, head north-northwest and you'll find it." Just then, the voice channel was flooded with Aang's voice "Er guys, Appa's been picking up multiple surface contacts that have been trailing us for the past twenty minutes. Three popped out after we passed Makapu and the others when we passed Crescent Island. They seem to be lined up three a piece on either side and are closing fast."

At this, Zuko's voice came through to her sister "Seems like Chan's a bigger idiot than we thought. Give him a light show he'll never forget." At that moment, Zuko's earpiece was flooded with a sneering voice "Well well well, if it isn't momma's boy and his merry band of misfits. You're gonna pay for what you've done." before abruptly cutting off. Just then, Sokka's panicked voice came over "Visual contact, six o'clock! Ah shit, not this again! Who did you piss off this time damnit?" Meanwhile, their pursuers had closed the distance and the lead ships had maneuvered into a staggered formation, ensuring that there was little room for evasive action to be taken. Satisfied that their prey would not be able to run, Chan gave the order to open up on the vessel, raking it with gunfire and fireballs that left gaping holes in the structure. The withering fire forced the duo on deck to take cover behind a firing port. "Hey sis, wanna show them what a real firefight looks like?" asked Zuko as he immediately hit the brakes and put his ship into the nautical equivalent of a handbrake turn. 

Almost as if reading her brother's mind, she merely replied "With pleasure." before leaping out of her hiding place and launched herself into a running leap onto the deck of the lead ship, mind and body ready to execute the dance of death she was utterly familiar with. Simultaneously, Zuko launched the torpedoes at the other lead ship. With the resulting explosion as her cue, she summoned a fire blast that charred the shocked observers, sending them to a fiery end before any could put up resistance.

Turning to the other survivors, she sent those to Agni with a hail of flaming darts before turning to the other ships. Immediately, the crew members on the other ships started opening up on her, taking off some of the pressure on the starboard side as she whirled and twirled to avoid being hit. Meanwhile, Sokka could only stare in awe and shock as her blue flames pummeled and beat into deadly submission her opposition, their cries a swan song to Agni, her dance the altar on which the burnt offerings were presented. Enraptured, he could not help but watch as his mind was torn between disgust at her raw efficiency in the art of life taking yet be graceful and dare he admit, beautiful at it. 

In a matter of minutes, the fight was over as soon as it began, with one ship left in pursuit as the rest were either scrubbed clean of all life forms or so badly shot up they resembled sieves than ships. Deciding now was as good a time as any to rub it in Chan Jr,'s face, Zuko switched the audio channel to the loudspeaker and taunted "Daddy's ain't gonna be too happy with your shitty performance eh? You just cost him his entire fleet, so whatchu' gonna do now, hide behind dad or come face us like a man?" At this, Chan Jr. replied "Let's dance,  _ scarface. _ " and sent his boat hurtling at the Blue Spirit in one last defiant charge, intent on playing high stakes chicken. As the two faced down one another, speeding headlong, Chan finally called chicken and hightailed it out of the scene, with the Blue Spirit firmly in pursuit this time.

As it closed the gap, Azula picked up a loudspeaker and shouted out "Hey Chan, here's a little parting kiss from me to you. Remember Ember Island?" and hurled a small but fast fireball at the fuel tank of his ship while putting on a large smile. The fireball's aim was true and it turned their boat into an approximation of a mushroom cloud as it penetrated the gasoline tank before landing in a pile of munitions, the smell of gasoline and burning flesh mixing with the salty sea air as piece of man and boat rained down. 

Relieved that the fight was finally over, Zuko headed to the pick up point where to his surprise, the goods were actually there like he said it would. After Sokka hauled it in, Zuko had him go over the goods with a fine tooth comb, making sure there weren't any other surprises hiding within. When he asked why, Zuko shrugged and said “If I had a yuan for every time someone tried to kill me with blasting jelly hidden on my ship, I’d had one. Which isn’t a whole lot, but it’s happened before.”

As their ship was too battered to continue to Shu Jing, they limped back home. Shaking his head at how much damage that fight did to his boat, he put in a work order to the foreman at the docks, somewhat relieved that their trip wasn't a total bust as the drugs and cash would help offset the cost of repairs with a handsome amount leftover. After making some more calls to a fence to move the product, he finally climbed atop the sky bison where the trio were waiting. As they flew off, Azula whispered into Sokka's ear "I know you were staring at me the whole time. Keep your eyes to yourself, unless you want a scar like Zuzu." with an overly sweet voice that sent a shiver down his spine.

Finally, after Oogi had been fed and groomed and the gang showered, they all sat in the living room on the sofas and chairs, reflecting on yet another scenario where they somehow managed to pull through by the skin of their teeth and collected a profit to boot. Just as Aang got up to reach for a drink, the phone rang again. Picking it up, he was surprised to hear Ursa's voice on the other end of the line. After a brief exchange of pleasantries, he covered the mouthpiece and called for Zuko "Hey hotman, your mom called, says she's got something for you."

Taking over from him, he shot Aang a glare that could have combusted him on the spot before answering "Yes mom, what is it?" Ursa replied "I heard about some wild goose chase Chan sent you on. It wasn't too much to handle, was it dear?" "Nah it wasn't too much to handle, 'Lala's took care of business. You know how it is. Curious tho, where did you hear about it?" "Straight from the ostrich horse's mouth. Like father like son, he just could not stop himself from blabbing about to every passerby who would listen. Ah well, loose lips sink ships as they say. Don't worry, no one harms my little turtleducks and gets away with it scot free." she cooed. At the mention of his pet name, Zuko visibly cringed and blushed."Mom, stop calling me that, it's embarrassing." Noticing Zuko's complexion, Azula smirked "Did mom call you her turtleduck again?" At this, Sokka and Aang laughed, causing his complexion to turn an even darker shade of red. 

"Ah well sounds like your friends are having fun, I won't hold you any longer then. Do stop by and visit sometime, Kiyi is getting bored and so sibling bonding time would do her good." said Ursa as she cut the call. Turning her attention back to the bloodied, bound and gagged man in front of her, her voice took a more sinister edge and she mockingly stated "Now, what to do with people like you?" and left the question hanging in the air unanswered before leaving him lying amongst two barrels of blasting jelly and gasoline. Once safely away, she signalled Kiyi to light the charge with her spark. Seconds later, the top story of the building they just left erupted in a spectacular fashion of grey and red, vaporizing him and the remnants of his hideout. 


	9. Hunt for hurricane gold

**Somewhere off the coast of Ember Island, 70 meters underwater**

_ It was an easy job he said, in and out in about two hours, two and half tops,  _ he thought to himself as a three way fight broke out between them, a waterbender who sounded suspiciously like his sister and a couple of trigger happy militiamen from the self styled Risen Phoenix Movement. Breaking his thoughts as usual, was the shouts as weapons were drawn and a shootout began in the narrow corridors of the sunken vessel. Within seconds the air was filled with the haphazard three way flight path of hot lead and cold icicles, the whistle of the latter overshadowed by the staccato roar of guns echoing amongst the steel, water trickling in from holes left where the shots had missed their mark. 

In the middle of it all, lay the one thing all three had come to the sunken prototype submarine for, a bundle of waterbending scrolls supposedly obtained from the Spirit Library operated by an owl named Wan Shi Tong, He Who Knows Ten Thousand. At least, that was the legend. What was real, was that the scrolls held the last remaining notes on Southern Style waterbending as well as the location of the Southern Spirit Oasis. Given its importance as well as value, it was no surprise the three parties were fighting tooth and nail to hold on to it. As precious seconds ticked by, the militiamen suddenly broke from their concealment in a blaze of fire that kept their enemies heads down, before making a play for the scrolls and succeeding in such for the cost of two men lost, icicles lodged in the throat of one and severe burn marks as well as bullet holes in the other. 

With their prize lost, the other two attempted to follow, only to watch their prize slip away from their grasp as the militiamen ascended upwards protected by a metallic sphere whilst the waterbender and the duo had to take decompression stops in order to reduce getting the bends. All in all, it had been a case of hunting after hurricane gold once again.

**Twenty four hours ago**

It all started off with an innocent question posed by Zuko while they were gathered at their usual watering hole as to Sokka's swimming experience, with him being from the Water Tribe. When Sokka replied yes, the conversation moved to diving and he revealed that he had some experience doing cold water diving for seals. At that, Aang being the devout vegan that he was, was shocked and asked if there were other alternatives to hunting seals. "Well, there's polar bear dogs but they're too valuable as pack animals. Though, I have heard of people eating them when they are desperate. Besides, it's not like plants can survive the environment. Sure we have tundra forests but asking people to survive on purely roots and berries is a death sentence out in the frozen wastelands." At this, Sokka decided to change the conversation topic seeing as Aang was close to breaking into tears at the thought of having to kill animals in general for sustenance. "I mean, I did it for hunting but I have gone diving off Ember Island and it was real pretty with the corals and fishes there. So no, not all my diving experience ended with something at the end of the spear. Though now I'm curious, why did you ask me about my water experiences, Zuko ?" 

"Oh, just curious since you are from the Water Tribe after all. Also, I spotted you looking over some diving gear while on the way here." "Yeah, I was thinking of buying it, but it was too expensive. Maybe next month, but right now money's a little tight." Azula casually jabbed "Well, you would have had you not decided to spend it on that ridiculous belt and bag two weeks ago. Besides, your eating habits aren't exactly helping your wallet either." At this, Sokka rebutted "Hey, you know I’m the one who has to move the goods around, of course I’ll be eating a whole lot. Also, just because I live in the Earth Kingdom now doesn’t mean my metabolism completely switched over yet. Lastly, my fashion sense is  _ impeccable  _ thank you very much, unlike a  _ certain  _ grouch who only dresses in various shades of red. Open up your colour palette why don’t you?” Miffed at this comeback, Azula opened up her mouth but was shut down by her brother before things could escalate out of control. Instead, deciding that toasting the water peasant would not be beneficial, she decided to shoot him a glare so intense Sokka thought he would combust into ash on the spot. 

Thankfully, the night passed without too much incident after that, much to the relief of the bartender, who was still wary of the last time they visited the establishment. The next morning, while Sokka was nursing the after effects of imbibing one too many rounds of Fire whiskey, Azula decided to get back at Sokka for his opinion on her wardrobe choice by setting on fire all his Water Tribe outfits, leaving him stuck with nothing but bright gaudy floral patterns that were more suited to Ember Island than a criminal harbour town in the Earth Kingdom. 

Meanwhile, Zuko had left with Aang to meet up with a client who left a note in their mailbox when they got home the previous night. The client’s instructions were vague, almost indecipherable and the nagging voice in his brain suspected there might be more to this than met the eye. Finally, after finding a shed in which to house Oogi, the duo walked to the _kopitiam_ * where there was an old man casually sitting by himself, enjoying a cup of white coffee while the rest of the tables were suspiciously empty. Making their way to him, eyes peeled for signs of an ambush, the two sat diagonally from him, waiting for a response. The old man simply put his hands on the table, looked at them and asked “ How much do you know about _Project Cherry Blossoms at Night_?” At this, Zuko snorted “ That’s a myth, the project never existed. If this is about hiring us as treasure hunters, forget it. Everyone and their mother has been hunting down this wreck ever since the war ended, yet no one has succeeded. So unless you have actual actionable intelligence on the location, me and my partner here wish you a good day.” Zuko then motioned to Aang to get up and head back.

The old man simply remarked “Kids these days, no respect for elders. Project Cherry Blossoms at Night is no myth, but a very real fact. Five days ago, a telecommunications company detected a wreck laying in the path of their cables. Doing some further analysis, it was determined that it was indeed the very vessel commission for this project. And to clear any doubts, here is the shipping manifest, complete with royal seal and the coordinates of the wreck. I’m sure you can verify that the seal is indeed genuine, considering your background”, placing them on the table. 

“Now, my proposal is this. I wish to obtain these particular scrolls from the wreck. 25,000 yuan will be wired to you after this should you choose to accept, with another 25,000 yuan on delivery. What do you say, should be an easy job considering the skill set your crew possesses. ” Zuko mulled it over for a few seconds, then replied “Deal, but I want 35,000 upfront instead. The last person who paid us upfront tried to wipe us out in an ambush, so you can understand my reluctance at accepting payment upfront for services not yet rendered.” “Very well, 35,000 it is then. I expect prompt delivery of the scrolls no later than the end of the week. Further instructions on transfer will be issued as the situation develops.” Climbing back on the bison, Zuko turned to Aang “Looks like me and you are gonna have to do some shopping before we head back, you game?” A wide grin was his confirmation as the command was issued and the bison began to fly into the slowly rising sun.

Back on the ground, the old man pulled out a burner, and proceeded to hit the speed dial button. When the call connected, he opened his conversation with “Miss Kat, if I told you the exact locations of a certain waterbending scroll belonging to the Southern Water Tribe, how far are you willing to go to ensure this last piece of heritage does not succumb to the sands of time?” The voice on the other merely replied “Keep talking, you have my interest….”


	10. Don't stare at strange statues, they might stare back

The smell of burning items should have tipped him off to the fact that something was up. However, the pounding in his head brought on by his drinking last night coupled with the irritation the sunlight streaming through his window meant that by the time he managed to drag his body out of the bed, all he saw was a fire blazing away with what looked suspiciously like his Water Tribe clothes fueling said fire. "What the hell are you doing Azula? Also, why is my clothes being set on fire?" "Oh, that. Well I'll have you know I don't take too kindly to insults against my outfits, thank you very much. Besides, think about this as a chance to, as you put it,  _ expand your colour palette  _ " "Can't you tell me nicely like, I don't know, A NORMAL HUMAN BEING instead of burning my stuff!" Azula, feigning a sudden interest in her nails, calmly replied "Oh wow, such an original insult. Although I suppose it's probably the best a  _ normal peasant  _ like you can come up with."

Exasperated, he sighed and muttered something about which sea deity he offended to end up with the world's most difficult firebender (at least in his opinion, not that he met many firebenders to begin with). Shaking his head, he poured himself a cup of coffee, hoping the caffeine would shake off the lingering pounding his head was still taking from last night, which was compounded by the smell of ash. "At least open the fucking window before you start burning people's stuff." Just then, Zuko and Aang returned from their early morning meet and the bitter smell of ash greeted them as they piled in through the door, freshly acquired diving gear in hand. Taking in the scene, Zuko asked "Why is there the smell of ash and why is your stuff on fire ? Actually, never mind, I don't want to know. Clean up this shit, both of you. Yes, you too Azula don't give me that look. No, your puppy eyes aren't gonna work here.Also, pack a spare change of outfits, you're going swimming with the fishes later."

Forty minutes later, the gang was on the Blue Spirit speeding towards Ember Island. As the craft sped along the water,the shift in the atmosphere was noticeable, the dry heat of the Earth Kingdom steadily replaced with the damp tropics of the Fire Nation. Checking his maps, Zuko announced over the intercom "Welcome to the Fire Nation. We'll be approaching Ember Island in about two hours." Taking that as their cue, they began to go over their gear, checking the air mixes and making sure there were no leaks in the gear. Finally, Zuko pulled up at the coordinates given to him, dropped anchor and called the gang to the deck to discuss a suitable plan of attack. 

Laying out the blueprint of the vessel, which was strange looking and did not resemble any form of familiar watercraft, Zuko cleared his throat and began "So back at the office, I told you guys to get your swimming gear. Well, this is why. In the dying days of the Hundred Year War, there was a secret project initiated to preserve and establish supply caches and ratlines for the Fire Nation high command in the aftermath of the Day of the Black Sun invasion. High command knew that even though the invasion failed, the writing was on the wall. Thus, project Cherry Blossoms at Night was created using captured submersible ships to transport material and men to establish resistance cells that would fight back and cause havoc for the occupation forces. It was presumed to be a myth, as records were burnt after the fall of Phoenix King Ozai to hide evidence of war crimes and other valuable intelligence.

However, there were rumors lingering that not all records were destroyed completely. Port records showed a strange craft departing Caldera with a very interesting manifest as well as salvaged records confirmed that there were four such craft scattered through the archipelago awaiting signals to depart for predetermined locations. Numbers 2,3 and 4 were captured but number 1 was never found." Turning to Aang, who picked up the story "This morning, we met up with an old man who told us that number one had indeed been found accidentally by a cable laying ship. In addition, he confirmed the rumors that the craft was indeed carrying treasures stolen from the Water Tribes in raids, particularly a set of scrolls detailing the Southern style of combat waterbending as well as locations to their Spirit hotspots. That's what you people will be retrieving today. Now, your guys' gear are outfitted with mics and trackers so we have communication until you enter the wreck. Then only the trackers will work. Should be a simple in and out job."

Azula looked over the drawings and thought for a moment. Then she asked "I see that the boat is pretty sealed up, how are we supposed to get in ? My firebending can't cut through that much steel underwater. Also, do you have respiratory gear for when we enter the craft? There's not going to be much usable air left in the craft seeing as it's been there for some time, not to mention who knows what toxic stuff is floating in the air." At this, Zuko replied "I've got some respiratory gear stashed away, though you might have to siphon some air from the reserves to top it up. As to how you guys are going to enter, I also bought an underwater cutting torch to cut yourself a hole. Oh one last thing, here's something in case you run into trouble." tossing a strange looking weapon at her. "The heck is this thing? Some sort of drill gun?" 'That's an underwater rifle, courtesy of the Mechanist. Like you said, firebending underwater is as stupid as it sounds, and besides summoning lightning while surrounded by seawater or inside a metal boat is not a recipe to a long and healthy life. Now run along, we don't got all day, I wanna hit Ember Island main street later."

With that , they were dismissed and the duo went to get changed into their diving gear. While Sokka checked the tanks for leaks and to determine the air mixture within them, Azula went to change. While fiddling with the fit of the extra communications gear, he turned around to pick up a tool when he saw her emerge and his eyes were immediately glued to her. The diving suit clung to her body snugly, revealing and accentuating certain curves and lines of her anatomy. Also, he noticed that she had undid her usual topknot for a simple but practical ponytail, her long hair shimmering in the late morning sun. Suddenly, her amber pair of eyes caught on to his staring and Sokka immediately gulped in mild terror as the amber pair of eyes narrowed at him, clearly aware of his actions. 

"Don't think I'm unaware of you violating me with your eyes, water boy. If shit goes down because of you being distracted by my body, I will revive you again just to zap you, understand? Now check the gear again before I carry out that threat." "Y-Yes ma'am, right on it !" replied Sokka in a squeaky voice. "That's better. Now go and get changed. I want to relax on Ember Island as much as Zuzu over there." With that threat lingering over his head, he quickly went over the rest of the gear one last time, paying close attention to her breathing gear and communications equipment. Once done, he went off and changed into his wetsuit with all haste, eager to not get on her bad side anymore than what he committed just now. Finally, with all the requisite gear strapped on and final checks done, both of them activated the trackers located in the upper left shoulder and fell backwards into the cerulean waters. 

As the duo made their way to the wreck, Zuko and Aang set up a pair of deck chairs and some refreshments on the deck, along with some tracking and communications equipment to keep in contact with them. Once settled, Aang turned to Zuko and asked "Is there anything your sister can't do?", sipping on an iced tea. Zuko merely chuckled "Outside of maintaining a stable relationship and housework, pretty much she can do it all. After all, she is a perfectionist when it comes to things that matter. Not that relationships don't matter, but if this lighting scar is anything to tell you, relationships rank pretty low on the totem pole.", pointing at a starburst scar on his chest. "What's up with that?" asked Aang, his curiosity piqued. "A little birthday present from Azula. It was an electrifying experience, let me tell you. To be fair, she wasn't in the best state of mind so I can't really blame her. Although, this does make me wonder if uncle was lying or he didn't know you don't need a clear mind to summon lightning. Eh, whatever." Aang blinked at him, not sure how to process the fact that Zuko survived a lightning bolt to the heart or that the sibling rivalry between them almost resulted in one of them almost getting killed. 

Deciding to focus on much less depressing thoughts, he fiddled with the dial on the transmitter before picking up the mic and asking "How is it so far?Are you guys close yet?" Forty meters underwater, the duo heard the crackle of Aang's voice in their ears, somewhat muffled and distorted due to their distance as well as being underwater. Sokka replied "We're close, I can see the outline of the wreck though the currents starting to somewhat pick up. Will update when we are at the wreck." Satisfied with his answer, he placed the mic back on to its handle and leaned back on his lawn chair. Meanwhile, Zuko took the time to work through some of his broadsword moves, his job not leaving much time for practice as well as the fact that his sister would annoy him endlessly with comments about his supposed subpar bending skills if she ever caught him practicing with the swords. 

Seventy meters below, the duo finally got to the wreck. It looked like a whale, except that it had holes on the port and starboard side, presumably for launching 'exploding fish', as torpedoes were known back in the day. A massive hairline crack ran down the length of the vessel, terminating at what looked to be the main sail, if such a term could be applied to the underwater ship. Hitting the push to talk button, Azula told Sokka to hand her the cutting torch while handing over the rifle to Sokka. With that done, she proceeded to enlarge one of the holes to fit them both. With that done, she swam down the length of it, before cutting another hole in the ship and entering the front portion of the vessel, motioning Sokka to enter as well. Finally, both of them stacked up on the watertight door and with a few turns from Sokka, they flooded into the main area of the vessel, which was dry until just recently. After stripping off their diving gear, they put on the respirators and proceeded to search the area for the scroll. Shining their torches around, they cautiously explored the interior, which slowly narrowed on them as they moved further to the rear.

Suddenly, the bright light of Azula's torch caught the reflection of a pair of jeweled eyes belonging to a monkey statue lying on its side on the ground, its red ruby eyes casting an ominous red hue. When Azula accidently made eye contact with it, its eyes drew her into an almost trancelike state, as if to transmit to her what those unblinking eyes witnessed in the final moments. For those few moments, it seemed almost an eternity had passed between the two and jarring visions of a fight flooded her mind. Then almost as if on cue, a slight shift and a groaning of the hull caused a piece of bone to tumble out of one of the rooms. Unnerved by the shift in atmosphere, he went to get Azula to continue their search, only to find she was locked into a trance with the monkey statue. Worried, he shook her by the shoulders in an attempt to shake her from the trance while telling her to snap out of it. Desperate, he turned around to face her and snapped his fingers in front of her, to no avail. Out of options, he muttered a silent prayer to the spirits, closed his eyes and did the unthinkable, crashing his lips into her. At that, whatever spell it had cast over her broke instantaneously and her eyes shot wide open at what was going on. 

Giving him a rough shove, she made a motion to slap him while he put his hands up in defence and shouted while backing up "You were locked in some creepy trance, and, and I was getting worried! I tried shaking you and snapping my fingers, but you just had this glassed over look. S-s-so I panicked, a-and I had to do something!" "And kissing me was the best thing you could think of!" she yelled back, all the while assaulting him with sharp jabs and punches. "Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me damnit! I just saved you and this is how you treat me! I-I I didn't even like that kiss!" At the mention of that, her eyes narrowed further, almost into slits "Are you implying my lips aren't kissable? Hmm? Is that your way of asking for another one?" Suddenly, Sokka's foot tripped over the threshold and fell backwards into a room. Looking around, he noticed a bag laying on the floor before turning around and seeing two skeletons facing one another, forever locked in opposition to one another. Freaking out, he scrabbled off the floor, only to turn into the arms of the last person who wanted him in it. Shocked, he dropped his flashlight, cutting down the amount of light available by half. 

Before Azula could launch into another tirade about Sokka's inappropriate violations against her, she spotted the skeletons and the bag laying on the floor. Shoving him out of the way, she examined the contents and was happy to find that it contained the scrolls that they were looking for. Sokka, now more curious once the scrolls were in their possession, asked aloud "What do you think happened here?" Before she could reply, they heard noises coming from the hallway. Quickly she cupped her palm over the flashlight, reducing its light signature and motioned Sokka to keep quiet. Straining to listen for any sounds, they heard some muttering and items being tossed aside. When the voice was within earshot, Sokka realised he knew who that exact tone and voice belonged to. 


	11. Wrong side of heaven, righteous side of hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, Katara might seem very OOC compared to canon Katara but hey, gotta yeet some angst inspired by FFDP's "Wrong side of Heaven" in there to break up the fluff.

Making sure his silhouette was still hidden in the shadows, he motioned to Azula to lower her rifle and let him handle it, much to her annoyance and desire to maintain control over the situation. As the footsteps got closer, each step and splash reverberating down the hallway, Sokka tensed his body, hoping and praying to Tui and La that his hunch was correct and not a Northerner that happened to sound like his sister. When a beam of light pierced the darkness in between them, he leapt out in a sudden burst, catching the interloper off guard and pinning her hands to the wall. A brief struggle ensued, but was cut short by the unmistakable sounds of a weapon's safety being flicked and the sound of ripping fabric. 

The tense silence was broken up by the unmasked intruder, who stared at Sokka with ice blue eyes "Is this how you greet your sister, Sokka? Dad would be  _ so disappointed _ . Also tell your  _ girlfriend _ to lower her weapon or else." Appalled at the idea of them romantically linked, both of them yelled out in unison unintentionally "WE. ARE. NOT. DATING!" "Seems like you both are, seeing as both of you think alike." Understandably ticked off, Azula marched into the hallway, shoved Sokka aside and stuffed the barrel roughly in between her eyes and hissed "One more word, water bitch and I'll paint the wall grey." She calmly smirked and replied "I'd like to see you try" and raised her hands as if to surrender. Suddenly, Azula lost control of her arms and hands as they were bent into unnatural positions, dropping the rifle as she did so. Before anything else could happen, Sokka shouted out "Katara! Enough! Can't we talk this out?!"

Releasing her hold, Azula collapsed to the ground, trying to catch her breath while Sokka rushed over to her, shooting Katara a murderous glare. "How could you do this! You told me you'd lay off bloodbending!" he yelled at her, while lifting Azula back on her feet while handing her her rifle. "Speak for yourself Sokka. Look at you, consorting with  _ fucking ashmakers _ . Ashmakers, Sokka. The same people who killed Mom! Seems like you clearly didn't love her-" "Shut the fuck up Katara, this has nothing to do with mom and you know it!" "Nothing to do with mom? Sokka these people took away everything from us! Our people, our culture, our very way of life! And this has nothing to do mom you say?" "Tell me how many of the former Southern Raider legionnaires did you hunt down? Ten? Twenty? Did it satisfy the hole in your heart, Katara? Did it feel better when you stabbed him forty times with your ice daggers? I knew it had to be you when I saw that news report. Did the nightmares stop? Tell me, Katara. Did it?!", his voice growing hoarse as it echoed down the dark and forlorn hallways.

Taken aback, she softly replied "No." Still angry at her, he replied "Say it louder. Did it?" "No! No it fucking didn't! You happy now, Sokka?! I still see him standing outside, even after I made damn sure he bled out just like mom did all those years ago.", half choking a sob as tears rolled down her face. "No. No, I'm not happy Katara. Killing them can't bring mom back and never will. I've made my peace a long time ago and you should too. Ask yourself, would mom be happy with this? Let it go, 'Tara. You and dad are all I have left after Gran died six years ago. Please." Azula, growing impatient at their conversation and annoyed at the emotions that were rising to the surface the longer they spoke, slipped off Sokka's arm and remarked "Hate to break up this counseling sesh, but we've got a job to do and time's ticking. Let's go." Just then, the earpieces crackled to life with heavy static, the words "....trouble…..surface…..get up quick...can you hear us….." 

Turning to each other, Azula shaked her head and muttered "This job just keeps getting better and better." while the trio made their way back to the front of the vessel where the gear was stashed. Suddenly a violent thud shook the vessel, the hull groaning audibly and the sound of a hatch opening signalled the arrival of trouble. Back on the surface, Zuko and Aang were definitely not having a good time as Zuko put the boat into a series of high speed hairpins turns and twists that would make the average person puke their guts out. As it happened, turbulence was no stranger to Aang given that he had ridden Oogi into nasty storms before. That however, did not change the fact that it was very unpleasant as the boat lurched into a sudden reverse while splashes erupted around them, though he supposed it was preferable to death by guided thermobaric missile. In the cockpit, Zuko cursed at his mistake of accepting another job that paid a good chuck up front, vowing to bring the wrath of Agni down if he ever saw the old man again.

**Half an hour ago,**

As Zuko finally ran through the last of his katas, he cooled himself off and turned to Aang, who had enough of sunning himself and was flying around on his glider, doing loops and other stunts. Motioning him to land, he asked once he was on deck "It's been a while since we last heard back from them, do you think they ran into trouble? Currents here can be unpredictable, and as much as I trust her skills, the ocean is an unforgiving mistress." "I can try to raise them up, but given the depth as well as the interference from the hull, the signal is going to be spotty. Still, it's worth a shot." Thus, he picked up the radio and was about to hit the push to talk when Zuko spotted a speck slowly approaching their position on the horizon. Gesturing Aang to continue to make contact, he picked up a spotting scope and observed the approaching vessel more closely. What he saw, did not fill him with good vibes. 

Meanwhile, Aang tried to raise them up on the radio, but was receiving nothing but static in return. Fiddling with the dials and knobs, he tried once more but still no results. Turning to Zuko, he opened his mouth to ask for a course of action but was cut off with the command to pack up the stuff on deck. When pressed, he simply replied "There's trouble on the horizon. Get me the latest list of vessels crossing in this part of the sea, we've got company." his voice betraying a hint of concern. Continuing his observation while Aang moved the stuff, he spotted movement on the aft of the ship. Cranking up the zoom, he noticed five rows of men in perfect military formation, with headbands bearing the logo of the old Imperial Fire Nation standard of a red flame on a black background. "Well fuck me to tears, this is bad shit." he muttered under his breath.

A light tap on his shoulder finally tore him away from the image to face a puzzled Aang, who read off a sheet that basically told him there were no other vessels operating in the area for the day, both research and commercial. "Damn," he sighed, "I was hoping for better news than this, but if that ship is here for what I think it's here for, they're going to be in trouble. Get below decks and strap down any loose items. Also, send a message to them and let them know to not surface where we dropped them." Once in the cockpit, Zuko switched on the loudhailer and asked "This is Fire Navy patrol boat 6B-7N6, callsign Blue Spirit. State your vessel registration number and intentions. I repeat, state your vessel registration number and intentions." Switching the channel to the intercom, Zuko told Aang to key in the registration number and look up the owners.

On said vessel, two uniformed men stood at perfect attention in front of an ornately carved mahogany desk, not one hair out of place. The man sitting behind said desk motioned to one of them to speak. "Sir, we have received the latest patrol routes of the Fire Nation Navy from our comrades and they report that patrol boat 6B-7N6 was lost eight years ago with all hands. By all accounts, it should not exist, thus these must be grave robbers and low life thugs trying to desecrate the final resting place of our glorious brethren in arms." one of them replied before snapping back to attention. Moving his gaze to the other person, he nodded, signaling his turn to speak. "Sir, the submersible is ready to be deployed along with five of our finest warriors. As to the question of the pirates, we have in our possession the latest model of the Dragonhead anti-material guided missile which we can use to sink or deter them from interfering with our operations long enough. In addition, I can prepare a boarding detachment to be put on standby should the need arise." The man furrowed his brows, deep in thought before replying "Very well, launch the submersible while the gun crews get set up. Time is of the essence here and it is imperative such information does not fall into the hands of such barbarians and lesser races. Go now, brothers. Long live the risen Phoenix." "Long live the risen Phoenix!" came the reply.

**Present time, 70 meters below**

Making all haste through the tight corridors, Azula was disappointed there had not been more time to make a thorough inventory of the vessel as there were other valuables and riches yet unretrieved, all of which would have made a very tidy profit. After all, she was looking forward to some retail therapy, followed by some hard partying on the pearl of the Fire Nation. Besides, the snow savage had been partially right about her wardrobe choices and one could only wear the same outfits so many times before it got boring. Turning to the present, a burst of automatic fire scythed through the space between the trio as they passed through the main center of the vessel. Unfortunately, another burst of fire hit the pouch that contained the scrolls, dropping it on the floor. Katara being in the tail end, seized the opportunity to make a play for the scrolls but was discouraged from doing so with another burst of fire. Thus, the three parties took cover behind smashed machinery and stations with the scrolls in the middle, taking pot shots at each other while they tried to come up with a plan to retrieve the scrolls.

And so it was that the scrolls were lost to the Risen Phoenix militiamen at the cost of two men, whilst the trio ascended upwards in pursuit. Unfortunately, the human body was not built for rapid ascent from the depths and they could only stare in frustration and anger as they watched them ascend safely in their rotund submersible. Hitting the push to talk button, Sokka called out to Zuko to pick them up, only to receive a firm negative from him as they were trying to negotiate a deadly barrage of guided missiles. The girls however, both had the same idea of chasing the scrolls, only to be greeted with a hot reception when they surfaced as multiple firebenders lobbed screaming firebolts at them. 

Seeing them diving back down, Sokka tried calling Zuko again to attempt another pickup. This time, he could hear the relief in his voice as he instructed them to surface a few kilometers away from their original position. Unwilling to leave his sister behind to deal with the militiamen, he motioned her to follow him, much to the chagrin of Azula.


	12. I don’t deserve this, but still you give yourself away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some Sokkla angst/comfort resolution, if only briefly. Because let’s face it, Azula still scares the shot outta our boi regardless. Also some minor Kataang because. Hopefully the transition isn’t too jarring. As always reviews are much appreciated.

“Is there any plan that doesn’t involve crispifying half the ship or electrocuting them ?”

“I don’t know, we wouldn’t be discussing the most efficient method of murder if it weren’t for you, water  _ bitch. _ ”

“Ash  _ slut _ .”

“Ice hoe.”

“Shut the fuck up already, both of you. Spirits, give me a break. Can both of you not antagonize each other please? I’m sick and -” Sokka groaned, displeased at being cut off mid rant.

“Only if she apologizes first.”

“No, you should apologize.”

“Why me? You shoved a gun barrel into my forehead.”

“You did what?” Zuko looked at Azula, his eyebrow raised

“Not the point here. After all, you bloodbent me despite your promises to your brother. How should I trust your  _ apology _ , hmm?”

“I I-”

“Enough already! You both can fight it out after this, right now we need to focus on the retrieval, okay? One more time and I’m tossing both of you overboard with lead weights. I’m serious.”, Zuko threatened, his good eye twitching after hearing them argue for the third time in the past half an hour since they resurfaced. “You wouldn’t dare.” said Azula, who was trying her best to not stand on her tiptoes to look her brother straight in the eye.  _ Almost _ . “Try me.” was Zuko’s reply, a glint of hardened amber replacing the usual honey warmth in his. "Ahem." Turning from their staring contest, the pair looked to the source of the voice. Suddenly, Sokka felt the room grow uncomfortably hot and small, as four pairs of eyes narrowed down to him, each a mixture ranging from concern to outright hostility. "Bickering amongst us isn't going to get those scrolls back, so let's try to put aside our differences for the time being. A ceasefire, if you will."

Staring at her nails, Azula answered "Sure, if the snow peasant can keep her temper under control.", shooting a glance at Katara, who promptly folded her arms and pouted. "Sure I can, if you could stop pissing me off with your words." "Pretty much all of me pisses you off,  _ Kimmy _ ." retorted Azula, intentionally mispronouncing Katara's name. At this, Sokka drug his hands over his face in a mixture of frustration and annoyance before retorting "You know you don't have to reply to everything Kat, right? Now let's focus on what we know about the dunderheads who snatched our paycheck." 'Those scrolls are not a  _ paycheck,  _ Sokka." "Pray tell how am I supposed to maintain my nails, hmm? Are you going to pay for my cosmetics expenses in snow and fish?" Azula replied, fighting the urge to jump over the table and let her have it.

"Whatever, we'll deal with this when we get there. Aang, fill us in on what you found out about those well armed hogmonkeys. It's late afternoon already." "Right, so the Rising Phoenix is an ultranationalist monarchist organization aimed at restoring the old monarchy through all means legal and illegal. Basically, imagine the New Ozai Society but much more disciplined and twice the firepower. Rumour has it they have contacts with the old Imperial Military Council as well as certain individuals within the security services. These aren't your average hooligans, most of them have extensive combat experience so expect major trouble." Aang finished his report and took a big sip of his drink, needed to wash away some of the more unpleasant things he read about the organization. 

"Well, they can't shoot straight when they're black out drunk now can they? From the looks of it they're having some sort of gala for retrieving the scrolls. I say, we hit'em hard and fast under the cover of darkness. Speed and violence of action should buy us enough time, assuming of course  _ little miss conscience _ over here doesn't throw a hissy fit over spilling blood." "That was different, this, this is- " Katara replied but was cut off mid sentence by Azula's comeback "Is what, water girl? Didn't look so different to me when you bloodbended me back there. Besides, you of all people should know it's a matter of when, not if blood will be split, it's just a matter of is it theirs or yours.", a hard gaze turning her bright gold eyes into a chilling autumn storm.

"You-you're a monster." she whispered under her breath. "What's that? Say it louder, why don't you?" "You're a monster!" Katara shouted. Camly, Azula retorted "It takes one to know one, don't you think? Besides, it's a bit too late to have second thoughts now isn't it? In this line of work it's kill or be killed, so I suggest you get used to it quickly, or else you're just dead weight. And no one, I repeat, no one likes dead weight, least of all me.", before making her way to her cabin, her mind running at a million miles a minute. As she did so, thoughts and long repressed memories a lifetime ago swirled around, giving her a bad migraine. Meanwhile, Sokka took his sister aside and tried to reason with her.

"You know that was unnecessary right?"

"So? It's not like she didn't deny it."

"That's not the point. You and I both know that was uncalled for."

"Why are you taking her side? Is it because she's pretty? Is she your girlfriend? Is that why?"

"Katara,watch your tone and listen to me." with a calm voice that put a chill down her spine. In that moment, she knew she was in trouble, for Sokka only used that tone a mere handful of times, when he got really angry. In fact, she almost preferred that Sokka would yell and shout in her face compared to what was about to come as when he used that voice, she typically wasn’t ready for the emotional reckoning and self reflection that came in the aftermath.

"Tell me, was she the one who killed mom?"

"No", she muttered under her breath.

"Louder, I can't hear you."

"No!"

"Then stop your bullshit right now. "

"But-"

"No buts. Drop it. Now. I don't care how you apologize to her but you do it or _ else.  _ One last thing,  _ if you thought I didn't love mom enough, you're dead wrong. _ " Shooting her one last steely glare, he left her to think about her attitude whilst he went to find Azula. Knocking on her cabin door, he asked politely "Azula, it's me. Can I come in ?" No response. "Please?" The sound of an object in mid air colliding with the door told him he wasn’t welcome. Inside, Azula flung her shoes at the door, before slumping against the wall, half choking sobs of sadness or anger she did not know or care to identify.

Not able to stand the awkward silence, Sokka rubbed the back of his head and started talking to the metal door as if she was in front of her “Look, I’m sorry for what my sister did, okay. I agree, she was way out of line. Besides, I don’t think you’re as bad as she says you are. You didn’t leave me to die in that bar, so I don’t think you’re really a monster. If anything, I think you’re just misunderstood, y’know. I- ” Before he could finish his sentence, the door flung open with a crash and an emotionally distraught Azula emerged “Just go away, I don’t need your pity. Besides, I need to get my gear ready for tonight. Leave me alone, will you ?” “Self-loathing isn’t a good look on you, princess. I’d much prefer the haughty you to this.” “Last I checked, we hired you to be the numbers man, not a psychologist. So fuck off with this nonsense before I paint the walls grey and red with your body. Now.”

“No.” was his response. “Come again?” “No, I’m not moving until I know you’re okay. It’s not healthy to bottle that shit up for a long time. You heading out into danger looking like hammered shit is reckless and a liability not only from a numbers perspective but also as a concerned being with feelings, I can’t. I just can’t.” "What I do with my mental health is none of your concern, so for the last time, just leave me alone! Stop trying to care, because you'll fuck me over somehow some way eventually. So please, just go away. I don't need your pity or concern. The only reason why this crew has survived this long is because  _ I am _ the monster those gangbangers fear. And I  _ fully intend to keep it that way. _ So stick to your lane, else you're gonna get turned into roadkill." Exasperated, Sokka decided to play one last ace up his sleeve and shocked her by pulling her into a rib-crushing hug, partly to console her and partly to keep her hands under control so he wouldn't get burnt. 

As he did so, he whispered into her ear "I almost lost a sibling to the darkness, I'm not going to lose you to it. You're not a monster, you're too pretty to be one. Remember this, someone cares about you, you’re not alone." With that, she could feel her cheeks growing redder and redder by the second, not exactly sure how to respond to such words of care and affirmation. Not knowing what to do next, she half mumbled, half whispered into his ear "I-I- I don't deserve this, but thanks anyways." before suddenly regaining her senses and shoving him out into the corridor with a swift kick and a warning "If you ever so much as hint about what I said, I  _ will  _ strap you down and roast your  _ chestnuts  _ over my fire. Do we have an understanding?" "Er y-yes ma'am!" was all that Sokka could stammer out. "Now get the flying fuck out of my sight, understood ?!" "Yes ma'am!" was his reply as he scrambled off the metal floor and disappeared down the hallway, leaving her to contemplate in what Sokka just said as the sun slowly set, turning the azure waters a vivid crimson.

Meanwhile, Zuko took out his Blue Spirit mask and applied waterproofing on it, giving it an unintended shine while doing so. Next, he pulled out his whetstone and began the laborious process of sharpening his swords, not satisfied until he could feel the very air being rend in half when he gave it a few test swings. Finally, he slipped them into the scabbards, making sure to seal them as best he could against the corrosive nature of seawater. All the while, he glanced over to monitor their opponents, biding his time before they struck them like spirits in the night. With that, he lit a candle and began his meditation, mentally steeling himself to slip on the persona of the Blue Spirit, he who struck at night with no hesitation or fear.

On the other side of the ship, Katara rummaged through her supplies that she carried on her, making sure that she had enough face paint left on to turn her into the Painted Lady, her alter ego that had been the last sight many retired legionnaires of the Southern Raiders witnessed before their lives were abruptly ended. Seeing an Aang that seemingly did not have much to do, she motioned him over to hold up a mirror as she applied her face paint. Noticing Aang was rather entranced by her applying the face paint, she raised an eyebrow at him and asked "What are you looking at? Never seen someone do face paint before?" Caught red handed, or rather in this case staring at her, he stammered and mumbled some half-assed answer, bringing a smirk to Katara's face as she decided to amuse herself at a clearly blushing Aang. "So, you just gonna stare at my face all day or what? Though judging by your reaction, clearly my pretty face damn near broke your brain." she mentioned in her best sultry voice, clearly enjoying herself in Aang's increasingly flustered reactions "Y-yes!No! I don't know! I mean, I've never seen anyone as pretty as you. I mean-"

Just then Sokka appeared, which in Aang’s opinion was incredibly poor timing as he overheard the last snippets and fragments of their conversation. Narrowing his eyes at Aang he questioned him “Just what do you think you’re doing with my sis huh? I’ll have you know I’ll- ” “Knock it off Sokka, now’s not the time for you to play big brother here. Besides, you’re the one with questionable tastes so can it!” At this outburst, he raised his hands up in mock surrender and replied “Fine, but I’ll be watching you,  _ Aangy boi _ . Tui & La help you if I ever hear sketchy noises coming from you two.” before backing away while making gestures with his hands showing that he was keeping an eye on him.


	13. Let's get it started it hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dubious consensual sexy time by Azula to get out of a sticky situation, people getting merc'd and Zuko slaying it. Also what are little sisters for if not for annoying the shit out of their elder siblings amirite?

Chapter 13: What happens here, stays here.

As the sun finally crested over the watery horizon and the stars came out to claim the inky blackness, Zuko issued the last orders to Aang and Sokka, who were left behind on the boat as their martial prowess were rather lacking, to put it mildly. "Wait for the flare before bringing the ship in, else notify Kiyi and sink those sons of bitches.." With that, Azula,Katara and himself plunged into the waters, before being encapsulated by Katara's water bubble. Meanwhile, Sokka took first watch, scanning the decks with a radio in his hand while Aang went down into his berthing to take a rest before being called up for rotation. Before Aang could fully descend down the stairs, he asked out loud "Does it worry you at all, that they're putting their life on the line every time shit goes down? Like, what if they don't come back because they got in too deep one day?"

Aang paused, looked back at him and replied "Y'know, it has crossed my mind before that they might not come back one day. But I'm confident in their fighting ability to get them to the next sunrise. Besides, what good does it do worrying about something you can't control? If you need anything I'm going to be in the communications center." With that, he proceeded down the steps into the ship, leaving him to the vast dark expanse and his thoughts. Just then, the earpiece crackled to life in his ear, reminding him of the job at hand. "We're here, is it clear?" Keeping his eyes glued to the decks, he picked up the radio and hit the transmit button "Deck's clear, operation's a go." 

From his binos, he spotted a waterspout rise from the surface up onto the deck, depositing three individuals unbeknownst to the militiamen on watch, who were as this time, slowly getting more and more drunk from celebrations. With that, the trio split up, Azula moving off on her own whilst Katara went off with Zuko. Pulling over his mask, he whipped out his swords whilst Katara readied her water sources. Meanwhile, Azula leapt up the ladder and initiated the assault with a vicious barrage of fire darts and lightning bolts that left the militiamen on watch in tatters, sporting death masks of shock and horrendous third degree burns that left a scent of burning flesh in the air. In the lower decks, Zuko and Katara flowed like a deadly dance of fire and ice, as men and weapons were rent asunder by flaming blades whilst steam obscured their fields of fire, with the occasional grunt and choking noises heard as razor sharp icicles adorned with red flecks whistled their song of death, pinning men to the walls through their hearts and throats, leaving messy red splotches in its wake.

Despite this, their luck held for the briefest of moments as their assault had left their victims barely any time to sound the alarm. While pie-ing* a corner, Azula ran into a squad of militiamen just starting their watch. In a split second, both sides stared down one another in a tense game of chicken. Suddenly, it was almost as if a veil was lifted and shots were exchanged in the narrow confines, some coming dangerously close to her head while others were wide. Either way, enough volume of fire was generated in her direction such that Azula had to break contact and dive behind the nearest corner and blind fire her way.

Hearing the shots exchanged, some of the officers who did not take too kindly to having their drinking session punctuated with gunfire stepped out of the mess hall, only to find themselves trapped in the crossfire of a firefight waging down the narrow hallway, its airspace impossibly filled with lead and fire yet none were harmed. Realizing they had intruders on board, they rushed to sound the klaxon to general quarters before rushing headlong into the melee. From where Sokka was on the Blue Spirit, the wail of the alarm seemed to split the night in two as it blared, its tone almost a mourning voice for the unlucky slain as small rivers of blood started to drip down the sides of the ship, imperceptible to the observer without the use of high powered optics.

Back on the ship, the relentless assault on Azula's position was broken with the screams of grown men as multiple spheres of ball lightning lit up the other end, delivering a quick death to some whilst others screamed in agony as burns incapacitated the rest. Having expended a good amount of energy in generating the spheres of ball lightning, she switched to her sidearm and ruthlessly dispatched the survivors with a double tap to the chest and one in between the eyes, ensuring they would never rise up in arms again. As she made her way across the broken bodies, a door flung open on her left and a hulk of a man barreled right into her, smashing her against the charred walls and knocking the breath out of her petite frame. 

Immediately, a burly hand pinned her hands above her head, while another had a fire dagger uncomfortably close to her face. Turning up to look at her captor, she noticed the eyes of a predator toying with his prey. Immediately, she switched tact from one of defiance to one of subservience and put on her best puppy eyes to stall for time while she thought of a way out. Evidently, it managed to put her captor somewhat at ease, for though she could feel his hand still on her wrists, it wasn't as much of a death grip as it was before. Smirking to himself, the captor whispered, just loud enough for her to hear "Such a pretty little thing. What a shame if your father could see you now.” 

“What daddy doesn’t know can’t hurt him. Besides, it’ll be  _ our dirty little secret _ . Let’s see what that mouth of yours can do.” she purred in response, cranking up her charm to the max as her captor closed the distance between his lips and hers in a hot, needy, lust filled experience. The taste of honey and cherries on her lips,every hill and valley of her body pressed up against hard muscle, toned and shaped by two decades of combat ensured he was all but lost in her, as she hoped. To further sell the ruse, she let out some teasing moans as she grinded and writhed against him, hoping against hope that he’d loosen his grip. Thankfully, the vice-like grips on her wrists lifted as she felt two hands roaming her body, scanning and committing to memory the shape of her as his lips moved from her lips to her neck while her hands got to work feeling him out.

When they broke for air after what seemed like an eternity, she purred “You’re right, father would be  _ very displeased. _ Unfortunately, he and I share the same opinion, that you would be  _ very much dead _ if you tried to go any further than what you just did.” before a sharp pain overtook the man as Azula plunged a blade she had stolen from the man’s holster deep into his left abdomen. With a swift shove to force his hands off her and a powerful kick, she sent him crashing into the opposite wall, sending more pain through him as evidenced by his inhuman howl echoing down the bloodstained hallway. Forced on his knees from the pain, he looked up to see his daemonette tilt his chin with her finger and say “What a shame, you could have been an excellent boy toy a lifetime ago.  _ Though I suppose, we don’t always get what we want. Now dance for me, peasant. _ ” in a tauntingly seductive voice before stepping back, blowing him a kiss before unloading a million volts into his broken bleeding body, making him jump and twitch while screaming.

Once she was certain the man had been thoroughly crispified to her satisfaction, she sauntered off to find her brother and the waterbender. Thankfully, the sounds of combat ensured she did not have to explore every deck of the ship to link up with them. When she finally met up with them, she was greeted with a quizzical stare from both of them. "Took you a hot minute, where were you? Also, your hair looks really messy and what's that on your neck? Did someone hit you there?" Zuko opened. "About that, I-uh, well-, wouldn't you like to know?" she stammered, suddenly unable to come up with a convincing excuse "That's a hickey isn't it?" Katara interjected. "Seems like someone knows a lot about it, care to share your knowledge, hmm? I wonder how Sokka would react if he finds out you and Aang were getting it on. without his knowing" Azula replied, glad for the unwitting opening the waterbender provided. "We did no such thing! My love life isn't up for discussion right now. Besides, wouldn't Zuko like to know about you and S-" "One more word, and I'll fry you right here now." she hissed.

"Y'know what, I don't care who's getting frisky with who, least of all my sister so can we just get this mission over and done with?" Zuko groaned. "And here I thought you'd be more concerned with my virtue, Zuzu. What would mom say if big brother didn't take care of his  _ defenceless _ younger sister, hmm?" "Ugh, can we have this conversation later, please?" as more and more unsettling images clouded Zuko's mind, none of which elicited much joy in him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smexy scenes so lemme know where I can improve. Also, pie-eing is a term where you mentally divide up the space in front of you into different pie slices (hence the name) to find the optimal peeking position without exposing yourself, mostly around corners and what not.


	14. Raw Deal

Whilst the two fire siblings and the waterbender were wreaking havoc upon the militiamen like the vengeful sea sprites prevalent amongst the superstitious fishermen and sailors in these waters, the leader had not been idle as the death song of fire, ice and blood rose and fell along the steel hallways, creeping ever closer to his office/sleeping quarters. Picking up the radio, he called for all remaining fighters to retreat back to his quarters, where they would enact a last stand against all comers. Just then, the phone on his desk rang. Steeling himself, he took a few deep breaths before picking it up. When he did the voice on the other end simply asked "I presume you have good news for me, _commandant_?" Meanwhile, the trio currently hunting for the main quarters noticed the lack of fire headed in their direction as they rounded the various corners, although the sounds of marching boots grew more and more louder. 

Seizing on this opportunity, they decided to tail one of the battered squads heading to the rendezvous point, ducking in and behind cover whenever the tail-end charlie* got suspicious of the extra footsteps not too far behind. Thus, a cat and mouse game soon developed as they proceeded up to the highest decks of the ship. Rounding the last corner before the main hallway that led to the leader's quarters, Zuko used a clean section of his blade as a mirror to check the corner as he suspected the tail-end charlie knew they were being tailed and did not want any untoward surprises. When a flurry of suppressing fire barrelled down the hallway at the merest glint of his blade, he knew they were on the right track.

Glancing back at the duo, he told them "I'm going to kill the lights in here, stay close and follow my lead. Katara, you stay in between me and Azula. Last thing we need is someone getting shot up because they strayed too far. I'm going to take out that circuit box over there. Once the lights go out we're going to rush them before they get any illumination up. Azula, light up any sources you can see, I won't be bending." With that, he stowed his swords and unstrapped a pack of throwing knives he kept holstered on his leg. Noting the assortment of blades he kept, Azula smirked "Seems like Mai's rubbed off on you, now let's see if you're half as good as she is." At the mention of Mai's name, Zuko blushed a little before stammering "So what if it has? I don't judge you for-" "If you value your manhood right now I suggest you shut up, _Kiki_ here doesn't need to know." Azula snarled, receiving an angry glare from Katara for her intentional mispronunciation of her name and an annoyed look from Zuko, who was immune to his sister's threats, having lived twenty plus years with her. 

"Alright people, are we ready? Lights' out in three, two, one." as he loosed a screamer that nailed the circuit box and plunged the whole area into darkness. Taking several deep breaths, he focused on the heat signatures that lay just around the corner, committing them to memory before stepping out and sending black shards of death whistling to their targets. As the sounds of choking and gurgling bodies materialized where men once stood, the trio glided as one entity down the length of the hallway, reaching the end before pivoting around Azula and the fire siblings cut loose with a nasty light show, augmented with razor sharp ice darts that mopped up the last of the defenders. As the last screams of the dead and dying finally ceased to be, Zuko gave the door a vicious kick that sent it barreling off its hinges and crashing to the floor with a loud thud. 

All three pairs of eyes focused on a relatively stocky man who by the looks of it, had just been engaged in a deep and evidently troubling conversation when it was interrupted by them. Hearing the crashing thud of a door being violently separated from its hinges over the phone speakers, the voice simply told the man "Seems like you don't have it under control at all, commandant. You should know that failure is not an option. Now pass the phone to the people who I presume are standing in front of you at this very moment." Reluctantly, he passed the phone over under the watchful gaze of a lady with red face paint or blood, he could not tell and a pair of golden eyes seemingly waiting for the flimsiest of excuses to terminate his life. Not that his life wasn't forfeit to begin with, having been unable to defeat what seemed to be a mere band of grave robbers. Still, the ability to convert oxygen into carbon dioxide was one luxury he wished to continue just a bit longer. 

As Zuko picked up the phone, he gruffly spoke into the mouthpiece "I should have known that voice, _minister Qin_ . How is retirement treating you?" The voice on the other end merely laughed and replied "You know Zuko, you haven't changed a little bit. Still that brash, impatient boy. I'm surprised you're not found face down in some gutter in Ba Sing Se. I will say, I am surprised that you and that water _untermensch_ haven't slit each other's throats yet. But to answer your question, retirement has been very generous. You should try it some time, that is if you live long enough to."

Now, as to the matter of the scrolls, you are free to do as you see fit. After all, one must be duly compensated according to their work. Besides, all they were really useful for was to mark caches for use should the other two nations seek retribution against us old folks. But, one does find unlikely allies in the strangest places, some closer than you think. One is not stupid enough to upset the spiritual balance, despite me and my other compatriots' shared belief that other forms of bending should be consigned to the history books. As for the commandant, deal with him however you wish. After all, salt is worthless if it is not salty, no?"

"Well then, seems like you're long overdue for a house call, no? See you in hell." "My house is always open to traitors and disgraced royals, _crown prince Zuko._ " With that, he slammed down the phone piece and turned to Katara before growling "He hired you on for the same job, didn't he? So is this the point where you double cross us, hmm?" Katara merely smirked and replied "The thought has indeed crossed my mind, but I'm open to negotiation as long the price is right. Give me the scrolls and I'll clear your names off the rat list. I'm sure many agencies and governments are very eager to see you swing from the end of a rope, especially your sister here. She's got quite the rap sheet, if I must say so." 

"That's hardly a fair deal, but I'll take one less security service breathing down our necks." Zuko replied. "I don't think you're in the position to negotiate, but I'll take that as a yes." was the reply before she casually sauntered over, took the scrolls and left the room to await the boat, leaving the two fire siblings to deal with the man partially responsible for their troubles in the day. "Let's just get this over with, I'm tired." Zuko voiced out loud, shoulders slumping as he did so. Azula merely nodded in response and together, they generated a blast of fire that immolated the man, leaving nothing but ash and dust in the wake. Minutes later, a flare went out and the sounds of a running engine drew alongside the ship, now littered with bodies and stained red. After scuttling the charnel house, they charted a course for Ember Island, eager for the brief respite it brought from making a living in the world of shadowy deals and potential double crosses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most elegant of endings but glad this arc is done. If Katara seems more like June that canon Katara, that's because I sort of envisioned her as a Simon Wisenthal of sorts, hunting down high level officials and bringing them to justice post 100 years war. Also, I have plans for Azula to get even with her at some future point in the story. Because let's honest, no one threatens Azula and gets away with it, but that's for me to plan and for you to find out in due course. Lastly, the 'unlikely allies mentioned' starts with a 'D' and ends with an 'i'. I'm sure you smart people can figure it out. As to why? well like i said that's for me to plan & for you to find out in due time. As always, reviews are appreciated and you can hit me up on discord @'Nasi yang Banyak Lemak' if you want to talk about this or anything in general.


	15. Mother bears can be just as intimidating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girl be catching them feels, but she don't want any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd imagine this version of Ursa would be just as, if not more terrifying to any potential suitor seeking either Azula or Kiyi's hand in a relationship. Also, 'China white' here is referring to high grade opium that used to be exported from the Golden Triangle (look it up). Lastly, let's see if anyone can spot the Destiny 2 reference here. If you do, have a virtual cupcake!

**Four months later**

Summer had come and gone, replaced with the biting winds of autumn and rougher conditions than the usually docile Mo Ce Sea. Regardless, it was business as usual for the crew of the Blue Spirit Shipping Company, as stocks needed replenishing and new goods needed to be transported. Thankfully, they had more orders and jobs that did not put them in harm’s way outside of the usual risks that came with being a transporter that worked mainly on the other side of the law. In addition, Zuko had implemented stricter vetting on job offers after getting a stern talking to by Ursa, who had to deal with the fallout of carrying out operations in Fire Nation waters without informing head office.

That being said, the lack of action slowly gnawed at their minds except for Aang, who was more than happy to avoid any form of confrontation that resulted in the loss of life. However, even the usually pacifist monk found it rather boring staring at the grey sheet that was the ocean around this time of the year that at the end of the month, he put in a request for a leave so he could return to the Southern Air Temple. Seeing as there was no need to retain him for the foreseeable future as business would taper off to a trickle in a few weeks, he let him go, taking his air bison with him.

Thus, it was on a blustery autumn day that Zuko found the Water Tribesman bouncing a ball off the ceiling, seemingly trying to leave a hole in the plaster. Giving Zuko a glance over as a sign of acknowledgement, he continued his bouncing, a dull thud echoing every time the ball hit the ceiling. Miffed at the perceived lack of respect, Zuko lit the ball on fire as it travelled back down onto Sokka, which finally forced him to get out of the way and off the bed. "What the heck Zuko? A simple 'hey' would have sufficed, ya know! Spirits above, sometimes I can't tell if you switch brains with your sister every so often with the way you act sometimes." he pouted. 

"So what if I do exchange devious thoughts with my sister every once in a while? It still doesn't change the fact that I am your employer. Speaking of which, I got a bunch of invoices and bills that need following up on." Zuko replied, thrusting a stack of papers into his arms. "Figured you could use some time outside, you look like you're going to bounce yourself off the wall if we didn't head out to sea. Also, Azula is coming along with you." 

"Wait what? Why does _she_ have to tag along?" he complained.

"Why? Is that a problem?" was the reply.

"Bro, _it's your sis_ we're talking about here. When is she _not a problem?!_ " 

"That ain't my problem to deal with, you figure it out." 

"If it makes you happy, fine. Just don't blame me if we spent the night in a slammer."

"I'm _never happy_ , _especially_ if you both get in trouble with law enforcement. Yes, I know Chief Fong is as bent as a conman's yuan but I would _very much appreciate it_ if you both could stay out of trouble. If it's any motivation, any bail is coming out of _your_ commission. " was his parting reply before dragging him out of the room. 

* * *

**Two hours later**

"Remind me why am I being roped into this menial crap? Zuzu better have a damn good reason for making me cancel my spa appointment for this." complained Azula as the duo headed towards the Cabbage Bar. "Look, if it's any consolation, I don't like this as much as you do. So the sooner we get this done, the quicker we can go back to whatever we were doing. Besides, we've only got the bar and the arms shipment left." sighed Sokka. "And how is this supposed to be any consolation? You still haven't answered my question." 

"I don't know, okay? Zuko didn't even give me a reason so there's that." replied Sokka whilst rubbing his forehead as he felt a headache coming on the horizon. 

As soon as they walked into the bar, the owner scowled and greeted them with a gruff tone "I should have both of you shot on sight, y'all have been nothing but Spirits damned trouble for me. Especially you Azula, you're half the reason why my fire insurance premium is so damn expensive. Now what do you want?" 

"Now now Mr. Cabbage man, you wouldn't want to be using that tone to your supplier now would you? Unless, of course you want your fees to triple in price for the next shipment." she purred as she handed over the invoice from Sokka. "Spirits above, extortion is what this is." he muttered as he scanned over the invoice before pulling out a chequebook and cutting one out to her. "See, wasn't that easy?" she smirked, while Sokka merely sighed as he placed a check mark near the bar on his map.

"Alright last stop, the _Flying Opera Company_? What gives? What does an acting troupe have to do with being one of Zuko's customers?" mused Sokka, while they made their way to their last stop. "You're a smart boy, you'll figure it out." Before they knew it, they were standing at the door of the building. Seeing that the sun was slowly inching its way down, Azula proceeded to give the doorbell a few vigorous slaps while yelling "This is the Blue Spirit Shipping Company, open up!"

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably closer to a few minutes in reality, a tattooed lady opened up the door, her expression one of annoyance at having been rudely interrupted. "Spirits above, you really are asking for an ass-whooping Azula. Say, who's that cute boy in the back? You never really struck me as the kind of person to keep a boy toy around.”

At this, Sokka sputtered “B-boy toy? _Please_ , I’m no one’s boy toy here.”, clearly feeling insulted by her implied meaning. Azula merely snickered before replying “Knock it off June, we’re here for business, not to speculate on my love life.” At this, June merely chuckled and shot back “My my, I’d never thought I’d see the day when Azula snags herself a boyfriend. And a Water Tribesman to boot, damn girl you never cease to surprise me.” turning Azula’s cheeks bright red and speechless. Before she could reply, Sokka answered “She told you to knock it off, didn’t she? Besides, we’re here for official Blue Spirit business, not a social visit.” 

"Ooo, he's a feisty one. I can see why you picked him. Alright then, follow me. I'll take you both to her office." she replied, before turning around and moving down the hallway. As she did so, she made sure to give Sokka a saucy wink that would surely bring out the green eyed monster in Azula. To her credit, she managed to keep her calm, telling herself that she and Sokka had almost nothing in common and that she _most definitely wasn't_ attracted to him. Sokka however, was not privy to the inner workings of Azula's mind, but was taking in his surroundings. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted what looked like burlap sacks tucked away in a room and filed it in the back of his mind.

Soon enough, after a couple of twists and turns they were standing in front of a mahogany door. A few raps and the door revealed a middle aged woman poring over some documents, a pot of tea in a glass pot on the side. Looking up from her work, she raised an eyebrow and inquired "And who might you two kids be?" June answered on their behalf, mentioning they were here on Blue Spirit business. "Ah, I presume you're here for the settlement of accounts? Come, have a seat."

As they sat, Sokka handed over a chit to the old woman, who slipped on a pair of reading glasses and scanned through the list. Raising an eyebrow at the last line, she looked up and asked "I remember putting in an order for a shipment of some Black Armory Hammerhead machine guns. Care to explain why they aren't on the list but the price you're charging me is the same?", displeased at this perceived rip off. 

"You're not the only one who needs those machine guns, we need it just as much as you do." Azula shot back. "Is that so? Well then, I am happy to take my business elsewhere if this is how you treat your best client. Ursa was right, you really don't have much respect for elders do you now?" At this, small sparks began to form on her fingertips but the sound of a hammer being pulled back and a voice from behind warned "Choose your next moves very carefully, Sparky. Wouldn't want your _boyfriend_ to be scrapping your grey matter off his outfit now do you?", sending a mixture of anger and mild embarrassment into her facial expression. 

Keeping his cool, Sokka leaned back into his chair and replied "You _could_ take your business elsewhere, and Hotel Azulon _could_ accidentally find out that an acting troupe is mysteriously in possession of a hundred tons of China white. Now wouldn't that be strange, an acting troupe in possession of a hundred tons of China white? A few grams here and there can be explained away as a habit, but a hundred tons? Surely you and I both know the consequences of messing with Hotel Azulon. I for one, would rather be chased by a four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with silver wings and a pink horn than face Ursa's wrath when she finds out. How about this, you have first priority on the next shipment of Black Armory assault rifles plus a thirty-five percent discount for your troubles. In exchange, you get to keep that China white. Do we have a deal?"

Upon hearing this, the lady merely leaned back and chuckled "I see why Zuko sent you to collect this. You've got gumption, coming into my turf and making bold counter offers. I agree, poking that fire bear is definitely bad for health, to say nothing of business. Very well then, I will wire the money later today." At this, Sokka merely smiled before answering "I'm glad we could come to a mutually beneficial understanding.", hiding the fact that his heart and mind were racing at a million miles a minute. As they stood up to leave, the woman behind the desk called out "Miss Azula, it would do well to not resort to violence as your first choice when things do not go your way. A sharp mind like yours should be well aware of that fact. Now run along, if there is nothing else left to discuss."

* * *

When they left the building, Azula sent a small bolt into Sokka's arm, eliciting a yelp and an angry face from him. "What the hell was that for?" "That, was for being absolutely reckless is what it is. You're lucky that lady didn't bloodbend us both there and then when you mentioned the China white." "Since when do _you_ care about my safety?" he shot back, not quite understanding her reaction to what Sokka considered a rather successful business deal. "I don't believe I have to answer that." she snapped.

Suddenly, things clicked into place and Sokka smirked "Oh I _see_ how it is." At this statement, Azula rolled her eyes and replied "If you think this is what you think this is, you are _one hundred percent delusional_. Though I suppose, it can't be helped, for I am well aware of the effect I have on men." 

"You're not actively denying it. That's very unlike you." Sokka teased.

"I am now." she replied.

"But you didn't just now."

"That was just now, this is the present. Deal with it.", she huffed.

"What, a _highborn princess_ like you cannot admit to taking a shine to someone like me? I know I would." he teased, whilst wiggling his eyebrows.

"There's no accounting for taste.", she countered, before making fake gagging sounds.

"I'll have you know they called me 'Sokka the backbender' in college."

"Which just proves my point about not accounting for taste. _Especially_ when you let your hair down. You look like a stoned-out hippie, that's what. Though I suppose if that is your taste in girls, I can't help you.", silencing him for a few minutes. 

"At least I don't laugh like a hyena on crack" he muttered to himself.

"What was that, serf?"

"Nothing."

"That absolutely did not sound like 'nothing'. Spit it out now or else."

"Or else what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, _snow savage_?" she whispered huskily in his ear, before sending a bolt into his unguarded rear end when she sensed he had sufficiently let his guard down.

"Ow! For Spirits' sake Azula, stop being so childish!"

"Make me."

In an instant, Sokka had twirled her against the wall in the nearest alleyway, pinning her hands above her head. A look of surprise flitted across her face before she regained her usual proud expression. "My my Sokka, I didn't you still had some vestiges of the savage in you. Truly, you are full of surprises." she purred. A chill wind breezed past, forcing Sokka to press in closer to her body in search of warmth. Blue eyes met gold in a staring contest, the air between them heating up in more ways than one, their lips inching ever so dangerously close to contact. When their faces were naught more than millimeters away, a very familiar voice rang out, followed by the sounds of boots on pavement.

"Just _what exactly_ are you doing with my daughter, Mr. Sokka of the Water Tribe. Nothing too _salacious_ , I hope, for your sake." Ursa's voice reverberated, stern, with the slightest edge bleeding through hinting at the violence she was more than willing to unleash upon the hapless rapscallion who dared defile her daughter's virtue. Behind her, Kiyi merely snickered at the currently compromising position her sister and her co-worker was caught in.


	16. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure there isn't a canonical name for the Northern Air Temple mountain ranges and fjords so it's free naming real estate I guess? As always rate and review plox, your truly needs the feedback.

**Forests of Hanyang Fjord, Northern Earth Kingdom**

Deep breaths. In. Out.

Fire comes from the breath.

Finally, some warmth.

A crunch.  _ Shit, did they see that flame? Quick, where’s the nearest cover ? _

Silence.

Her heart is beating so loud, she's certain the Earth King himself can hear it all the way in Ba Sing Se. Still, she forces herself to remain as still as possible, even going so far as to pack snow in her mouth to eliminate the possibility of an unwelcome interloper spotting her breath.

One minute passes. Two. Then three. Seconds turn into minutes, which stretch into hours it seems like. After an eternity, she spits out the snow and crawls as slowly as possible out of her hiding spot, massaging her stiff joints into action. As she does, snow starts to fall like spring showers, blanketing the bleak cliffs in white powder.

_ No time to waste, must get to the rendezvous point as soon as possible. _

Step by agonizing step she moves and weaves between the fir trees, giving time for the surroundings to settle down as much as possible to not raise any unwanted attention. Finally, the pine trees give way to rocky shores that plunge deep into the inky depths.

As she approaches the shore, a voice calls out. Seconds later, lights start to stream down the mountainside like fireflies.  _ The game is up.  _

Frantic shouts. Panic ensues.

A shot echoes, breaking the stillness of the night.

Silence.

* * *

**Alleyway, Earth Kingdom port town**

“Well, would you like to explain yourself? I don’t have all day here Mr. Sokka, I have a meeting to attend to.” Ursa asked, arms crossed whilst tapping her right foot.

“I erm well, I’m uhh-, I-I’m dating your daughter ma’am and she, uh she wanted some cuddles because it was cold. Yeah, she wanted cuddles to warm her up so yeah, that’s what we were doing.” Sokka stammered, understandably nervous and somewhat terrified of Ursa’s reaction.

Raising an eyebrow, Ursa queried “Is that so? Well, I’d much prefer if you’d keep it in the bedroom, not out here in the open. Just remember who exactly are you dating Mr. Sokka if you value your life. Now run along, I’ll be in touch before the end of the week.” 

“Un-Understood ma’am. I’m sure your daughter will make sure I stay in line.” he replied, not even daring to look either woman in the eye whilst his cheeks felt so hot he felt like he was going to combust any minute. 

As Ursa, Kiyi and her bodyguards left, Azula spun him to face her and hissed “Really? Spirits above Sokka, was that the best thing you could think of? Cuddling? If you  _ really _ think for one moment I would-”, shuddering for a moment at the thought, “ _ cuddle  _ with _ you _ , you’ve got another thing coming. Like honestly, you would have more luck trying to get the  _ moon _ to cuddle with you than me.”, shooting angry glares at him all the while.

“Sheesh okay fine girl, I got your message. Now can we go back home? I just wanna bury myself.” Sokka replied, still embarrassed about him being caught red handed by Ursa of all people in such a compromising position, to say nothing of Kiyi's snickering at his expense.

“I could arrange that y’know.” she replied, back to rolling a small fireball between her fingers like a coin.

“Do you not understand sarcasm Azula?”

“My offer still stands.”, giving him a grin that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Why are you the way that you are?" he sighed while shaking his head.  _ Spirits above, I'm gonna need more than a few bottles to wipe that image away _ , he thought glumly to himself.

* * *

**Undisclosed location, outskirts of town**

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting, gentlemen?" Ursa queried, staring across a table to two men in suits. "Come on, time is ticking here. I don't have all day." she chided, folding her arms across her chest.

The duo looked at each other, exchanging glances before the younger of the two spoke. "We'd like to requisition your assistance in, how to put it-" pausing briefly to look for the right phrasing "transportation of illicit goods and services across international borders."

"I see. Just say you wish to hire a smuggler, mister. Us people do not have time to bandy words around to avoid stepping on toes. Normally, I would stay out of my son's business operations but seeing as he almost received a TOW missile to his face the last time he accepted a job from a Fire Nation individual, I would like to know what exactly is it you are hiring my son for. After all, _ it is the duty of a concerned parent _ to look out for their children, is it not?" she replied, sensing that there was something that the two individuals were hiding. 

"I am afraid that is classified intelligence, Mrs. Ursa."

"Then I am refusing this offer on behalf of my son."

"Very well then. I suppose I would have to make some calls regarding the omission of a certain individual whose name is conspicuously absent from the list of former regime officials wanted by the Water Tribes as well as the Earth Kingdom."

"You leave my daughter out of this." she shot back, doing her level best to keep her anger from bleeding through.

"Who said anything about your daughter?" the younger man smirked, leaning back into his chair.

"Give me one reason why I should not have you shot right where you sit." 

"I would very much refrain from adding the murder of a Fire Nation  _ diplomat _ in addition to charges of regicide, ma'am."

"Pfft, for someone claiming to be a diplomat you have  _ very poor diplomatic skills _ . At least my former husband did not suffer fools such as yourself." she spat.

Before the younger one could hit back, the older man intervened "Enough, Ji Min.  _ Know your place _ ." "My deepest apologies, your Ladyship. He will be disciplined for his infractions, of this I can assure you.", before giving the younger one a glare that said  _ I'll deal with you when we get back. _

"Finally,  _ a professional _ with whom I can do business with." she remarked, making sure to emphasize the point the younger man was anything but. "Now, how may Hotel Azulon assist you ?"

"So here's the situation…."

* * *

**Three hours later, Ursa's office**

"We're going where now? Up north? In this weather? You have got to be kidding me.  _ The Blue Spirit _ is not equipped for rough seas of the North, to say nothing of the pack ice at this time of the month." Zuko whined.

"Which is why they're giving you one of their own to use for this mission." Ursa retorted.

"I still don't see why they had to go through us instead of doing it themselves."

"Ours is not to question why son, only that when the State asks you to jump, you say how high."

"But we're outlaws, mom. We answer to no man or state, do we not?"

Sighing at her son's naivety, she replied "Someday my little turtleduck, you'll find that the world is a lot more complicated than just black or white. Besides, deals with people like this helps to ensure that our organization remains one step ahead of law enforcement, be it our own country's or any other."

"Fine. Also could you stop using that? It's embarrassing."

"You, Azula and Kiyi will always be my little turtleducks no matter what or how old you are. Lastly, keep an eye on that Water Tribesman you picked up. I caught him this afternoon in a rather  _ compromising _ position with your sister in an alleyway. No need to threaten him, just make sure he keeps his hands to himself."

"Pretty sure if anything, Azula's the one who taunted him into doing so. Besides, I'm confident she'd fry him to bits if he ever tried to get frisky with her without her express permission."

"I know your sister can take care of herself but that still doesn't excuse you from your big brother duties, young man. Now run along my turtleduck, you'll ship out in twenty four hours." she cooed.

"Mom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like there's a lot of jumping around but I think it's necessary. Also be careful of what you say Azula, he just might actually get to cuddle with the moon, so don't get jealous when he does (; Not hinting at anything, just saying.


	17. I wanna hear you scream, but not like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go pear shaped (what's new, honestly), Azula gets seasickness and high speed collisions of rocks to squishy bits isn't good for health (who woulda thunk it amirite?)

**34 hours later, Northern Earth Kingdom coast**

"For spirits' sake Zuzu, why this route? Actually hold up, I'm gonna-" 

"Not on my dashboard 'Zula! Just hang on, we're almost there!" cried Zuko, who in addition to ensuring they reached the pickup point in time, also had to fight the rough seas typical of the area during this time of the year. And to round it all up, his sister was hit by an unusually vicious bout of seasickness that confined her to her quarters for most of the trip up. The only saving grace was that he was welcome to keep the vessel after the job and that Aang had managed to return in time to join them, although the usually cheerful airbender was likewise confined to his cabin, laid low with the same bout of seasickness that struck down the haughty firebender.

At first, Zuko had taken the opportunity to relentlessly tease her without fear of repercussions, befitting his status as the eldest. However, even he wasn't completely heartless when he saw her only alternate between shades of green and alabaster. Feeling some level of sympathy, he gave her some sleeping pills, which allowed her to get past the worst of the seas. Almost. Right now she was up in the cockpit giving her brother a stern talking to when a stray wave careened into the ship, making her lose her balance and trigger her nausea. Bile rose in her throat but she managed to cling on to a handle and steady herself, forcing the vile liquid back down.

With all haste, she made her way to the lavatory, only to find it was occupied. Having little choice, she retched into the sink in the mess, just as soon as Sokka came out of the washroom, looking very much at home despite the weather. When he caught sight of the firebender puking her guts out, he responded with a loud "EW!", earning a death glare from her. Keeping her eyes locked onto him like a shark on a hapless seal, she threatened "One more word and I _will_ _castrate_ you before I burn you alive, understand?" At this, Sokka could only raise his hands in surrender in an attempt to appease her temper, which was as stormy as the outside.

Rinsing away the offending mess in the sink, he then placed her left arm over his shoulder and supported her back to her cabin. If she was grateful, she made no obvious sign. After setting her down on the bunk, he turned to leave when he heard a whisper so faint, he could have sworn it was the howling of the wind and waves. "Will you stay?" Not having the heart to tease her about it, he simply grabbed the nearest stool, placed it next to the bed and sat beside her. When she grabbed his hand and squeezed, he didn't complain. Soon enough, the mercurial firebender was fast asleep. Noting to himself how peaceful she looked as the waves rocked her to sleep, he moved to brush away a strand of stray hair from her face as the perpetual hum of engines slowed to nothingness. 

Putting on his headset, he whispered to Zuko "We here already?" "Yeah, we're at the rendezvous point. Don't worry about the mission, I'm giving them time to recover a bit from that journey.Those were some rough seas lemme tell ya."

Minutes later, the sounds of boots on corrugated metal reached Sokka's ear. Seeing a crack in Azula's quarters, he eased it open with a creak, only to be greeted with a sign from Sokka to be quiet. If he noticed his sister gripping Sokka's hand, he made no mention of it. As he turned away, he heard an exaggerated "Pss!" Turning around, Sokka replied "Can you take over, my hand is cramping. Also I need to use the bathroom real bad, plus I'm super hungry." whilst doing his best impression of puppy eyes. Somewhat internally scared and disgusted by Sokka's impression of puppy eyes, of which he was sure would haunt him for life, he agreed to swap hands with him, relieving Sokka of babysitting duties.

* * *

**28 hours later**

Engaging in a running street battle with Earth Kingdom security forces while trying to escort a woman with a gunshot wound to the shoulder and a wheelchair bound kid was definitely not how any of them envisioned this extraction mission would go. But then again, life has a way of turning the best laid plans pear shaped, which resulted in two fire siblings, a Water Tribesman with his mouth running a mile a minute, a scientist with a bleeding gunshot wound and a wheelchair bound girl zigzagging their way through the snowy alleys of the town, pursued by green beret wearing agents who shot flying shards of granite from their gloves and could also apparently bend metal. All things considered, it was shaping up to be a regional incident,if not an outright international one should the 'green berets', as Sokka called them, captured any of them.

The mission had gone smoothly at first when the trio entered the safehouse under the cover of darkness. What greeted them on the other hand was a woman bound, blood seeping from a wound in the left shoulder staining the front of her shirt, a rock glove in the shape of a finger gun pressing against a wheelchair bound teen and a dozen men in green coats and berets staring them down. "Leave now, or else the kid gets it. You don't want to see what a granite shard at high speed will do to human tissue now, will you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh really? Bring him up here."

A roughed up man in a suit was dragged from a cellar room and unceremoniously forced to his knees. In a flash, a small jagged hole appeared in his chest and a red stone fragment came clattering on the floor, its noise soft yet loud in its message. The man slumped over, dead before his body even made contact with the ground as his brain stem was instantly severed by the high speed shard. "I believe I made my point clear. I know what you all are here for. This  _ rat _ here. That man on the floor, that was the station chief of this region. Clearly you Fire Nation people did not learn your lesson of underestimating your opponents. I will only repeat myself once, leave now or else. If not,  _ well _ it'll be a shame to see such young faces be strung from the walls of the Earth King's palace."

Having been backed into a proverbial corner, the trio had no choice but to acquiesce to the green men's demands. Suddenly, Azula exchanged looks with Zuko, before turning on the men and in an instant, the room was plunged into darkness as they killed the lights with their firebending and moved to retrieve the hostages. Sokka on the other hand, took cover behind the nearest solid object he could find, certain that a full on firefight would commence and he with no bending skills to speak of, would not like to be caught in the crossfire.

Using their ability to sense heat, the duo moved to escort the hostages from their captors utilizing the cover of darkness. However, the green men had a trick of their own as one of them stomped the ground, releasing seismic waves that revealed their location to him. As he took aim with his rock glove, Zuko whipped around and sent two darts into the man's throat. 

Seeing shadows move in front of him, Sokka moved to join them in their escape. Their luck held for the briefest of moments, as they managed to reach the door and were just filing out when a hail of earthen shrapnel peppered the air around them. Then all hell broke loose as the lights came back on. One of them had somehow sounded the alarm as in the distance, one could hear the whine of motorbikes rushing to their position. Immediately, Zuko crouched into a firebending stance and twin streams of red into the doorway, creating distance but also setting the house on fire.

Meanwhile, Sokka had taken over the responsibility of not only managing the wheelchair bound individual, but also the woman as Azula hurriedly tried to break into and jumpstart a nearby vehicle. After some tense moments of trying to get it to start, the engine whirred to life and they were unceremoniously bundled in. Finally, Zuko turned and ran for the vehicle, tossing flame tipped steel darts at his pursuers. Unfortunately, he found out about their metalbending abilities the hard way as his darts were returned to sender, with one coming perilously close to his good eye.

Soon enough, a high speed chase erupted on the streets and alleyways, with rock shards, metal fragments and fireballs exchanged on the narrow streets through a series of turns and drifts that almost made Sokka, who was riding shotgun puke over Azula. Thankfully for him, he just about held his guts in, but only just. Whipping out his radio, Zuko screamed at Aang to start up the vessel and to expect a rocky welcoming committee, before doing his best to prevent the woman from bleeding out. 

"Just hang on, we'll get you to safety!"

"There's no time, you need to close the wound now!"

Shaking his head, he immediately lit his palm, much to the horror of the kid who thought her mother was about to be killed there and then. Not that her screams brought her any comfort as he sealed her wound with his fire. It was a rough job to be sure, but there were better medical supplies on board and this would have to do. Finally reaching the docks, they all piled out and Zuko began guiding them to the vessel, the woman in the middle clutching her shoulder hobbling along, Sokka pushing the wheelchair as fast as he could and Azula bringing up the rear as more vehicles approached, each carrying a dozen men out for blood.

Immediately, Azula went into her lightning stance, mouthing a desperate but silent prayer to Agni that she could summon it before they were out of time and options. While the electrons gathered on her fingertips, much too slow for her liking, men began to take combat stances at her. Mercifully, the bolt was ready to be loosed like an arrow in a bowstring stretched to its very limits. With a brief flash and a loud clap, a large bolt raced across the empty space and hit squarely in the center of the gathering mass.

In an instant, half a dozen men were electrocuted to the death on the spot and another half dozen were hurled back into various items like playthings tossed by a petulant child. The rest were shocked and stunned into submission for a brief moment by the explosion, ears ringing and heads pounding. However, one of them who was just far enough from the epicenter loosed off a couple of granite shards, most of which flew harmlessly into the air except one which nicked her in the right arm, eliciting a scream of pain from her. Seconds later, the man who drew her blood ate a high speed blue screamer and was killed on the spot, a burn mark etched into his throat before passing out the back while severing his spinal cord 

At the sound of her cry, Sokka immediately pushed away the wheelchair and ran straight for her before picking her up and running back to rejoin them. Cradling her in his arms, he muttered a prayer to the spirits that she wasn't as badly hurt as her cries implied. Meanwhile, Azula felt a strange sensation in her stomach, as she was not used to being carried, much less feel almost dainty in his arms as he sprinted to the boat, its engines humming loudly amidst the chaos. Looking up at his face, she could see the grim concentration set in, eyes resembling the deep blue icebergs of the polar regions.

Once on the boat, he immediately brought her down to the mess, where the table was cleared away to make room for the injured as Zuko cranked up the power and the vessel sped off into the inky blackness. Laying her on the table, Sokka tore off her sleeve to see if there was any substantial damage to her arm while Aang worked on the woman, doing his best to clean up the wound as well as get fluids into her.

"Can you not scare me next time, please?" said Sokka, as he cleaned off the blood to find the wound looked worse than it was. Grabbing some thread, he asked her to heat up the needle before he started to work on her.

"Here, bite on this. Wouldn't want you to lose your tongue when you start screaming." he said before tossing her a rag.

"Pretty sure you of all people would like to hear me scream." she sarcastically replied, before mockingly batt her eyes at him.

"Well normally yes, but not like this. Also, there's kids here, don't corrupt them please?" replied Sokka, who was not in the mood for dirty jokes at this point.

"Fine, Mr. Goody Two Shoes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the chase scene was up to snuff, mind is still mushy from writing yesterday's oneshot (which you should check out). I promise next week's one will better. As always drop a review if you liked it (or not) and see yall next week.


	18. All's fair in love and war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life changing slaps, kisses and a reminder that Kiyi can be just as cunning as her older sister.

**The Blue Spirit**

**Somewhere off the coast of the Northern Earth Kingdom**

" _MMph_ , that _mmmph_ " she shouted, her words muffled by the rag she had in her mouth while her hand gripped the sides of the bunk like a vice.

"Well sorry, I didn't think a small flesh wound required morphine. Besides, aren't you supposed to be tough as nails?" Sokka replied, his face loosening up after being wound tight from concentration.

"First off, you took your sweet ass time stitching that wound up. Secondly, just because I'm a hardass doesn't mean I don't need painkillers you idiot. Why don't I _stitch you up_ without painkillers for a change?" she replied after spitting out the rag on the floor.

"So you do have a weakness."

"Bitch, I might be the best damn firebender short of Roku himself but I'm a girl too ya know."

"Language Azula, there's a kid on board."

"Pretty sure being in pain gives me a reason to swear, asshat. Besides, I sure as hell ain't gonna moaning and mewling because I damn sure know that's what you want."

At this, Sokka merely rolled his eyes and sighed. Packing up his medic kit, he walked over to where the kid was currently resting in her wheelchair to check up on her. But seeing as she was fast asleep, he made sure the brakes were fastened securely before turning his head to Aang, who looked similarly exhausted after not only extracting the bullet, but sewing up and stabilizing the woman, who was also now in dreamland as the vessel made its way back to port via a much more smoother passage.

Seeing as there wasn't much left to be done, he grabbed a spare change of clothes and went to shower, washing off the stress of the past few hours. As the hot water percolated and splashed over him, he mused on his previous decision to turn back for Azula with reckless abandon knowing he was just as, if not more vulnerable as a non-bender on top of being a non-combatant but also to carry her in his arms. The fact she didn't immediately turn him into a human torch was a small mercy in itself. Hoping that she didn't read too much into it, he turned off the shower and headed back to his bunk when a soft whisper was heard behind him. _Thank you, it said_

Turning around to the source of the voice, he spotted her standing looking somewhat sheepishly.

"Don't mention it. Besides, I'd trust you'd do the same for me too."

"But-

"I said what I - _hmph_!" as Azula sandwiched his face between her hands and gave him a forceful kiss, pushing him against the hull by the sudden intensity and forcefulness of it. As they broke for air, she backed off and said "Don't look too deeply into this. Think of this as a thank you gift, no more no less. If you get any ideas, well….you know what I'm capable of. Good night, _peasant._ ", leaving him blushingly scared and aroused at the same time, the aftertaste of her lips still lingering on his like a phantom.

Shaking his head, he gave up at trying to understand the complex being that was Azula and made his way back to the bunk. As he drifted off, a pair of honey golden eyes and sweet tasting lips swirled in his dreams.

* * *

**46 hours later**

The air on the boat was somewhat awkward between them after that kiss and Sokka was glad to be pulling into port. It also didn't help matters that they were always running into each other more frequently it seemed, or that she had been invading his dreamland in highly inappropriate ways. As they near the docks, he could see a welcome committee had been set up, with men posted all around scanning the area and a suspicious looking bulge under their coats. When they finally docked, Sokka whispered into the intercom "Be on guard, this smells kinda fishy to me."

"You mean like how you normally smell anyways?" Azula's voice flooded his comms.

"Haha very funny, Azula."

At last, the gang set foot on _terra firma_ , glad to be out of the ship. As they made their way to the motorcade, Ursa and Kiyi approached them, with a handful of men following behind. In addition, two men in suits followed in their footsteps. As soon as Zuko spotted them, he turned around to face his crew and whispered "I don't like this, keep them in the center. Sokka, switch places with Aang, I need all the bending I can get if things go south." Turning his head back to the front, he saw Kiyi depress some sort of transmitter hidden in her sleeve twice and half the men spread out to secure the perimeter. Raising an eyebrow, he asked "Since when did Kiyi get her own detachment?"

"It was about time she started taking on some more responsibilities in the operations. Can't let her elder siblings have all the fun, now can we?" Ursa replied. Meanwhile, the suited men made their way to the front and the elder of the duo opened up the floor with "I trust it was not too much of a hassle?'

"You tell me." Zuko scowled.

"I don't understand." the younger man replied.

'What my dunderhead of a brother means", Azula spoke "is that you've got a badgermole in the system. So fix your leaks."

"I see. But you have the package, no?"

"We're not amateurs here, no shit we got her out." Azula spat.

"Watch your mouth!" the younger man snapped.

"Make me." Azula smirked defiantly.

"That's enough." Ursa intervened. Looking at the elder man, she fixed him with a harsh glare that said _Rein him in or else_ before turning to Azula and replying "You and I are going to have a talk young lady after this." in a cold tone and Azula immediately knew she was in for it big time.

Focusing back on the trade, Ursa remarked "You have what you came here for, see to it that you hold up your end of the bargain or else." Deeming it somewhat safe, Zuko then allowed the woman and her kid to move in the direction of the two men. As they left the scene, Azula tried to sneak away from her mother but was halted with a commanding voice "Just where do you think you're going young lady?"

* * *

**15 minutes later, Ursa's office**

"Could you not hold your tongue for one minute?' Ursa chided, as she leaned back against the desk, arms folded in displeasure.

"Look mom, if I'm old enough to be putting fireballs and bullets into people I'd think I'm allowed to say whatever I want." Azula retorted.

At this, Ursa merely took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose before sighing.

"There is a proper time and place for everything. That includes knowing when it is appropriate to mouth off and when to bide your time."

"If you're expecting me to be a _good little princess_ , don't waste your time."

"Please don't make me break out the cane."

"It's not like dad hasn't tried that on me before, what makes you think you caning me is going to make a difference?" she replied defiantly.

Suddenly, Azula found herself clutching the side of her cheek, which felt like it was on fire.

"Choose your next words very carefully, _Miss Azula Qing_. I have no qualms in handing out another one. " her mother warned, a stern expression on her face.

As she tried to process what happened, her sense of shock turned into an unfamiliar sense of fear as she realised this was not the mother who was once timid and worried at her behaviour, but one of iron will and demanded discipline. However, seeing her own daughter stunned into silent submission also did an emotional number on Ursa, who was somewhat expecting a snarky reply and did not expect her normally acidic daughter to break so easily.

For a moment, a sense of shock pervaded the atmosphere. Then a solitary tear rolled down Azula's cheek as her grip on her emotions began to loosen. Soon enough, she broke completely down and kneeled in front of her mother, apologizing profusely as the solitary tear became a steady stream falling on the carpet.

Not exactly expecting such a strong reaction, Ursa knelt down and pulled her close, whispering apologies and stroking her back as Azula continued to sob, her speech stuttering as she tried to regain some composure while choking back more tears. As Ursa clutched her daughter in her embrace, she couldn't help but think back to the last time Azula wept in her arms like this, which seemed almost like a lifetime ago.

* * *

**20 years ago**

**Royal Gardens**

"Azula dear, don't run too far!" Ursa called, as a rambunctious Azula rushed out, happy to be free of calligraphy lessons. It was in her mind, the most boring thing a 5 year old had to endure and by Agni, was she glad it was over. As she basked in the warm glow of the late afternoon sun, a flash of blue caught the corner of her eye as the rose bush near the turtleduck lake, piquing her natural curiosity.

Meanwhile, Ursa was huffing and puffing as her robes didn't allow her to move as fast to catch up with her. On the other hand, Azula's amber orbs widened like saucers as she found to her pleasant surprise, it was in full bloom and the vivid intensity of the blue reminded her of the colour of her flames. Instinctively, she reached out to touch it, only to be stung by its thorns. Naturally, she acted as any five year old would and started to sob, which slowly turned into a full on waterworks display as she clutched her pricked finger.

Upon hearing her cries, Ursa hastened her pace and rushed over to cradle her in her lap. Stroking her back, she whispered repeatedly into her ear "It's okay, mama's here. It's okay". At last, her cries faded into a small sob as Azula reluctantly released the finger she had been clutching all this while. Expecting the worst, instead she was surprised as Ursa took out a handkerchief, wrapped it around the wound and gently lowered her to the ground, before leading her to the physician, never once chastising her for her actions but showing tenderness in exchange.

* * *

Turning back to the present, she found that Azula had stilled in her arms and had for all intents and purposes, cried herself to sleep in her embrace. Mustering as much strength as her body could muster, she lifted them off the floor and placed her on the couch. As Azula lay on the couch fast asleep, her chest steadily rising and falling, Ursa called Kiyi to take her half sister back home, speaking in hushed tones as to not wake the firebender.

On the other side of town, Kiyi was sparring with Zuko when her phone rang. Upon seeing it was her mother, Kiyi quickly replied "Yes mom, what is it?...Oh, okay sure."

Zuko raised an eyebrow and she replied "It's mom, she wants me to pick up 'Lala from her office."

"I see, take Sokka with you. I doubt she'll want to see me all sweaty and what not."

"Probably not, but then it's not like I'm any better though. Do you think she'll mind if I use her shampoo?"

"Honestly I don't see why not. If she kicks up a fuss, I'll handle it."

"Thanks Zuzu!" Kiyi smiled brightly at her half brother.

* * *

As Kiyi went to take a shower, on the other side of town, the two men in suits and their passengers were steadily cruising back to the airport, where an airship would take them back to the Fire Nation immediately. However, things were not going to plan as out of the blue, the younger man in the front passenger seat inexplicably yanked the steering wheel hard to the left, smacking the older man's head into the side window and sending them screeching to a halt.

"What the hell are you doing?" the older man asked in shock.

Silence greeted him.

Slowly, the younger man got out of the car, drew a pistol and executed the senior man with a quick double tap to the head. The scientist in the back seat tried to wake up from her daze and return fire with her firebending, but her weakened body would not allow her and thus, she and her child were brutally and efficiently dispatched to the realm of the Spirit World with another brace of expertly placed double taps to the head. Satisfied his work was done, he unscrewed the fuel cap, pulled out a lighter, tossed it into the tank and walked away casually without a care in the world as the charnel house of a car turned into a blazing funeral pyre.

Making his way to the nearest payphone, he slotted in some coins, punched a number and merely said "It is finished." when he heard it connect.

* * *

As Kiyi and Sokka made their way to Ursa's office, Sokka asked "Are you sure you want me to tag along instead of Zuko? Your mom doesn't like me."

Kiyi replied "Nah, you'll be fine. Besides, you seriously turning down an opportunity to see her?"

"I mean, I see her everyday, we're coworkers."

"Didn't look that way to me back in that alleyway."

"Well, I-uh, erm…"

"Don't need to be shy, admit it you like her."

"I-I'm not answering that!"

"Whatever you say, Sokka. You can't lie to yourself forever though." Kiyi replied, flicking her hair back as she did so.

"Say, you look pretty cute yourself. " Sokka replied, praying that his attempt at changing the subject would not be noticed.

"Complementing my good looks isn't going to get you off the hook. Besides, why would I want to muscle in on Sis's boy toy when I've got my own?"

"Why does everyone think I'm her boy toy? Also, I don't need to know you have your own, TMI girl!"

As they neared the building, Kiyi shot off a text to her mom that she was here.

The text she received next puzzled her. _Don't need to knock, door unlocked. Azula is sleeping._

 _Gotcha._ She replied.

Finally, they made their way to Ursa's office and opened the door as silently as they could, not wanting to wake Azula up. Noticing that she had curled up into a ball, Sokka volunteered to carry her to the vehicle, much to the muffled snickering of Kiyi and the skeptical hard gaze of Ursa, who understandably wasn't too trusting of his intentions after the alley incident. But seeing as Kiyi would be understandably sore from her sparring session, Ursa reluctantly allowed Sokka to carry her, with the unspoken threat of horrible things he would face if he ever decided to allow his hands to wander.

Mercifully, Azula was still asleep as they climbed up the stairs into their living area above the office and Sokka gently laid her down on her bed. Lingering just a little longer to admire after she'd been tucked in, he brushed a stray hair from her forehead and planted a gentle kiss before moving out of her room.

Closing the door, he was greeted by Kiyi's smug smirk "So, still not going to admit you're head over heels for her, huh? You know, I could tell Ursa about this….or-"

"T-that's blackmail!"

"Then confess to her, you idiot!"

"And be crispified by her? No thanks!"

"Well, guess I'll have to send her the video clip then." Kiyi cackled.

"Why are you and your sister like this?"

"Because it's what little sisters do best. Don't worry, I won't tell my mom a thing. Unless, of course,you break her heart. Then it's not just Ursa or Sis you have to worry about. Good night, _Sokka_." she ended in an overly sweet tone, before sauntering out of the room with a flick of her ponytail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I didn't make any of the fire siblings too OOC but then again, its fanfiction so to hell with canon. As always, rates and reviews are welcome!


	19. Si Vis Pacem, Parabellum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama bear is not happy someone tried some shenanigans with her youngest cub. On the other hand, Ursa has impeccable timing in catching our duo in ah, interesting positions.

Chapter 19: Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum

As she left the building, she whipped out her phone to text Ursa that she would be arriving later than usual when in the dim streetlights, she spotted shadows scurrying in the distance. Normally, her status as Ursa's child meant that she was 'off-limits' in terms of being targeted for assasination, though anything else was by and large fair game short of actually hurting her physically. Besides, she was just as powerful a bender as her siblings, even if her elder half sister refused to acknowledge such a claim. 

However, all that counted for naught when a loud crump and a blinding flash illuminated the street, showering it in bits of masonry, glass, metal shards and other high speed 'shipyard confetti'. Instinctively, she lowered her body into a strong stance and conjured a protective shield of fire that mitigated the worst of the blast and its accompanying shockwave, even as a stray piece cut a thin line across her porcelain cheek and sent her neatly bound hair flying all over the place.

Thankfully, her brother was going over some accounting when he heard the dull crump and felt the shockwave course through his body, two stories up from the epicenter. Rushing down, she spotted Kiyi standing in the middle of the street, her clothes slightly charred, cinders in her hair and a thin gash across her cheek but otherwise looking none the worse for wear, despite what the light of the glowing wreck might suggest. Doing what any rational elder sibling would do, he rushed forth and hugged her tightly, afraid she might vanish like vapors.

" _ Mmph, Zuzu you can let me go now, I can't breathe _ ." she muffled into the shoulder crook of her brother.

Releasing her from his hug, he clutched her shoulders and asked the blindingly obvious "Are you hurt?"

"What do you think?"

Another rib crushing hug was Zuko's reply, to which Kiyi whispered "It's okay, I'm still here." while stroking his back and keeping an eye in case their mystery assailants struck again. When he finally let go, he unceremoniously dragged her by the hand back to his place for the time being, whilst he made the one phone call he wished he didn't have to make.

* * *

**Ursa's mansion**

It was getting rather late, in Ursa's opinion and she resolved to have a few choice words with her youngest tomorrow morning. Not that curfew was a thing, but despite the moratorium on targeting the children and descendants of crime families, it was part and parcel of being associated with the underworld. While she waited for her youngest to return, she mused on the life choices and paths that she underwent in order to be where she was now, the granddaughter of the Avatar now head of the spiritual successor to the  _ Daofei  _ of old that molded a young Kyoshi on the run and hungry for vengeance. Just then the bedside phone rang, shaking her from her musings.

"Kiyi, you better have a good reason as to why you aren't back home yet."

"Well uh, you see mom, Kiyi's going to be crashing over at my place tonight. Someone tried to blow her up." Zuko's voice replied, tinged with a hint of fear and panic that his mother would punish him severely for failing to look out for her. In his defence, there just wasn't any proper way to inform one's parent that their sibling was the victim of an assassination attempt.

A gasp was heard on the other end, as she was stunned that someone would even attempt a hit on Kiyi. As cold as the calculus was, she could understand her first two children being earmarked for wetwork, given their reputation but her youngest was in some respects, innocent of any wrongdoing outside of the crime of association with her organization. Shock first took over, followed by a rage as the mother bear in her was awakened, vowing retribution on those responsible.

"Stay right there, I will be coming over shortly." she ordered, her voice changing from gentle and soft to a hard and vicious one.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Zuko's place Azula had been enduring a fitful sleep as strange images and scenes flashed before her, before she was transported into a void, where direction was meaningless and twin dragons circled around her in a loop speaking in hushed voices that seemed to war over her very fiber of being.

As she turned to look at her inquisitors, she noticed one dragon was deep blue; it was almost black, with eyes like the sunrise whilst the other was a deep shade of crimson bordering on purple, with blue eyes that was more vivid than the clear open skies of the grasslands. 

_ You must remain in control of your emotions and show her your strength, oh daughter mine  _ , the red one finally spoke, audible enough for her to hear.

_ Heed not the other's, and listen to mine _ , the other whispered

_ They will always leave you in the end _ , the red one replied

_ Lies _ , the blue one hissed.

_ Silence, you will corrupt her no more. _

_ Like you treated her any better, monster _

_ The strong take, and the weak submits. It is the natural order of things. _

The twin dragons continued in their ceaseless push and pull, arguments and counterarguments darting in her left and out her right ear. It was too much to bear and she curled up in a ball, hands over her ears pleading with the dragons to cease. At this the whisperings intensified and she curled up harder, speech incoherent as words were interspersed with sobs and cries to cease.

"No! Stop, please stop!" she cried out, as hot tears punctuated her ignored pleas for mercy.

Then suddenly, a rumbling rolled through the void, quieting the dragons for a moment. Then a familiar voice pierced the darkness like the rays of the sunrise "Listen to me. I'm here. I'm real. Listen to me, and snap out of it. Listen!" it urged repeatedly, over and over.

Finally, the spell broke, if only briefly and she bolted upright, mind still whirring from her dream. Turning to her left, she found herself staring at twin blue eyes. Thinking she was still in her dreamworld, she scrambled back in fear as she raised her hand to summon a ball of fire.

"Calm down Azula, it's me, Sokka! Chill out girl!" he pleaded.

"No no no you're not real. This isn't real, this isn't real." she muttered to herself. 

Cursing his luck, he tried to reason with her, but his attempts fell on deaf ears. Sighing once again, he prayed a silent prayer to Tui and La as well as Agni for good measure before he leapt onto her bed and held her in a tight embrace, partly to lock her arms to her side before she could start hurling fireballs and whispered soothing words in her ear. 

At last, the haze over her finally broke for good and she wept audibly into Sokka, while he stroked her hair and continued to whisper sweet words to her, pausing every so often to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. As luck would have it, he did not hear the sounds of people entering in, as he was completely focused on her and her only. To no one's surprise, who else but Ursa waltzed in to find her daughter sobbing heartily into Sokka's chest.

"First you pin my daughter to the wall in a debasing manner, now I find her in your arms crying. Are you asking for a death wish,  _ Mr. Sokka? _ "

"Stop it mom! You're reading this all wrong! I-I had a bad dream a-and S-Sokka, h-he pulled me out of it, so knock it off!" Azula half yelled, her voice hoarse and eyes red from crying whilst her cheeks were flush. Whether it was embarrassment or anger, she couldn't tell and she had no intention of divining anyways.

Sighing, Ursa relented and said "I'm sorry for reading it wrong. But you sobbing in his arms doesn't exactly inspire confidence in his motives. Anyways, I'm glad you're safe. Someone tried to kill your sister with an explosive device." At this, her eyes widened in shock "What!'

Ursa continued "Your sister is fine, thank Agni and the spirits for that. For now, I want you to stay here and don't go anywhere. I cannot risk them coming back to finish the job. I've deployed a platoon to lockdown the area. I will contact you with further instructions tomorrow. In the meantime, stay put and watch each other's backs okay? Now is not the time to be quarreling amongst yourselves." With this, she left to meet with the chief of police, fully intending to rip him a new hole for this unforgivable lapse in security. Hell hath no fury like a mother seeing her kids hurt, and Ursa vowed to find and punish those responsible, even if it meant tearing apart the fragile peace between the societies. 

_ If a war is what they want, I will show them the true meaning of warfare,  _ she thought to herself as her convoy departed for the police headquarters, a show of force to all would be challengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately dear readers, I would be moving to a fortnightly update schedule as I will be busy with my new job. But fear not, I will complete this story and not leave it hanging. Anyways, reviews would be appreciated and thanks for reading!


	20. Operation Rolling Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will get heated, in all sense of the word.

Chapter 20: Operation Rolling Thunder

As her convoy moved to the police station, Ursa barked orders and issued commands to her captains to gather their men and be on alert. In addition, quartermasters were roused from their sleep and arms stores opened, their deadly wares distributed to dozens of foot soldiers and specialists. In short, there was a flurry of activity as a large scale mobilization was carried out across the city. Finally, Ursa and her personal retinue of imperial Firebenders burst into the office, demanding to see the chief of police while daring any of the cops on duty that night to so much as even breathe in her direction wrong. 

Knocking on the door with as much fake politeness she could muster given her current state, she asked "Chief Fong, can I have a word with you?"

No reply. 

'Chief Fong I am warning you, open up the door or I will tear you a new one myself, do you hear me?"

One of the rookies piped up timidly "Er, um, ma'am? He's ah, busy, with erm, er stretching exercises?"

"Stretching exercises? At this hour?" she inquired, her golden eyes fixed upon this young greenhorn, who was currently squirming in his chair, desperately trying to melt into it or the floor, anything really to get out of her predatory gaze. After all, there just wasn't a polite way to inform the head of one of the most powerful criminal syndicates that your boss was currently railing a pair of twins in his office. No, that level of crassness just will not do, thus the usage of the term 'stretching exercises'. As if things couldn't get awkward enough, the sounds of wet flesh slapping together, coupled with voices that sounded like screeching alley cats in heat emanated from behind the door, turning the rookie's face bright red at the indecency of his superior. In his mind, women should not be exposed to such carnal things, especially ones of such high standing and prestige like Ursa, but rather sheltered from such things. Not that it mattered what types of depravity that nobles and people of high standing got up to behind closed doors, but it was the principle of the matter.

"I see. Well then, carry on young man. Just remember, I was never here.", she replied, observing the young man's growing discomfort, a hint of malice seeping through her sweet tone.

"Y-y-yes, ma'am!" he stammered.

Turning to one of her men, she ordered him to breach the door with whatever means possible while the rest got into a protective circle around her. With an almighty crash, the oak door was sent careening off to the aether, whilst its hinges took flight in the opposite direction. As the dust settled, three figures were seen in their birthday suits, looking rather shocked at this sudden disturbance to their activities. Whilst the ladies had some form of decency in them to cover themselves as best they could while looking rather ashamed, the man in question was caught in a rather vulnerable position with his pants down in all senses of the world, his face a mix of shock, embarrassment and coital ecstasy all rolled into a rather unappetizing look. 

One of the men quickly raised his hand to cover Ursa's eyes but she lowered it and put on the fiercest gaze she could muster in the direction of Fong, seemingly drilling past his jade green eyes and into the very fiber of his being.

If looks could kill, Fong would have been reduced to a smouldering speck of ash one hundred times over. 

"Am I interrupting something, chief?"

The man gulped, not daring to move despite his current state. "N-No ma'am. What brings you here?"

Noticing a thin line of a suspicious looking white powder, now spilling off the back of one of the ladies, Ursa put two and two together and immediately grasped that the man was just coming down off a high when their session was unceremoniously interrupted.

"What brings me here, you ask? Let's see, your insatiable taste for _ certain _ members of society, your drug habits, poor location choices in carrying out such ' _ stretching exercises'  _ and most importantly, an  **absolutely disgraceful** lack of security that damn near blew my kid to smithereens. I'm here as a courtesy call to let you and your underlings know,  _ stay the hell out  _ of my warpath unless you have pertinent intelligence to share. Remember, the storm has no mercy on who it strikes in its path. Does your thick skull comprehend?"

"U-Understood!"

"As you were, carry on. One last thing, chief. "

"Y-yes?"

"Please pick a better place for such activities, you embarrass your force with your actions." she remarked, before storming out disappointed and disgusted by such behaviour, leaving the man in question dealing with a rather unamused pair of twins.

"Now now ladies, I uh, erm, can explain….." he stammered while raising his hands in surrender, as the two girls approached him with scorn and anger in their eyes.

* * *

As they filed out of the station, they found their exit blocked by a small group of armed individuals surrounding a man and a woman.

“What do you want?” Ursa asked.

"Not the most polite way to greet the head of the FNIA's SAD now is it?" the man replied.

"Spare me the titles and bullshit, unless you have actionable intelligence as to where the scumbags who tried to blow up my kid. Then I'm all ears."

"Well, about that, we believe the incident may not be unrelated to our intelligence attache and the informant found in charred bits on the side of a road fifty six hours ago."

"If you're blocking my way just so you can spout off conspiracy theories, I have no time for your shadow chasing. Now get out of my way, I have a war to conduct." Ursa huffed, her fuse starting to run very short. Meanwhile, everyone else either got into a firebending stance or reached into their coats, ready to unleash fire and lead at the drop of a hat.

The woman then spoke "I understand your outrage at this, but how do you hope to prosecute your targets efficiently without any form of intel? Intel that we can provide."

"I have my own means of intelligence gathering. Now please, step aside. I will not ask again."

The man merely smirked and reached into his coat. Immediately the sounds of twenty weapons being presented and safeties disengaged filled the still winter night. Pulling out a file, he handed it to Ursa, who raised an eyebrow but did not give the order to stand down.

"Perhaps, this dossier would change your mind. Meet us at the Tin Dei Temple in the morning if you do."

"I will consider."

"Very well." he replied before raising a hand to signal his own retinue to lower their weapons, before Ursa did the same. After they had left, Ursa told the men to search their vehicles for any sign of tampering or explosives. After all, one does not reach the position she had by being careless.

* * *

After her mother left, Sokka turned to Azula, who was still processing the shocking news. "Hey, are you alright?" 

"I-I don't know, Sokka." she replied, to which Sokka pulled her closer into him and whispered "It's okay to be not okay. Get some rest, I have a feeling you'll need it tomorrow. Now go take a hot shower, it'll help you relax a bit." before releasing her.

"W-will you stay here? For me?" she shyly asked.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he replied "S-sure, I guess?" As she made her way to the bathroom, Sokka busied himself with setting up some form of barrier in between himself and Azula on the bed as a preventative measure. Satisfied, he laid down and closed his eyes. When Azula got out of the shower, she frowned at the pillow barrier Sokka had created and moved them aside, before wiggling into his arms. As she did so, her hair tickled a bleary Sokka, who asked "What are you doing?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep" she replied, as she leaned back into his chest and draped an arm over herself. Too tired to argue, Sokka merely accepted his fate and prayed that she wouldn't wake up because of little Sokka poking her in the small of her back the next morning. Outside, the storm that had been gathering over the past few hours finally decided to drop, releasing fat raindrops that beat steadily on the window, accompanied by the low rumble and the sudden flash of lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it seems pretty anticlimatic with such a title but trust me, there will be thunder and lightning in the chapters to come. also dead bodies. and smexy times (maybe). On the other hand, I will be switching to a fortnightly update schedule come december due to irl things, though i might throw my hat in the ring for the sokkla sat. stuff since its easier to write. But fear not, I will continue this story!


	21. Operation Rolling Thunder, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning has touched down on Pirate's Pier in more ways than one. Also people do be acting sus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I did say expect a slowdown of updates come december, it's still november so imma yeet out as many chaps as I can for yall. Hope yall enjoy it.

Chapter 21: Operation Rolling Thunder : Part 2

**Inner Sanctum**

**Tin Dei Temple**

It was by all accounts, an unnaturally warm day this time of the year, what with the sun shining brightly as it did. However, the weather was the last thing on Ursa’s mind as she made her way into the inner sanctum, heels clicking on the worn stone tiles.

“Ah Miss Ursa, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show up.” the man spoke, turning his head to the sound of heels on stone.

“Spare me the pleasantries, can I trust the information in this dossier?” she snapped.

“Eager to get down to business are we? Well then, the short answer is yes. The long answer is rather...complicated.” the woman answered.

"A simple yes or no would have sufficed. Now spit it out, what is it you want in exchange? Information like this does not come without strings attached, I've been in the game long enough."

"We'd like to propose a joint operation between our division and your organization. We'll provide the surveillance and targeting packages while your units carry out the wetwork."

"My men are just as Fire Nation as yours. Or are the lives of underworld foot soldiers that much cheaper than graduates from the Institute of the Islands* ?"

"That is not what we mean, but we are spread thin as is with the bulk of them on deployment in  _ certain _ regions of interest, we are understaffed. You are familiar with the selection rates from the Institute, no?'

"I did not delay a meeting with the major players in the city, nor the  _ Xin Fung _ 's calls as to why the Earth Kingdom branch is suddenly on the warpath to hear your manpower woes. Time is money, and right now it is very much wasted with this discussion here. Call me again when you have something tangible to offer." before turning to leave.

"What if I told you the same mole who turned the head of station for Ba Sing Se into a charred crisp was in touch with not only organizations here in this area but with certain factions within the Agni Kai? What's more, we have actionable intelligence as to the whereabouts of the men who tried to assassinate your child. All we need is people to act on it."

"You have what? Why did you not inform me earlier!" Ursa raged.

"We weren't sure you would show up."

"Yet here I am now, so clearly you miscalculated. I would agree to discuss further details on this arrangement but right now, you  _ will _ hand over the coordinates of the men who did this, no strings attached." she replied coldly.

"Deal."

* * *

"Fire Bear this is Phoenix 1-0, we are on site, intel seems solid. Waiting on your green light."

Phoenix 1-0, you may proceed."

The sounds of heavy automatic weapons being cocked and made ready filled the airwaves. Then a roaring staccato beat replaced it, the methodical thumps raining death and destruction at a leisurely three hundred rounds a minute, or a five rounds a second, every fifth one a thermobaric round..

"Cease fire!"

"Three, two, one, go go go!"

More sounds of a fierce fight carried through the speakers of the radio. 

"Phoenix 1-0 what is your status?"

"Enemy units are putting up a stiff fight, it's almost as if they were waiting for us. Ah sonofabitch, Shiro's down! Take this!"

Moments later, a whistling sound was heard, along with the telltale whoosh of flames being spat in return.

"1-0 come in? Phoenix 1-0, I say again, what is your status?"

Silence reigned over the airwaves for a minute, though it might as well have been an eternity.

"Fire Bear this is Phoenix 1-1, 1-0 was KIA but we have 6 EKIA and a live one. What do we do with him ma'am?"

"Keep him alive, I have some words with him."

Turning to the two individuals sitting in front of her, she replied "If your intel is half as good as this, we just might have a partnership."

* * *

**On the other side of town...**

The early rays of sunlight were streaming through the curtains when Azula slowly stirred from her repose. Blinking a few times, her hazy mind tried to process the images in front of her. Raising her hand to rub her eyes, she found herself trapped in Sokka's embrace, her face nestled in his chest as his chin lay on top of her head. Somehow, they had shifted position during the night, much to her annoyance as she assumed she wouldn't shift around much, if at all.

As she wiggled around, trying to free herself, Sokka merely adjusted his grip and pulled her even closer into himself, all the while muttering words that made her cheeks feel like it was on fire, even in this hazy state. How someone could say such filthy things so matter of factly, was a question she would never get an answer to, nor was she willing to find out why. 

While she writhed and squirmed, she felt something grow in size, rubbing against her slowly dampening core whilst her nipples stiffened by the continued friction against his chest, further heating her up from the inside like industrial alcohol on hot coals.

_ Agni, this must be some form of cruel joke,  _ she thought to herself as she tried to hold in squeals of pleasure, which she was sure would further excite them both past the point of no return. Hell, if he kept this up she was sure she'd climb him like a tree before breakfast.  _ I'm not ready for Zuko and Kiyi to be uncle and aunt yet! _

_ At least his hands aren't wandering around _ , she thought to herself, trying to take solace in that small mercy and ignore the fact that she was also getting heated up by their tussling, all the while resisting the urge to moan and mewl like a cat in heat. The straw that finally broke the proverbial camel's back was when Sokka's lips closed in with hers as he grinded harder on her damp core. Pushed into a corner with his tongue in her mouth, she conjured a large electric bolt on her fingertips and proceeded to zap him. Hard.

Naturally, Sokka was not at all pleased to be zapped awake, not when he was in the middle of the best dream he ever had thus far, partaking in some sensually charged lovemaking with the very girl whose bed he was sharing. At least he thought he was, until he was very much interrupted by a nasty shock on his arm, leaving a big red welt. In addition, he found himself flat on his back with Azula straddling his chest. Normally, he would have made some form of dirty joke but the anger in her eyes quickly dissuaded him of such notions, though he did notice that her face was very much pink, out of embarrassment or anger he could not tell.

Then, he felt the sharp jab of her pointer on his chest as Azula hissed " _ What."  _ Jab _ "Were."  _ Jab _ "You."  _ Jab _ "Thinking?! _ ", each jab poking through his shirt, leaving a nice red mark on his chest. At this, Sokka debated his options, either lie to her or come clean about his dream. Both of which carried a fat chance of being immolated or electrocuted. Possibly both at the same time. Unfortunately, his brain was not fully awake to process the implications and thus he blurted out "You look really pretty when you blush, did you know that?"

Understandably, she saw red from his statement and proceeded to attack him with jabs and pinches that elicited yelps of pain from him. "Calm down Azula, we can talk about this, right? Ow! Stop it!", now fully awake under her relentless assault.

"First you pin me with your arms and then you try to dry hump me? Does this  _ face  _ look like it's open to negotiations,  _ ice muncher _ ?" she replied as she fixed him with an angry glare.

"Look I'm sorry, okay! I-I didn't mean it! Honest!" he protested, trying to raise his hands in surrender as well as attempt to defend himself.

" _ Sure  _ you were. After all, weren't you just  _ looking _ to get into my pants that time in the alley?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I can't control what I do in my dreams. Please, Azula, you gotta believe me!" he cried, almost on the verge of breaking down under her harsh gaze.

"There, there my little  _ snow peasant _ . Just make sure there's no next time. Or else  _ little Sokka _ gets it." she purred in the sweetest voice she could conjure, while stroking his face with her hand.

"Y-y-yes ma'am!" he stammered. Seeing his big blue eyes about to water, she bent down and placed a chaste kiss on his welt. “There, feel better now?”

“Mm-hmm.” he replied.

“You are such a big baby.” she remarked teasingly, before hopping off him and headed to the bathroom with an almost imperceptible sway of her hips, just enough to claim ignorance.

“Am not!”

“ _ Please _ , you almost cried when I stared you down just now.”

“Want me to tell everyone just what you said in your sleep last night?” he countered, to which he received a death glare from her. Taking that as his cue to exit stage left, he scrambled out of there as fast as he could, only to bump into Kiyi on the way to his bedroom. Noticing his rather disheveled look and bright red welt on his forearm, Kiyi merely chuckled, much to Sokka’s dismay.

"Was sis too much for you to handle last night?" she teased.

"Why would someone put their dick in crazy is beyond me." he exclaimed

In a flash, Kiyi had him pinned to the wall with a fire dagger blazing uncomfortably close to his throat. "Say that about her one more time and I'll make sure you  _ won't _ have a dick left to put in anything." she growled, eliciting a nervous and fearful gulp from Sokka. Not for the first time, did Sokka curse his big mouth and lack of thinking before speaking. As she released him, Sokka thought to himself  _ This is just wonderful, now I've got two violent but cute firebenders threatening me now. At least Zuko isn't as hot tempered. _

* * *

**Hotel Azulon Black Site**

**Outskirts of town**

“When you told me you had a live one, being on the verge of life and death was not what I had in mind.” the woman remarked.

“Next time you can be in the next breaching stack. Count your blessings we even had a live one to bring back to begin with. At least my men are trained in some form of SSE * .” Ursa shot back.

“That was an impressive haul, truth be told. Not sure if we’ll still need this one though.” The man replied, attempting to appease the women.

“Papers and money trails can only tell you so much. We need extra corroboration and besides, I want to know if he recognized any familiar faces or people who hired his crew for this op.”

“How long before he wakes up?” the man asked.

“There are ways to speed it up, but the side effects might be detrimental to his memory.” Ursa replied.

"And you would know because?"

"I worked in the ER for a number of years before  _ that  _ got rudely interrupted. Plus, my mother was a pharmacist and a herbalist so you pick up certain skills. I'll leave it at that."

"Fair enough."

"Besides, questioning him right now could lead to bad intelligence. And bad intelligence has a tendency to blow up in one's face rather spectacularly. I will keep you in the loop when he wakes."

"Very well then." the man replied, before the duo exited.

After making sure the duo was out of earshot, she motioned to one of her lieutenants and told him "Get a surveillance team on them, I want full access to their comms. This whole deal smells wrong to me."

"Yes ma'am!" he snapped before saluting and walking off to make the necessary arrangements. Checking her wristwatch, she noticed it was almost time to meet with the other heads of the city, a meeting she was not looking forward to, what with the implications of this morning's meeting plus the daylight raid on a known Triple Threat safehouse would surely have the place on a knife edge.  _ The fucking things you do for your children's sake,  _ she sighed. Suddenly the twin crowns of leadership and parenthood felt that much more heavier on her shoulders as she summoned her retinue to begin preparing the convoy to move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From previous chap, FNIA - Fire Nation Intelligence Agency; SAD - Special Activities Division  
> Institute of the Islands - Unconventional warfare school where FN Special Forces and other national units cross train on exercises.  
> EKIA - Enemy Killed in Action  
> KIA - Killed in Action  
> SSE - Sensitive Site Exploitation
> 
> As always, kudos if you liked it, subs if you loved it, leave your reviews down below, i promise i won't bite (unless i hab de hungies)


	22. Operation Rolling Thunder, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa goes into a board meeting, Azula and Sokka have a honest heart to heart discussion (if you know what i mean 😉)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly the first lemon, but it is the first one for this fic.

Chapter 22: Operation Rolling Thunder, Part 3

**Boardroom**

**Sankan Palace Hotel**

As Ursa entered the room, she could feel multiple pairs of eyes sizing her up, trying to get a read on any form of weakness that was sure to be ruthlessly exploited. After all, she was but a lone woman (as far as she could tell) in an overwhelmingly male-dominated and machismo society, where pride and glory was tied up in the amount of women and wealth one could accumulate and flaunt, as well as the capability to commit violence bordering on the level of war crimes. 

Still, there was respect, however begrudgingly given, to those who chose to exercise more finesse and restraint in their approach whilst still getting the results that they set out to achieve.

One of the heads, a man with twin maroon koi swimming in an endless circle emblazoned on his forearms jeered "What took you so long,  _ ash maker _ ?"

Ignoring his question, she took her place on the board, much to the chagrin of the man who was trying to get a raise out of her.

"Shall we get down to business then?" the woman at the end of the table asked in a tone that expected complete obedience.

"Right then, Madam Ursa would you like to explain your sudden mobilization of forces as well as the rather heavy handed assault on the Terra Triad safehouse this morning?"

Gazing at the rest of the board, Ursa kept her emotions in check as she wanted nothing more than to tear the man opposite her from limb to limb. Taking a deep breath, she explained "At roughly ten thirty last night, individuals from a  _ certain _ group attempted to assassinate my child with a car bomb. In response, a call to arms was issued in response and a follow on retaliatory strike was launched on their hideout this morning."

"I see. And you believe this war is justified?"

"According to clause four in the agreement, I am entitled to pursue appropriate retaliatory action in response to deliberate and unprovoked targeting of descendants as I see fit."

"What do you have to say in response, Mr. Chin?" Yi Ching asked, turning his gaze on to the head of the Terra Triad, who had a pair of shades, even indoors.

"I know the rules as well as you do, what makes you think I stand to profit from the bombing of your child? After all, she's worth much more alive and intact than missing a limb or two, wouldn't you agree?' he smirked, the implied meaning left hanging as bait in order to get a rise out of her.

"I wonder if one could say the same about your niece, Chin Beifong? Though I suppose, being blind means at least you are spared the sight of being,  _ how shall I put it _ , taken advantage of repeatedly. Though I suppose she might enjoy it, given that I've heard being blind enhances your other senses." she replied.  _ Don't dish out what you cannot handle, Chin _ , she thought to herself.

"You dare!" he shouted, standing up from his seat.

"Both of you, control yourselves." she warned before continuing “This war needs to cease, effective immediately. As I see it, the proverbial scoreboard is even, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“If that’s all, why are we summoned here?” a bald man asked.

“Because the rest of you will be tasked with enforcing the ceasefire. In exchange, both Hotel Azulon  _ and  _ Terra Triad will fund the cost of maintaining this ceasefire as well as a 15% cut in all profits for the next 24 months.”

“Why do the other two groups get a 15% cut of our profits? Is funding the cost of the ceasefire not a steep enough penalty as is?” Ursa demanded

“The initial figure was set at 30% cut, pray I don’t alter the deal any further.” was the woman’s reply.

Noticing Chin’s metal bracelets start to meld together into a sharp blade, she calmly stated “Mr. Chin, you should know that the Sankan Palace is a neutral space, any further actions  _ will _ result in excommunication.”, while staring him down, grey eyes clashing against jade.

Taking a deep breath, he reluctantly turned it back into its bracelet form.

“With that out of the way, we shall now proceed with the finer points of this ceasefire agreement. Now..”

* * *

**Blue Spirit Shipping Company**

As Sokka headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat, he bumped into the last person he wanted to see heading to the same destination. _Tui and La, this is just like the boat_ _ride again,_ he muttered to himself. _Alright Sokka, try not to make this more awkward than it already is,_ he told himself.

Meanwhile, Azula was thinking the exact same thing.  _ Agni above, why must it be him and not Zuzu? I promise I’ll burn extra incense, just let me get through this please!  _ she prayed silently, hoping that her patron deity would grant her plea.

Unknowingly, both of them reached for the fridge at the exact same time, their fingers brushing against each other. Clearly, their prayers would not be answered this time. Like an electric shock, both of them immediately pulled back and stared at each other awkwardly, their faces turning red although Azula’s blush was more evident due to her alabaster skin.

"I'll er, just, erm, you go first." Sokka opened, rubbing the back of his neck while trying to look as sheepish as possible. With that, he busied himself with preparing coffee before Azula pointed out there was already coffee in the pot on the stove.

"Oh. Yeah, right. Stupid me." was his reply.

As Sokka moved to grab some milk out of the fridge, Zuko came into the kitchen and told them "We just got a call from mom, it seems like she might have an assignment for us. Aang could use some help in the shipyard with refits so make yourselves useful. Meet us at Hotel Azulon in about an hour." When Zuko and Kiyi left the building, both of them turned to face each other, thankful that there wasn't anyone in the house to eavesdrop on them attempting to tackle the four hundred pound moose lion in the room.

"Tell me Sokka, do you like me?" she asked, causing him to almost choke on his drink.  _ Spirits above, she awfully direct. _

"Is there an answer you're looking for?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps not." she replied, trying to look as casual as possible leaning against the countertop.

"What incentive is there for me to give you the answer you're looking for?" he teased.

"Oh I don't know, the threat of death by fire or electrocution, possible reciprocated affection, the chance to copulate and produce heirs…Did I mention electrocution?" she said while pretending to take a closer interest in her nails.

"Well then, I guess that isn't much incentive to lie now is it?"

"I suppose not."

The tension in the air was heavy as Sokka deliberated on his answer in silence, leaving Azula to try and guess what was on his mind as his eyes, normally a good indicator of his thought process, was ice cold and unreadable right now.

Finally, Sokka spoke "'Against all rational reason and logic, I-"

" _ I  _ what, Sokka?"

"I do."

"Really?"

"Really. I do."

With that, she stepped closer to where Sokka was, the scent of her shampoo reminding him of a tropical paradise."Against all reason and logic, Sokka, I-I-don't dislike you either." hoping he would catch the hidden meaning.

"Well that makes two of us." he chuckled, closing the distance himself as their food was long forgotten, the scent of the ocean from Sokka filling her nostrils.

Somehow, the spot that they met in the middle was illuminated by a beam of sunlight, making it look all the more cheesy and sappy than it really was. 

In a flash, lips crashed against each other, as hands wrapped around the other's back, their torsos grinding together as time stood still. When they broke, both of them just stood there, foreheads touching, savouring the moment.

Like a bolt out of the blue, their lips and bodies crashed into one another with renewed passion and intensity. This time, hands and fingers roamed about, feeling every nook and cranny, every hill and valley of each others' bodies as their desires flared higher and higher. Picking her up, she instinctively wrapped her legs around Sokka as he started to move his mouth lower and lower onto her neck and collarbones, turning her face completely flushed with arousal as she did not bother holding back her moans of pleasure.

" _ Unnngh  _ Sokka, what-what are you doing to me?" she panted, unable to keep up with his ministrations as he set both of them down on the sofa, with her still firmly in his lap thanks to his hands on her hips grinding it against his groin.

Pausing, he looked her dead in the eyes and said "Showing you just how much I like you." before looking down at her cleavage.

"I could go lower, but only if you want me too,  _ Princess. _ "

"I-I-I'd like that." she whispered into his ear so softly, Sokka thought he'd imagined it.

"Well then, if you could lift your arms up."

"I'm not hearing the magic words?"

" _ Please,  _ would you lift your arms up?"

"Still not hearing it." she smirked as she cupped his face in her hands while continuing to grind on him.

" _ Pretty please, Princess, would you kindly lift your arms up so I can take your shirt off and absolutely ravage your tits?" _ he whispered back huskily. If her cheeks weren't pink enough, they were absolutely as red as a tomato by how matter of factly Sokka's mouth could say such filthy things.

"You have a really dirty mind _ ,  _ you know that?" she purred while lifting her hands up

"What can I say except you've been a  _ bad bad influence  _ on an impressionable young boy like me? Besides, you can't deny it turns you on." he teased before flicking her nose as she took off her shirt and bra, before placing an arm over them while unbuttoning his shirt with her free hand.

Before Sokka had a chance to move her arms away and taste her, the phone rang with a loud shrill tone.

"Guess you won't be tasting these sisters today." she teased wickedly, a smug grin on her face.

"But can I have a peek? Just a little, pretty please?" he pretended to beg while putting on his best polar bear puppy eyes.

"Careful, I might like this submissive version of you." she replied before slowly lifting her arm away. In a flash, Sokka pounced on her and began to devour her breasts rapidly like food from the heavens, mixing in swirls, licks and the occasional nibble as he drove her closer and closer to the peak of pleasure. Meanwhile, Azula writhed and thrashed about under him, her fingers pulling on his wolf's tail tightly as she tried to move his mouth away from her sensitive flesh.  _ Spirits above, you're a noisy one  _ he thought as her moans and mewls only encouraged him further, switching from one to the next without ceasing. Just like that, he felt her come undone as she let out a scream of ecstasy, an intense blue plume of fire exiting from her mouth that finally caused him to cease as the heat was unbearable.

As Sokka moved off her to finally answer the phone, Azula slowly descended from her post orgasm high, only to notice the front of her pants were a mess, as was her hair and chest, still somewhat sticky from his ministrations. Sighing deeply, she fixed an angry glare on Sokka who was on the phone when he caught her amber eyes fixed on him like a tigress on a hapless deer.

"What's taking you guys so long? It's half an hour already?"

"Well, we erm, er -  _ Ohhh shi _ t." he muttered as he accidentally glanced in her direction.

"What do you mean  _ oh shit _ ? Sokka, explain?Sokka?"

"Er, Zuko I'll talk later gotta run now, your sister's gonna try and kill me. Bye!" he stammered before slamming the phone down and raising his hands in surrender and fear.

"Now, now babe, we can er, talk about this right? Right?"

Leaping off the couch, she pounced on him in a flash, bringing him tumbling to the floor in a loud crash. Flipping him around, she tore his clothes off and went to town on him, showing him just what would happen if he went too far by doing what he just did to her.

"Ahh Azula, no, stop, please, no stop please, I'm gonna-"he cried, before he exploded in his pants. Noticing that he finally climaxed as well, she let him recover before pinching his now red cheeks together in her hand. 

" _ Next time _ , I won't be so merciful. Consider  _ this _ a warning the next time you want to try some funny shit with me." she purred, to which a trembling Sokka could only nod in terror and gulp, as he tried his best to focus on her face and not her gently swaying breasts.

"Y-yes princess! Please don't hurt me!"

"Good, at least you know your place, peasant."she cooed and planted a large hickey on his neck, before flicking his nose in return and getting up to head to the shower, leaving Sokka frozen on the ground in fear and trembling.  _ Tui and La, just what have I signed myself up for? _ , was the solitary thought that ricocheted around in his dazed mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, i wanted to drag it out some more before they confess but this seemed as good as any a place to do so. Hope you enjoy this sokkla lemon because let's be honest, these two would totally celebrate it that way. As always, leave a review in the comments section what you thought!


	23. Operation Rolling Thunder, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Sokkla content as they head up north. Also Kiyi finally gets a chance to get some as the storm cloud rolls up north.

Chapter 23: Operation Rolling Thunder, Part 4 

**Ursa's office**

**Hotel Azulon**

"You know, this is the first time I've had Sokka & 'Lala come late to a meeting. Azula's pretty punctual and Sokka is well, he loves his timetables. Way too much, I think." Zuko remarked.

"It is rather odd." mused Ursa, as Kiyi tried to stifle in her giggle.

Turning her attention to her youngest, Ursa raised an eyebrow and asked "What's so funny? Is there something we should know about?", to which Kiyi merely shrugged as if to say _Are you serious? You telling me you don't see there's something going on between your eldest daughter and that Water Tribesman?_

Just then, the door opened and Aang, Sokka and Azula filed into her office. Noticing that their hairdo was rather hurriedly done up and their hair still wet, Kiyi merely gave her half sister a knowing wink that said _I know what you two were up to, so don't try to deny it._ In return, Azula looked visibly flustered and mimed a _shut up or I'll kill you_ sign back at her, to which she merely pointed at the fact that both of them were holding each other's hands, sending her straight into the scarlet zone.

"Hey, what's up?" Sokka started to complain when she pulled away, already missing her touch before glancing at the room and muttering " _Well, fuck me._ " under his breath when he noticed just who was in the room. Thankfully, Ursa was oblivious to the exchange whilst Zuko was somewhat perplexed by the exchange between the two. 

"Finally, everyone's here. I've got a big assignment for you people."

"And what might that be?" asked Azula, hoping to deflect any attention away from her and Sokka. 

"I want you people to take a closer look at certain individuals of the northern branch of the Agni Kai. If it's just hearsay, nothing more, then come back as soon as possible. Otherwise, you have carte blanche to give them a through house cleaning. Head office back in Caldera has signed off on it."

"What does the northern branch have to do with this?" Zuko asked.

"There are concerns that this was just a test run and a prelude to something bigger. A raid early this morning resulted in the capture of a live one as well as a gold mine of intelligence regarding their networks. Apparently, they had Fire Nation names with NWT passports. All of them had a tattoo bearing the symbol of the northern branch on their shoulder blade."

"Falsified passports and tattoos aren't much evidence to go on. Any fool can do so." Azula replied.

"Which is why I am asking you people to take a closer look. If it's just a rumour, then no harm no foul. If it isn't then like I said, give it a proper house cleaning. One last thing, Kiyi will be tagging along for this."

"Because as much as I'd appreciate all of you by my side, the risk of any of you getting hurt or killed is much too high to risk it. Besides, it is high time for Kiyi to get her feet wet as it were. Think of it as a sibling bonding exercise, if nothing else. Last thing, do any of you have a Water Tribe contact?"

At that, all eyes turned on Aang and Sokka, who suddenly felt very uncomfortable with all the attention on them. 

"Well?"

Aang turned to Sokka and raised his hands in surrender before saying "I, well, may have been talking to your sister for some time now. Please don't kill me?"

Taking a deep breath, Sokka replied "We'll talk about this later."

"That settles it then. Now go get your winter gear ready, you'll be heading out in an airship soon."

As they trooped out of her office, one of her lieutenants with a folder in her hand entered the now vacant office.

"At ease, Hui Min. You're not in the field right now."

"I have not survived six years as the chief Fire Lance for this area of operations by easing up on my awareness, ma'am."

"Very well, proceed."

"Our surveillance has so far turned up nothing in the way of actual dead drops or physical meets. However, their communicades indicate that they are in close contact with an individual known only as JM. Unfortunately, I believe that they know that they are being observed as all communications ceased two hours ago. For this, I sincerely apologize. This severe lapse in tradecraft will not-"

"Look Hui Min, your targets were the head of counterintelligence for the FNIA as well as their SAD head. Short of outright hiring a unit from the 28th Army Intelligence Detachment*, your men did excellent. Though I suppose if you wish to improve our surveillance team's capabilities, I won't stop you."

"If I may ask a question?"

"Go ahead?"

"How did you know the male individual was the head of counterintelligence for the FNIA?"

"A little hawk from Caldera whispered something in my ear, I'll leave it at that. Now, I don't suppose you have the logs in your hands right now, do you?"

"Right, here you go." she said, before bowing deeply and exiting. 

"One last thing, Hui Min. I want you to keep up the surveillance efforts. It's only a matter of time before they slip up."

"Understood."

"Dismissed."

 _This just keeps getting better and better_ , she thought to herself as she began to read the logs.

* * *

**Living room**

**Blue Spirit Shipping Company**

"Alright Sokka, spit it out, what _exactly_ is going on between you and my sister ?"

"I-uh, well, let's just say I like, no I love your sister very much."

"Okay……is that why you were late? Also what was that 'oh shit' I heard on the phone?"

"Well, I could tell you but you'd kill me. Or your sister's gonna kill me. Someone's gonna kill me. So not much incentive for me to tell you. Can we change the subject please?" he pleaded, while attempting to hide behind Azula, who found it amusing.

"Hmm…..no. You're going to tell me." Zuko smirked.

Panicking, he looked at his girlfriend and asked "Babe, you gotta help me out here. Please?", all the while trying to place her in front of him as a sort of human shield. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aang attempting to sneak away.

"Don'tchu think you're getting away _Aangy_ boi, I see you right there!" he shouted, to which Aang calmly replied "You talking mad shit for someone hiding behind their girl. Come get me if you can. That is, if Zuko doesn't fuck you up first for touching his sister."

"Why you-" he replied, before being abruptly cut off by Zuko slamming him against the wall and growling "Just what exactly did you do with her?" At this point, Sokka merely rolled his eyes, immune at this point to being threatened by just about everyone in the family except the dad himself.

Looking at Zuko directly, he replied "Whatchu' gonna do, threaten grievous bodily harm? Cut my dick off? News flash, you're late to the party. At this point, the only one who hasn't threatened me yet is your dad. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Where he's at is none of your business. Unless of course, you're eager to complete the set."

"That's enough Zuzu, now let him go."

"Or what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied, while conjuring a blue fireball in her fingers.

"That's enough, both of you!" Kiyi finally interjected, turning their attention from each other on to her. Suddenly, it didn't seem like a very good idea as two angry pairs of amber eyes locked on to her.

Seizing the opportunity, Sokka wiggled his way out of Zuko's grasp and more or less jumped into Azula's arms, before giving her a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek.

"Ew, what the fuck was that for!" Azula cried.

"My affection for you."

"That was fucking disgusting, peasant."

"....Oops?"

"...."

"Do it again." 

"What?"

"You heard me." At that, he tilted her face towards to get a better angle on her lips and they made out there and then, much to the consternation and disgust from both Zuko and Kiyi, with the former's face turning green the longer they held the kiss while Kiyi shuddered at how shamelessly public they were with their affection for each other. _Hell, he might have given her an exhibitionist streak_ she thought, sending another shudder down her spine as unseemly images flitted across her mind. With that in mind, the fire siblings moved to prepare their gear and make the necessary arrangements, anything really to drown out the sounds the duo were making.

* * *

**Terra Triad Headquarters**

"You assured me that it wouldn't escalate to this."

"If only the men you picked weren't incompetent fools who didn't know how to set a charge."

"When was the last time you were doing fieldwork?"

"Fair point. Still, I now have 4K and Crimson Typhoon members breathing down my neck if I ever try to make a move."

"Mr Chin, just because one front has stalled does not mean you abandon the entire war effort. You have contacts in Caldera and Fire Fountain City no?"

"Opening a two front war isn't sustainable in the long term, especially with the resources I currently possess."

"Only because you don't currently possess the resources to do so. I promise you, it will be worth your while. Especially when you have access to certain Earth Kingdom resources."

"I'm in for the money, not some ideological bullshit about regaining lost honour. Find someone else to do your dirty work for you. What exactly are you trying to do, provoke a war between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation?”

“Does it matter to you? Didn’t you just say you were only in it for the money?”

“Hard to make money if your customer base is wiped out, don’t you think?”

“Not if you invest in the bullets, beans and bandages. Why limit yourself to purely criminal enterprises? After all, having a diverse portfolio is good business sense.”

“How much are you offering?"

"That depends on how much you are willing to invest."

"That's no incentive."

"How about a 20% stake in Earthen Fire Refinery and a controlling interest in their rare earth mining subsidiary?"

"How fast could you send the paperwork? My accountants and lawyers will deal with the red tape."

"I'd knew you'd come around to my way of thinking."

* * *

**Unmarked warehouse**

**Agna Q’ela**

"This is the Changyuan Shipping Company, how may I help you?"

"...Well fuck, this is bad. Alright, I'll let him know."

"Hey Aniki, we've got a problem here."

"What is it?"

“Head office is dispatching some personnel up here for an inspection it seems.”

“Now, in this weather?”

“Seems so.”

“Damn. Get Wenfu on the line. We have a rat in our midst.”

“Should we…”

“No, not yet. Not until we get a sense of who we’re dealing with. If they are clueless, then no need to shred the documents. Else, we’ll deep six it and burn the rest of the communicades.”

“I see. I’ll inform the men to be ready.”

* * *

 **Airship** **_Prosperous Dragon_ **

**Somewhere over the Pohuai mountain range**

"Have you seen Aang anywhere?" Sokka asked Kiyi who was busy looking over some papers as Zuko and Azula headed off to spar in a different part of the airship.

"Why?"

"Oh nothing, just want to have a little chat with him."

"Sure you do."

"I swear, we're just going to have a talk." 

Rolling her eyes, she replied "You're going to have to work on your lying skills, your big dumb blue eyes are betraying you. Thankfully, sis can help you with that."

"Ugh whatever, now where's that bald boy at?"

"Check the communications room, he should be there."

"Thanks.

Just as she said, he found him in the room, as he was talking rather animatedly to someone else. Catching some fragments of conversations, he realised he was speaking to Katara. With a loud entrance, he spoke into the mic "Sorry sis, but imma have to borrow ya boi for a hot sec. Don't worry, he'll be back in one piece. Mostly."

"Fuck you Sokka, mind your own business. I'm a strong independent woman and I can date whoever I damn well want. "

"I said it'll just be a hot sec, so calm down sis." With that, he dragged Aang out as Katara continued to rant about her overbearing brother. Trapping him against the wall in the corridor, he started off asking rapid fire questions about the nature of his relationship with his sister.

"Spirits Sokka, is this you working out your stress after being questioned by Zuko? You need to calm down."

"This has nothing to do with that, so stop avoiding the question."

"Look, we're still figuring out stuff so no, we haven't gotten to that stage yet. Unlike you, who can't keep it in their pants."

At this Sokka sputtered "What!How?" , much to Aang's amusement.

"I mean, it's pretty damn obvious from the way both of you act around each other. Of course, I could tell Zuko to put on earplugs when he goes to bed. After all, isn't his room opposite your's and Azula's?"

Catching the implied threat, he relented but still shot him a warning glare. As he headed back to his room, he ran into Kiyi, who told him Azula was looking for him."Just keep your noise down low, the walls are pretty thin and there aren't any earplugs to go around. "

"Why does everyone think I'm only looking for her to have sex?"

"Hard to think otherwise, what with how you both act all handsy with each other. Be thankful Zuzu has only one working eye, else he'd toss you overboard if he saw you sticking your hands on her buns."

"I-"

"What's the matter, gatorpuss caught your tongue? Thought you were being sneaky, weren't you." she smirked, as Sokka grew increasingly flustered. Just then, Azula came around and immediately launched into possessive mode, telling her sister to find some other person to flirt with, while hugging him tightly from the sides.

"Go talk with Tom-tom or whoever, just stay away from _my_ savage."

"Why does everyone think I'm romantically involved with Tom-tom? He's so immature it's not even funny." she moaned while pulling her hair.

"Whatever, Sokka's mine. Go find your own pet savage when we get to Agna Q'ela." she replied while squeezing him harder.

"Azula, babe you mind letting go? I can't breathe." he muttered weakly, as Kiyi disappeared down the hallway to head to the sparring room, leaving them alone in the corridor.

Pinning him to the wall, she fumed "I leave you alone for one second and you try to flirt with my sister?"

"No honey I wasn't, please!"

"Fine, I'll trust you just this once. Spirits help you if there's a next time. You're mine, don't you ever forget it."

"So no one can look at me? Not even my boss?"

"I'm the boss of you now."

"Tui and La, just how wide is your jealous streak?"

"Why are you so eager to find out? Unless of course, you want me to tell dear Zuzu just what exactly you did to me this morning. I'm sure he wouldn't take too kindly to his baby sister _being violated by a certain Water Tribesman_ against her will, now would he?"

"Spirits above, why are you so difficult? Can't you play nice for once?"

"Oh I'm sorry, but I'm just too good at being bad."

"Are you now?" he replied, putting his hands on her arms and flipped her around against the wall.

"My my, someone's eager to reprise that day in the alley." she teased, having been cornered literally and figuratively.

"Well what can I say except you're welcome?" Sokka remarked in a somewhat sing-song tone, before using his body mass to further pin her to the wall before kissing her deeply, as his hands ran wild over her body, whilst she looped her arms around his neck. Soon enough, a wandering hand found its way to the spot between her legs and began to rub, causing her to moan loudly into his mouth as another sneaked under her clothes and kneaded her breast, throwing in some nipple tweaks every so often to keep her off balance. All the while, she squirmed and writhed under him, causing him to rub himself against her harder.

Breaking for air finally, she panted and huffed as the two pronged offensive by Sokka's hands threatened to overwhelm her completely. " _Mmph_ Sok-, please, no I-I can't, I'm so close- I-" At once, Sokka ceased his ministrations, causing her to glare at him angrily as a needy whine left her throat.

"What? I thought you couldn't take it anymore." he teased.

" _Sokka….."_ she growled, a very strong hint of violence bleeding through.

At once, he doubled his efforts, bringing her back to that peak before slamming his mouth against her's, partly to avoid getting toasted by her spitting fire when she came and partly to muffle her voice as she was rather noisy when aroused. Not that Sokka would complain, but stimulating her in the corridor wasn't exactly the brightest move. At last, he felt her entire body tense up and pussy contract, before falling headfirst into an intense orgasm that made her roll her eyes back and left her dazed and seeing stars.

Just then, a warning blared over the intercom about turbulence, which did not bode well for Azula's sense of balance as she was just coming down from her orgasmic high. With that, he put an arm around her waist and looped her arm on his shoulders to support her as they staggered to his room, her legs feeling like jelly. With haste, he laid her gently on the bunk as she slowly but surely regained her senses, though her face was still flushed pink with arousal. As the airship swayed back and forth, buffeted by winds screaming from the polar north, he joined her on the bunk, sitting against the wall with Azula leaning on his shoulder, hands intertwined as they looked out the porthole into an endless midnight, the sea of clouds illuminated only by the landing lights and the occasional shooting star lulling them into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ik the past few chapters have been heavy on Sokkla content but it's high time we got back to some fight scenes and brutal executions in the next chapters. Also Azula is going to have her hands full keeping Sokka to herself in addition to putting fools in the dirt, I'll leave it at that.
> 
> 28th Army Intelligence Detachment - Fire Nation equivalent of the real life 14th Intelligence Company from the UK, known as the Det, now renamed to the Special Recon. Reg. (SRR); famous for their HUMINT (human intel.) capabilities during the troubles in Northern Ireland.


	24. Operation Rolling Thunder, Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert jeremy clarkson announcer voice* 
> 
> On this week, pieces get moved on a playing board, a man gets heartburn and Katara gets into a catfight with Azula, but not for the reason you're thinking of (:

Chapter 24: Operation Rolling Thunder, Part 5 

**Common space**

**Airship** **_Prosperous Dragon_ **

"Alright Kiyi, would you like to brief us on the situation?" Zuko queried.

With a nod, she pulled out a pointer from her back pocket and tapped at a name atop a web. "The 'Mountain Master' for this branch is Wenfu. From what I know, he runs an incredibly tight ship and dislikes interference from outsiders, especially adjutants from head office in Caldera."

Moving her pointer downwards, she tapped again at the left side of the web "Aniki here is the 415 for this branch."

At this, Sokka asked "415? What's that?", to which Azula answered "It means he's a 'White Paper Fan', in charge of running the day to day operations." 

"If he's just a day to day ops person, why does he report directly to the head?"  
"That's what we're here to find out. Moving on, the next person of interest is the Heung Ju, An Hui. He's in charge of inducting new recruits as well as HR within the organization."

"Of the three, who's going to give us the most trouble outside of the Mountain Master himself?" 

"On the surface level, probably the Heung Ju, given that he's a staunch traditionalist and isn't very accepting of women being in positions of power. Although I suspect it would be the 415 that gives us the most trouble as he has access to the daily bookkeeping, which means he can fudge the records to show us what he wants us to see. Then again, he is subordinate to the will of the ‘Mountain Master’ so any action or reaction would have been pre-sanctioned from above."

"So what's our plan?"

From his pocket, Aang pulled out some small electronic devices and placed it on the table. "Place these bugs in their office and meeting rooms. They've been modified for cold weather as well as EMP shielding. With the city so far up north, my concern would be that communication with the outside world might be disrupted due to the Northern Lights. But these would work fine."

"Any idea who's meeting us at the airstrip?"

"Probably Katara and her liaison, whoever that it might be. The northern branch knows we're coming, but not when, and I'd like to keep it that way. Throws them off their game."

"Anything else?"

"Are there any more hot packs? I'm freezing here." Sokka piped up.

Raising an eyebrow, Azula replied "Aren't you from the Water Tribe?"

"Well just because I've got Water Tribe blood doesn't mean I like the cold."

"Is this your roundabout way of saying you want to snuggle?" Azula smirked

"If it keeps me warm, why not?"

"Then go snuggle with Zuzu then."

"That's not very nice of you." he pouted

"Okay break it up guys, no one is going to be snuggling with anyone here, especially not in front of me." Zuko interjected before continuing "Any _other_ questions? Else, Azula, you're going to be in charge of running the furnaces today while Sokka, you're following me to inspect the armoury."

"Is this some sort of ploy to keep us apart, Zuzu? What a _nice supportive_ brother you are." she sneered.

"Don't make me yeet him out through the cargo bay."

"Touch him and I will throw _you_ out from the cargo bay after I castrate you."

"Aww, you're fighting for me? That sounds pretty hot." Sokka cooed, while making lovey-dovey eyes at Azula, who reciprocated with a kiss on his cheek.

"You two deserve each other, given how sick both of you sound about right now." Kiyi remarked, before leaving to practice her katas as far away from them as possible while trying not to throw up.

"I agree." said Aang, likewise retreating to the other end of the ship for the same reasons, leaving just the three of them staring at each other, Zuko on one end and Azula and Sokka on the other.

"Aren't you going to leave, or you'd like to be the third wheel here?" she asked as she maintained aggressive eye contact with him while proceeding to make out with Sokka, causing Zuko's good eye to twitch and finally chasing him away, half wishing someone could burn his other eye away after having witnessed his sister exchanging saliva with his employee, their smooching sounds loud enough to be heard in the engine bay.

* * *

**Penthouse**

**5th Canal Avenue, Uptown District**

In most cases, being sent to the Poles by the council of elders in Caldera was as good as being excommunicated back in the early post-war era. The fact that it flourished as well as it did was testament to the strength, willpower and resourcefulness of those who were sent here, to the last frontier of civilization. A small fledgling offshoot, beset by petty infighting and torn apart by moles,it had since evolved to rival in terms of profit accrued, some of the more prestigious branches in Fire Fountain City and Ba Sing Se. 

If it were any other man, they would have called it a day and relaxed upon his laurels. Truth be told, he was once tempted to do so, but the allure of a fresh challenge was too tempting to resist. Though now in hindsight, it was beginning to be more trouble than it was worth.

Turning his mind to more pressing matters, he cast his gaze at the other members of his inner circle, before taking a sip from his glass and weighing his words carefully.

“I assume you know the reason why all of you were summoned here on short notice, do you not?”, pausing to watch the mood in the room before continuing. “It seems that the head office has dispatched a team of adjutants to review our branch records after a most unfortunate incident involving the youngest daughter of the branch in Pirate’s Pier.”

One of them raised his hand to ask but was cut off “To most, it appears to be nothing but a gang war. However, six days ago two senior FNIA personnel were spotted meeting with the branch head. And now the head office is sending us adjutants, well past the auditing season, it is too much of a coincidence here. Someone’s departments are leaking. Might I advise you all to plug it before it escalates any further. Else,” he paused and motioned to two foot soldiers to open the door, where a bound and battered man was tossed unceremoniously to the floor, a small whimper escaping his lips. “this be your fate.” 

With that, he dragged the man up to his knees and summoned a fist of fire. Showing zero hesitation, he slowly and methodically burned a fist sized hole through the man’s left, the screams silenced but for a moment as the other hand gripped the neck in a vice like grip. Soon his bloody right fist emerged out of the back, a ragged burn hole where the man’s heart used to be, the smell of charred flesh mingling with the excrement released by the man in his death throes. 

Releasing the mutilated body from his grasp, he let it crumple in a heap, the smell of burning flesh lingering in the air. Wiping his hands off in a nearby basin, he motioned for the council to commence, whilst men quickly filed in to remove the stained carpet and the shell of a man it contained. _It was a shame to have to ruin a fine carpet like that, but a message had to be delivered_ , he thought to himself as the central area was cleaned before the members of the meeting stepped forth to deliver their piece.

* * *

**Underground bunker**

**Hotel Azulon**

As Ursa walked in, there was a flurry of activity already taking place as men and women manned and operated radio equipment, others cleaned and rechecked the rows of weapons off to the side and still others huddled around a grid of the city, moving blocks and figurines as sheets of papers passed hands from the radio operators to the runners to them, notes and remarks hastily scribbled on them. So busy were the personnel that no one batted an eyelid nor did they give any form of salute, as their work required their undivided attention.

"What are the latest movement reports from the hawks in the field?" she asked as she placed her hands over the grid of the city, leaning in to take a closer look at several points of interest.

A woman with a sheaf of papers in her hands glanced at the grid and moved a couple pieces arounds before double checking with her list and replying "So far the peacekeeping force has largely stayed within the buffer zone, though there have been minor incursions into our sovereign territory. I believe these are merely to test our response, nothing more."

"What about the Terra Triad?"  
"There have been minor skirmishes, but nothing that has the potential to blow up yet."

"I see. Get our hawks to probe for any weak points along the buffer zone, and keep me posted on when weak points appear. Do we have eyes on inside the buffer zone?"

"Not yet, our hawks are still trying to penetrate and set up a relay station, however initial field reports suggest that there might be jamming equipment as well as RDF equipment in case there are relay stations. Possibly to prevent both sides from trying to smuggle assassins across the buffer zone as well as deny them safe houses would be my guess."

"This does make things difficult, but not insurmountable. They are criminals, not ex-military personnel. Get me a background check on the records of those sent to the buffer zone as soon as possible.

"Will do, ma'am."

"Thank you. Also, it wouldn't kill to turn the AC one every once in a while, it's pretty hot down here."

"We're Fire Nation, we're used to hot weather. Besides, it keeps the heating costs down."

"Suit yourself. " Ursa replied, before walking quickly to exit the room, which had gotten more hot and stuffy in the meantime.

* * *

**Unmarked airship port**

**Somewhere outside of Agna Q'ela**

Standing in front a long glass window, two women stood animatedly chatting, whilst waterbenders set up a tight perimeter, eyes glued to the surroundings while their fingers either drummed restlessly on the sides of the weapon's receiver or fiddled with the caps on their waterskins. While one was more or less the poster child for what a typical Water Tribe Woman looked like, with a cinnamon complexion highlighting her cerulean eyes, her counterpart had seemingly struck the lottery with an exotic blend of Fire Nation and Water Tribe features that would steal the breath out of most lesser people. Most strikingly of all, her hair was as white as the pure driven snow, further enhancing her stunning looks.

"Are you sure we can trust these people? I mean, they're here under orders from the FNIA and secondly, three out of the five have a substantially large bounty on their heads. Thirdly, our people still carry grudges from that siege of the north. So yeah, they better have a good reason as to why I shouldn't arrest them as soon as their boots hit the ground."

"I mean, when you put it like that, yeah we probably shouldn't trust them. But still, from the way he sounded, better the dragon you know than the leviathan you don't. Besides, if the threat is as serious as they say it is, having extra firepower is a plus. Also my brother is part of 'these people', so no. Though I would like to cuff him up and toss him in a holding cell for shits and giggles."

"And you say you have a good sibling relationship?"

"I bend water into his parka, he shoves me into a snowbank, I'd say the score is about even. I mean, what are younger siblings for amirite?"

"The hell am I supposed to compare that against, my imaginary friends?"

"Tui and La, lighten up Bulan, you don't have to be so serious all the time."

"Someone's gotta be to keep those idiots in line, especially the ones sitting behind their fancy desks and shit."

"You should quit your job and give freelancing a try."

"And leave the capital in the hands of incompetent councilmen and women? Fat chance."

"Unfortunately someone's gotta take charge. I'm just glad it ain't me. Spirits know I'd bloodbend them to death on the first day of the job."

"Welp, the airship's here, guess I'll see what they have to say."

“Promise me you won’t arrest them on sight.”

“As chief of law enforcement, that would be a dereliction of duty.”

“Fine, just don’t arrest the bald kid with the arrow tats and my brother.”

"Sure, but that doesn't mean I can't have my fun."

"..."

* * *

As the gang exited the skybridge, a tense silence greeted them as the arrival gate was empty and devoid of personnel. 

"Something's off. I can feel it." Kiyi stated.

Closing his eyes, Zuko took a deep breath and focused on the heat sources around him. 

_That's 'Lala, Kiyi, Aang, Sokka….wait who's those people hiding in the corners? Shit, this is an ambush._

Before he could utter a word, ice cuffs shot out and slammed them against the wall and the railings, knocking the breath out of them. Then, the sound of heels clicking on tiles echoed loudly, every step sounding ever more ominous as they struggled to free themselves. Wiggling their fingers, the fire siblings tried to melt the ice but before they could, a voice called out "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you'd like an icicle through your heart."

Turning their heads to the source of the voice, they spotted a pale skinned woman with blue eyes and white hair stride confidently towards them, before taking a stance in front of the gang. Raising her pointer, she casually pointed at them "I've got arrest warrants for you, you and you.", pointing at Zuko, Aang and Azula. "And you must be Kat's brother, which then begs the question, who are you, young lady?" pointing to Sokka and finally Kiyi.

"Release my siblings and I might answer you." Kiyi shot back.

"Hmm, how about no? Can't have criminals running loose in Agna Q'ela can we?" Turning her attention to Sokka, she purred whilst slowly stroking his face "What's your story? Fell in love with a girl from the wrong crowd? If so, I'll show you what a girl on the right side of the law can offer.", prompting Azula to growl "Step away from _my_ Sokka and I just _might_ spare your life."

"Well well well, what a possessive girlfriend you have there. So hot tempered."

"I'll show you hot tempered!" she exclaimed.

"Sheesh, calm down girl. I was just messing with y'all." ruffling her hair whilst trying to avoid a snapping Azula.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" Zuko queried.

"I would answer your question, if you'd promise to restrain your sister."

"........."

"Fine."

With a snap of her fingers, their cuffs were released and immediately a firm restraining hand was placed on Azula's shoulder as she massaged her wrists, all the while shooting death glares in Bulan's direction.

"Alright, now speak."

"Not the most polite way to address the deputy chieftess of the Interior Directorate, but I'll let that slide. Now I believe most of you are acquaintances of Katara, who told me you needed some backup in hunting down some high level individuals currently residing here?"

"Sounds about right."

"And you are working for the FNIA, correct?"

"Well, not officially no. But we have access to resources from the FNIA."

"I see. But what makes you think I will allow FNIA operations to be conducted on NWT sovereign territory without repercussions?"

At this Aang piped up "Well, I thought Katara would have cleared it with you?" Turning her head, she asked out loud "Hey Kat, this bald boy of yours says you cleared this op with me? I don't recall you ever mentioning FNIA operations, only that there would be certain Fire Nation individuals heading up north and cooperation would be appreciated."

At this, Katara stepped out of the shadows, jokingly replying "Obviously you don't remember shit, you were blasted to the Spirit World last night in the club, Bulan.", however her smile and demeanour soured when she caught sight of Azula, who hissed "Water bitch."

"Ash slut."

"Easy now girls, calm down." Aang interjected, trying to prevent his girl from getting into a catfight with Azula.

"You know what, let's get this over with once and for all. One on one, no using sub bending."

"You dare challenge a waterbender on her home turf?"

"You're damn fucking right."

"Let's do it."

* * *

**10 minutes later,**

**Runway**

The two stood on opposite ends, golden eyes staring down cerulean blue. Bulan stepped into the middle of the two and laid out the ground rules. "No bloodbending, no lightning bending. Hand to hand is allowed, but no deliberate targeting of eyes. Winner by submission or knockout. No targeting of each other's boyfriends. I want a good, entertaining fight. Any rule breaking and I will break the offender's kneecap before leaving her out in the icefields. I hear polar bear dogs aren't too picky as to what they come across this time of the year. Got it?"

"Got it." the girls answered beneath their scarves, their bodies tensing up in anticipation of combat.

With that, she left them to their staring contest and headed to where Sokka, Kiyi, Zuko and Aang were watching with bated breath. "Ready, set, fight!"

Immediately, the girls started circling each other, fingers flexing, trying to tease out any weak points to strike at. Then, Azula kickstarted her offensive with a flurry of rapid fire punches, sending fireballs hurtling in every which way at Katara, who quickly pulled up a wall of snow, converting the fireballs into steam, which she turned into a water whip and countered with stinging strikes in reply, forcing Azula on the back foot by the sudden ferocity.

As she backpedaled slowly, she kept a running defence with her own fire whips extending from the palms of her hand. Putting her left foot back, the heel of her boot made contact with black ice and she slipped, her head rushing to make painful contact with the asphalt. Seeing this, Katara redoubled her counter offensive and closed the distance, seeking to press in her advantage and claim a swift victory.

Unfortunately, Azula's reflexes, which was honed through combat and relentless training, allowed her to use her right hand to boost herself back upright, before using the momentum to dive into her own counter with twin twirling fire jets, causing Katara to be on the defensive as the relentless fiery barrage nullified any chance for a reply.

In the ensuing melee, the water shield brought up was time and again converted into steam, creating a fog that was briefly illuminated by flashes of blues and oranges. An idea then came into Katara's mind and she dived to disengage, intending to use the steam cloud as concealment. Now outside of the steam cloud, she gathered up the snow and water vapour to utilize against her but was rudely interrupted by Azula, who tackled her to the ground.

With that, they struggled and rolled on the ground, seeking to establish dominance over each other with punches and scratches, their winter coats absorbing the worst of the blows. Using her slightly larger body mass, Katara pinned the slender firebender to the cold hard asphalt with a leg lock, before summoning an icicle and holding it over her head.

"Seems like I have you beat."

"Think again, bitch." she spat, as Katara suddenly felt the left side of her face suddenly heat up, a fire dagger blazing unbearably hot. As they once again stared down each other, Katara's peripheral vision failed to spot Azula left hand bearing down on her chi points. A few vicious strikes later, her right arm was disabled and the icicle melted harmlessly into water. Capitalizing on her shock, she used her free hand to propel herself out with a quick jet, before straddling the waterbender and disabling her left arm with another series of strikes that left her limbs hanging limply.

"Who's got who beat now, water witch?" she smugly taunted, savoring her victory over the damned waterbender, who at this point was trying her very best to not be a sore loser even though she was very much contemplating beating her senseless, her blue eyes still staring back in defiance.

"Fine. You win, for now." Katara spat venomously.

"Glad you know your place in the pecking order. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to fend off your pesky friend from stealing _my_ Sokka." she replied, before hopping off her and making her way towards Bulan, while Aang and Kiyi rushed to help get Katara back on her feet. Raising her head, she looked up at Bulan and threatened "If you ever, _ever_ even attempt to steal my boy from me, Spirits help you."

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"You want to test me?!" she angrily replied, her jealous streak out on full display. Immediately, Sokka moved to put his arms around her, partly to assuage her concerns and partly to prevent her from doing anything rash.

"Hey Azula, enough. I'm not gonna leave you for anyone else, okay. Calm down." he whispered into her ear, followed by sappy kisses and whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she slowly came down in temper. Pulling his face down, she whispered in his ear "You better not, else Spirits help what's left of you once I'm done." Turning back to the field, he asked "What did you do to my sister?"

"Oh that, I chi blocked her. It should wear off in about a day or two."

"Could you teach me?"

"Yeah...no. No telling what sort of of dirty things you'll do to me when I'm chi blocked by you."

"Well that wasn't the first thing that came to mind but now that you mention it….." he chuckled deviously, causing Azula to ask herself she had inadvertently shacked herself up to an sex crazed fiend. Banishing the thought from her mind for now, she hit Sokka in his manhood, causing him to cry out in a high pitched tone "What the hell was that for?"

"That," she cooly replied, "was for thinking with your dick, you perverted savage."

"Please tell me you didn't chi block little Sokka?" he squeaked.

"I didn't. Or perhaps I did. We'll find out later tonight won't we?" At this, the rest of them could only shake their heads in judgement, as Azula sauntered off with Sokka waddling behind her, hands still on his nether regions.

"Wouldn't surprise me if your brother is the one getting pegged." Bulan remarked to Katara. "

Ew, what the fuck Bulan can you not be so graphic! Tui and La, I need to take a bath in the Spirit Oasis to cleanse that image out of my mind." Katara shot back, barely stopping herself from throwing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prizes for guessing what Bulan means, though if you do know what it means without Google Translate, you get a virtual cookie. Also i can't guarantee Bulan and Azula wouldn't get into a major catfight somewhere down the line. Lastly, even though the Agni Kai mafiya is spelled as such, which might imply a russian mafia style of hierarchy, their individual branch hierachies is modeled after those of the HK triads, but in this case only the heads of each branch report to the head office in Caldera (think of it like a franchise)
> 
> Lengthy explaination ik, but i'd rather clarify it here and now than have someone message me about why the hierarchy for the Agni Kai isn't a Russian mafiya style hierarchy but a HK triad hierarchy.


	25. Midnight Hunting Party, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On this week, the gang scores a house, plans are made and someone gets a once in a lifetime shocking deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, a new arc. Bomb apple teat.

Chapter 25: Midnight Hunting Party, Part 1 

**Safe house**

**8** **th** **Canal Street**

“Here’s the keys to your safehouse, I’ll be back in the morning for a full debrief. And when I say full, I mean full. Nothing left out whatsoever, understood? Because let me tell you, people here in the north bear long grudges for what the Fire Nation did all those years ago. You wouldn’t want a bunch of angry waterbenders on your doorstep now, would you? So sleep tight, because tomorrow’s going to be a long day.” before turning back to the vessel and blowing a kiss to Sokka, clearly aware of the effect it would have on Azula, who seethed at what she perceived to be blatant attempts at stealing what was hers.

Thankfully, Sokka recognized the baiting attempt for what it was and moved to restrain her once again from behind in a tight bear hug, mixing in kisses and soothing words that helped allay her concerns about any potential infidelity. Besides, creating an international incident via sinking her vessel wasn't going to help their case much.

The safehouse was small and cozy, built around a central fireplace that spread the warmth to all areas of the house via steam pipes. When questioned as to the practicality of using steam pipes in a structure made of ice, Sokka and Katara merely shrugged. "The ice is thick enough to still maintain structural integrity and the heating pipes have been modified for unidirectional heat conduction only. Basically, the house won't melt down, despite any concerns you might have. Besides, melting is only really an issue during the summer months." he assured her.

With that, their contingent moved to claim the different rooms while Kiyi and Aang proceeded to set up their communications and other equipment. After informing Ursa of their safe arrival, minus the whole catfight on the tarmac, they went to sleep, tired and jetlagged as their bodies gradually adapted to the land of the endless midnight.

* * *

**Buffer Zone**

**Pirate’s Pier**

It was shaping up to be a boring shift, as neither side wished to be at fault if things ever came to blows. In fact, outside of some minor construction of vehicle checkpoints, it was business as usual. Even on the first day, those foot soldiers of the gangs tasked with enforcing the buffer zone were too busy with setting up their own miniature rackets and checkpoints that inevitably, hitmen and reconnaissance scouts from both sides slipped into their predesignated observation posts, ready to ambush each other’s raiding party should they trip up and reveal themselves. That is, if the foot soldiers didn’t catch them first as along the line, there were varying levels of security. 

For instance, one street patrolled by the 4K were heavily guarded, with a technical parked on the side as a show of force whilst four streets down, a checkpoint run by the Crimson Typhoon members was a very sloppy affair, with only a haphazard roadblock and a tent beside, inside of which were the guards enjoying takeout and some liquor. All in all, there were weak points and strong points along the line and both sides intended to exploit it fully.

After all, one did not get very high up the food chain sticking to the same old tactics everytime.

“Are the hawks in position?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Tell them to standby for wetwork in the next 48 hours, target packages will be couriered soon.”

* * *

“Jae Hyun, are the badgermoles in position?”

“Yes sir.”

“Tell them to start feeding me movements, we’ve got some dragons to hunt.”

“Would this not violate the ceasefire?”

“Only if it goes loud. But that’s why it pays to keep ex-special forces and Dai Li on your payroll.”

“A most excellent choice. Equipment will be delivered along with targets as soon as we have established a plaza.”

“Very well. See to it that the blasted ashmaker gets what’s coming.”

* * *

**Warehouse district**

**Pirate's Pier**

Bleeding out on some grimy Earth Kingdom street curb was not how she intended to go down. In fact, she fully intended to retire back in her home village, surrounded by rice paddies on all sides as she slowly sipped tea while watching the sunset. At least, that was the plan twenty years ago, given her service to crown and country. Six years as a regimental sergeant major in the 88th Division, before applying and passing selection for the Golden Division, the special forces unit for the Fire Nation military establishment, in which she served with distinction for two grueling tours in the colonies chasing partisan units who fought like savage animals. Many a time she thought she would not live to see the next sunrise, but coming home to a defeated and war-wrecked nation made her wish she did.

_Flashback_

_12 years ago_

_Dear 阿妈,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. Remember I told you in my last letter that I was down to my last yuan? Well today some recruiters for a private security company offered me a contract for a twelve month deployment back in the southwestern Earth Kingdom. Apparently the Earth Kingdom has been in a mess ever since the end of the war, can't blame them really seeing as we 'bout damn near tore up the place in our war. I suppose, it's one way to start paying for my sins. Anyways the pay is seriously good, too good to be true but given our financial status right now, what with the farm in dire straits as it is, I've decided to take the contract. I'll be leaving in a couple days, so by the time you read this letter, I'll be half way across the Mo Ce. Don't worry about me, I've survived one war, this should be a piece of cake. Say hi to Ming Hui and tell her congratulations for entering the Academy._

_If the worst should happen and I somehow get blasted to kingdom come by some halfwit bandit, go to Caldera and look for colonel Jia Jian. He was my commanding officer back in the Golden Division and he's a good man, he'll help take care of things. May the light of Agni shine upon you and the household._

_Your filial daughter,_

_陈智晴_

* * *

Her suspicions proved true, as the so-called 'private security company' was nothing more than a front to recruit veterans into the Agni Kai's Pirate's Pier branch in their first turf war with the Terra Triad. Being a new kid on the block so to speak, they were lacking in firepower and experience. Slipping back into her role as the a urban fighting and psy-ops specialist from her days in the Golden Division, she not only whipped the unruly gang members into a fearsome roving platoon that so bloodied their opposition that the appearance of their signature calling card, a black flame on red sprayed across the walls and shutters sent them scurrying back from whence they came.

For this, Ursa rewarded her efforts with a cushy position as lead instructor for their vanguard as well as coordinating convoy safety, seeing as their transports laden with china white made tempting targets for opportunists seeking to make a quick buck. Under her watch, only one shipment in the past eleven years was unaccounted for, a large shipment of China White that was jacked somewhere in between Pohuai and Pirate's Pier. Other than that one shipment, she had a flawless track record.

This night had been a tiresome night, for coordinating security with shipping was a nightmare due to the buffer zone in place which affected route efficiency but also security planning. Finally, two hours after she was supposed to clock out, she stepped into the chilly night air and started to walk back to her apartment. As she walked, the wind picked up and she pulled the hood over her, intending to block the wind blowing behind her. However, she did not realise that behind her, a man darted from shadow to shadow, a rock glove in his hand. Timing his shots with the wind, a flurry of crystalline shards effortlessly tore through her midsection, their temporal cavity imparting massive hydrostatic shock and rupturing multiple vital organs, in addition to smashing her spinal cord, sending her crumpling to the ground in a boneless heap. Satisfied that his target would not live to the next sunrise, the glove on his hand assimilated back into the dust and grime of the alleyway.

As her eyes began to lose focus and the world started to blur, she noticed the noise started to die down. _So this is what it feels like to be close to death,_ she thought. _Can't say it's all that scary, besides we've all served our time in hell._ Struggling to keep her eyelids open, the last thing she noticed was a stretcher rushing towards her as the world faded to black.

* * *

**Shing Su Night Market**

**6th Avenue**

**Pirate's Pier**

Whilst Zhi Qing was bleeding out on the street, a man and a woman were busy browsing the varied assortment of wares for sale, ranging from the typical street food to trinkets, artifacts that were _most certainly_ not looted from an abandoned Air Nomad temple, weapons of all manner and make as well as euphoria inducing substances and adult beverages. As it was located near the sea, the weather was mild enough that people were willing to brave the slightly lower temperatures and see if there was a deal to be had. The couple on the other hand, were here not to seek out deals but rather, to seek out one man in particular. 

According to their targeting package, the man was a mid-level manager for the Terra Triad, which made him a very tempting target as killing someone higher up the food chain risked reigniting the war, while killing those lower on the food chain served no purpose from a strategic point of view. But what made him a suitable target was not only the dossier compiled prior, but that he had built in habits, which in this line of work was what got someone killed pretty fast. That he survived this long, was a small miracle in of itself.

Slowly, the couple waited and bided their time until their target came into view. When he passed by their table, they immediately got up and started to tail him. Feeling that someone or some people were on his tail, he ducked into a nearby alley and readied himself for a fight. A fight that ended rather anticlimactically as a chloroform pad was smothered on his face, knocking him out before the couple then moved in and started to strip him until they could see his bare chest. Summoning lighting on their fingertips, they delivered a heart stopping jolt that turned off the pumphouse that ensured blood circulation. In short, they electrocuted him. Satisfied he was dead, the four man team then positioned the body to make it look as if he had merely passed out drunk as best they could before exiting the scene, blending in perfectly with the crowd.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I've managed to put a human face on at least one of the targets so yeah. Before any one gets all uppity and SJW-y over the usage of the double 8s, just know that in Asian cultures, eight is a lucky number. In fact, the 88th Division in this story was more of a tie back to the KMT's 88th Div. As for the Golden Division, that was based off the Iraqi SOF which is known as the Golden Division. Also, the russian mafia did recruit a lot of former red army and spetsnaz/VDV veterans following the collapse of the Soviet Union. All this to say, #22toomany. 
> 
> Lemme know your guys' thoughts on the short letter flashback if its something you want to see more off, putting a human face on the targets for both the Agni Kais and the Terra Triad members. Peace.


	26. Midnight Hunting Party, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa strikes back with a vengeance, Azula and Sokka go shopping therapy and the rest of the gang prep a Trojan horse

**Meeting room**

**Interior Directorate Building**

**Midtown Agna Q'ela**

"So you're saying a Fire Nation criminal element here in the North Pole is in cahoots with a suspected Earth Kingdom deep cover operative for reasons unknown, who sent Fire Nation and ex-colonists with genuine NWT passports and IDs to assassinate you as part of some multi-dimensional Pai Sho game to shift the balance of power between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom?" Bulan asked, her eyebrow raised in absolute skepticism at the tale she was being presented with by Kiyi.

"Basically." Kiyi shrugged.

"This has to be the craziest, far-fetched conspiracy theory I have ever heard. Give me something concrete to work with here, else I have half a mind to deport this hunk here, send you to a mental institution and lock up the rest of y'all in a NWT black site for the rest of your days."

"You touch him and I'll tear you apart with my bare hands." Azula growled.

"Is that a fucking challenge I hear?"

"You're damn right it is."

"Azula please, stop getting into unnecessary fights."Zuko pleaded.

"That's right, listen to your big brother over here." Bulan needled.

Before she could leap over the table and start beating her into the ground, Sokka squeezed her hand, partially to prevent her from doing so and partially to calm her down with his touch. Standing up, he dragged her out of the room and ducked into a nearby room. Entering it, he sat her down on the table and locked the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Hmm let's see, you dragged me out a meeting room into her and locked the door behind you. And judging by your expression, it's not going to be sexy times but a lecture from you about how I should keep my temper in check. Sounds about right?"

Taking a seat beside her, he moved to brush a stray hair from her face before covering her hand with his and sighing.

"You got me there."

"Is that all?"

"Not really."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just..I mean, I appreciate you standing for me but there's just some fights that aren't worth taking. I'm not completely helpless you know. Like when you fought my sister on that airstrip two days ago, like I knew you were going to win but when she had you pinned with an icicle over you, I really thought she was going to stab you there and then."

"You'd really think she'd do that?"

"When push comes to shove she's capable of doing some really heinous things. And I can't bear the thought of that happening to you, not especially since we're just starting out."

"Alright fine, I'll try. For you."

"Thanks." he replied, before giving her a kiss and making for the door. 

"I don't think we're done in here just yet."

"What do you mean?" he replied, puzzled.

"What do you think it means?"

"Surely you're not serious?"

Hopping off the table, she strode up to Sokka and pinned him against the wall. "Don't you think," she whispered in his ear "I deserve a treat after letting you lecture me?"

"Well then, since you've been such a good girl..." he replied, a devious glint in his eyes that told her whatever plan Sokka had was probably going to result in her seeing stars and rolling her eyes in pleasure.

In fact, his hands already started to wander under her jacket and began to knead her breasts, paying close attention to her nipples as he knew just how sensitive they were as his mouth captured hers, more to muffle her loud moans as they were in a public place. Meanwhile, Azula's hands weren't idle either as she returned the favour, running her hands all over under his coat and slowly but surely going lower and lower.

Without realising it, both of them had sunk down to the floor, with her in his lap, grinding her wet core against his stiff member as they continued to tease and make out. When his mouth left hers, she stifled a needy whine as one of his hands wandered lower and lower to her core, leaving her panting and flushed like a tomato.

"Have I ever told you," he said between kisses, "how cute you look when you blush?" before following up with peppering her neck with light suckles, careful to not leave marks on her pale skin lest the others start asking questions.

"I-well.." she stammered between breaths as she looked into his ocean blue eyes and saw nothing but lust, want and affection for her.

Noticing her look, Sokka ceased and asked "What's wrong 'Zula? Is it something I did?", his eyes now full of concern for her.

"N-nothing, it's just...no one has ever said that I'm adorable or cute. You're the first one to do so." she replied, averting her gaze away from Sokka as her eyes started to water.

Cupping her face with his hand, he thumbed away a stray tear and replied " Then I'll say it as many times as you need, from now until the end of days." With that, he pulled her in a tight intimate bear hug, squeezing her so tightly like he was adrift at sea and she was the lifeline and stroked her hair, giving her soft kisses and whispering words of adoration and love to her as she quietly sobbed into his shoulder.  _ Tui and La, just how fucked up had her childhood been?  _ Sokka wondered to himself.

Slowly but surely, she stilled in his arms as her sobbing ceased, replaced with an almost silent snore as she more or less cried herself to sleep again. Putting one hand under her to support her mass, he used his other hand to pull himself up with the doorknob. Once on his feet, he opened the door softly, not wishing to wake her up. 

Tenderly he walked back to the meeting room, Azula fast asleep with her face in his shoulders, her arms and legs wrapped around Sokka. Peeking his head in, he whispered loudly "Do you know where the nearest couch is?"

"There's one down the hallway to the right, you can't miss it." Bulan replied.

"Thanks."

Turning her head back to Zuko and Kiyi, she said "Not gonna lie, I'm actually quite jealous of your sister. She's lucky to have a man like him taking care of her."

"What can I say other than she was born lucky." Zuko replied with a shrug.

"Somehow there's more to that story than you're letting on."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sure, Mr. Keep Your Secrets. With what you have provided me, it seems that there is just about enough evidence to do a snatch and grab. However, in order to fully prosecute these individuals, I need more evidence."

Pulling the bugs out of his pocket and placing them on the table, Aang replied "Here's something that you might need. Modified for arctic conditions and EM proof, given how much the Northern Lights up here like to fuck with the comms equipment."

"These are military grade bugs. Where the hell did you get them from?"

"They fell off the back of a truck. Like for real, they actually fell off the back of a truck."

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, Bulan replied sarcastically "Sure they did."

Katara asked "But how are you going to plant them? I mean, we don't even know where their hideout is, much less who and where to place them for maximum intel collection."

"I do." Kiyi said.

"What?"

'Every Agni Kai office and safehouse is laid out in the exact same way, doesn't matter if it's in Ba Sing Se, Republic City or Omashu. Also, the reason most people don't know where they operate from is because they don't know what to look for. Me and Zuzu are known affiliates, not to mention mom is part of the inner council of the Agni Kai. Besides, they know we're supposed to be here any day now to go over their books, well supposedly anyways but since we haven't announced our presence to their head yet, they can only keep guessing when we'll actually arrive."

"So what I'm hearing is you and your brother will pose as Internal Affairs personnel, plant the bugs and get out?"

"Eh, sounds about right to me." Zuko replied.

"Then what does the rest of us do? Sit on our asses and wait for shit to kick off? Is that it?" Katara retorted.

"Y'know, for someone who's from the Water Tribe, you seem to be clueless about hunting. Big game like this are easily spooked. So either we roll them all up in a shock and awe campaign, or we do this slowly and gather as much intel as we can, while slowly rolling up their operations.

At this Katara exploded while waving her hands in the air "What in the flying fuck makes you think we still hunt for food in the Southern Water Tribe you fucking nimrod! What do you think we are, a bunch of ass backwater tribes stuck in the Ice Age?!"

"Spirits above, calm down Kit-Kat, I'm sure Zuko didn't mean it ?" Aang pleaded, as Zuko appeared to shrink into his seat under her outburst. Wheeling around on to Aang, she proceeded to lecture him as Aang sunk further and further into his seat, while Kiyi merely exchanged disappointed glances with Bulan, who shook her head and muttered "This is going to get us nowhere." while pinching the bridge of her nose and sighed.

* * *

**Tsung Shin Hospital**

**Pirate's Pier**

"Is she going to make it doctor?"

"Hard to say, those shards really did a number on her. I will say, she was lucky. One of our ambulance crews was just coming off work when they spotted her bleeding out. Of course, I don't suppose it has anything to do with the current state of affairs in the underworld, does it?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Let me know if there's any updates."

"Most definitely, Miss...Noriko." With that, he left her standing outside the glass window, looking at Zhi Qing's vegetative body being kept alive only with machines and breathing tubes.

"They will pay for this, I promise." she uttered to herself, as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. Zhi Qing had been one of her best lieutenants and although talent was not hard to find in the ranks, there was something to be said about someone who had stuck by her side through the highs and lows. Unable to bear looking at her anymore, she stormed off silently to her escort, doing her level best to keep her emotions in check.

* * *

The first thing that struck Azula was how uncomfortable lying on Sokka's chest actually was, despite whatever trashy romance novel she'd read once that said otherwise. The second thing she noticed was that her hair was all over the place, forming a messy curtain in front of her face. Groggily, she asked "Where, where am I?"

"Oh hey, you woke up. Did you have a nice nap?'

"Not answering the question, Sokka."

"Sheesh, didn't realise you were the cranky type after waking up from a nap. But to answer your question, we're in a lounge right now. More specifically, you basically cried yourself to sleep in my arms. It was not a pretty sight."

"Oh." she replied, before burying her face back into Sokka's chest.

Sitting up, he lifted her gently and planted a kiss on her forehead before asking "Tell you what, let's get out of here and explore the city. I'm sure they can figure shit out on their own. What do you say?"

"Is this your roundabout way of saying you want to go on a date?"

"Well, not quite but when you put it that way...I mean I just think a change of scenery would do you some good y'know, get out of the office for a bit. Besides, it's only going to be just us. No one else. Think about it."

"As long as you're the one footing the bill."

"Anything to see you smile,  _ princess _ ."

"Ohohoho, you're in for it now." she smirked deviously.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of them geared up to pay the local Agni Kai chapter a visit, after Katara had calmed down and switched out of lecturing mode. As they double checked their gear and loadouts, Zuko turned to his sister and asked "Are you sure about going into the dragon's den alone?"

"To be perfectly honest, no. But sending in a two man team is bound to rile up more suspicions and make my tagivesk far harder than it needs to be. Also, if you're thinking of planting wires, that's out of the question. It's standard practice to scan and pat down any visitors, girls included for wires. Now if the bugs are as good as our bald tech whiz says it is, they should pass through no problem. Right?"

"If they haven't swapped out their equipment that is. I think holding off on bringing in the bugs would be the best idea for now until you can give me a description on what sort of detection systems they're using."

"Fair enough. We ready?"

"Let's do this.

* * *

**Underground bunker**

**Hotel Azulon**

"All strike teams, are you in position?"

"Yes sir!"

"Copy that, passing over to Dragon Queen."

"Attention all units, this is Dragon Queen. I hereby task you with elimination of our adversaries with extreme prejudice. As you know, one of our bravest women is now rendered a human vegetable thanks to these trash. Let all that you do tonight, be for her, not for me. May the light of Agni shine brightly on your paths."

As Ursa ended her short speech, the multiscreen bank purposefully set up for tonight's retaliatory strike flickered to life with the video feed of a half dozen different teams of twos and threes breaching into various safehouses and clandestine observation points near and within the buffer zone.

On one screen, two men crept into an open window and sprayed the room with suppressed automatic pistols hidden under their coats. A muffled staccato and the tinkling of empty casings on the wooden floor was the only indication there ever was a gunfight to begin with. Not satisfied, they reloaded and gave each body another dose of controlled lead output, two the cranium and one to the pumphouse just to be sure. Lastly, a card with a black flame imposed on a red background was left on the bodies before they left the way they came.

On another, three women brutally dispatched an observation post via tomahawks and stilettos, leaving a mangled and bloody mess in their wake before they, like many others across the city that night, left a calling card scrawled in blood on the walls.

As each team carried out their grisly tasks, Ursa contemplated her course of action, which was to prosecute as many targets as possible in what would be called 'the long night' and how it would be viewed by the city council the next day.  _ Fuck what they thought,  _ she told herself,  _ it's not like they wouldn't have done the same if they were in my position. _

* * *

**Kuruk Boulevard**

**Downtown Agna Q'ela**

Much to his wallet and by extension, his bank account's dismay, his idea of retail therapy and Azula's idea of retail therapy were vastly different. For starters, while Sokka was more than content to window shop if he couldn't afford it, Azula would insist on owning whatever piece that caught her fancy. To be fair, while she wasn't as interested in jewelry and other sparkly accessories as her friend Ty Lee, the few pieces that did would definitely raise a few eyebrows at the next fiscal meeting.

In addition, she insisted on having every piece custom made for her and her only, which on the one hand meant that her outfits were one of a kind and unique, but on the other hand racked up a bill that Sokka estimated would have taken him a lifetime and a half to pay for had he still been working his old job. Then again, what were exorbitant prices to a royal, even if said royal was now part of a criminal dynasty rather than one that sat upon the Dragon throne. Not that she still didn't harbour ambition to sit on it one day but as it would most likely never happen in her lifetime (unless she could find a way to bump off the current cadet branch sitting on the throne), she contented herself with being the next in line to be the 'Mountain Master' of the Agni Kai branch as Zuko didn't wish to take up the reins while Kiyi wasn't as experienced in dealing with the head office as well as negotiating with their suppliers and customer base, having been only brought on into their day-to-day operations only recently when she graduated high school.

As Azula stepped out of the changing room for the twelfth time, Sokka was about to comment with something snarky when he saw what she was dressed in and for a brief moment, he forgot how to breathe as she strode towards him in a figure hugging fur-lined anorak that came in just the right shade of blue that accentuated her golden eyes. Furthermore, her leggings and matching boots further enhanced her sensuality whilst keeping her from the worst of the elements. Finally, a blue beanie with a fluffy ball atop it completed her ensemble, to say nothing of the earrings that had been purchased at a previous store not more than twenty minutes ago.

“How do I look?” she asked, to which a gibberish reply was given by Sokka as he struggled to form a coherent sentence in the light of her beauty, before fainting as if struck down by the presence of a deity. 

Concerned, she rushed over and cupped his face in her hands, as a minor panic attack built within her. 

“Sokka, are you okay? Sokka? Sokka wake up!” Meanwhile, Sokka could only respond in fragmented sentences, the gist of which Azula pieced together was about how pretty she looked to the point Sokka thought she was a goddess manifested here and now.

Grabbing him by his shoulders, she then shook him to break him out of his stupor, which seemed to do the trick.

“Did, did I just see a goddess?” Sokka groggily asked, a little nauseous from his faint.

“From the way you acted, you might as well have.” she replied.

“Say, you sound a lot like someone I’m dating, what’s her name again? Ally, no, Azu, no, A-Azuka?” Sokka then blurted, his mind still trying to process her image as well as get it up and running again.

“No, wait don’t tell, it’s, it’s Azula! Right! She’s gonna kill me for not remembering her name!”

“She's right here in front of you, ya know?”

“Aah, Azula! What happened? Why am I on the floor? Why are you gripping my shoulders so hard?”

“Apparently my fabulous good looks broke your brain’s ability to handle reality, which is how you ended up on the floor.” she replied, while letting go of his shoulders and twirling a bang with her finger

“Then I suppose some  _ repeated exposure _ would help alleviate this troubling symptom, would it not?” he smirked deviously before adding in a conspiratorial whisper “Despite how good these clothes look on you, they look better on  _ my _ bedroom floor, honey.”, giving her ear a little nibble while he did so and turning her pale skin bright red.

“S-stop it Sokka, you-you can’t just say these things out in public!” she replied bashfully. as she struggled in vain to prevent the sensation of her ears burning from blushing so hard.

“It’s just between you and me, what’s there to worry about? Unless of course, you’d like an audience to come and watch us ‘do the thing’. Also can we get off the floor now? I’d like to not be thrown out by security, thank you very much.” 

“Since when has getting into trouble been an issue for you?”

“You got me there. Should we go check back in on the others?”

“Might as well, if only to make sure they haven’t cooked up some hare-brained scheme in the meantime.”

"Well then, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately due to me being sick af, there's probs not gonna be an update next week (27/12) unless i recover by then, which is kinda pushing it tbfh. also if the writing towards the end of the chapter is kinda loosey goosey, i blame a near constant elevated body temp and a wicked sore throat +aches (excuses again ik, but it really be like it do no lie)


	27. Midnight Hunting Party, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyi walks into a hornet's nest, Azula jacks Sokka off and Ursa gets angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up peeps, been a hot sec since I last updated this story. Happy new year!

Chapter 27: Midnight Hunting Party, Part 3

**Agni Kai Headquarters, Northern Branch**

**Agna Q'ela**

"The Association of Fishermen and Seafood Retailers'? Seriously, that is the headquarters location?"

"Let's be honest, do you know how much fish and seafood is traded on an annual basis between the NWT and the other countries? Take a guess." Kiyi replied.

"The fuck am I supposed to know, that shit ain't my job. Interior security, not economics." Bulan shot back.

"It's worth about five hundred million yuan, and that's just the fish and seafood without involving the other associated businesses like the cold chain logistics, shipyards and the like..Illegally, add another fifty million annually on top of that and you can see why it's a no brainer. Besides, I'm sure none of your officers are going to open up _every single fish_ just to check if there's contraband hidden in the guts." 

"Fine, you win. Happy now?" she huffed.

"I'm never happy." Zuko piped up.

"No one asked you, grumpy face. Seriously, what does it take to put a smile on your face?" Katara asked.

"Ask his ex. Or his current piece Su-" 

"One more word and I _will_ toss you overboard, _Kiyi_."

"You'd do that to your poor defenceless little sister? I'm hurt." Kiyi retorted as she mimed putting her hand over her heart while giving her brother her best puppy eyes.

"I said what I said."

"Wait till mom hears about this."

"Oh wow, you really gonna play that card? Low blow much?"

"Alright fellas we are getting a bit side tracked here, let's focus on the task at hand, okay?" Aang intervened before it could get out of hand.

"Let's get this show started."

* * *

A knock on the door was greeted with the challenge "Ran.", to which Kiyi replied "Shaw." 

"Come in Miss…?"

"Kirin."

"Right then, let's not leave someone of your stature hanging about in the cold, shall we?"

"Indeed, let's get down to business."

Over on the opposite bank, Aang fiddled with some instruments and dials before turning around to face them and said "Ah fuck."

"What is it?"

"The ice is fucking up the thermal imaging, audio is worthless."

"Well fuck. Let's hope Kiyi doesn't get into trouble then."

***

"So what triggered the attention of the council, if you don't mind me asking?" the man seated in front of her asked.

Raising an eyebrow, she replied "Surely you would have heard it by now, one of Ursa's kids almost got blown up by assassins dispatched from the north."

"Well that is most unfortunate. These assassins, they came from the north you said?"

"Fire Nation individuals with genuine NWT passports. They ran a background check on all the individuals and they're all members from this particular branch here."

"Well that is certainly unsettling news, how can I be of assistance?"

"You can start by handing over the operations logs for the past three months plus names of the recruiters who accepted the application of all these men. I'm sure you have records of them, do you not?"

"What exactly are you trying to say? That the northern branch is responsible for the bombing or at bare minimum complicit in the act?"

"I never said anything about the northern branch being responsible, nor were they complicit. Unless of course, either or both of these assumptions are correct, in which case you and I both know the penalty for doing so."

With a deep breath that just about restrained his temper, he exhaled and replied "Fine, but all investigation must be conducted on Agni Kai grounds. No records are to leave the compound."

"If that is the case, I will have to call in backup then."

"Backup will not be necessary."

"That is not for you to decide." In Kiyi's mind, she calculated she was close to making the person in front of her slip up and make mistakes. However, she was also cognizant of the fact that she was treading on thin ice and at any moment, they could call her bluff and remove her from the playing board entirely.

Another deep breath later, the man answered "Fine. But the rules about the records not leaving the premises still stand."

"I knew we could come to an agreeable solution."

"Is that fucking all? Anymore items you want to inspect?" he sneered.

"No that will be all. Have a nice day." With that, she got up to leave. When she finally exited the building, she let out a deep sigh as she realised she was a hair's breadth away from riling up a nasty nest of angry territorial dragons. Making sure to watch her back, she quietly signalled them to come and pick her up.

* * *

Inside the building, Aniki was not looking forward to reporting the outcome of the meeting to his superiors. After all, his job and potentially his life depended on appeasing and misdirecting the energies and attentions of the adjutant. Clearly, the fact that Kirin (though he suspected it might be a fake name, but such details were above his pay grade) had played hardball and extracted concessions that he was reluctant to give.

"So, how did the meeting go?"

"Not good, sir. The adjutant is onto us, which means the folks in Caldera smell a rat."

"As expected. Very well then, you have permission to resolve this however you see fit. Just make sure you keep the situation from developing in an unwanted direction as well as not draw any unwanted attention, especially the Interior Ministry."

* * *

**Dockside**

**Kuruk Boulevard**

As the couple waited for a ferry to make a stop, out of the corner of her eye Azula spotted unusual movement from the opposite bank of the waterway. Whispering in Sokka's ear, she uttered "There's some people observing us from the opposite side. I don't know how long they've been there so spin me around and kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me." Not waiting for a follow up, she spun him around so that Sokka's back was facing the waterway, shielding her from view as her hands wrapped around his neck. For his part, Sokka snaked his palms around her toned bottom, giving them a tight squeeze that elicited a moan from her as their mouths collided and tongues warred for dominance.

Peeking an eye, she spotted them turn their attention elsewhere, suggesting that they had just been there not long and were clearly out to spot her for some unknown reason. When they finally released, she swatted him and chided "I told you to kiss me, not grope my asscheeks."

Sokka merely shrugged and replied "Gotta keep up the act somehow. Besides, me touching your buns, which are firm yet squishy by the way, is the least of your concerns when I've-"

"Not. Another. Word."

"Well then, guess I'll just have to make do with this.", before sandwiching her flushed cheeks in his palm and giving her another heady kiss that earned them more than a few judgemental glares and muttering about the morality of kids these days and other such comments, as Azula moaned into his mouth.

"Spirits Sokka have you no sense of decency! We're in a public place, for crying out loud!"

"Oh I'm sorry, but you've been a bad bad influence on me, _troublemaker._ Now let's get on this boat before I might do something that is truly indecent." he teased, before pinching her nose and leading her by the hand on to the ferry.

Taking a window seat on the second deck, she turned to face him and asked "And what might that be?"

"Do you really want to know?" Sokka smirked, a mischievous twinkle appearing in his twin sapphire eyes. Noticing the look in his eyes, she steadied her nerves as whatever he had in mind would most likely end up with her coming in a hot mess.

"Please keep your hands to yourself young man, or else I'd have to toss you off this ferry sir." a voice from behind sternly warned. Spinning his head around, he saw the conductor of the ferry glaring at him. 

"Y-yes sir!" he squeaked, feeling like he'd suddenly shrunk ten times in size and for a brief moment, was tempted to use Azula as a human shield.

"Right, now tickets please."

"H-Here you are sir." he timidly handed them over, before it was punched and handed back to him. Once he passed out of earshot, she snickered at his misfortune. 

"That's not very nice." he pouted, only to earn more giggles from her as she replied "Not so tough now are you, _troublemak-_ ahahaha Sokka stop! St-ahaha!" as Sokka stuck his hands in her coat and began a relentless tickle assault that left her breathless and squirming. Somehow, she ended up in his lap, where she decided to take the initiative and stick her hand down inside his pants and began to play with his manhood.

"That-that's not fair!" he squeaked as she stroked him at a leisurely pace.

"But it feels good doesn't it, hmm?" she teased, as she guided one of Sokka's hands and placed it on her chest.

When Sokka moaned, she redoubled her speed and nibbled his ear, to which Sokka vainly tried to repress his sounds of ecstasy as his face grew ever redder.

"Aah ah Azu-Azula, I-I'm close please stop, please please please!" he squirmed.

Smirking, she gripped it even tighter and pumped harder using the precum as a lubricant, before ceasing abruptly as their station came into view. Pulling out her hand, she licked her fingers one by one, before putting her gloves back on and giving his cheek a tight pinch. "Hmm, you taste rather salty like the sea." she remarked.

"I swear Azula, you're going to be the death of me one of these days." he remarked as they got off the ferry. 

"But at least you'd die happy."

"You're one kinky little dragon, do you know that?" he replied, while giving her buns another tight squeeze.

"I wonder who's to blame for that now, hmm?" she pretended to muse before continuing "Oh that's right, this horny boy toy from the Southern Water Tribe named Sokka, that's who." she finished, before jabbing him with a mock accusatory finger.

"Not like you make things any easier, what with you being as pretty as you are without any effort." Sokka shrugged as he opened the door to allow them both to enter, as a different pair of eyes were observing them from a nearby café.

"Boohoo, learn how to control your horny then, you insatiable savage." she mocked, before closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Ursa's office**

**Hotel Azulon**

"By the badgermoles, do you realise what kind of carnage you and your men created out there last night?"

"I am well aware of that, would you like me to hand you the video clips?" Ursa replied without even glancing at the person sitting in front of her, busy as she was dealing with correspondence with the FNIA as well as the usual requests from her clients. Even with a turf war ongoing, guns, drugs and other illicit materials needed to be processed and shipped, accounts had to be settled and bills had to be paid.

In fact, her workload doubled as normally, Kiyi would have been the pointwoman regarding contracts and account settlement. However, with her currently up north in Agna Q'ela on assignment, she left a rather large void that had mercifully been covered by some of her inner staff.

"You do realise this is an act of war, which violates the ceasefire agreement you just signed not two weeks ago right?"

Looking up from her work, she calmly replied "And I'm supposed to take the hits to my personnel silently without any retaliation? What type of leader willingly allows their followers to be hunted down without repercussions?"

"What exactly do you stand to gain from kickstarting another turf war that will only bring the attention of Ba Sing Se on us?"

"Pfft, Ba Sing Se's authority only extends as far as the Outer Wall reaches. If anything, it's one of those upstart regional warlords that concerns me. Although I will say, the recent reshuffling of the Earth King's cabinet is something to watch out for in the meantime."

"Look, even you yourself noted the importance of keeping a low profile. What you ordered out there last night was anything but. Think of the repercussions, Ursa!"

"I understand the concerns of the Sankan Group, but as I previously mentioned, attempting or causing grievous injuries to any of my men will be met with extreme force. Besides, I'd rather get this skirmish over and done with and save on blood and treasure than pretend nothing existed."

"And this bloodletting will solve it how?"

"See here's the thing, I will stop if and only if the Terra Triad gives up those responsible for the attack on my children. I have no interest in pursuing their wholesale destruction as some form of competition is good for business, keeps people on their toes. Until then, this campaign will continue. Besides, I have the backing of the FNIA to prosecute as I see fit."

"Be that as it may, you still broke the ceasefire and some form of penance has to be extracted, lest people think they can get away with rule breaking, which you and I know just won't do."

"If it's a cheque you want, I'll have my accounts department wire you the funds.”

“Throwing money at the problem doesn’t necessarily solve it, you know.”

“You know what, this conversation is starting to bore me. Come back when you have something concrete to present. Also, is that spirits-damned fuckface Chin getting the same talk as I am right now?”

Taken aback by her sudden usage of vulgarity, the representative was stunned for a moment before stammering “H-he’s ah, uh, um, in the, er talks with Yi Ching on what, um, the blood price will be.”

“Agni almighty could you not stammer so much? It’s like you’ve never heard a lady cuss before.”

“I, er, well-”

“There it is again, Agni have mercy on me. Get the fuck out of my office you spineless dick and tell your boss, the Agni Kai will not now, nor ever negotiate from a position of weakness. Ever.”

Somewhat still in shock, the representative froze in his seat before Ursa finally lost her temper and pulled out a hidden machine pistol from her drawer and shoved the barrel in his face. Finally getting the hint, he scrambled out of the room as fast as his feet could carry him.

As he beat a hasty retreat, one of Ursa’s lieutenants entered the office, almost colliding with the man. 

Before she gave her daily brief, she asked “Um, I know this sounds out of place, but was it really necessary to threaten a Sankan rep like that? What if they decide to excommunicate us?”

“As much as the Sankan group like to project an image of strength, there’s only so much they can do. Besides, excommunication only happens if shit goes down inside the Sankan premises. Out in the streets, it’s anyone’s game and besides, they don’t have enough manpower and good outfits are hard to come by these days. Now, what do you have for me today?"

* * *

**Safe house**

**Agna Q’ela**

"Alright, so what do we know so far about the organization Kiyi?" Azula asked.

"They are clearly up to something. But what that something is, is the million yuan question."

"What about their security systems? Any metal detectors, scanners etc?" Aang asked.

"None that I saw so far, though I wouldn't put it past them to have hidden sensors scattered around the compound. Were you able to pick up on conversations or heat signatures?"

"No dice there, the thermal imaging was a shitshow as the heat reflecting off the ice made any footage worthless, audio wasn't any better. We were deaf, dumb and blind out there."

"Guess we have to resort to old fashioned methods then. I'll see what the technical division can come up with. Anything else that stood out or that you managed to gather?"

"I got access to their logs, but I don't know if they're gonna cook the logs between now and tomorrow. I did manage to get them to allow another person in with me, which I think will come in handy, I think."

"I'll go with you, what materials do I need to brush up on before tomorrow?" Azula volunteered.

"Are you sure about this?" Sokka asked in a concerned tone, squeezing her hand.

"It'll be fine, Sokka. Besides, Kiyi might need someone who can read people as well as watch her back if need be." she replied, squeezing his hand in return.

"Anything else?"

"You might want to exit out the back, someone or some group is conducting surveillance on us. Azula told me we had people watching us back near downtown, but if they're as shaken as they are now, they might have someone watching this place."

"Is that so? Well then, let's try to turn the tables on them and bag a live dragon for ourselves."

* * *

"Shishio, this is Sen. Any movement on your end?"

"Nah, there's been no movement for the past half hour. Should we call Aniki to send in a strike team?"

"Is Papa Charlie still in play?"

"No idea. She didn't exit through the front door."

"Then hold position. Once Papa Charlie is no longer in play, then we'll send in the crew."

"Understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Charlie - Precious Cargo (you'll see why soon)  
> Sankan Group - Founders of the Sankan Palace Hotel and its chain, which provide criminals and spooks a neutral place to meet and seek refuge if necessary. Also acts as a mediator between various underworld factions at times. Basically like the Continental from John Wick, without as many assasins.
> 
> As to how they know the location of the safehouse, let's just say with enough application of heat, ice will yield to become water. Also it feels good to get back to some semblance of a regular upload schedule (thanks a lot Xi Jinping).
> 
> Last but not least, here's a virtual cookie if any of you pick up the Kekkaishi reference.


	28. Midnight Hunting Party, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles, lots of cuddles.

Chapter 28: Midnight Hunting Party, Part 4

**Coffee house**

**Agna Q'ela**

It was a pretty boring stakeout, all things considered. Sure, there had been some initial action when the Water Tribe boy and the former Crown Princess showed up first at the house, though from where he was sitting, it could have just been a mixed teen couple as there was a sizable Fire Nation expatriate community in the NWT, mostly engineers working for local mining concerns as well as the fisheries and seafood business. 

Because of this, interracial couples weren't uncommon, especially amongst the younger generation who were more connected and open to other cultures than their elders, who had to endure harrowing siege conditions imposed by the Fire Nation Navy and its Marine detachments during the Hundred Years War and thus, developed a stigma and negative racial bias towards people from the archipelago. In fact, there were now more than a few up and coming politicians and public servants who had either mixed parentage or were born in the NWT, such as deputy head of the Interior Directorate, the ambassadors to the United Republics and the Fire Nation respectively, men and women whose loyalty to the tribe was unquestionable.

Thirty minutes later, his suspicions were all but confirmed as the chieftainess herself, along with several other prolific individuals entered the same house. Making a mental note to thank whoever it was who provided them with a list of safe houses used by the Directorate, he made the call to Sen, who gave him his orders to continue watching the premise. Draining the last of his now cold coffee, he decided he'd overstayed his welcome in the cafe and made his way to his vessel, a sleek affair that could cut the waves with effortless grace while handling the tight turns that made up the waterways of the city with ease.

Before he could reach the vessel, a stranger bumped into him, knocking his keys dangerously near the edge of the canal.

"What the hell, can't you see where you're going you-"

"Oh, I'm so so sorry, mister! I-it won't happen again, I promise! Did you drop anything" the stranger replied, the hood of her hoodie flipping over and obscuring her face as she bowed repeatedly.

"If you could help me find my keys, that would be very much appreciated, miss." he replied, sounding rather annoyed.

Bending over, she picked up the keys and handed it to the man, who snatched it without so much as a 'thank you'. "Did your parents ever teach you manners?" she chided.

"Who the hell do you think you are to-wait a minute, you-you're Princess Azula!"

"Oh dear, and here I thought you wouldn't recognize me. Maybe this will teach you to say 'thank you' when someone does something for you, you rude bitch." she scolded, before knocking him out with an electrified fist. For good measure, she gave the man a hard kick to balls.

While Zuko and Sokka winced, before quickly bundling up the unconscious man into the house, Katara turned and asked "Was that really necessary?"

"I am still a royal, and royals deserve to be treated with respect and reverence."

"I hope you treat Sokka better than how you did to that man, for his sake."   
"You should tell your brother that. Ask him how many times has his wandering hands-"

"Okay that's enough information, I don't need to know what kind of kinky shit you and him get up to. Do I need to sanitize the couch with bleach?" Katara cut her off, her face turning green at the thought of them defiling the house while they were out.

"No, we haven't gone that far. Yet. Are all Water Tribespeople this revved up, or is it just your brother?"

"What exactly are you implying? You don't see me trying to climb Aang like a tree."

"I don't know, what else can you do in your ice hut besides go at it like rabaroos?"

"Just because my brother is attracted to every pretty face he comes across doesn't mean every tribesperson is as horny as he is." Katara shot back while pulling her hair in frustration. At this rate, she figured she'd probably need to freeze him to the wall to teach him a lesson.

**Basement**

**Safe House**

"Is he awake yet?" 

"I don't know, how hard did you punch him?" Bulan asked, while twirling a stray strand of hair.

"Hard enough."

"Somehow I feel there's something else you're not telling me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because every time your boyfriend looks at you he instinctively moves his hand over his balls."

"I, well, may have kicked him in the nuts. It wasn't a hard kick, I promise."

"Why are you Fire Nation people so violent?"

"I could say the same about you. I mean, I'm pretty sure you're a halfie."

"Mom never told me who dad was, or what he did, only that he was a bad man."

"Sounds like parent of the year if you'd ask me."

"I've read your dossier, and it sounds like your parents weren't any better."

"Welcome to the Fire Nation royal household, where favouritism and regicide is the order of the day." Azula replied sarcastically.

"Sounds like family gatherings are a blast."

"Pretty sure some granduncle or granddad killed their sibling in an impromptu Agni Kai during a feast."

"I didn't mean that literally you know."

"What else can you expect from a dysfunctional household? Anyways, this family talk is getting boring, I'll be heading upstairs if there's nothing else."

"Go ahead, I'll need to head back to the office anyways. Tui and La know how much paperwork is piled up on my desk. I wish I could just do fieldwork all day."

***

As she stood underneath the hot shower, the hot water rushing over her skin like a waterfall, her mind wandered back to her past, when she was still the crown princess, groomed by her father to take over the Dragon Throne over her elder brother, who he saw as weak and unfit for duty. 

At first, she was happy and excited that she, the younger sibling and a female to boot, was being selected over the traditional firstborn male heir in over two centuries of rule. However, that excitement proved short-lived as her teenage years were clouded by harsh and intense discipline and training by her father, who viewed her innate firebending abilities nothing more as living incarnation of the wrath of Agni, sent forth to bring judgement and fire upon all enemies of Caldera, both foreign and domestic.

In addition, her father saw any expression of emotion as a weakness, forcing out or suppressing any hint with beating and fire whips. After every beating, she was sent to the infirmary, where the physicians could only shake their heads as they worked their best to treat and cover up the burns with healing salves and poultices. If any of them dared speak out against such abuse, they would be be renditioned, never to be seen again.

Shaking her head to break such depressing thoughts, she turned off the tap and dried herself with her bending, before putting on a hoodie and sweats, looking very much like a college student and not at all like a princess.

Putting on a pair of earbuds, she made her way to the couch, put on a pair of reading glasses and started to go through the small pile of folders that Bulan had left for them. Meanwhile at the table, Aang continued to tinker with Shishio's phone, jotting down notes whenever he saw something that caught his eye as the other members went to bed or used the time to meditate. After a while, even Aang decided he had been staring at screens long enough and headed off to bed, leaving her alone, a solitary lamp to keep her company.

So engrossed was she in her reading materials, that she didn't notice a pair of hands starting to massage her shoulders. Only when she felt the breath tickle the hairs on the back of her neck did she finally look away from the files and found herself looking into twin pools of blue, full of concern.

Pulling out her earbuds, she asked "What's up Sokka?"

"You're still up? It's almost midnight already." he replied, while burrowing his head in the side of her neck as he planted soft kisses. 

"I guess I lost track of time. After all, the outside looks the same once the sun sets at five. Why are you up?"

"I saw the light from under my door, so I decided to check. Want someone to keep you company?" he replied as he breathed in her scent, the smell of wildflowers filling his nose.

"I can't concentrate when you're around." she replied, before letting out a soft purr of contentment as Sokka's hands continued to work her muscles.

"No funny business, I promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

With that, he leapt over and joined her on the couch, placing her in his lap as he continued to massage her back. When he deemed her fully relaxed, he unwrapped the towel on her head and let her hair fall in a smooth dark curtain on her back, where he proceeded to run his fingers through them as if to comb it, placing small knots, loops and braids.

"You know, this college student aesthetic looks good on you, you know."

"Pretty sure you'd say I'd look good in anything really."

"That's because you're just so perfect." he mumbled into her as he planted another kiss on her neck.

"Somehow you just know the right thing to say. I'm sure there were many broken hearts you left in Ba Sing Se University."

"That's because none of them could compare to you."

"I'm a princess, they're commoners, of course they'd be found lacking." she replied, finding it harder to concentrate the longer she stayed in his lap. At last she called it quits and placed the folders on the floor, before giving Sokka a kiss on the lips. Granted, it wasn't the best angle but he didn't complain, returning in kind with a full bodied kiss as his hands slipped around her waist to pull her closer. 

"You feel so comfortable, I don't want to move." she replied after a long silence of just basking in each other's presence.

"Me too, but my neck is gonna kill me tomorrow."

"Here, use this." she said, handing over a cushion for Sokka to place against his neck.

"Thanks." 

Placing her head on his shoulder, she turned her body sideways and wrapped her arms around Sokka before whispering in his ear "Good night, my little wolf", before adding in a small still voice "I love you.", so soft that Sokka almost thought he imagined it.

Removing her glasses and placing it on the side table, he whispered back "Good night to you too, little dragon. Love you and sweet dreams." before pulling a nearby blanket over them and turning off the light. In response, Azula only clung on to him tighter, before letting out a contented sigh and slipping peacefully into dreamland.

* * *

**Agni Kai apartment**

**Midtown District**

**Agna Q'ela**

"Sen, did you hear from Shishio yet?"

"No, why?"

"Don't you think he would have called back a few hours ago?"

"Hmm, you're right. This is concerning."

"What's the call then? The longer we leave him there the higher the chance of him spilling secrets, whether he intends to or not."

"But what if it's a trap meant to bait us in? After all, if they figured out they have a tail whose to say they aren't expecting us?"

"We'll get him out, I swear. Just-just give me some time to plan this okay? Last thing we want to do is to walk into an ambush and we all get killed or captured."

"Alright, I'll tell the team to be on standby."

"You should get some rest, we can't afford any more mistakes."

* * *

**Meeting room**

**Sankan Palace Hotel**

**Pirate's Pier**

"Please do explain how the incapacitation of one measly lieutenant is worth a platoon of my best  _ chongjab-i  _ ?"

"Clearly you and I don't place the same value on human capital, which makes negotiating a blood price rather difficult."

"If I don't, which you're claiming as such, then enlighten me why I'm sitting across from you?"

"Because your position is considerably weaker than it was before the previous ceasefire. You yourself pointed out that the only reason you're here is because you lost your best gunslingers to my strike force, not because of any obligation to your men."

"Miss Ursa, I believe that is enough provocation. Be thankful we have not blacklisted you for what you did this morning."

"Then maybe you should have visited me in person instead of sending a messenger boy who can't close a deal to save his life."

Choosing not to respond to the bait, she kept her calm and asked "What exactly would give you reason to stay your hand?"

In response, she pulled out a list of names and placed it on the table. "Hand over these individuals, and I'll cease all operations against your organization, plus I'll even throw in some territorial concessions. Simple."

"This-this is-"

"Is what? I've been in the game long enough to recognize governmental interference and meddling."

"As if it isn't patently obvious the Agni Kai is nothing more than a useful proxy for the Fire Nation."

"Restrain yourselves, both of you. This is neutral territory." Yi Ching warned.

Going down the list of names, he took out a pen and circled a few before handing the list back to her. "If we can agree to exclude these few names, I'll accept your offer and throw in a free shipment of Earth herb."

"Seems like a rather paltry concession if you'd ask me. What I'm offering you is so much more, it hardly seems fair."

"Fine, I'll throw in a few plantations on Makapu. Satisfied?"

"Not really, but it seems like a promising start. What do you think, commissioner?"

"I'd say that is more like it."

"Very well then, I believe we have reached a consensus then. The contracts will be mailed to your respective offices within the next two working days. For you Miss Ursa, you would have to pay additional penalties for breaking the ceasefire."

"Fair enough. Will that be all?"

"A time and place for the handover of individuals will be determined in due time, as soon as the contracts are signed and sealed. One last thing, please try not to kill each other as soon as both of you exit the hotel, else I'd have to excommunicate the survivor."

"I'd like to see you try." was Ursa's parting response.

* * *

_ In her dream, she was standing in a vast white plain, stretching as far as the eye could see. Above, the sky shimmered and rippled with all the colours of the world, never remaining a single hue for more than a fleeting few seconds. _

_ Just then a pair of familiar hands surrounded her waist, before slowly giving her gentle fleeting kisses, eliciting soft moans of pleasure from her. The hands slowly turned her around, bringing her face to face with her beau, a necklace in his hand. _

_ "I-is that, for me?" _

_ "Will you marry me, princess?" _

_ "I-I-"  _

_ But before she could say the magical words, her dreamscape started to shake and wobble, as if in an earthquake. Trying to steady herself, she saw the Sokka in her dreams mouth the words "Wake up." _

_ "What?" _

_ "Wake up." it repeated more firmly. _

_ "Wh-what's going on?" _

"Wake up princess." a more real and somewhat annoying voice broke through the haze.

Trying her best to shake off the vestiges of sleep, she groggily replied "F-five more minutes." before curling up closer into his chest.

"And here I thought firebenders rise with the sun." Sokka grumbled, before shaking her awake again.

"Sonofabitch Sokka, let me enjoy my dream for five more minutes you asshole!" she finally exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but you're needed, the suspect just woke up."

"Hmmph, fine." she grumbled.

"Sorry for interrupting your dream, honey. It sounded like a good dream."

"You should be."

"How can I make it up to you then?" he replied, while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll see. Now run along while I think of a suitable punishment for you." she replied deviously, leaving Sokka wondering about his fate as she uncovered the blanket and got up from his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you people enjoyed the Sokkla fluff. Also Azula with glasses in a hoodie is an aesthetic that is underrated don't @ me. 
> 
> chongjab-i -> Korean for gunslinger
> 
> As always comments are appreciated, it's what makes this fic better over time.


	29. Midnight Hunting Party, Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka makes a stepsister (half sister?) joke, gets sent to horny jail and has his first kill.
> 
> (whew that escalated quickly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the benefits of working from home, if only temporarily. Bone apple tea yall, it's gonna be a ride.

Chapter 29: Midnight Hunting Party, Part 5

**Basement**

**Safe house**

If he was expecting an ice cold shower to rouse him from his sleep as some form of torture, he was surprised when instead, the soft caress of a woman's hand glided across his cheek. Lowering his guard, he relaxed for a second. Big mistake.

The sound of the tight hard slap echoed through the small room, leaving a big red imprint of her hand. "Wakey wakey, mister. You've got a long day ahead of you." Kiyi taunted, before sauntering out of the room like nothing happened, leaving Shishio clutching the side of face wondering if she'd somehow knocked a few teeth loose with that amount of power.

On the other side of the room safely behind a one way glass panel, Sokka winced from the power of the slap, as even though he was not the recipient, he could somehow feel the sting burning its way across his cheek. Turning to Zuko, he asked "T-that's gotta hurt. A lot. Does Kiyi do weights by any chance, 'cuz that was a really hard slap."

"Why'd you ask? Is it because you think your arms are too scrawny?"

"At least these arms are long enough for me to reach your sister's butt, of which she has a very nice firm butt by the way."

"Spare me the details please, it's too early in the morning."

"What, afraid you'd get a hard on for your sister?"   
"Agni almighty can you stop being so disgusting?!"

"Hey I asked a simple question, you could have given me a straight answer but nooo, you had to talk a whole bunch of shit. Serves you right, I'd say."

"Argh fine, yes she does lift weights from time to time, you happy now, you sick fuck?"

Noticing Zuko had moved his hands in front of him, Sokka moved it for the kill "Guess those jokes about royals keeping it in the family aren't too off base now innit? Then again, what are stepsisters for amirite?" he whispered conspiratorially.

At this, Zuko felt sick in his stomach that Sokka would even suggest something as disgusting as that. Granted, Kiyi was pretty easy on the eyes, but that train of thought had never occurred to him. Throwing his hands up in despair, he slammed the door open and stormed off, looking for something, anything really to cleanse whatever filth he'd just heard from Sokka's mouth.

As it happened, Kiyi was walking back towards the interrogation room when she saw her brother storm out in a huff. Peering inside, she half expected to find a crispified Water Tribesman only to find Sokka very much alive and un-crispified

"What's up with Zuzu?"

"Oh that, well I asked him a simple question and he decided to fuck around. Turns out he couldn't handle the heat so he left. By the way, what regimen do you use when you lift weights? That was some power in that slap, I felt it even behind the glass panel."

Blushing slightly, she stammered "Oh, er, that, well I uh, um, n-no one's ever asked me about my weightlifting routine before. Most people don't react too well if I told them I lift weights as part of my routine, something about it being too ungirly or something." 

"Nah, you've got nothing to worry about here, you can tell me."

"I-I guess. Remind me to tell you about it later tonight."

"Sure thing." With that, Kiyi disappeared up the steps, as Bulan, Katara and Azula came down. While Bulan and Katara entered the interrogation room to deliver their good cop routine, Azula sneaked silently into the observation room, before delivering a hard jolt of lighting that sent him yelping before crumpling in a heap on the floor.

"Wh-what was that for, babe?" he cried as he turned his head to face her.

Moving to sit on his back, she leaned down and replied "This was for this morning. Now you know to not mess with my beauty sleep.", while pinching his cheeks with her nails. 

"I'm sorry, 'Zu. Please help me up?" he pleaded.

"Hmm, how about...no." she grinned deviously, before maneuvering to place his butt on her lap.

"Whaa-what are you gonna do to me?"

"Punishing you, that's what.", her malicious tone making Sokka gulp. As he feared, her caressing palm stroked his butt a few times, before it slammed into his rear with a force that made him wince and squirm.

"This, was for pinning me against the wall in that alley."

_ Smack! _

"And this was for _ravaging_ my tits in the living room, as you so eloquently put it."

_ Smack! _

"And this was for fingering me on the airship."

_ Smack! _

"This is for groping me while waiting for the ferry."

_ Smack! _

"And last but not least, this is for disturbing my beauty sleep."

_ Smack! _

Try as he might, a few tears escaped his eyes as he struggled and writhed about while draped over her lap. Seeing her boyfriend on the verge of breaking down, she relented and pulled his face up into an apologetic kiss. Wiping away the tears, she asked "I hope you've learnt your lesson now?"

"Mmm-hmm." Sokka nodded.

"There, there Sokka, big boys don't cry. Aren't you a big boy? " she cooed as she stroked his back while giving him kisses, which soon turned into a hardcore makeout session with Sokka in her lap instead. 

An unwelcome knock soon interrupted their session, as Katara chided "If you two lovebirds are done sucking face, it's your turn to play bad cop lover girl. Seems he doesn't want to cooperate with the good cops. Also, what are you doing here Sokka?"

"What does it look like I was doing sis?" he replied, while doing his best to hide the fact that he'd just been handed a hard but not entirely undeserved spanking by Azula while they were busy trying to crack Shishio.

"I don't know, whatever it is you get up to with her. I swear, someone's gotta send you to horny jail one of these days."

"That won't be necessary, right Sokka?" Azula replied, putting on her sweetest voice possible while doing so.

"Azula!" he hissed, while rubbing his sore bottom.

Putting two and two together, Bulan put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle. "What's so funny?" Katara asked, puzzled.

"Why do you think your brother's clutching his ass? Surely it can't be because he was sitting on the floor too long? You're a smart girl, you should be able to figure it out." 

"Eww, that is just-just, no!" she exclaimed as disturbing images of her brother being spanked like a little kid squirming on Azula's lap flooded her mind.  _ Tui and La, at this rate I need to immerse myself in the Spirit Oasis if I spend any more time with her _ , she glumly thought to herself.

Giving Sokka one last parting kiss, she made her way past Katara , who was still trying to reconcile reality and made her way into the interrogation room. Making him lay down, she pulled down his pants to find two red handprints on each of his cheeks.

"Do we really have to do this, sis? In front of her?"

"It's not like I haven't seen anything before."

"Tui and La this is embarrassing." he commented as he covered his face with his hands.

"Hey if it's any consolation, you've got a cute butt."

"Bulan!"

"Damn, she really did a number on you, didn't she? In fact, you could say she has you-" Bulan remarked.

"Don't say it, please." Sokka groaned in embarrassment.

"-whipped." she chuckled, pleased with herself that she came up with the pun while Katara pulled out some water from her waterskin and attempted to soothe her brother's aching backside. Once done, she sent him upstairs to rest, disappointed in her brother's taste in girls.

* * *

**Interrogation room**

"Look you can try all you want, I'm not saying a damn thing till I get a lawyer."

"Is that so?"

"Go ahead, I'm not afraid of your tricks. In fact, any evidence obtained under torture will be tossed out of court." he replied defiantly.

"What makes you think you'd get a fair shake in court? For that matter, what makes you think you'd even be brought to court in the first place?"

"Killing me doesn't help you at all."

"Who said anything about killing? Please, we're more civilized than that."

"Then why even keep me in here at all?"

"Because I know that at this very moment, your buddies are probably wondering why you haven't called back. Knowing them, they're most likely planning an assault on this safehouse to get you back. Question is, why? Why waste all this effort for an expendable foot soldier such as yourself?"

"Isn't that the million yuan question,  _ princess _ ?" he replied smugly.

A fireball immediately whizzed past his head, before dissipating on the cold stone walls.

"Speak to me in that tone again and I'll guarantee you the next one won't miss."

"We both know information obtained under coercion is flawed at best."

"I'll be the judge of that." she replied, before moving to disconnect the microphone.

"What are you playing at?" he asked.   
"Why do you think they called me in here?" Azula taunted as she proceeded to then switch off the lights.

"Azula what the fuck are you doing? Azula!" Bulan asked over the intercom.

In the darkness, a flicker of blue and orange was seen shimmering, before bloodcurdling screams were heard through the thick glass panel. Then an eerie silence followed, before the light was switched on and the microphone reconnected.

"Please, no, no no, I'll talk, I'll talk!"

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it? Now be a good boy and tell these two ladies everything. Or else. Understand?" Shishio could only nod. With that, she left the room and closed the door behind her. Walking into the observation room, Bulan asked "What the hell did you do to him?" Azula replied nonchalantly "The right application of heat is enough to turn any screw loose. Does that answer your question?"   
"It's times like these where I question my brother's taste in girls. Whatever does he see in you?" 

"My intellect, humour, good looks, do you want me to go on?" 

"Why do I even waste my time talking to you?"

"Sounds like a 'you' problem, now go and extract whatever it is you need from him, lest my hard work go to waste."

"Please be gentle with him." Katara requested.   
"I'll try."

* * *

Moving to his room, she found him lounging on his stomach, reading up on a mining industry newsletter from the NWT, his brow furrowed in concentration. Stealthily, she made her way and lied down on top of his back. Noticing the sudden weight, he turned behind to look, only to have his face squished between two familiar hands as her lips gently made contact with his. Resting her chin on his head, she asked inquisitively "What's that you're reading?"

"Some boring corporate mining newsletter. What brings you here?"

Moving her head to place it on his shoulder, she whispered "Sorry about what happened downstairs. I kinda got carried away."

"Can't say I don't deserve it."

"What makes you say that? I spanked you harder than I really intended to. I mean, your sister told me your ass had two red imprints even under all those clothes. I'm so, so sorry about that, I really am. Will you forgive me ?" she asked timidly.

"You know I won't stay mad at you forever right? Besides, I love you too much to do so."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"But still why did you say you deserved that beating though?"

"I'll tell you when you get off my back, it's getting a little bit hard to breathe." Moving off his back she sat cross legged against the bed while Sokka proceeded to lay his head in her lap.

"Do-does it still hurt?"

"Looking at your pretty face takes the sting out of it." he replied, making her blush."But to answer your question, I realised I haven't been treating you with respect, more like a conquest if anything. I mean, you listed out yourself how many times I forced you into uncomfortable situations. So yeah, I was kinda asking for it."

"But-but I was the one who egged you on." she replied.

"Doesn't mean it was the right course of action."

"But-"

"No ifs, ands or buts. What I did was wrong, you and I both know it."

Placing a finger to his lips, she countered "I'm just as guilty of this as you are, I'm not completely innocent as well. If anything I'm the one who deserves to be punished for how I treated you when we first met, but all you've shown me is love and affection." she choked out, as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

"Everyone deserves a shot at love, even messed up people like us. Besides, who could stay mad at such a pretty face?" he answered, moving a hand to tuck her bangs behind her ear to wipe a tear from her face.

"You're too good to me Sokka, too good to me. You shouldn't be."

"I could say the same about you,  _ princess _ ." At this, Azula bent her head down and pressed her lips against Sokka's, kissing him with every fiber of her being as she tried to tell him just how much she loved him.

"I love you."

"Love you too, babe" Sokka gushed as he wrapped his arms around her neck to bring her in for another passionate kiss. When they broke for air, he simply let out a sigh of contentment as she undid his wolf tail and began to play with his hair, their eyes containing nothing but admiration and pure love for each other. Slowly, Sokka was lulled into dreamland as Azula continued to play with his hair, adding small braids, loops and knots as he did to hers last night. Seeing he was fast asleep, she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead while offering a silent prayer thanks to Agni for blessing her with Sokka.

Unfortunately for them, their alone time together was abruptly cut short with the sounds of breaking glass as small cylindrical objects came crashing into the house. Recognizing what was about to happen, she hastily dragged Sokka by the collar of his shirt and grabbed two pillows off the bed before taking cover at the foot of the bed. Sandwiching Sokka's ear with one while she did so with another, she moved to cover him and braced for impact.

The cylindrical objects then exploded with nine bangs and a blinding flash of light, just as the front door was blown clean of its hinges. Seconds later, the sounds of angry hornets ripped through the empty space, cutting a vicious swath where they were soaking up each other's presence not more than 10 minutes ago.

* * *

**Living room**

Outside, Zuko also recognized what was about to happen and yelled "Nine-bangers! Get into the kitchen!" Just as Aang dived behind the wall, the flashbangs erupted in a cacophony of noise and light, followed by the same sounds of angry hornets, dull thuds and a door being blown off its hinges.

Making sure everyone wasn't harmed, Zuko stomped his foot and concentrated on determining the direction of the heat signatures as well as counting how many assailants they were up against. Sending Kiyi and Aang to warn Bulan and Katara, he ducked out of cover and loosed a few flaming darts in the direction of the attackers, who dipped behind cover to avoid getting burned. Soon a deadly game of 'whack-a-badgermole' unfolded as the combatants resorted to taking pot shots at each other. Meanwhile, four more assailants flooded through the doorway, forcing Zuko to retreat under superior firepower.

Two of the assailants broke off and started to clear the rooms, first with a flashbang followed by a fragmentation grenade while the other two joined in pinning Zuko behind cover, rendering him cut off.

* * *

**Basement**

As Katara and Bulan took notes, they heard the sound of explosions and shouts emanating from the top floor. 

"What the fuck was that?" Katara asked.

"Sounds like you guys have unexpected house guests." Shishio commented.

Leaping over the table, Bulan pulled out a pocket pistol and jammed it into the side of his head before forcefully asking "I swear on Tui and La if you don't tell me how they found us, I will blow your brains out." This merely caused him to chuckle, before positioning the barrel on his forehead. 

"Go ahead, I'm a dead man anyways."

"We can offer you a safe passage."

"Not a chance, not while you have a major leak in the Directorate."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"If you think it was luck that revealed this location to us or that we tailed the princess and her Water Tribe trash here, you're very much mistaken." emphasizing his disgust at the mere thought of a blue blood like Azula mingling with common peasants, to say nothing of taking one as her lover.

"Keep talking."

"Oh no, I think I've said enough."

Just then, Kiyi and Aang burst through the door, providing Shishio with a distraction as Bulan and Katara's head turned to face them. Immediately, he lunged for her hand and pushed her pointer back against the trigger. In the confined space, the sound of the gun going off was more than enough to temporarily deafen them. In the silence that followed, all four of them could only stare in shock as Shishio's brain vacated his skull and took up residence on the nearby walls.

"Fuck." was all she could say, as she tried to process what just happened.

"We can talk about this later, right now we gotta help Zuzu and 'Lala!" Kiyi's voice broke her stupor, her voice tinged with fear and panic.

"Ah shit my brother's upstairs as well! Spirits let's go!" Katara exclaimed. With that, all four of them scrambled up the steps. In their haste, they forgot to bring Bulan's notebook with them.

* * *

"Wh-what's going on? And why are my ears ringing, firefly?" Sokka mumbled under Azula. 

Clutching her temple, she woozily replied "S-someone threw a flashbang into the room. Argh my head hurts like a bitch!"

Before Sokka or Azula could respond, the door was flung open and a round object came rolling in with a flashbang zip tied to it, it's pin also removed. Even in her dazed state, her instinctive combat skills kicked in and she realised what had been tossed into the room. Praying that the fuse wasn't going to go off in her hands or worse, before she could reach it, Azula reached over Sokka and managed to hurl the offending item out of the room.

As the item arced its way out of the room, it hit the side of the doorpost and bounced right at the feet of the gunmen who had kept Zuko pinned in his corner for the past few minutes, turning them into a pink mist in a blinding flash. Mercifully, the ice walls managed to contain the blast, but just about. 

Scrambling now to get out of the firefight, she dragged Sokka up on his feet, placed an arm over her shoulder and made for the door, or what was left of it. Another gunman staggered through the door and knocked them both to the ground. Using the last of his strength he identified Azula as the main threat and pounced on her, placed his thick hands over her neck and squeezed. Even though the princess was nimble, the large mass of her assaulter proved too heavy for her as she struggled to remove his hands. Slowly but surely, her vision started to grow dimmer and dimmer as she tried to vocalize words but only strangled voices came forth.

Through his blurry vision, Sokka witnessed the whole incident and a red mist suddenly fell upon him. Half crawling half running, he reached for the man's knife on his belt and began to wildly stab, ripping horrendous gash wounds in his already battered body. Distracted by this new stimuli of pain, he released his grip on her and smothered Sokka, who continued to stab until the light went out of his eyes. When he felt the pressure slacken on his neck, he kicked the now lifeless body off him and rushed over to Azula, who was choking and sputtering as she regained her breath.

"Oh thank Tui and La you're alive!" Sokka cried, tears of joy rolling down his bloodstained face as he enveloped her in a rib crushing hug.

"Sok-let-go, c-can't breathe." she muttered. 

"Sorry." he sheepishly replied, releasing her from his grasp she continued to hyperventilate in an attempt to get oxygen flowing to her brain.

"Is he d-dead?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"I-I guess, I mean he was t-trying to kill you an-and you were making these awful noises, a-and I-I guess I killed him." he said in an almost disbelieving voice, trying to reconcile his bloody hands and shirt with the lifeless corpse not more than a few feet away as the wail of sirens now added to the din.

"I'm a horrible person, aren't I?" he finally whispered, as the sounds of gunfire and fireballs finally died down.

Tilting his chin to meet her eyes, Azula replied "You did what you had to do. There's no shame in that Sokka. You did it for the right reasons. You saved me."

"But-"

"Shhh, the fact that you have a guilty conscience means you're not a killer Sokka, not like me." she countered, before pulling Sokka in for an embrace as he broke down into her shoulder, tears mixing in with bloodstains to form a maroon river on her shirt as she held his head in one hand while stroking his back with another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consent is king y'all, don't be like Sokka else you'll end up in a much worse situation than being sent to horny jail by Azula.  
> Also, please keep your booger hooks out of the bang bang switch unless you are absolutely ready to go rataatataa, got it?
> 
> As always, reviews, kudos and all that jazz are appreciated, many thank.


	30. Midnight Hunting Party, Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times, lots of sexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess we celebrating the 30th chapter with sexy times. This chapter gon be rated E for sEx.

Chapter 30: Midnight Hunting Party, Part 6 

**Living room**

Zuko was just about at his wits' end under withering fire when he spotted someone throw a combination grenade into Sokka's room. Seconds later, the grenade came flying out, hitting the doorpost and turning the men who had been giving him grief for the past couple minutes into a fine pink mist.

Capitalizing on the opening, he burst forth with twin jets of maroon sailing forth from his fists, burning through furniture and flesh just as Kiyi, Aang, Katara and Bulan emerged from the basement into a warzone, the smell of cordite, ash mingling with the metallic tang of spilt blood into an unforgettable smell that assaulted the senses.

At this point, the assault had gone absolutely pear shaped from the point of view of the assailants and they cut their losses, leaving behind some more grenades and CS gas canisters as a parting gift while they beat a hasty retreat as the wailing of sirens grew louder and louder. Forced to duck back into the basement from the thermobaric grenades, Zuko could only utter silent pleas to Agni that his sister and Sokka was safe.

As Sokka continued to find solace in her embrace, Azula kept up her repetitive movements, trying her very best to not remember the time she drew first blood. However, the sounds of metal objects rolling on the floor outside roused her into action by placing Sokka behind her while she conjured up an azure shield of flames that deflected the worst of the blasts from the grenades.

Whilst stray pieces of wood chips and furniture were incinerated by the flames, small pieces of supersonic shrapnel peppered her arms, with a stray fragment slicing a neat line across the side of her right cheek while another cut perilously close to her left eye. In addition, the closet that contained their coats, including the one that Sokka had bought for her not more than forty eight hours ago was torn to shreds in the blast.

Once the incessant ringing in their ears died down, she finally dropped her arms, before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion and fatigue.

"Azula! No no no, this can't be!" Sokka shouted, moving to scoop her up in his arms as he rushed out of the room, only to find himself choking up and eyes watering from the CS gas. Thankfully, Aang had been the first out of the basement and he bent the noxious gases out and away, leaving the cold crisp air of the North Pole to come rushing in. At long last, the wail of sirens ceased, replaced by the sound of steel toed boots and gruff voices. Looking at the masked men with tears in his eyes and snot running down his nose, Sokka pleaded "T-take...her….hospital….please….doctor…" before he too collapsed on the ground.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang emerged from the basement, only to find themselves staring down a row of Internal Directorate troops. Deciding now was as good a time as any to play the rank game, Bulan flashed her ID and told them to stand down.

"Are-are you sure about this ma'am?"

"That is a direct order, now stand down. Now!"

"Copy that ma'am!"

Noticing the bodies of Sokka and Azula laying on the floor, she called "Get me the paramedics! On the double!"

* * *

**Hospital**

_The first thing she noticed was that she was in a forest, surrounded on all sides by tall sequoias that blocked out the sun, casting the trail in front of her in a dim shadow. What is this place, she thought to herself as a stiff breeze wound its way between the trees, causing her to wrap her arms around her shoulders for warmth. Deciding that following the path was the best option, she hastened her steps and followed it until it came to a crossroads._

_While contemplating which path to take, she suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as her instincts told her someone or something was watching her. Not wishing to turn back around, she chose the path on the right and quickly ran down the trail until she came to another set of crossroads. Taking a gamble, she turned left this time, all the while wishing for Sokka to come and rescue her._

_"Spirits, where are you Sokka?" she mumbled to herself. Finding herself approaching the edge of a lake, she saw a body resting on the shore that resembled Sokka from afar. "Sokka, i-is that you?" Seeing no response, she came closer and closer to the body, only to find to her horror that the body had no face, but a pair of eyes tattooed on each hand that blinked at her._

_At this, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her away from the sight._

_However, the path she took was now an impenetrable jungle, and a light mist soon descended, further obscuring her vision. Alone, afraid and lost, she crumbled to tears under a tree and cried out for Sokka. Suddenly, a familiar voice emanating from the sky called out to her._

_"Azula."_

_Closing her ears, she muttered to herself "No no no this is all fake, you're not Sokka, you're not real." like a mantra, as if it would somehow lift the fog of deception and trickery._

_"Azula." the voice called out again._

_"Go away! You're not really Sokka! Sokka please, where are you!"_

_"Azula!" the voice repeated again, more firmly this time._

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"Azula, listen to me, I'm real."_

_"No you're not! Go away!"_

_Each time the voice called out her name, each time she rebuffed its demands. Without warning, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her._

_"Let me go, let me go let me go!" she screamed. Then the voice from the sky called out her name in a pleading voice, begging her to listen to him. Out of options, she relented and she found her mystery attacker's grip had vanished, replaced with a calm serenity as the person she was looking for walked in front the aether towards her, a smile on his face._

_"You-you're real, you're real." she spoke in hushed tones_

_"Always am firefly, always am."_

With a start, she woke up to Sokka tenderly kissing her forehead while holding her hands in his tenderly, not wishing to bump the IV needle currently inserted into her right hand. Slowly rising from the bed, she took in her surroundings, which were white and sterile, with the scent of antibacterial detergent heavy in the air. Looking down at her hands, she saw a needle sticking out of her right hand with a tube attached to it, where a long piece of clear piping ran to a saline drip hanging beside her on a stand.

"Praise be to Tui and La, you're awake!" Sokka exclaimed with relief. Seeing his overjoyed face brought tears to her eyes and she wrapped her arms around him tightly while she buried her face in his chest. 

"Y-you're real. You're real." she whispered to herself over and over again, trembling in his arms as the waterworks were out in full force, soaking the front of his shirt.

"Shhh, it's all gonna be fine. I'm here, I'm real."

"Th-there was this-this forest and-and you weren't there and and-" she sobbed, words choking in her throat before they could be vocalized.

Tilting her head upwards, he nuzzled her with his nose and replied "It's all over now, the nightmare's gone. You're safe now." before placing her head back on his chest and stroking her hair and back.

"Thank you Sokka, for rescuing me again." she spoke into him, the words rumbling across his body.

"You're welcome, princess."

"But I'm not a princess, Sokka." she argued. Taking her right hand gingerly, he replied "You'll always be a princess to me-" placing it on the left side of his chest "-right here."

"Oh Sokka, I-"

"Take it easy now, you got pretty messed up by those flashbangs and the explosions, Your neck was all bruised up and you damn near killed yourself summoning that fire shield."

"I-uh, well, wanted to protect you."

Leaning into his chair, he chuckled before replying "Isn't that my job?"

"I can defend myself, you know, you're the one that needs bailing out." she replied as she untangled herself from Sokka and leaned against a pillow. Turning her head to face him, she asked "Will you stay the night with me, please?" squeezing Sokka's hand while she did so.

Moving her curtain of hair aside, he gave her a kiss on the lips before saying "I'll see if the nurses can set up an extra cot next to your bed." With that, he picked up the crutches laying on the floor and proceeded to get out of the chair. Noticing the crutches, she sat upright with concern on her face.

“Sokka, what happened ?”

“Doc said my inner ear got messed up a bit, so I’m on crutches for the time until they can slot a waterbending healer.” 

“I’m sorry you got hurt, I really am.”

“Nonsense firefly, I’d be dead if it weren’t for you. I’ve still got my hands to hold you, my legs to carry me to you and my eyes to savour your pretty face. You did all you could, and for that I’m the one that should be thankful, firefly.”

“So-,”

“Hush now, firefly and get some rest. Tui and La know you deserve it more than most. And that’s an order.” he ordered, giving her nose a soft pinch while he did so.

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

* * *

**Office**

**Interior Directorate Building**

"What a mess." was Hahn's remark as he skimmed through the reports scattered on his desk, before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"Tell me about it." was Bulan's reply.

"You don't look sorry." he commented, noting her posture and the proud spark in her amber eyes.

"Should I?" she replied defiantly, puffing her chest ever so slightly.

"You tell me. First you go out to receive a bunch of wanted criminals, one of which is the Spirits-damned former Crown fucking Princess of the Fire Nation and a bloody PIFWC at that. Then, you run an off-the-books operation using IDSF assets and lastly, that body we found in the basement that just so happens to have a slug that matches your pistol. So please, do fucking enlighten me on how the hell am I s'posed to explain this to the council."

"How about telling them we have a major domestic terror threat in the Agni Kai for starters, and that certain individuals from the FNIA are here to assist and advise?"

"Does the ambassador know about this?" Just then, the phone rang, its shrill tone halting all conversation. Sighing, he picked up the phone and answered in a tired voice "Who's on the line Zara?"

"It's the Fire Nation ambassador, sir."

"....."

"Sir?"

"Tell him I'll call back in a bit."

"But he-"

"Just do it, I'm in a staff meeting right now."

"O-okay sir. But he's not gonna like it."

"Fuck what that old geezer thinks. If he cares that much, tell him to call the Foreign Directorate then."

Putting the phone back down, he saw that Bulan had made her way to his side of the desk, where she proceeded to place herself in his lap.

"Bulan what the hell are you playing at?"

"Judging by the number of times you used the word 'fuck', I assume it's been a while." she commented, before her wandering hands slipped in his coat as her mouth worked his neck. Feeling her way down, her hands found his cock getting hard as she kept up her ministrations. 

"Is that for me?" she purred, unwrapping his pants to free his erection.

"We-we can't keep doing this." he panted.

"Who says we can't? Screw what the others think, it's just you and me right now." she replied while grinding against him, moaning in his ear.

"Oh Spirits, you're going to be the death of me, I swear."

"That may be true, but let's enjoy the ride right now. After all, it won't do to meet neither the ambassador nor the council with a clouded mind, would it?"

"You got me there. Also, are you not wearing anything underneath?" he asked, not feeling any fabric between her tits.

"They can't see jack when I'm wearing my coat."

"Mmm, you're bold." he whispered as he unbuttoned her coat to reveal a pair of firm breasts staring back at him, their nipples red and erect begging to be nibbled on.

"Someone's gotta be in this line of work. Now are you gonna stare at my chest all day, or you gonna put that mouth of yours to work?" she taunted.

"I might need a little more, how can I put it, _persuasion_ to start.", before moving to cup one in each hand and kneading them. Taking off her skirt to reveal a smooth pussy wet with arousal, she proceeded to do the same with his pants before teasing him with her folds.

"How's this for some persuasion, hmm?"

"Is the door locked?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Spirits let's go, it's really been a hot minute." he smirked, before claiming her with a forceful thrust that knocked the breath out of her while he buried his face in her chest, biting and sucking on a nipple like a hungry newborn breastfeeding.

"Tui and La, you feel so good. Hnghh, so-so tight and wet." he murmured, as she bounced on his cock, the sounds of wet flesh slapping echoing throughout the office.

"Only for you, only for you-ah ah I'm gonna-!" she cried, before burying her face in his neck as a wave of pleasure overtook her, making her dig her nails into his back. "Mmm that's right, come all over that hard cock, you slut." he moaned, rubbing her clit with his thumb to give her a second release.

"Uhngh-th-that's right, oh yes, talk dirty to me, you-you savage you!" was her reply as she came closer and closer to that peak with every thrust from Hahn, who only sped up his movements with every moan. As he felt her walls start to squeeze his cock, he knew he was near his own peak.

"I'm close." he groaned into her ear, giving it a bite as he did so. At this, her legs tighten around his lower torso while her mouth captured his in a hot passionate kiss. Seconds later, both of them shouted into each other, one's release triggering another's. Spent, she crumbled into his embrace as the last of the aftershocks travelled through her body. 

"That-that was nice." he whispered, caressing her silky white hair.

"It was. We should do it more often."

"You know how it be, duty calls." he replied forlornly while slowly pulling out of her, making her gasp as she felt the warmth leave her body.

"We should get cleaned up."

"Yeah, we probably should." she commented at the mess that was more reminiscent of two horny teenagers than their station implied.

"Aren't you glad I insisted on having them install a shower in your office for those long nights ?"

"Don't tempt me with shower sex, please."

"It'd be fun."  
"Please, I've got a cranky ambassador to placate and a council meeting to attend in 20 minutes."

"Fine, you killjoy." she grumbled.

***********

_It wouldn't kill you to ease up once in a while,_ she thought to herself as they scrubbed each other down under the steady stream of hot water. Rebelliously, she rubbed her curvy bottom against his pelvic region, feeling him harden between her cheeks.

"Spirits, you're insatiable, you know that?" he remarked, before placing his hands on her swaying hips and pounding her mercilessly from behind. A hand then moved to rub her clit furiously, while his mouth bit, nibbled and licked her sensitive spots on her neck, hurtling her into a wet and wild climax that made her knees turn to jelly. Pinning her to the glass wall, he moved his hand to her breasts, groping and pinching her still sensitive nipples, drawing out high pitched yelps and screams while he supported her on his thighs, crossing her legs and spreading them with his not only for additional support but also to give him further access to her swollen sex.

Feeling him take her all the way to the hilt in this position made her roll her eyes back as another wave of ecstasy crashed into her like an iceberg plunging from a glacier. It was too much and they yelled out each other's name when they hit their peak, before collapsing to the floor in a heap.

Reaching for the tap, he turned off the shower and used it as leverage to pull them up. "Tui and La, I can't feel my legs." she uttered, panting to catch her breath as her dusky skin tone was flushed, and not just from the hot water.

"That sounds like a 'you' problem." he grinned cheekily, before giving her butt a playful slap.

"You just gonna leave your fiancée hanging here? How ungentlemanly of you." she chided as she dropped to the floor in an ungainly heap while he dried himself. Wrapping her in a towel, he dried her too, before tying her hair in a simple ponytail.

"Mmm, that's a large hickey on my neck." she commented, before loosening her hair and draping it over her shoulder to cover up said love bite.

"Says the one who laced my back with scratches."

"It's covered by your shirt, what do you have to worry about?"

"You got me there. Anyways, I gotta go, love you honey." he replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his notes and heading out.

"Love you too." she cooed.

* * *

**Holding room**

**Lower ground floor**

**Interior Directorate Building**

"Look on the bright side, at least we're not in some underwater black site in the High Polar region. Or fed to polar bear dogs." Aang ventured.

"Doesn't change the fact we're still in a cell of sorts. Besides, we are kind of underwater if I'm not mistaken." Zuko replied grumpily.

"Must you always be such a downer, _hotman_?"

"I told you not to call me that!" he shouted as his temper suddenly flared up.

"Zuzu calm down, please. It's only been a few hours." Kiyi pleaded.

"Yeah, that's right, it's only been a few hours, _Zuzu_." Katara mocked

"Why are you in this cell with us?"

"Let's just say I don't take too kindly to being pigeonholed regarding my waterbending skills."

"Funny how most of the benders excluding 'Lala are locked up while the non-bender is out and about." Kiyi remarked.

"Life works in mysterious ways." Aang remarked in a sagely tone.

Just then, Bulan entered the room, her hair still slightly damp.

"What took you so long? Did you take a bath or something?"

"I uh, well, had to uh, attend to my fiancé, so yeah. Sorry it took so long."

"Something tells me you did more than that." Kiyi teased.

"I, well, that's _classified information!_ " she squeaked, feeling the tips of her ears grow hot. "Now can we go?!"

"Me and Kiyi are going to get our answers one way or another, so don't you think you're getting away that easily."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try us." the girls replied in unison.

* * *

**Hospital**

After much haranguing and some choice words, a cot was placed near Azula's bed on her left side, along with a pillow and a thin blanket that was more akin to a towel if anything. _Thank the spirits for heating_ , he said to himself upon receiving the aforementioned items. Placing the pillow behind his back for support, he began to circle things of note on the magazine and crossed referenced it with files provided by Bulan.

Meanwhile, Azula was fast asleep and snoring lightly, hands crossed over her chest, her face a picture of peaceful serenity for someone who'd been through the ringer for the past twenty four years of her life. Hearing her snore, he was briefly tempted to record her doing so but thought better of it and decided instead to draw the curtains over the window of their room, giving her some privacy while she recuperated. 

Brushing aside a stray strand of hair that fell across her face, he whispered "You look so much better with your hair down, firefly." while running his fingers gently across the small nicks and cuts that dotted her face, before moving back to his cot and continuing his reading. As the sun dipped below the horizon, so too did his concentration and he too fell into a deep sleep. However, while Azula's slumber was peaceful, his was anything but.

_In his dream, he saw himself reliving the moment when the man burst into the room and pounced on a weakened and dazed Azula, who scrabbled, clawed and kicked for dear life, her lips forming words but strangled gibberish spilt forth. Slowly, her face gained a bluish tint as he could only watch, paralyzed._

_Soon enough the light left her golden eyes, leaving it its wake a reddish orange dye reminiscent of fall while her body went limp. Enraged, he flipped the man and smashed him into the wall, before stabbing him repeatedly with his knife as the man merely grinned as if content._

_When the man had resembled a sieve, he dropped the knife and shook her limp body hard by the shoulders, begging and crying for her to wake up._

_Suddenly, he felt himself sucked back in time to the start of the scenario again. This time, he took action immediately and attacked him before he could even get close. Repeating the same move, he yanked the knife away from the man's belt and turned it against its owner. Finished, he turned to look at Azula, who recoiled in horror and gasped "Y-you're a killer, Sokka. I-I can't be with killers.", putting a hand to her mouth._

_"No you don't understand, I-I d-did this to protect you!" he shouted, not realising he still clutched the bloodstained knife in his hand as he approached her._

_"No, get away from me!" she shouted._

_"Please, listen to me! Azula! He was going to kill you! Please, listen to me!" he pleaded earnestly, but to no avail._

_Again, he felt the same strong yank that landed him in the same position as before, as if to trap him in a catch-22. Not kill the man, and watch the love of his life die in front of his eyes. Kill him, and watch his beloved Azula turn around and reject him, calling him a killer. Round and round the cycle repeated, driving him to the brink of insanity. He begged the cycle to cease, but whatever was running the cycle refused to budge. At last, he broke and curled up in a corner, babbling gibberish and nonsense as tears intermixed with snot._

_Out of the blue, a voice called to him. A voice that was utterly familiar to him._

_"No, you're not real. You're not real!" he screamed back, unsure if his mind had well and truly shattered into a million pieces._

_"Wake up, Sokka!" it started to chant._

_"No! Go away!" he shouted hoarsely._

_"Wake up, Sokka!"_

_"Wake up, Sokka! Sokka, listen to me!"_

_"Sokka!"_

With a jolt, his eyes opened to find twin golden sunrises staring at him with concern and love.

"Y-you-"

"Shhh, it's okay Sokka, it's just a nightmare, everything's gonna be fine." she soothed, squeezing his hand while she adjusted the bed height and the saline bag. When she deemed it level enough, she scooted over to make space for Sokka, who climbed onto the bed with her. Resting his face in her chest, he began to babble "But but you were making all these horrible noises a-and I couldn't save you a-and I was sucked back and I killed him and you told me to stay away and it just repeated and repeated and I-I was s-so so lost and-" as his emotions overwhelmed him and he began to cry.

"There there Sokka, it's okay, I'm here, I'm real and I still love you." she repeated, trying her best to reassure Sokka with her words and kisses.

"Y-y-you do?"

"Mmm hmm." she nodded. 

"You don't hate me f-for what I did?" he asked timidly.

"Sokka, you saved my life. How can I hate you?" she answered as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"But I-" Sokka tried to get the words out, but was silenced by her tongue requesting entrance to his mouth. Soon, the makeout session turned hot and heavy as both sides refused to be the first ones to break contact, eager to stay joined in each other. When they had to break for air, they both panted and took in deep lungfuls of oxygen. Recovering her breath first, Azula cupped his cheek and planted a trail of kisses from his ear down to his collarbone. 

Moving lower, she unbuttoned his shirt and continued her journey lower and lower, delivering her present of kisses. Reaching the hem of his pants, she started to undo it when a pair of hands stopped her. 

"'Zu what are you doing?"

"Comforting you in my own way." she replied. In the dim light, her eyes took on an almost ethereal look. Moving his hands away, she pulled away his pants and underwear, exposing his long girthy cock to the inquisitive eyes of Azula, whose pupils dilated at the size. 

"Spirits, its-its big." was all she could say.

"I er well, I-I guess?" he sheepishly answered. _Spirits, this is awkward as all hell_ , he thought.

As they exchanged gazes, Azula cautiously picked it up in her hands and started to stroke it, making Sokka moan.

"What-what exactly are you planning, firefly? This-this is-" he started, but was silenced when Azula fixed him with a glare and a finger pressed on her lips while she continued to stroke.

Feeling a little more emboldened, she gave his head a small lick, sending shivers running down Sokka's spine as she backed off to process the taste. Not giving him a chance to protest, she slowly took him in her mouth until she felt the tip start to press against the back of her throat.

At the sight of Azula swallowing his cock, Sokka could only lean back and moan in ecstasy as her mouth was warm and wet. Placing his hands in her hair, he gently pulled her up and away from his cock, where she took a breather to process what she'd just done.

"That-that was-"

"Incredible? I sure hope so." she blushed, before repeating her actions again. This time, instead of lifting her up and away, he stopped at the tip, before guiding her back down his shaft. At first she gagged and almost threw up, but suppressed her nerves and started to get into a rhythm, bobbing her head up and down at a steady pace while Sokka massaged her scalp.

Unorthodox as it seemed, hearing her boyfriend mumble in bliss encouraged her to keep going, even when she felt his hips start to buck slightly. Sensing he was getting close with his hip movements, she pulled off him with a wet slop and proceeded to stroke him while licking the slit on his head.

At this, Sokka mumbled and groaned out "Oh Spirits Azula, I-I-I can't hold it much longer!" Seeing his face tighten and eyes closed, she ramped up the pacing, before one last stroke sent him careening over the edge and he exploded into her hand while calling out her name like a prayer. When he finally came back down from his high, he ruffled Azula's hair and remarked "Spirits you're a natural at this. That felt so good."

"Consider this a thank you gift for saving my life Sokka, and being my pillar to lean on. Now stay here, I'll go get some washcloths."

Returning shortly with some cloths dampened with hot water, she moved to clean him up while asking "A-are you disappointed that I, well, didn't um, swallow?"

"It's not for everyone and besides, it was your first time." 

"I-I guess?"

"There, nothing to be ashamed of, firefly. You did really well for a first timer."

"Oh stop it, Sokka!" she replied, moving a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. As her cloth wiped the area near his penis, it began to twitch and harden.

"Seems like little Sokka wants an encore." she remarked.

"Y-you don't have to, if you don't feel like it." he stammered.

"Hmm, maybe next time then." Finished with her cleanup, she made her way to the bathroom and washed her hands before gargling. Once done, she climbed back onto the bed and curled up in Sokka's arms. There, they lay in silence enjoying each other's touch, happy to be alive. Seeing her eyelids start to droop, he tilted her chin up and pressed a light kiss to her nose before wishing her "Sweet dreams, firefly"

"You too, snow muncher." she muttered into his chest as soon, both of them dozed off, their dreams filled with nothing but each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my take on Hahn, it was tempting to make him a bumbling asshat but nah, gotta mix it up some. Also, I hope the office/shower sex and the blowie at the end was up to snuff. As always, comments and whatnot are most defo appreciated and if you could spread the fic around, even better. Have a nice one yalls!


	31. Midnight Hunting Party, Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out the Fire siblings aren't the only one with a messed up family. Hahn gets some potentially life changing news regarding the lineage of his fiancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be at least 15 parts in total to this arc, I think? Unless the Fire siblings decide to zap and crispify half the NWT. Which they might, if it makes Zuko happy. And he's never happy.

Chapter 31:Midnight Hunting Party, Part 7

**Midmorning**

**Conference room**

**Chief's Residence**

Standing outside the massive oak doors, Hahn paced back and forth, waiting for the inevitable call of his name to enter the chamber. Based on the reports that had landed up on his desk that morning, he knew he was going to be in for an intense grilling session, with some finger pointing thrown in for good measure.  _ So much for calming me down,  _ he figured, though he still enjoyed it nonetheless. Then again, what they got up in the office was above the paygrade for most of the staffers and public servants, even if there were rumors and hushed discussions about the types of acts they performed during their private meetings.  _ If only they knew 99% of the time it really is just business. Oh well, guess you can't please everybody. _

Shaking his head, he felt a tightening in his pants just thinking about what took place in the office not half an hour ago, the tight wetness and the lusty moans looping over and over in his mind. A sudden voice broke his happy daydream, bringing him back to the unpleasant reality. Doing his best to disguise his hardon, he put on a stoic face as he entered the conference room. 

Seated opposing him on a long table was Chief Arnook himself, the head of Foreign Office as well strangely, a representative from the White Lotus, Master Lotus Pakku. With a slight nod, Arnook dismissed the attendant, leaving him alone to face the panel. 

"Before we began, is there anything you'd like to say, Chief Hahn?"

"Why is the White Lotus here? This is an internal security affair that does not concern the White Lotus nor any of its affiliates. Also, I have a meeting with the Fire Nation ambassador later in the afternoon."

"I see. Very well then, let us not beat around the bush and address the elephant koi in the room, no?"

"Agreed."

"Now according to this report here, a hit squad of Agni Kai gangsters initiated a firefight on a ID safe house that was sheltering other high level Agni Kai members in the Upper Midtown district, correct?"

"That is correct, sir."

"To answer your question Hahn, the White Lotus is involved as one of the members here is, if I'm reading this correctly, the - Princess of the Fire Nation? Care to explain how a most wanted PIFWC entered our borders without incident or being arrested on sight, to say nothing of other individuals sought by Interpol?" he asked in a neutral tone, though Hahn was very much aware he was keeping his temper in check.

"You do realise what kind of messaging this is saying to the other nations, right? That the NWT is a lawless frontier where war criminals, underworld figures and secret societies can do as they please without repercussions when it is anything but?" the head of the Foreign Office chipped in, almost too quickly on the heels of Arnook's question for his liking.

Deciding to take the 'divide and conquer' approach to tackling the formidable panel arrayed against him, he countered "With all due respect minister, do you realise the term 'secret societies' also apply to the White Lotus right?" At this, Pakku fumed, but wisely kept his expressions in check. Turning to the Foreign Office head, he replied "If you're that concerned about image, maybe you should stop using certain islands that shall not be named as training camps for Northern Earth Kingdom dissidents. My men are tired of restacking the shelves in the warehouses with the same arms you're stealing from."

"Hahn, control yourself. This is about you and your organizational failure, not the Foreign Office nor the White Lotus." Arnook warned.

"To answer your question, a Miss Katara initiated contact with the deputy head of the ID regarding assistance in conducting covert intelligence gathering and elimination of said organization and its networks with the help of certain FNIA assets. As this was a domestic covert operation, I did not see the need to inform the council as I did not believe they would tip their hand in such a manner."  _ I swear to the spirits, you'd better thank me properly after this Bulan for covering your ass. Scratch that, I'll fuck you in the ass when I get back from the ambassador tonight _ , he thought to himself.

"But they did, and now people are wondering if there'll be another spate of violence like the  _ Long Night _ . It will not do to have the common folk cowering in fear and trembling, to say nothing of the backlash against the Fire Nation minority if word leaked out."

"I will see to it that the situation is contained as much as possible and a press release be held shortly to appease the public. In addition, I will tighten the down the operational leeway currently afforded to the DCID and ensure that such incidents will not happen again or news of it suppressed."

"That seems like an acceptable starting point, however I must request that you keep me as well as Pakku here in the information loop."

"Why must Pakku be kept in the loop?"

"Because prosecution of the Fire Nation individuals falls under our jurisdiction. They got away once when entering our sovereign territory, they cannot be allowed to exit without action being taken. Even if they prove their usefulness to the operation, of which I am most doubtful, the princess and her brother have to stand trial for their crimes."

"And then what, thrown into a White Lotus black site for the rest of their days?"

"What happens behind the closed doors of the White Lotus stays behind said doors."

"Let me remind you I can very easily designate you and your group persona non grata with a few strokes. You operate only because my superior says you can."

"That is enough, chief Hahn. I will not have you two fighting a turf war in front of me. What Master Pakku says is final and will be adhered to. No exceptions." Arnook interrupted, tired of the sniping between his cabinet members. 

"Very well then. Is this inquiry over?"

"For now. I expect a weekly brief as well from here on out. In person."

"As you wish."

* * *

**Fire Nation Ambassador Residence**

**5th Canal Avenue**

**Downtown Agna Q'ela**

As he travelled up to the penthouse, he pondered what could the ambassador wish to talk about that could not be said over the phone. Right now, he wished he was out in the field with his fiancee, instead of playing political games with competing interests and factions. With a soft chime, the door opened into a plush carpeted hallway, decorated in the traditional red, black and gold of the Fire Nation. As he got closer, two guards stepped forth to intercept him. One had a light machine gun hanging from his neck, four fingers tightly gripping the pistol grip while the pointer was firmly wedged against the side of the receiver, the other hand drumming a steady beat on the top cover. 

The other guard wore a simple jacket over her blouse, while her legs were covered by a pair of slacks that afforded movement but was still presentable to the outside world. Curious as to why she was visibly unarmed, the reason presented itself when he handed over a chit to her as Machine Gun Man patted him down, taking care to ensure the muzzle was pointed in a relatively safe direction in the confines of the hall. For instead of smooth hands, hers were rough and slightly charred, the product of an intensive firebending regimen.

Wordlessly, the two guards stepped aside to let him pass and continue deeper into the hallway. Stopping at a cedar door, he gave it a few knocks. Silently, it swung open to reveal a middle aged man, who beckoned him in.

Stepping into the residence, he took in the opulence that said man called his home. A chandelier hung from the high ceiling, while a fire blazed merrily in the center of the living room. Tall glass panels allowed the last few rays of the setting sun to bathe the room in a warm glow, while also affording a killer view of the capital and its maze of waterways. A set of minimalist metal stairs led up to a private study located on a balcony, where handcrafted shelves held tomes of knowledge stored in rare scrolls, encyclopedias and other reading material, which by themselves cost a small fortune, so say nothing of the ambassador's taste in weaponry, being a former colonel of the Golden Division before taking up studies in international relations and political science when he retired.

Finally, he was led to a window side armchair where a small coffee table with some refreshments were laid out on it. Letting the older man get comfortable in his seat, he took his seat when the man gestured with an intricately carved pipe. Pulling some tobacco from a top pocket, he added some to his pipe, tamped it down and lit it with his finger, before taking a few puffs. Satisfied, he opened "I suppose you don't think I'd call you up here just to take in the view, chief."

"No, I suppose not. I will admit, the view from up here is rather photogenic."

"Please, eat. I do not think business should be conducted without some form of social lubricant." he offered. Not wanting to slight the man, given how he'd treated him earlier that morning, he took some fire flakes and washed it down with some ice wine, the heat of the fire flakes melding with the sweetness of the ice wine in a delectable combination. Making sure his mouth was empty and that there were no stray flakes stuck to his teeth, he chased down a glass of water before eyeing the man in front of him.

"So, what is it you wanted to discuss in person that could not be said over the phone? And why come to me instead of the Foreign Office? According to my secretary, you were very rather insistent in reaching me."

"Apologies for being so insistent, I will send an apology gift to your secretary. " He paused to take a couple flakes himself, before chasing it with strong sake from his homeland and a couple puffs on his pipe before continuing.

"But to answer your second question, the reason I came to you instead of the Foreign Office was because I believe that you are, shall I say, uniquely positioned to act on this information. It goes without saying, of course, that you  _ didn't _ hear this from me, but rather a snow falcon that got lost in a blizzard, if you catch what I am saying."

"I presume the falcon got torn to shreds by a hungry polar bear dog?"

"You are a quick learner. No wonder Arnook appointed you as Pakku's replacement. Congratulations on your betrothal to the DCD, by the way. It must make working in the office more enjoyable, no?", eliciting a blush from him.

"Oh dear, can't wait till wedding night to enjoy the fruits of marriage, chief? Not that I blame you, Agni knows I'd done the same if I were in your boots. But we are getting sidetracked, and you are a busy man. How familiar are you with the mineral resources of your country, chief?"

"Not too familiar, to be honest outside of prosecuting illegal mining actors. I understand it forms a good chunk of foreign currency flowing into our economy, but that's about it." he hesitantly replied, unsure where the conversation was going.

"I see. Well, for better or worse, chief, there are more than just economic forces at play when it comes to extraction of your country's mineral wealth. Forces that seek to compete with each other through agents and influence. But competition requires resources. Resources like those that come from the earth."

"That's fine and all, but what does it have to do with me or my organization?"

"Oh no young one, it is not 'all fine', as you put it." he chided, sounding like a concerned teacher worried that the ace student seemed to be struggling to grasp the material beforehand.

"Then tell me."

"You've heard of the FNIA and its activities, have you not?"

"More than a few of your agents were sent packing by Pakku, if I recall."

"Can't blame the old geezer, how we conducted ourselves back then was not very honourable to put it mildly. But with you, I see an opportunity to right past wrongs and offer cooperation to the best of my abilities. Though my official title is ambassador, unofficially I am the head of station for the NWT. Now to really get to the heart of the matter, I require your organization's assistance in, shall we say,  _ cleaning house _ ?"

"The Interior Directorate is not, and will not be a clean-up crew for agents and actors who have bit off their master's leash. If that is all, I will be taking my leave, ambassador."

"Perhaps I might be able to change your mind. Come," he beckoned. "I have some documents that you might want to take into consideration before you reject my request out of hand."   
"How can I trust the veracity of the documents?"

"Fair point. But what I told you your fiancee's father is involved in this?"

"High Chief Arnook is an upstanding man and I will not stand for his reputation being sullied."

"Surely you don't think High Chief Arnook is the actual father now?"   
"What exactly are you implying here?"

"Your fianc é e's blood father is the head of the Agni Kai triad for the Northern Water Tribe."

"Bullshit. Show me the paternity report."

"I thought you doubted the veracity of the documents in my possession. No matter, I will hand over what I know to you for your perusal and then you can tell me if you still wish to turn down my request."

"Hardly seems like a fair trade if you asked me."

"Then name your price. Be forewarned, the higher the asking price the more I shall expect of you, should you choose to accept. I will have a personal courier deliver the documents to your office tomorrow morning, or would you like it to be sent to your apartment?"

"Can I trust your couriers?"

"They are all handpicked, men I have served with."

"Very well then."

"I look forward to our next meeting, chief Hahn. Keep the documents, I have a spare copy." he replied, before they knocked back some more fire flakes and alcohol.

* * *

**Healing room**

**Hospital**

"Sir, if you do not stop fidgeting I will have to ask your girlfriend to hold you down. Though judging by your facial reaction it seems like it's not your first time isn't it?"

"I...uhh....well….can I not answer that please?"

"Don't worry, I won't judge. After all, everyone was at one point or another a horny teenager." At this statement, Sokka blushed harder than he'd thought possible, much to Azula's snickering and the healer's amusement.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you two meet, as a pairing between a Fire Nation girl and a Southern Water Tribesman is rare to say the least."

"We, uh, met on a job." Azula stammered.

"That's one way of putting it." Sokka mumbled under his breath.

"How did your parents take it? Not too well I'd think, given all that bad blood."

"They were pretty accepting, 'cept I got threatened by her mom instead."

"I'm sure that was an experience." the healer chuckled.

"It certainly was." he replied, recalling back that breezy autumn day in the alley. Looking over at Azula, she too was thinking of that same fateful day in the alley. With a couple swirls and flicks, the healer pulled back up the stream of water she'd been using and bent it into the drainhole. Standing up slowly, Sokka did not feel any wobble whatsoever, indicative of the skill the healer possessed. Thanking her, they exited the room, his right hand intertwined with her left while her right hand rested on the IV stand as they walked back to the elevator, the only sound between them being the clatter of wheels on stone.

As they waited for the elevator, Azula gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before turning and blushing.

"Aww, you don't have to be shy about this, little firefly. In fact I like it when you do it in public." he cooed.

"Stop calling me that in public!" she hissed, feeling her cheeks grow ever hotter.

Turning her flushed face to meet his, he tenderly gave her a full on lip lock, with just the merest hint of tongue. Slowly, she allowed his tongue entry, feeling it swirl and mingle with hers. The sensation of it made her close her eyes in bliss and she allowed herself a moment, not caring if people saw. As they held that position, lost in each other, they did not hear the chime of the elevator nor the slow creaking of the grates. 

When they broke for air, Sokka whispered in her ear "You don't have to be so shy about kissing me in public, firefly." At this point, Azula felt she'd spontaneously combust if Sokka kept up his romantics.

A loud clearing of a raspy throat soon shattered whatever spell they had cast over each other and both of them turned to the source of said sound.

"Seems like someone's inherited Kanna's sense of rebelliousness. Though I must say, your choice in potential life partners is very much questionable" the voice commented.

"Don't you ever say that about Azula! I can see why Gran-Gran said 'fuck you' and left your sorry ass up here." Sokka angrily replied, putting himself in front of Azula.

"Is that how you treat your grandfather, Sokka?" Pakku sneered back, stepping out of the elevator with a few White Lotus bodyguards, forcing them both to back off against the wall.

"He's your grandfather?" Azula whispered with a curious voice.

"Long story, firefly."

"If you must excuse me, I have a couple questions for your  _ girlfriend _ ." Pakku interrupted impatiently, spitting out the last word disdainfully.

"She's not coming with you, so go suck on a whale penis, you sexist fuck."

A tight slap echoed in the corridor, with Sokka clutching his left cheek, though his blue eyes hardened and stared back in defiance.

"I will not ask nicely again,  _ grandson _ ." he spat in a tone that left no room for compromise.

Just then, a familiar voice cut through the tension. "Back off now, or would you like me to tell them to have a bed ready for you, old man?" Katara warned as she strode through the doors into the unfolding situation.

Turning to face her, he commented sarcastically "Wouldn't you look at that, it's a family reunion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Pakku an asshat? Yes. Does he actually give a shit about his grandkids? Probably. Will he still try to throw Azula & Zuko into a White Lotus black site for the rest of their days? Oh yeah. Does he have the NWT's best interests at heart? Kind of. Ish.
> 
> Also I promise I haven't forgotten about Ursa and her beef with the Terra Triad.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos brings the writer great joy. Especially the former. Have nice day/evening/afternoon & catch yalls on the next one.


	32. Midnight Hunting Party, Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparky Sparky Boom Man makes his debut. Mommy bear is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, an update as to what Ursa was up to while the gaAng was up north. Better hope she doesn't find out what Azula did in the hospital ;)

Chapter 32: Midnight Hunting Party, Part 8

**Bridge**

**Outskirts of Pirate's Pier**

"Phoenix 1-0, this is Dragon Queen, how copy?"

"Dragon Queen this is Phoenix 1-0, all clear on the opposite bank. No heat signatures detected outside of those who are s'posed to be there."

"Understood. Keep me informed."

"Yes ma'am."

Leaning back in her seat, Ursa closed her eyes for a moment to catch up on some sleep. It had been a long day, starting off with impatient customers demanding the whereabouts and status of their shipments as well as trying to get others to settle their accounts in a timely manner, lest they find themselves on the wrong end of an asset forfeiture at best, or an outright hostile takeover.

Once done, she received concerning news regarding developments up north. Apparently the intel given by the FNIA and the suspicions of head office regarding the loyalties of their northernmost branch were all but confirmed when they attempted a hit on a NWT ID safehouse in the early hours. Thankfully the assault was repelled, however her eldest daughter had been admitted to the hospital as well as her Water Tribesman paramour. At least the latest report she received was that it was minor injuries and would be discharged in a few days was some relief.

Then the call came from the Sankan Palace to meet the Terra Triad boss to discuss how the swap was going to play out, which took an agonizing amount of time as understandably, he was loathe to give up his men, some of whom were apparently vital mid-level figures within his organization that maintained the day-to-day operations. Regardless, contracts were signed, deals were inked and the last thing anyone wanted was trouble.

For her part, meeting with the poppy, marijuana and coca plantation owners on Makapu the day before to inform of the change in management as well as visiting said plantations were a logistical nightmare unto itself as despite the relatively short distances, the Mountain Mistress of the Agni Kai was damn sure not going to be riding in a cigarette boat, despite its obvious advantages in speed and agility in outrunning an Earth Kingdom Coast Guard cutter. No, one had to project strength as Chin had only just about been able to keep them in line by feeding some of the more opinionated individuals into the volcano. 

Then again, the islanders were very aware of just how sought after their plant based produce was in the socialite parties and college campuses across the major cities of the globe, from Caldera to Republic City to Ba Sing Se. Granted, by the time it reached said places the heroin and 'party powder' was cut to hell and back with ingredients as benign as flour and sugar to rather potent combinations like komodo rhino tranquilizer or cactus juice powder. Still, discerning individuals with money to spend demanded the best of the best, of which the plantation owners were more than willing to cater to. 

Thus it was a long day of negotiations and tours of facilities were conducted by men with rather rotund figures yammering on with boring statistics meant to dull the mind and distract the clueless. Unfortunately for them, Ursa was more of a straight shooter and to their disgust, a woman to boot. After some head knocking, some stiletto whipping and a renewed promise to feed them bit by bit to the volcano without anaesthetic in front of their families, she concluded her tour of the plantations, safe in the knowledge that her managers would ensure that they knew this management had a zero tolerance policy for nonsense.

On the relatively uneventful journey back, save for a minor incident involving a sleepy radio operator, some faulty wiring, a live torpedo and a school of tiger-rays that somehow did not rouse the Earth Kingdom's Coast Guard, a messenger pigeon bearing a scroll from the Sankan Palace, telling her the HVI swap was to go down tomorrow night. Which meant another late night going over planning with her vanguard chief, a petite, straight shooting former FN Marine that hid a mass of scars and tattoos under her dress, as well a mouth that would make any sailor worth their salt blush or faint in shock.

A sudden jolt soon shook her out of her slumber and she blinked her eyes to break off the last vestiges of sleep. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the vehicle flanked by two bodyguards, one standing watch while the other helped her put on a kevlar vest under her dress shirt just in case things went south. Not that they wished for such things, but better to be safe than sorry. Two trucks were parked, tail end facing the bridge with one being empty and the other one packing a nasty surprise in the form of a jerry rigged rocket pod.. Lastly, a sniper team was set up overlooking the whole exchange.

On the other side, Chin stood with his contingent of ex-Dai Li and former Earth Kingdom troopers, looking none too happy that his mid level management was in one stroke, eviscerated and their replacements were not completely up to speed. Both of them stared down at each other, just itching for the other side to try something just so they'd have an excuse to take out the other's leader in one fell swoop. 

Finally, just as the tension was at its limit, the arbiter from the Sankan Palace arrived alone in a nondescript looking vehicle. Despite her apparent vulnerability, both sides knew there were hidden men all around them. Then again, she might be calling their bluff. With the Sankan Group, nothing was ever as it seemed.

Pausing for a moment to loosen and retie her hair, she observed the two sides staring down each other, the tension that had been briefly relieved by her arrival steadily building back up as both sides had every right to be suspicious of each other. Satisfied her hair was done up, she nodded slightly in Chin's direction, who stepped aside to allow the six men to cross over to the other side, their days of living the good life coming to a sudden abrupt halt. Once the men had been loaded into the truck, Uraa beckoned her agents to move forward with twin briefcases, one containing six million taels, the other briefcase another two million in uncut gemstones.

Cautiously, Chin and one of his guards moved to the center where Yi Ching stood, as did Ursa, Placing the first briefcase on the hood, each bundle was counted and the case itself checked for any false bottoms, which might conceal an explosive surprise. Satisfied the briefcase and its contents were cleaned, the second briefcase was opened and its contents inspected, in case said gems were nothing more than skillfully shaped glass. With an imperceptible hint of a smile on his face, he closed the briefcase and nodded back, indicating he was most pleased with this payment, as it were.

Technically, Ursa didn't have to bring anything to the exchange but showing up empty handed was considered bad taste and she did not wish to give him any pretext, however flimsy to go to war with her over some perceived slight. In any case, six million taels was more than a suitable blood price considering the carnage she had wrecked on Chin's enforcer arm, in her opinion. Deal concluded, both sides left under the arbiter's watchful gaze, eager to get out and away from each other's presence. In short order, both sides soon sped off into the inky darkness, the only illumination the stars and the headlamps of the vehicles.

As the small convoy approached the outskirts of town, the co-driver in the lead truck felt a shiver down his spine as he observed a man silhouetted against a window observing them for a few moments, before disappearing behind a wall. Before he could pick up the intercom to give everyone a heads up, the ground in front violently exploded with the force of a thousand suns, the intensity briefly blinding him and the driver, who instantly slammed the brakes and pulled the vehicle into a sideways position, knocking everyone in the back about and giving them a pounding headache.

"Phoenix 2-0, what's going on? Phoenix 2-0, come in!" was the plea from the tail end.

"Ah shit, some fucker tried to blow us up! Get the-" Before he could complete the transmission, a narrow band of light briefly split the darkness. Seconds later, the lead truck burst into an orange and red funeral pyre, as the explosion set off the diesel and rockets stored in the back. As parts of human and machine rained back to earth, Ursa's driver slammed the gas, as well the tail end truck and the two sped off, breaking all traffic laws and some that hadn't even been written yet along the way in their desperate run to the more brightly lit and populated areas of the city center.

Back on the building, the man merely watched impassionately at the burning wreck, the occasional pop and crackle emanating from it as flesh sizzled while unburnt ordnance cooked off. Turning his gaze back on to the bound and gagged occupants of the room, he merely mimed putting a finger on his lips, before exiting the premise. As he left, the metal prosthetics echoed off the bare concrete walls.

* * *

Back on the docks, Ursa was barely restraining herself from outright beating the HCI to death with her bare fists when the man showed up along with some SAD personnel for close protection. As he approached, something felt off to her and she whispered to her own detail "I don't like this, get ready for action." 

"Let's skip the pleasantries and get to business." she spat when the man was in front of her.

If he was taken aback, he didn't show it, but answered "Very well. Did you bring it?"   
"A little worse for wear but nothing too intense. They're all in one piece, despite  _ your _ best efforts." she shot back, digging her nails into her palms to calm herself down.

"What are you trying to imply? I do not understand your last statement." he replied, perplexed.

"Don't play coy with me. You damn well know what you did. In fact, where's your SAD playmate?" 

"She's back on the home islands, supervising the next cadre at the Institute. But seriously, what exactly are you implying?"

"How fucking convenient. What I am saying is that you tried to double cross me and wipe out the HVTs with a combustion bender and get out of not paying me. Sound about right to you?"

"A combustion bender isn't exactly subtle."

"Not the point. Give me one reason why I shouldn't give you a one way ticket to the bottom of the Mo Ce."

"Because it wasn't me."

"Bullshit."

"I swear to Agni I didn't hire a combustion bender just to save a few million."

Narrowing her eyes, she reluctantly motioned to bring forth the men from the back of the truck, where they were handed off and marched unceremoniously aboard a small vessel. As the last man stepped aboard, she asked him "Where's my payment?"

"Well, about that, I-" Before he could finish his sentence, a surprisingly strong grip wrapped around his throat and he felt nails dig into the sides as he was slammed so hard into the railing he wondered if she'd cracked some of his vertebrae from the impact. Predictably, guns and combat stances were presented as both sides stared down the other. 

"If you don't give me an acceptable answer I swear to Agni I  _ will _ kill you even if it's the last act I do." she growled, as he feebly pawed at her hand.

"C-Can't breathe,  _ please. _ "

Loosening her grip just slightly, she barked "Speak."

"A-accounting s-said no, s-someone else h-h-hired co-combustion bender." he squeaked.

"Who!"

"I-I-don't know."

The grip on his throat tightened further. "I swear on Agni and on my life I really don't know, all I know is the DI sanctioned it." he quickly spilled. 

"How can I trust what you're saying?"

"L-et me go and I-I - tell you." he wheezed, as he felt himself slowly blacking out. Pulling back her grip, she let him drop to his knees on the wooden gangway, panting and gasping as a rush of oxygen filled his starving body.

"I expect you to be in my office tomorrow morning at 9. Also, my price has just increased from a million yuan per person to three million per person. I also expect the full amount to be in the account when we meet tomorrow.

"T-that was not what we agreed on."

"Agreement? Pfft, there was only  _ might, maybe, perhaps  _ and  _ considerations _ when it comes to dealing with scum like you." she retorted. Briefly, she considered kicking him to emphasize her point but decided against it, given how on edge everyone was. Getting into the car, she told them to drop her off back at her mansion instead of the office. 

"Pardon my language, but you look like hammered shit. Shall I call the Comet to make the necessary arrangements?" her seneschal commented when she blew past the doors.

"Yes please." she replied as she began to shed her outer clothes, tossing them in the seneschal's direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DI - Director of Intel. Basically the boss of the FNIA
> 
> As for why Ursa tells her seneschal to call the Comet Club, let's just say she has needs and wants as well. (No I will not write that out, there's others who will, so go bug them instead.)
> 
> As always, comments glib yours truly the will to live/write. So plox glib koment so i can drag meself to write instead of procrastinating by shooting alien life forms in D2.


	33. Midnight Hunting Party, Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gAang plays mood killer, making out in hallways, and a rather sloppy kidnap attempt (if only it weren't for that meddling kid with the scar). Did I mention kidnapping?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Kiyi is a smol precious bean that needs to be protected at all costs.  
> Also me: Nah we'll knock her out with a chloroform pad because it's about time the youngling gets a taste of the action.

**Hospital**

**Agna Q'ela**

"Step away from Sokka right now, or should I call up the nurses to expect someone's boomer ass in the ER?"

Before she could follow up, a long thin water whip left its mark on her left cheek, its presence cold and stinging against her cinnamon coloured complexion. As he bent the water back into a small waterskin, he replied "If you think I have reservations about hitting women, think twice. Especially if said woman is my granddaughter who does not know her place."

At this, Azula loosed off a small bolt at Pakku, who snarled and made ready to strike her down there and then before a doctor intervened, berating the lot of them for not having any common sense whatsoever in choosing to duke it out in a hospital corridor. With a glare, he rubbed his hand and let off a parting remark to Sokka, "If I'd were you I'd think long and hard if being tied up with war criminals and organized crime figures is the life you wish to live."

"Not like you can offer anything better. Besides, who else can say that their  fiancée is the princess of the Fire Nation? I have already decided to cast my lot with her, come hell or high water." he shot back, defiant as ever.

"If you wish. Do not say I didn't warn you if White Lotus agents come knocking sometime in the future." he replied, before leaving the corridor to exit the hospital. When he'd left the complex, both women glared at him before questioning him simultaneously "F iancée? Really, Sokka?"

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't know, you tell me. For someone who supposedly has the brains of the family, that was an idiotic play by you. I swear Sokka, your habit of falling for every pretty face that swings by your way is going to bite you in the ass one of these days."

"Oh wow, that's rich coming from you. Do you want me to remind us all just how smitten you were with Je-" he countered, before his mouth was frozen shut by his sister, who warned him to not say a word before walking off in a huff. Turning to Azula, he gave her a pleading look, to which she rolled her eyes and pressed her fingers to his frozen mouth, gently warming it up and defrosting it. When his mouth was finally free of its icy restraints, he stared expectantly at Azula, who gave him an annoyed look.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No."

"Then what are you looking at me for?"

"My lips are a bit cold."

"And?"

"Could you…."

"No."

"Aww come on firefly, please?"

"I told you not to call me that in public!"

"Please?"

"Urgh, fine." she relented, if only to shut him up and stop him whining on and on. Giving him a chaste kiss on his lips, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pulled her in closer for a more deeper and intense kiss, making her moan in his mouth. Seizing the opportunity, his tongue roamed over her lips, seeking to make contact with her. As the kiss deepened, she relented and soon both of them were engaged in tongue sparring, while their hands crept up the other's body, before finally settling on the cheeks, squishing the other's face. Just when they would pass out from lack of oxygen, they reluctantly separated with a breathy pant.

"That was nice. We should do it more often." Sokka commented, as they rode the elevator back to their ward.

"We could have done without the make out session." 

"I didn't hear you complain."

"Would you rather I bite your tongue off?"

"Mmm, sounds kinky."

"You have a dirty mind, you know that?"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You really are insatiable aren't you?"

"I mean, you do taste pretty delicious."

"Do I now?"

"I might have to do a few more tastings, for the sake of being through."

"That is the worst excuse you could have come up for wanting to kiss me."   
"It is still an excuse." he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist in a possessive manner as they neared her ward.

"You are incorrigible." 

"I'm not hearing you say you don't like it. On the contrary, I think that you actually enjoy it."

"Prove it."

"And here I thought you weren't a fan of PDA."

"I don't mind PDA, I'm just not a fan of your wandering hands inappropriately touching me in public."

"You mean, like this?" he smirked as he intentionally ruffled her hair.

"You know what I mean." she hissed while blushing.   
"How can I know unless, of course, you show me?"

Exasperated at his teasing, she sat down on her bed and pouted. "Awww, you look so cute blushing and pouting like that." he cooed. In retaliation, she ruffled his hair back, which set off a chain of tussling that landed her on top of Sokka. Quickly, she trapped his arms with knees, while slowly dragging her pointer from his face down.

"Oh no, trapped under such a beauty, whatever will I do?" Sokka teased. Just then, the door opened to reveal Bulan, Katara, Aang and Zuko.

"Are we….interrupting something?" Bulan teased, enjoying the looks of horror and shock plastered all over their cherry red faces. 

"Really, Sokka? Hospital sex? I swear if we hadn't come in both of you would have been going at it like rabaroos."

"Would you rather us be actually going at like rabaroos, hmm?"

"I like the sound of that." Sokka replied.

"Nobody asked your opinion, you horny boy!", to which he shrank back.

"Where's Kiyi?" Azula asked.

"She's getting a bite."

"'And you thought it was a good idea to let her wander around?"

"She's twenty one, not two and a half months old."

"Oh wow, what a responsible big brother you are."

"Shut the fuck up Sokka, you only have one sibling to deal with."

"He's not wrong y'know, what if something did happen to Kiyi?" Katara scolded.

"Fine, fine, I'll go check up on her, happy?"

"Please do, Mr.  _ 'I'm never happy' _ ."

Little did Katara know, her stern words to Zuko would be unintentionally spoken into reality.

* * *

_ Ten minutes earlier _

"You look like hammered shit Kiyi."

"Not my fault they decided to play a drinking game and spiked my drink with moonshine." she bemoaned, her hair in a sloppy knot and large dark rings under her eyes visibly contrasting against her pale skin. Privately, she agreed with her brother's observations but she'd rather die than admit he was right.

"You could have said no."   
"And miss out on all the juicy gossip? Bitch this why Mai don't talk to you and Ty Lee don't invite you to parties no more."

"The fuck has my love life got to do with this?"

"You started it."

Thrusting his wallet into her hands, he told her "Here's some coin, go get yourself something to drink and eat. It's going to be a long day. Also, please fix your hair."

"Whatever you say, dad." she snarked, as her brother made for the elevator without her. After ordering and devouring a breakfast platter and a medium glass's worth of espresso shots that elicited more than a few raised eyebrows from the staff and the checkout lady, as if it were not physically possible for a petite girl like her to possess an appetite that more resembled a half starved teenage boy, she slowly staggered her way to the elevator.

Before the door could close, three burly men entered, making the small elevator feel rather cramped. As it traveled up, the man in front turned and nodded. In an instant, two beefy arms locked hers against their chest, while the third one whipped out a chloroform soaked rag. Kicking and screaming, she put up a valiant fight but it was for naught the moment the rag made contact with her face. Gradually, she stopped struggling, before her legs went limp and she collapsed onto the floor. One of them pulled the hood over her head and slung her over his back. The man in front pressed the ground button and thus, they made their descent and as far as they could tell, a clean getaway.

Unfortunately for them, fate intervened at the last second as on the ground floor, Zuko exited from the opposite elevator. Spotting a familiar silhouette lying limply in someone's arms, he leapt into and spun the man carrying Kiyi around. Realizing that the game was up, the pointman performed a 180 and engaged him with a blast of fire that scorched the blue stone wall black with soot, before the trio quickly beat feet to the fire exit where a crate as well as disguises had been stashed by an earlier recon team.

Giving chase, Zuko lashed out with a fire whip at the man carrying his sister and sliced his foot clean off at the ankle, cauterizing it at the same time. As he stumbled, the full weight of him landed on Kiyi's unconscious body with a dull thump, cracking a rib or two in the process as well concussing her brain. Rolling off her, he did not surrender, but unleashed a vicious bolt of lightning at Zuko, who redirected it into the nearby waterway and inadvertently giving the resident water fowls and aquatic life a heart stopping encounter. 

_ Better the fishies than me or Kiyi _ , he figured as the lobby erupted into chaos, with panicked screams and shouts at the crackle and pop of electricity, as well as the usual suspects getting into a firefight in a public area and performing some heated amputation without anaesthetic, which doubtless left more than a few puddles of regurgitated seal meat and puffin eggs on the floor. 

With sirens wailing in the background, the duo pulled out their sidearms and evacuated the contents of their cranium, making sure their secrets and knowledge died with them. As Zuko neared the man lying on the ground, he warned him to back off, lest his sister got a heart stopping encounter.

"Who sent you!" Zuko roared

The man just stared back defiantly, pale jade clashing with honey gold before his lips turned into a teasing smile. "Take a wild guess,  _ crown prince Zuko. _ " spitting out the last three words like a piece of spent betel nut. Smiling, he grimaced and ground his teeth against something. Within minutes, he was foaming at the mouth, convulsing before going very still, eyes staring into the aether. Whispering a prayer to his patron deity, he closed the man's eyelids before cradling his sister in his arms, just as law enforcement surrounded him on all sides, globules of water and the business end of firearms ready to light him up. Staring back at the ring of fire and ice around him, he hugged his sister closer to his chest while putting on a show of defiance against them. 

Just then, a chocolate coloured man with sky blue eyes stepped in between the ring and drily commented "Tui and La, this is a right fucking mess. I was rather hoping to make your acquaintance, prince Zuko in more, _peaceful_ settings. Though you being here means the rest of the relevant members of this operations team is here as well, no?"

"Can I trust you?"

"I could ask the same to you." Glancing down at the body of Kiyi he remarked "Oh deary me, lost sight of the priority haven't we? Thank the Spirits this is a hospital. Medics!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If at first you don't succeed, try and try again I guess? Then again, it's not like its her first time getting kidnapped 🙃, though I can't promise the next time will be as sloppy as this. Anyways...., plox glib komen (do it for the algo, not because yours truly is a hoe for comments, couldn't care less about kudos*).
> 
> *i said what i said.


	34. Midnight Hunting Party, Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things blow up in Zuko's face (what's new ?) and a mutiny on the high seas.

**Interior Directorate Barracks**

**Agna Q'ela**

As the members of the Nanuk Special Police Unit got their gear prepped, none dared to disturb the lone man silently whetting his blades in front of a candle, the flame rising and falling with every breath as steel ground against stone in methodical strokes. It was an unusual sight when contrasted against the more modern instruments of war and combat water rigs that were a staple in their arsenal. Everyone in the team room had a pretty good idea of who the man sharpening his blades were. Yet, their orders were clear; he was to be in the stack when they hit the building in two hours time. As to where his place was in the stack, that was up to the team leader's discretion. 

If Zuko was surprised he was to be the first man in the opening breach, he wasn't surprised, but merely grunted his assent. After all, it wasn't the first time the former crown prince had been intentionally set up to be the fall guy, the expendable one, the one lucky to be born. As he got his gear ready, his mind wandered back to events six years ago.

_ Flashback _

_ Six years ago _

_ Pohuai _

_ Divine Wind Division, 1st Imp. Shock Corps. _

_ "Wonder what the fuck must the poor lad done to piss off ole Pa?" _

_ "Who gives a shit? The fact that he sent him to this Agni-forsaken unit in the middle of bumfuck nowhere against the cream of the Earth King's finest ought to tell you he musta done fucked up. I mean, look at the kid, half his face is a right mess." the other kid replied, taking a long drag on his crudely rolled cigar. _

_ "Ya damn straight his face is a mess, don't know if he can even see out his eye. But still, there's gotta be some rumour, no?" _

_ "Ah fuck, here's what I overheard two muppets from HQ saying he made Daddy O lose face during some war meeting. Apparently insulted some grey haired monkey about irresponsibly throwing away a few companies to bait out those dirt munchers. 'Course the ugly fucker gets all uppity and challenges him to a showdown. Well waddya know, Papa shows up and demands he fights, to which the runt fucking says no, so he burnt his face." _

_ "Agni almighty that is fucked up. Then again, the lassie ain't any better. Sure she's got a hot smokin bod, but fuck she's crazy as they come. Rumour had it, dad had her kill her first man on her sixteenth birthday to blood her and she's been daddy's favourite assassin ever since." _

_ "Ah well, shit's is what it is. Fact is, he sent the poor fucker out here to die. My guess, he'll be six feet under before sundown tomorrow. " _

_ "Your probably right, why the fuck are we even caring about some FNG, even if he is the fucking spawn of that forsaken dragon shit Ozai? Man this talk is depressing as a motherfuck. Wanna hit the club?" he asked, before stamping out the butt of the spent joint, spitting as he did so. _

_ "Ya damn straight. Let's go." _

_ The two soldiers made no attempts to hide their voices, and up in the top bunk, lay a feverish Zuko, sweating and shivering while his face itched and flared with pain, the wound still raw. Yet the marching order was all the same. Retake Pohuai back from those uncultured mud savages, despite them having the area preregistered with artillery and lava pits scattered all around in the defence of the stronghold, which sat on the confluence of two waterways that led up into the North Sea and the Mo Ce respectively. _

_ It was on paper, a suicide run in so many words, especially since he was slotted to be in the vanguard spearheading the attack tomorrow, wound or not as the first division over the top. At least he was dispatched to chase some long forgotten tale of a mystical being who had mastery over the four elements at their beck and call. Then again, laying in his bunk sweating in the oppressive summer heat, Zuko wished he'd actually been sent to hunt the Avatar. In a cruel twist, his father sent him to the hottest spot on the frontline so far. Since you sympathize with rank and file so much, it would do the royal family much good reputation if one of them was to be seen serving on the toughest assignment in the war, he mocked. _

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a hand rest on his shoulder. Turning around, he turned to face the rest of the strike team fully kitted out and ready to strike. With a nod he picked up his mask, strapped his swords into their scabbards and joined the rest of the strike group, looking very much out of place. The air between them was tense, thick with the anticipation of the fight, from the moment they left the barracks and hung over them like a spectre over the ride to the target building. 

It was midday when they pulled up outside the building. Within a few minutes, a cordon was set up and one fireteam and Zuko stacked up on the front door, while another squad went to the back to cut off any potential escape routes. In a flurry of smoke, fire and whistling shards of ice, both fireteams flooded into the building in a fan shaped pattern, spreading out to secure a larger area and also to get out of the 'fatal funnel. As the sounds of combat echoed and gradually tapered off, the team split off and scoured the place for any scrap of useful intelligence, before advancing up the polished oak stairs, muscles tensed and adrenaline coursing through their veins. 

Of course, things started to go sideways when the leader tried to contact the other squad, but all he got for his efforts were static and silence. Chalking it up to magnetic interference, he urged the team to press on. Coming to a crossroads, three members peeled off and stacked up against the right door, leaving Zuko, the fireteam leader and a shooter with the left. Simultaneously, they breached the door with fire and ice, knocking the sturdy door off its hinges and proceeded in single file down a set of parallel corridors overlooking an open space. In the middle, was a barrel with a blaze merrily going, sending ash spiralling into the dark blue sky. At that moment, they knew the game was up and their best bet now was to capture a live one for interrogation and processing. 

Using his blade to halt the advance of his column. Zuko closed his eyes, took a deep breath and began to try and sense any heat sources on the other side. What he sensed was a fuzzy, amorphous blob of activity, the thick boots necessary for polar operations hindering his ability to grasp the full picture. Nevertheless, he reported what he saw to the man behind him with hand signals, ears still ringing a bit from the breaching and combat. 

Executing the same maneuver, both teams stacked against the last set of doors, before making their entry into a horrifying sight. Before them knelt the other half of the assault force, battered and bruised with what were certain to be demolition charges packed with all manner of 'shipyard confetti'. A tangle of wires led to a switch firmly depressed by a man whose golden eyes dared the squad to try something, anything to save their stricken brothers in arms.

"For the love of the Spirits, put the switch down and I promise you won't be harmed!" the leader shouted. 

"And spend the rest of my life under lock and key, supervised by a pack of illiterate savages? Not on your life!" the man spat, thumb slowly loosening its pressure on the switch. 

"You don't have to do this!" he shouted back, as they crept ever closer.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Come on, we can talk this out!"

"I said back off!"

"Please, you don't have to do this!"

"Shut your whore mouth up!"   
While they were trying to negotiate, the other half tried to angle around for a disabling shot, aiming for the spot where the brain stem met the spinal cord. They were almost in position when the man turned to his left and spotted the other half. Anticipating his move, Zuko dropped his swords and threw himself on the man, keeping one wrapped around the fist of the other while the other slammed into his nose with such force it caved it in and incapcitated him. Making sure the man would not be able to release his grip and blow them all to kingdom come, he grabbed the nearest object and used his palm to shove it down his mouth, sending it smashing into that T-zone and terminating his journey along this mortal coil. 

Kneeling back on his haunches, he took a deep breath and reassessed the situation. Getting up and wiping the blood on the dead man's coat, he turned to exit when one of the other members tripped over a wire while trying to help their comrades. In a flash, Zuko just about managed to drag the leader and himself out into a side room as the place erupted into a flash of orange and red, bolts, nuts and human bone whistling through the air at supersonic speed while a gaping hole was torn in the building, the shockwave shattering nearby windows. When they reentered the shattered remnants of the room, it was absolute carnage as bits of human and other detritus littered the perforated walls. The only mercy to be had, if it could be called as such, was that they all died in an instant, though having been terminated via supersonic fragments of fasteners and bone was still unpleasant. 

Shock, grief and anger clouded his mind, and he whirled on the nearest Fire National he could find. Naturally Zuko bore the brunt of the man's fury, trying to block his blows as he screamed bloody murder for the staggering loss of his unit. Flipping him over, Zuko slapped him, which shook him out of him seeing red. Grabbing him by the shoulders, he shook him hard, while commanding him to take a breather.

Soon enough, he broke and wept into his shoulder, tears and snot mixing in with blood. All in all, it was not a good day by any stretch of the imagination.

* * *

**Hospital**

The first thing Kiyi noticed was her head spinning at what seemed to be warp speed, making her feel woozy and stomach churn. The next thing she felt was a pricking sensation in her left hand. Slowly, she got up and blinked a few times, before putting a hand over her mouth to stop herself puking over the sheets. Swallowing her bile, she asked drowsily "Wh-where am I? A-Azzie, is-is that you? Where's Zuzu?"

Wordlessly, Azula leapt from her seat and cradled her half sister in her chest, stroking her hair while whispering thanks to Agni. Gingerly, she extricated herself from the bear hug her elder sister currently had her in, before repeating her question.

"Zuko's currently on a raid, he'll be back soon. For now, you need to rest, you don't look so good." Azula chided, pushing her back into the bed.

"Says the one who got put in hospital first."

"Rather me than you. Agni knows mom will throw a hissy fit if she found out two of her three kids wound up in the hospital."

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her." 

"Look at you, being all devious and shit."

"Not as good as you, Azzie."

"One day, Kiki. One day."

Giving them some sisterly bonding time, the trio exited the ward. Dismissing Aang, Katara decided to confront Sokka about his statements earlier that day. 

"So, about what you said? Do you really mean it?"

"Of course."

Shaking her head, Katara replied "Look, I'm just concerned that you didn't really think this through. I mean, Pakku has a point."

"I said what I said. You don't know her like I do." 

"No, I don't Sokka. So convince me. Convince me that this isn't you falling for another pretty face that can whoop your ass like the last time. Convince me that this isn't going to be like Suki all over again." 

"This isn't. Trust me, this time it's different." Pulling out a necklace, he replied "Is this enough proof?"

"Not until I hear her say the same thing."

"Hear me say what?" Azula snarked, her arm snaking around Sokka's waist possessively.

"Do you really love Sokka?"

"Against all reason and logic, I am romantically attracted to your oaf of a brother, despite his proclivity to inappropriately vio-" 

"Okay okay I get it! You don't have to describe what you both get up to in detail!" Katara wailed, plugging her ears while shuddering at the idea of her brother engaging in sexy times. 

"You asked." Azula taunted, a malicious grin spreading across her face. 

"I wish I hadn't." she moaned.

Turning her attention to Sokka, she asked "What is that in your hand?"

"It's uh uh, nothing!" he squeaked.

"That was not nothing. Come on, show it."

Sheepishly, he handed over the necklace to her while blushing. "You do realise what this means right?"

"Do enlighten me."

"I uh, well, would you be my forever princess?" he stammered, face increasingly growing red at the embarrassment of having to do it in front of his sibling. 

"Mmm, I like the sound of that. Question is, would  _ you _ be my forever snow savage?"

"Depends on what you say, little  _ firefly _ ." he smirked.

"I. Told. You. To. Not. Call. Me. Firefly. In. Public." she hissed.

"Firefly? Ahahahahaha that is hilarious!" Katara laughed, as it was now Azula's turn to be embarrassed by Sokka's usage of her pet name in public despite her warnings not to. 

"I swear to Agni Sokka you're gonna get it from me."

"Here? In public? Sounds rather kinky to me, didn't know you had an exhibitionist streak in you,  _ firefly _ ." he whispered loudly, making her blush even more. Thankfully, their antics were broken up by Hahn and Bulan's appearance.

"Okay lovebirds, knock it off. This is a public place, else I'll have to arrest you both for public indecency." 

"Locked up with a pretty thing like her? Oh the horror." Sokka sarcastically replied.

"I didn't say you'd be locked in with her." she replied, folding her arms and showing off an air of displeasure.

"Oops."

"Anyways, me and Hahnny here need to borrow your girlfriend, sorry,  _ fiancee _ for a moment here. We've got some questions."

"Spirits damn it Bu, the fuck you had to call me Hahnny in front of these two?"

"She'll go if I can go with her."

"Look at you, so protective of your princess it turns me on." Azula cooed, making little Sokka stiffen considerably.

"Gods and spirits you Fire Nation people are a million kinds of fucked up. Let's just go please? I've got a meeting with Arnook in the next hour about that dumpster fire of a raid."

"Hey hey watch it Hahny, remember your beloved is half Fire Nation as well." Bulan growled.

"Wait what happened?" Azula asked, ears perking up at the mention of the raid.

"Motherfuckers burnt all the papers and the sonofabitch blew himself as well as the spirits-damned platoon to bits. Your brother and the fireteam leader were the only survivors. Let's go, time's a wastin."

* * *

**Somewhere off the coast**

**Earth Kingdom waters**

If the prisoners on board were expecting some sort of trial, their expectations were cut short when they were unceremoniously dragged from their holding cells and marched up the steps to the deck, where a calm breeze filled the nostrils with the salty sea air. Their hoods were lifted from their heads, exposing their eyes to the blinding white light. After they were lined up, their pictures were taken, before they were all made to kneel against the edge of the deck, overlooking the sea. 

Behind them, a booming voice listed off various crimes committed by them against the Fire Nation, the usual suspects of criminal conspiracy, attempted murder, drug smuggling, larceny, money laundering, financing terrrorism and other charges echoing in the darkness as if to some other unseen audience. 

Of course, such a trial was for show, and all parties knew what would take place. At least that was what they thought, as the order to present arms resounded. The kneeling men tensed, holding their breath, anticipating a sudden pain and darkness. Soon, the sound of weapons made ready filled the air, the movement of metal parts travelling across the seas. Closing their eyes, they braced themselves for impact. 

But the impact never came. A suppressed burst immediately cut down their would be executioners, before turning on the presiding military tribunal. Pausing briefly to reload, automatic fire resounded once more, etching a grisly painting on the hull. Then, the familiar code phrase cut through the violence and blood stained air.

"The Earth King invites you to Lake Laogai."

With one voice, the kneeling men rose, bowed their heads in front of the man before replying in perfect unison "I am honored to accept His invitation."

One of the men who was shot, tried to reach for his sidearm but was cut down by another hail of fire. Embracing each man, he greeted each one as one would a long lost comrade. Picking up the arms and ammunition scattered on the deck, they scoured the ship for any other survivors, dispatching them with ruthless efficiency. Gathering the bodies, they were bound in weights and unceremoniously heaved to the embrace of the ocean, before the bloodstained deck was cleaned and the Fire Nation flag cast off to join its citizens in a watery grave as the Earth Kingdom's standard was raised in its place as the vessel now made course for Ba Sing Se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-zone -> imaginary zone that encompasses the eyes and nose of a person. any shot landing in this zone typically results in instant incapacitation of the target and potential cranial evacuation (aka brain exiting out the back of target's head)
> 
> Shipyard confetti -> nuts, bolts, nails and other fun things one adds to a bomb in order to increase it's lethality and blast radius. Why 'shipyard' ? IDK maybe because its stuff one might find laying around in a shipyard?
> 
> If the plot so far seems super convoluted at this point, things will come together I promise. Let me know if you want some sort of ' the story so far' at the beginning of the next chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Kudos if you liked it, comments if loved it (or not) and see yall next week.


	35. Midnight Hunting Party, Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals are cut, horses are traded and Sokka flips the tables on Azula. Also bubble baths.

Chapter 35: Midnight Hunting Party, Part 11

**Unmarked facility**

**Somewhere in the Northern Water Tribe**

As they took their places around the table, Zuko and Azula noticed that the table was made out of ice, a wise safety measure given that one could very easily conceal a variety of lethal instruments from icicles, shanks to small machine pistols under a typical wood or stone table. Ice however was transparent and thus, allowed all to see if there were tricks up one’s pant leg that the guards outside missed.

Granted, all these measures were employed to stop non-benders, who had to be more ingenious and crafty than their counterparts, who were living, breathing weapons. For that threat, all benders and non benders had to put on a special cuff that would send a small jolt that disabled their bending, with the dosage increasing the harder one tried to exert said ability, culminating in permanent loss of bending if the suspect didn’t die of cardiac arrest before hand.

If a potential assassin or Spirits forbid, one of the feared  _ fedayeen _ hired from the Si Wong got past all the measures, then said chief was fated to die, regardless of the protective measures sent in place. In a different timeline, the two Fire Nation siblings seated in front of him would have been welcomed as allies and close friends. Alas, it was not to be, for this iteration of the siblings had a fearsome reputation, built on blood, sweat and tears, which did not always belong to them nor take place in that order.

The boy had a reputation as a stubborn survivor, in addition to being a hardened veteran of the  _ Divine Wind Division _ , a penal battalion with a 100% casualty rate due to its employment as both vanguard and shock troops where the fighting was most fiercest. The girl was cold, calculating, an assassin with ingenuity and cunning as well as a body count that cemented her high up in the top 10 most wanted PFIWC list, to say nothing of her intellect and sheer raw talent that was truly once in a generation. 

When all participants were seated comfortably, Arnook flipped the dossier open in front of him, which had circles and notes scribbled neatly on the margins. To the four of them, the chief looked very much like a headmaster having to deal with students who he knew were capable of great things, yet chose to expend their energies on trivial and meaningless pursuits. From Arnook's point of view, three of the four had appropriately contrite expressions except the girl with a plaster over her left hand, her golden eyes seeming to clash against his own cerulean in an unspoken game of chicken. 

Placing his clasped hands on the table, he asked no one in particular "Why is it when there's trouble it typically involves the Fire Nation?", letting the question hang in the air. 

"Well…, um, I can explain, erm,  _ Chief Arnook _ " Bulan answered hesitantly, her face flushing in embarrassment at having to address her adoptive father so formally in front of her peers. 

Turning his attention to his daughter, he replied "Please, enlighten me as to why you felt the need to rope in two high level PIFWCs into an internal affair? What could be gained from having their perspective on this? And don't even think about repeating what Hahn said to me two days ago." in a tone that implied  _ If I don't hear a satisfactory answer I will punish you in front of everyone here _ .

"Without their help, we wouldn't have been able to crack and eliminate one of their mid level operatives, which we wouldn't have been able to otherwise. For example, they helped in confirming the existence of a mole deep within the directorate, where previously there were only rumors. There's more intel in my notebook, which is currently held under guard in the evidence locker for reasons that is somehow above mine or Hahn's paygrade."

Seeing that he wasn't going to make anymore headway with his daughter, he changed his focus on the pair of Fire siblings instead. 

"Is there anything that you would like to say to convince me not to hand both of you to the Earth Kingdom's tender mercies or multiple life sentences as a guest of the White Lotus?" 

Leaning back in her chair, Azula countered "If you were truly sincere about extraditing us to that man child Kuei or rot in a White Lotus black site for eternity, you would have done so earlier. The fact that you chose instead to sit us all down here for this powwow is fact of our usefulness to you." in a disinterested matter of fact voice, before taking an interest in her nails. 

If he took offence at the bluntness of her words, he did not show it. Looking at Zuko, he asked "You were on the operation this midday, tell us what happened."

"With all due respect, the AAR that is in front of you does a better job than I ever can."

"Words mean nothing without context. Anyone can write a pile of nonsense on an AAR and call it facts."

"We breached the building, ran into a hostage situation, one of them activated a hidden wire and blew up said hostages and whatever intel left that they hadn't burnt. That's it." 

"Is that so?"

"With all due respect, it's impossible to conduct SSE on a target building when the important bits are in a million pieces or scattered to the four winds."

"I find it hard to believe that the building only contained one individual, who managed to take down and subdue four of our best special police units personnel and still have time to rig him, the hostages and the room with explosives and tripwires."

"Given the core of their fighting strength is made of Fire Nation armed forces veterans, I do not for a moment find it hard to believe. The reality is, your best are ill-equipped to counter an organization with such training and organizational skills. I'm sure your special police units and interior security forces are capable, but countering a pseudo-paramilitary crime syndicate that has the backing of a foreign government with current tactics will result in much blood in the snow before all is said and done." Zuko answered.

"Besides, it takes a Fire Nation individual to take down a Fire Nation individual. Between my brother and I we have combined ten years' worth of experience in this line, which is a resource that is squandered being locked behind bars, to say nothing of the diplomatic fallout you should choose to do. " Azula added.

At this, Arnook leaned back and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he did so. Exhaling loudly, he finally turned his attention to Hahn. "So," he intoned, " care to share what were the results of your discussion with the Fire Nation ambassador?"

"The ambassador was willing to help of course, in exchange for favours. Typical Fire Nation,  _ altruism _ does not exist in their vocabulary."

"Excuse me? We're here to make deals, not run a charity." Azula growled.

"It wouldn't kill you to do something nice with no strings attached for once."

"But what if it did? Are you going to take responsibility for the death of a sovereign on your territory in a black site, hmm? Are you?"

"Enough. This is supposed to be a civil discussion. Thank your patron deities I did not have you delivered here bound, gagged and chi-blocked." Arnook interjected.

Before Azula could turn the discussion, which was walking on a razor's edge into a full on diplomatic incident, a restraining hand gripped her shoulder. Feeling her brother channel heat into his grip, she forced herself to calm down, if only for the sake of appearances. Seeking to salvage the situation, Zuko offered "Apologies for my sister's outburst, it was unbecoming of her. What about this, we offer our services as courier services to rendition individuals for enhanced questioning at no cost to you as well our expertise in dismantling the network here?"

"You strike a compelling offer, prince Zuko. But appearances are everything here, and the populace is restless, on edge and seeking an outlet for frustrations."

"We are used to working in the shadows, out of sight and out of mind. No one needs to know." At this, the chief took a deep breath and pondered on his next moves. 

After a long silence spent deep in meditation and contemplation, he exhaled and replied "I will accept on one condition. While the operation is in play, the smallest one shall be handed to our custody as collateral. Should there be any attempts at a double cross, you will find that the High Polar region is a most unforgiving terrain, especially at this time of year. However, you will be entitled to a share of seized assets in compensation for your efforts as well as freedom of movement as assets of the directorate." 

"Can we get this down in writing?"

"If it were to be put to paper, then there is a potential it will leak, regardless of how secure you store it in. So no, there will be no records that this deal, should you choose to accept it, ever existed."

"If it were to transpire that she was subjected to danger while under your protection, you might find that dragons do not have the term 'collateral damage' in their vocabulary. Do we have an understanding?"

"I believe we do. "

"Can we go now?" Azula asked impatiently, toying with an earring that Sokka bought for her.

"I would suggest waiting outside in the adjacent room, it would not do for an errant guard to terminate either of you before you can carry out your tasks." 

With that, he escorted them to the door and pointed them to the adjacent room, all under the watchful eyes of the guards who seemed way too trigger happy from the looks of it.

* * *

**Ursa's office**

**Hotel Azulon**

The CCI stood at attention in front of Ursa's desk, while she arranged and rearranged the papers scattered throughout. Absentmindedly he rubbed his throat, which was understandably sore at having been put under a vice like grip. If it weren't for his position as well as the potential firestorm, he was certain he would have been choked to death right there on the pier. 

After another 10 minutes, he was just about at his wits' end when Ursa finally decided to give him her attention.

"Let's get right to business, shall we? Namely the fact that a combustion bender tried to short circuit the judicial system and save some taxpayer money at the expense of my  _ soldat _ ? Do you have any idea how much effort it takes to vet new recruits in? Or the amount of time and resources to get them as trained as they are? So please, do enlighten me."

"DCI talked with accounting, said it would be cheaper to fry the whole lot on EK soil before they get to Caldera's shores and get away with murder on the flimsiest of technicalities."

"And you chose to not tell me because?"

"I didn't know until after the fact."

"That is a limp dick excuse and we both know it."

"What else do you want me to say?"

"You're the CCI, if anyone can smell a rat it should be you."

"It's not often I get to do fieldwork. Besides, connection with Caldera is spotty at best without the likes of you tapping into my communicades."

"Consider it doing my due diligence."

"Point noted."

Placing her hands on the table, her eyes turned from a motherly sunrise yellow into hard, unyielding amber as she spoke. "

"I don't typically ask twice, but the shitshow from here to Caldera when they find their CCI's corpse floating in the Mo Ce is not worth the hassle. So tell me, who do you really work for? Clearly from your logs it's not the Fire Nation you're working for. The URN perhaps? Or maybe…." she paused conspiratorially.

"...the Dai Li?"

"So what if I am? Like you said, the fallout is not worth it." he smugly countered.

"Thank you for your service rendered, Chief. I'll remember to send your family a thank you note next time I'm in Caldera." she replied, before reaching under her desk and depressing a button. A whistling dart pierced his calf and he felt a sharp pain shoot up, before collapsing on the floor in agony. 

Snapping her fingers, two individuals in suits hoisted him up as she strode forward from behind her desk.

"You know, this was probably the most honest you ever were with me this entire time. A shame you weren't earlier, we could have avoided this whole fiasco. Oh well, there's some not very nice people from the URN and the SWT just dying to speak to you. Who'da think you've got fans from around the world?" she cooed.

Paralysed, he could only glare at her. As they left her office, one of her lieutenants timidly stuck her head into the door, having been only freshly promoted after a mere six months in logistics and accounts. In her former life, she was a targeting analyst for the Golden Division's rivals, Project Phoenix. 

"Ah yes, Jin Linh, you may come in. Now, what news do you have for me?"

"Well you see ma'am, it's well, none of it is good." she replied. Having doled out targeting packages to more intense and hardened individuals before, she didn't know why she was feeling like it was her first day on the job.  _ Might have been that man being escorted out by those two, she figured. Still, best not keep the boss lady waiting. _

"Oh dear." Ursa deadpanned.

"One of our runners fished out some bodies floating in the sea on their way to Ember. Turns out, they were SAD guys. Most, if not all of them had multiple wounds and were most likely dead when they hit the water sometime this morning. In addition, some group tried to pull off a kidnapping of Kiyi. Didn't get too far, but word is she's recovering from chloroform inhalation." 

"I see. Get an airship ready, there's a few people I'd like to visit. Seems like my kids could use all the backup they need."

* * *

**Meeting room**

As the Fire siblings left the room, Bulan stood up to follow but was prevented from doing so by Arnook. 

"Sit, this meeting is not yet done."

"But-"

"This is for us and us only, there is no need to involve outsiders."

"Okay...but why the secrecy?" she asked, puzzled.

Motioning to Hahn, he nodded and Hahn pulled out a file from inside his coat, placing it on the table in front of her. "What's the meaning of this?"

"It's time we had a talk about who you really are, or rather, who your real parent is."

"And this is supposed to be top secret because? It's not rocket science to figure out I'm adopted."

"Your biological dad is the current head of the Agni Kai's NWT outfit."

"Bullshit."

"Intercepted radio communications two days before the attack on the safe house mentioned a certain Papa Charlie and if she was in play or not. Their plan was to hit the place after you were gone, but for some reason they decided to light the place up when they did."

"And you're choosing to tell me now because?"

"Well, it uh, kinda got lost in the system. Signals didn't fully piece together the puzzle until just yesterday."

"That is a shit excuse and you fucking know it. And you-" she barked at Arnook, "-you could have told me this instead of dancing around the question every time I asked. But nooo, you had to wait till I almost got shot up and a half blown up building before you decided now was a good time. What a great fucking dad you are." 

With that, she intentionally got up noisily, banging and slamming the furniture before ending the cacophony with a jerk that had the door trembling on its hinges.

"Could've been worse." Hahn commented in the uneasy silence.

The ride back filled with a tense awkward air as Bulan made the decision to sit as far away from Hahn as possible, who had the look of a guilty cat being caught in the act of snatching fish. On the other hand, Sokka and Azula were too busy sharing hugs, kisses and affirming words between them to notice the tension in the air, which had Zuko trapped in between.

Looking out the window into the inky blackness, a few shooting stars that streaked across the night sky brought back memories long suppressed. 

_ \------------ _

_ Four years ago _

_ An Tai mountain range, west of Omashu _

_ It was an otherworldly sight to behold, men in white advancing up the mountain sides, knee deep in snow surrounded by mist, soot and the screams of soon to be dead and dying, bathed in the unfeeling light of flares and star shells that hung over the mountain in shades of red and green.  _

_ Another suicide run, the latest in a list so long he'd given up trying to count. After all, who else better to use as shock troops than men and women who had nothing left to lose? Seeing some earthbenders prepare to hurl down boulders that would easily crush a man, he suppressed them with a long jet of maroon flames, which connected in a flurry of screams and sizzling flesh. Pausing briefly, he hauled up a soldier who had his head buried in the snow, hands over ears in a desperate attempt to block the sounds of war.  _

_ "Get moving private! Your squad out there needs you! Let's go!" Zuko roared over the din, as a brace of shells landed a few hundred feet away, sending men and material hurtling down at terminal velocity. Hearing movement to his right, instinctively he dropped into a crouch and pulled out a throwing knife and sent it whistling into the source.  _

_ As the flares lazily glided down towards terra firma, a gurgling sound was heard and as Zuko moved to retrieve his blade, he saw a young child, barely in his teens dressed in the green of EK summer fatigues, clawing futilely at the blade lodged firmly in his throat, the crimson life force spilling onto the snow as the bright green light in his eyes faded to a dull lifeless jade. _

_ Turning his attention to the scared trooper, he dragged him along, all the while urging his comrades up the mountain. _

_ A whistling sound later, the trooper he was dragging along slumped, a neat hole in his eye socket evidence of a high speed shard loosed off from some Dai Li agent somewhere…. _

A firm grip on his shoulder and a familiar voice recalled him back to the present. "Zuzu, we're here. Can you move, I can't lower the seat if you're blocking it."

"Oh. Right." he replied, scooting hastily out of the car so that his sister and her boyfriend could exit. As Azula drew level to Zuko, she asked "Are you okay? You seemed pretty lost there for a second."

Momentarily taken aback by his sister's sudden concern ( _ since when did she start to care about people?gotta ask Sokka about this) _ , he froze, much to her annoyance.

"Hello? Earth to Zuzu?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"It's er, nothing, just thinking about things."

"Come on, spit it out." 

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Fine, but don't tell anyone. I saw some shooting stars and it reminded me of my time near Omashu."

"That was your unit? The one that took a hundred percent casualty rate?"

"Knowing dad, where do you think he stuck me in?"

"I-I'm sorry." she whispered.

"For what?"

"For not caring if you lived or died. For not checking up on you. For for-"

"Shhh. What's past is past. Every day is a new day, a new chance to do what is right." he soothed, as he pulled her in for a tight hug. 

"Awww, that's so touching." Katara teased from the doorway, making faces and noises.

"Fuck off Kat, go suck off Aang or whatever it is you do with him." Azula responded.

"My sister ain't gon be sucking off no one, of that I'll make sure." Sokka interjected.

"Oh wow, didn't see you complaining when I-"

"Azula, Shut. Up." Sokka growled.

"Make me."

Before Sokka could get close, Zuko pinned him to the ground and held a fire dagger to this throat. At this, Katara immediately leveled ice shanks at Azula in retaliation. As they all faced down each other in the narrow confines of the corridor, a squeaky noise caught their attention as the lights went out in the hallway. 

On the far side, the gang could make out the silhouette of a girl through the moonlight, slowly advancing towards them. Somehow, in a feat of adrenaline fueled dexterity, Sokka had wiggled out from Zuko's grasp and into Azula's arms. Despite her strength, the sudden weight of her beau crashing into her had her landing on the floor with a loud thud. Scrambling to get up, the gang inched back as the silhouette crept ever closer. 

Somehow, someone's hand hit a switch and the lights came back on, revealing a dazed, confused and sleepy Kiyi trying to process the ungainly mass of humans arrayed in front of her. To her, the mass of humans in front of her seemed almost hilarious, with Sokka clutching onto Azula for dear life, while Zuko and Katara were caught in the middle trying to use the other as a human shield against the perceived malevolent spirit.

“Wh-what’s going on?”

“Stop scaring us like this Kiyi!”

“Oh. Hehe, sorry Zuzu. Gee, I wonder what would Aang say if he caught you and Kat in such an embrace.” she giggled, making them both blush. But before Sokka could throw in a snark or two, a familiar sting ripped through his backside as Azula angrily gave him what for, berating him for his weight, his lack of motor skills, intelligence and all manner of things.

“Okay that’s enough Azula. Must you be so violent with my brother?” Katara cringed, having witnessed her handiwork before. 

“I’m pretty sure I can feel little Sokka disagreeing with you down there, which means your brother most likely has a spanking fetish. Isn’t that right, Soksok?”

"What kind of a pet name is that?!" Sokka whined.

"No one asked your opinion,  _ Soksok _ ." she smirked, before giving him another smack.

"Could you not corrupt Kiyi like this?" Zuko pleaded, covering her eyes.

"Bitch I'm 21 not 12, Zuzu. Get your hands off me!" Kiyi shot back, trying to peel brother's hands off her face.

When she sensed that Sokka was on the verge of breaking, she ceased her assault, before hauling him up into her embrace, where she smothered him in kisses and coos in full view of everyone. 

"Alright people, we don't need to see this shit. Please take this someplace else." Zuko, Katara and Kiyi pleaded.

"No one asked y'all to stay and watch, but here you all are."

Seizing advantage of her being distracted, Sokka counterattacked by slinging her on and over his shoulder in a swift motion, with only a confused "What are you doing?" tumbling out of her mouth before they entered into a nearby room and locked the door. 

"Should we…?"

"Do you really want to?"

"Probs not."

"Agreed. Also, there's something we need to discuss with you Kiyi." Zuko quickly added, leading her by the hand with all haste.

\-------

Inside the room, Azula struggled and writhed on his back. "Put me down Sokka right now, or else!"

"Or else what?" he grinned, before flipping her unceremoniously on the bed with a muffled thump and kneeling in between her legs.

Noticing a familiar glint in his cerulean eyes, she stammered "Oh no no no no you don't, dontchu' dare Sokka, I'm warning you."

"I think it's about time someone put you in your place,  _ princess. _ " he replied, making her swallow a gulp at what might be in store for her. Tugging off her pants and underwear in one swift motion, he exposed her slightly damp core to his hungry eyes, the scent of her filling in his nostrils. Spinning her on her stomach, he hiked her legs over his shoulders and devoured her like a famished pauper, while his hands squeezed and smacked her buns around like stress cushions.

"Oh hnghh Sok-Sokka, wha-what are you- oh fuck don't stop!" she moaned loudly into the blanket. Licking and teasing, he kept up his assault, carving his name and hers in Hanzi all across her folds and clit, giving her some tongue when she least expected it. As he did so, Azula felt white hot magma pool and built up in her core, making her moan his name, along with some choice words even more loudly. 

Feeling her thighs squeezing his head even harder, he slipped a few fingers straight into her now wet core, making her scream his name at this point as she broke into a sweaty spasming torrent of ecstasy, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

"S-Sokka what have you-oh shit I-I can't no stop please, enough Sokka I'm sorry I'm sorry I-  _ Mmph! _ " she wailed, as he ignored her pleas but redoubled his efforts that made her lose control again, her sensitive cunt pulsing and throbbing while her butt sported red handprints all over, marking her as his like a perverse brand.

Finally, just when she thought she would actually pass out from excessive stimuli, he ceased his ministrations and flipped her over. In her mind, she looked like a complete babbling, sticky, sweaty mess but to Sokka, she was the very definition of a goddess wrapped in human flesh, her pupils blown wide open and cheeks flushed red like she'd been drinking too much, strands of her hair messily clinging to her face. 

"Gods and spirits firefly, you taste like the sweetest thing in the world. I could eat you out all day every day." he commented, still kneeling between her sensitive core. Giving it a mournful parting kiss, he crawled up to her and brushed the strands of hair aside, before giving her a full on lip lock, letting her taste herself on his lips and boy was he right, she did indeed taste sweet as freshly picked cherries.

Rolling her onto him, he stroked her cheek languidly and asked "That wasn't too intense, was it?"

"Hmm?" she muttered, her brain still trying to piece together fragments.

"Earth to Azula, are you okay? You doing fine up there?" he asked, concern bleeding through at the fact that he just might have broken her brain through carnal ecstasy.

"Oh, I uh, I-I'm fine Sokka. I erm, er  _ might have  _ enjoyed it a little too much." she replied bashfully, the prude in her making her stumble over words.

"Well that's good to know, firefly. Anytime you want another round, just let me know. "

"Anytime?"

"Did I stutter, firefly? Anyways, much as I enjoy this hot messy version of you I think you'll appreciate getting cleaned up and a hot bath even more. What do you think of that?"

"That-that sounds nice."

Making sure the coast was clear, he picked her up and carried her close to his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support while he looked for the bathroom. Finding it, he sat her down on the countertop while he stripped off his clothes and prepared the bathtub.

As she peeled off her clothes, she caught an eyeful of his rear, still sporting red marks that were slowly fading as well as his erect manhood. When Sokka turned to her, he found her looking at his erect penis pointing at her like a sword. 

"No funny business, I promise. Besides, we've got a long day ahead and last thing you need are distractions. Now come, your chariot beckons."

"So thoughtful of you." she bashfully replied.

"Any chance I get to spoil you, I'll take it." he replied, before slowly lowering them both into the water. As the hot water soaked into their bones, Sokka pulled some shampoo and began to scrub her hair. Normally, she was loath to let anyone touch her locks but the gentle massaging of her scalp made her purr in contentment as she leaned into his embrace. Moving from her scalp, he massaged down her bare back and what he saw made him hitch his breath.

"What is it?"

"It's-that's a lot of scars. What happened?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it." she whispered.

Turning her to face him "Sorry for bringing up bad memories and ruining the mood."

"It's not your fault Sokka, you can't change the past."

"I know a tattoo artist in the Middle Ring, he specializes in blending in taking scars and blending them into masterpieces. That is, if you want to, I'm not going to push you if you don't. You're still perfect to me all the same, scars or no scars." he replied, tenderly kissing her forehead. In response, she curled up tighter to Sokka, wordlessly expressing her gratitude at having been blest with someone who can empathize and understand her so well.

"Thank you." she mumbled into his chest.

"No problem firefly."

Just as Sokka began to doze off into the water, he woke with a start, startling Azula who had curled up into a tight ball and snuggled her way into the crook of his neck.

"Have you been um, keeping the water warm this whole time?" he asked.

"Perhaps." she smugly replied.

"Unless you'd like to look like a wrinkled sea prune, let's get you out of the water and into an actual bed. How's that sound?", to which she nodded her head.

Carrying her out of the water, he dried her off, bundling her in towels before doing the same for himself. Making sure that the coast was clear, he carried her to her room, where he gently tucked her in.

"Good night,  _ princess firefly _ ." giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm, good night to you too."

Just as he was about to leave the room, he heard a small still voice ask "Would you, um, stay with me please? I can't sleep without you nearby."

Closing the door, he turned around and crawled into the covers with Azula, who wrapped her arms around him like a teddy bear. Resting her head on his shoulder, she whispered "Thank you, Sokka." before kissing him behind the ear and shutting off the light, his scent lulling her into a deep and restful slumber, filling her dreams with nothing but bliss with Sokka.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee, I wonder what the rest of the Fire fam would say if they caught our duo taking forty winks in close proximity wearing nothing but thin towels 🤔😳🙃 (potential spoiler?????). 
> 
> there is no official name for the mountain ranges around omashu so i took the liberty of naming it.
> 
> will they finally stop dancing around and fuck each other's brains out? will mama bear castrate SokSok for defiling her daughter? how will kiyi react to being placed under house arrest? who is the mole? and why is the FNIA as incompetent as that man child Kuei? tune in next week where we get more questions than answers (if yours truly can stop spending ungodly hours into d2 for a hot sec, almost couldn't finish this fic in time for the weekly upload lmao)
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure observant people would have guessed who Bulan's biological dad'o was from a mile away. If not, now you do. Anyways do that whole like comment sub thingy (or not, its the interwebs, it be how it do) and catch yalls next week. ish. i think?
> 
> Recap:  
> CCI -Chief of Counter Intelligence  
> SAD -Special Activities Div.


	36. Midnight Hunting Party, Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyi be snitching (as all younger siblings do), Ursa gives some HR advice and the House of Wolves makes their explosive entrance

Chapter 36: Midnight Hunting Party, Part 12

**Interior Directorate Building**

If the ride back from the site was long, the cold shoulder she was giving him made the day feel longer than ever. Feeling that the next best chance to apologize to her was the here and now, he timidly approached her, careful to not trip over any more of her switches, lest she'd actually kill him where he stood. And he had good reason to fear her.

The last time she was this angry at him, the suspect she was interrogating unfortunately did not survive the interrogation process. Only through her status as the Chief's daughter saved her from any internal affairs panel that would have seen her badge and ID card be tossed into the nearest canal. Of course, rumours of what took place in that room were whispered about in hushed tones around coffee machines and water dispensers, building her reputation both within the interior directorate as well as her street cred.

"What do you want?" she barked.

"I'm sorry for just now. I should have told you earlier."

"Words aren't gonna rewind the past, nor fix things."

"How can I make it up to you?"

A devious glint entered her golden eyes at that sentence. "Good question.  _ Hahnny _ . I'll think of something when we get back." was her reply, leaving him guessing in mild fear about what kind of penance might he have to endure when they got back from work.

* * *

"Wait wait wait I'm to do what now?! How could you!"

"Look Kiyi, I know this isn't ideal-"

"Since when was treating me like a bargaining chip ideal to begin with?! What kind of sibling does that! Wait till mom hears about this!" she threatened.

At that moment, her phone rang. Noticing it was Ursa calling, Kiyi smirked "Oh  _ Zuzu _ , better start picking out flowers for your funeral. Mom's so gonna kill you after this.", before taking off from the table while answering the phone.

"Kiyi! Thank goodness you're okay. What the hell is going on up north?"

"Well mom, you see Zuzu has decided to-" 

"You heard nothing! She's making it to be a bigger deal than it is!" Zuko shouted into the speaker, tussling with her for control over the phone as well as the narrative.

"Wait what has Zuko done?" Ursa asked in a worried tone.

Snatching the phone away from her brother's clutches, Kiyi answered "He's decided to use me as a bargaining chip so he and Azzie can do whatever it is they need to do. Did you know Azzie got engaged? Sorry gotta go, Zuzu's right on my tail! Bye mom, love you!", before hanging up and ducking into the nearest room, which just so happened to be her elder sister's room.

"Hello? Kiyi? Kiyi, answer me, what in Agni's name is going on? Kiyi!" Ursa replied, only to be greeted by the sound of her youngest hanging up.

Meanwhile, Azula was enjoying her cuddling time before the sound of her door broke through her slumber. Stirred by the stray beam of light entering the room, Auzla squinted and blinked a few times, before sitting up and mumbling "Will you fucking close the door, or do I have to beat your ass again?"

Noticing her sister was dressed in nothing more than a towel wrapped around her torso, her hair looking like a bird's nest, Kiyi immediately panned her gaze over to a figure curled up on a pillow beside her, before breaking out into a gigantic shit-eating grin.

"Sorry to disturb your cuddling sis, can I hide here for a bit? Zuzu's hunting for me."

"I don't give a shit what Zuzu wants to do with you, just lock the Spirits' damned door. I need my beauty sleep." before collapsing back onto the bed and proceeding to spoon Sokka, who naturally was too deep in slumber to be awakened by anything short of a cannon going off right by his ear. In the darkness, Kiyi could hear her brother's footsteps on the worn timbers, every creak and groan signifying impending doom.

Outside, Zuko was absolutely fuming and by Agni he was determined to get his hands on the offending piece of technology and explain fully what the situation was. As for what he was to do with Kiyi when he caught her, a few good lashes was what he had in mind as a starter. With a deep breath, he calmed his nerves and focused on the heat sources around him. Picking out a heat source leaning against the wall to his right, he marched to the door of the room and gave it a few rattles.

Having been awoken once, Azula was in a terribly foul mood and in no uncertain terms, told whoever it was outside "Will you stop rattling the door and go away?! Can a girl get her sleep you insolent piece of shit!"

Hearing his sister's outburst, Zuko backed off and shouted "I know you're in there Kiyi, you, you- agh!! I'll deal with your rat ass tomorrow!" Zuko yelled in impotent frustration.

"Well fuck you too, Zuzu!" was her reply.

"Now will you piss off from my room, you little shit?" Azula barked, her temper indicating someone or something would suffer a horrible painful demise if she were to be roused from her slumber one more time.

"Let me know if Kat or I need to brew up some contraceptive tea tomorrow, sis. Also, please don't be so loud, the walls aren't very thick in this house." she cheekily replied.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just fucking get out you Spirits' damned nuisance you!" she snarked, before grabbing the nearest pillow and sandwiching her head in between, not wanting to be disturbed anymore for the night. Just as she left, Sokka turned around and nuzzled her, pulling her body flush against his before resuming his sleep. The warmth of his embrace, with their legs intertwined, kept her displeasure at bay for the moment and before long, she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Nuktuk Cove**

“It seems that not only have those Spirits’ damned siblings caught on to our operations, their mother rooted out one of our best Illegal as well.”

“Now that is a right mess. Loong will not be pleased.”

“That’s mildly putting it.”

“As long as the shipments aren’t affected, his displeasure would be tempered. How soon can your men process the materials and have it loaded?”

“End of the week.”

"Hmm, that might not be a quick enough turnaround time."

"He's finally moving on to the next phase I assume?"

"It seems as such. I trust you can squeeze in one more shipment after this one?"

"That depends on how close the Interior Directorate is to connecting the dots, which from my sources are still a ways off. Still, I would like to activate the insurance policy now as a precautionary measure."

"Understandable." the Earth Kingdom man replied, before handing over a piece of paper with a number with a name.

"Can this man be trusted?"

"If you want a big distraction, reactivating the House of Wolves should provide a large enough smokescreen for our operations. Besides, nothing gets their attention more than some homegrown domestic terrorism."

"Fair enough."

"Can I expect her to be in Hanyang four days from now?" the man asked, gesturing to the grey metallic hulk currently moored in the harbour. 

"It can be done."

"Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

**Safe house**

"Morning firefly, time to wake up." Sokka softly cooed, giving her a tender kiss on her forehead..

"F-five, five more minutes." she grumbled, pulling a pillow over her head before wrapping blankets over herself. Undeterred, he shook her again, trying to get her out of bed. The more he poked the dragon, the tighter she pulled the blankets tighter over herself. Finally losing patience, Sokka pulled the blankets off her, exposing her to the chilly air.

In retaliation, Azula grabbed the nearest bolster and started to go to town on Sokka, beating him savagely with the cushion and forcing him inch by inch off the mattress. "Can't you let me sleep in for just FIVE more minutes you snow shoveling peasant!" she whined, all the while redoubling her offensive until Sokka ran out of mattress and fell on the floor with a loud thud. "And stay down there!" she glared, before crawling back to her comfortable nest. 

" 'Zu, please, it's seven forty already and the rendezvous is at eight."

"Fine, but you're going to have to serve me breakfast in bed."

"Be reasonable, 'Zu." he pleaded.

"No. Now go, before I beat your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit down for the next week."

"Yes princess." he grumbled, before backing out of her room. Under the covers, Azula smiled to herself.

* * *

**Hilltop mansion**

**Shu Jing**

"You have a lot of nerve, Ursa."

"Comes with the territory, Director. One does not simply get to my status without possessing a healthy amount of it."

"What exactly did you do to my DCI?"

"Oh that rat? Did a fair amount of horse trading with some fans of his from the SWT and the URN. You might want to reconsider hiring people with questionable track records, just a thought."

"As a citizen of the Fire Nation, he is to be tried on the home islands, not in some foreign prison. Also, since when was it your turn to lecture me about hiring people with questionable pasts?

"Just so you know, my branch of the Agni Kai actually does full background checks on any potential candidate, including verifying their service records for any falsification. If you’d like a copy of our vetting handbook I could courier them to you.”

“Thanks, but I don’t need a criminal militia advising me on how to run my organization.”

“For all my former husband’s faults, one of his few redeeming qualities was that he always ran an airtight ship. I believe this is at least worth striving for, don’t you think?”

“The day I actually take advice from criminal elements like you is the day I retire to farm koala sheep in the northern Islands. Regardless, what other business do you have besides creating a gaping vacancy in my organization?”

“I need a SAD squadron seconded to my organization for an offensive operation.”

“You are asking me to do what so you can do what now ?! No, absolutely not! I will not risk open war with the NWT by detaching a SAD squadron to you. Don’t you have enough personnel of your own?”

“I wouldn’t be asking you if I did now would I?”

“One fireteam, no more. Any prior offensive action must be run through me for approval. You owe me, understand?”

“If it means my children don’t come back missing body parts or in a box I’d cut deals with Koh himself. If you have children you would understand.”

“Anything else?”

“I will be awaiting your best and brightest before I depart for Agna Q’ela.”

* * *

**Meeting room**

**Interior Directorate Building**

“I suppose the little one did not take the news too kindly.”

“Like hell I will be relegated to a desk when I’m supposed to be in the field.”

“Look Kiyi, we’ve been through this already-”

“Alright if you’re so eager to do fieldwork, I’ve got an assignment for you. Apparently, we have a badgermole in the system. I want you to root out the mole before they can do more damage.”

“Um guys, you might wanna back off from the window.” Aang nervously gulped, noticing some disconcerting movement

“What could possibly- Holy shit get down!” Hahn yelled. Milliseconds later, a brace of rockets slammed into the building, wiping out an entire office of staff who were in charge of canal tolls while the minerals division saw three-quarters of its staff and the director general blown to smithereens.

On the ground, four speedboats pulled up to the front entrance of the building and unleashed a salvo of ice flechettes that nailed panicked public servants to the walls, killing most of them instantly. Like clockwork, banners were unfurled as men in wolf helmets and face masks stormed the bloodied lobby up the stairs, putting down token resistance with icicles and the occasional burst of gunfire.

Deed done, they took their remaining banners and planted them into the bodies, a grisly calling card for the gang to find as they hurriedly made their way to the scene.

On the other end, two men watched with bated breath, before one turned to the other and remarked “If this is what we can expect from the House of Wolves, I fear it might backfire on us. I mean they don’t call their leader ‘Skolas the rabid’ without good reason.”

“Look at it this way, they’re going to be tied up dealing with spectaculars from them. I mean, what better way to announce your comeback?”

“Let’s hope for our sakes’ the boss made the right call activating him.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the House of Wolves assault seems super out of left field, narratively it’s supposed to be. 
> 
> Spectacular - slang term used during the Troubles to refer to a large scale attack like car bombings (Omagh bombing for example)


	37. Midnight Hunting Party, Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the hunt has begun. Meanwhile, Katara and Kiyi find themselves in a... compromising situation.

Chapter 37: Midnight Hunting Party, Part 13

**Council Room**

**Chief's Residence**

"Chief Hahn, Chieftainess Bulan, what do you have to say for yourselves? More importantly, what actions is the Interior Directorate going to take to restore public safety as well as law and order?"

"Signals intercepted a phone call mentioning Skolas, but there was no indication or word on the street that the House of Wolves would launch an attack. A coordinated attack like this takes time and resources, of which the latter cannot have been produced overnight."

"Our best course of action right now is to declare martial law, extreme as it may sound. Reducing further civilian casualties is just as important as dismantling or wiping out both the Wolves and the Agni Kai.”

“Based on your professional opinion, what are the chances that the Wolves are being funded by the Agni Kai or worse still, working hand in hand?”

“Skolas? He doesn't care too much about where the money and arms come from, only that he has the means to run his campaign. The lower ranks and perhaps their captain might, but I doubt they truly know who their benefactor is. The only ones who are in the know are most likely their so-called 'Barons' and 'Baronesses'."

"I see." Arnook replied, before retreating into deep contemplation. Noticing his expression, Bulan asked " Is there something you'd like to tell us? You seem like you know the upper echelons or at the very least, did your research on them beforehand. What exactly are you not telling us?"

After what seemed like an extremely long and calculated pause, he answered " Skolas is your godfather."

'Whoop-de-doo, another family member gone off the rails. Tell me dad, are there any more of our family that I' d need to put on the watchlist? What's next, my adoptive mother is some White Lotus deep cover agent, which is why she has to use the servant entrances every time she visits. Honestly  _ dad _ , at this point nothing surprises me."

"Well about that-" Arnook replied, somewhat mortified that she'd figured out his wife's day job.

"Save your breath for the barrage of press conferences, just keep those nosy politicians off me and  _ Hahnny's _ back until this is all over and done with, thank you very much. Last thing we need is a Spirits' damned council hearing by some two bit fuckface councilman on how this isn't a woman's job and he could have done it better etc." she shot back, wrapping her betrothed possessively with her arms, leaving Hahn burning red and speechless at her public usage of his nickname in front of her father.

Shaking his head while muttering as to why Tui and La decided to bless him with an infuriating intelligent and mercurial adopted daughter, Arnook merely replied "I suppose." in a weary tone.

* * *

The fireteam aboard the airship weren't strangers to being deployed to exotically hostile locales on deniable operations with minimal backup. Being seconded to the former Queen Consort, who's current day job was running one of the most powerful criminal organizations coupled with the fact that she was the matriarch to the original heir/heiresses of the Dragon Throne (if it weren't for a small hiccup known as the Hundred Years' War) lent the whole operation an air of incredulity.

Getting one's hands dirty was one thing, working hand in glove with a criminal organization was a whole different ball game. Even after so long away from the palace, Ursa still exhibited a quiet steel that commanded, no demanded respect from those around her, if not outright reverence bordering on worship. It didn't help that her own private army she was carrying were all hardened veterans with a combined experience pool that outranked and were larger than their collective age put together.

Having decided that she had made them uncomfortable enough, Ursa gestured at the refreshments off to the side and said "Feel free to help yourselves whenever, you are not disrespecting me if you do so. However, it would be much more preferable if you sated your hungers after the briefing. With that said, who here is the Fireteam Leader?"

"I am, your, um, Highness?." a young, fresh faced captain stepped forward.

"Deary me, the SAD head wasn't lying when she said they had a manpower shortage. You seem a bit too young, captain. How old are you and your team? Seems a shame be sending such handsome young men like yourselves." she remarked

"I'm twenty-two, your Highness. The average age for my fireteam is about twenty-four."

"How much did your CO brief you or your team?"

"Pack winter gear and be discreet were our marching orders, your Highness."

"I see. I'll see to it that my secretary hands out the full dossiers but for now, the long and short of it is that we are to perform a house cleaning operation. You will answer to me and me alone for the duration of this operation, understand?"

"Roger that."

"You and your men are dismissed. I will send for you when we are near."

* * *

**Safe house**

"What's our plan of attack? What do we know about this 'House of Wolves'? " Zuko asked 

"We know they're capable of large scale attacks on a whim and their command structure, but that's about it. We don't know where their hideouts are, what their lines of communication are, not to mention who's bankrolling them." Bulan stated.

"Isn't it obvious, the Agni Kais are bankrolling them. I mean, what better cover for your actions than an ultranationalist organization with a penchant for dress up and spectaculars?" Azula replied as if it was the easiest thing in the world to figure out. 

"If that's the case, what are they trying to hide?" Hahn asked.

"The ambassador mentioned rare earth minerals, didn't he? Look, here's an article from five years ago talking about that association buying a majority stake in this mining consortium. Now why would an association that revolves around the fishing industry invest in mining? Certainly not to diversify their portfolio, that's for sure." Sokka pointed out.

"Since when did you become an expert on mining and front companies?" Azula quizzed.

"While you were recovering in the hospital, I had to keep busy somehow."

"So dedicated to the mission it turns me on." Azula cooed, intentionally teasing him by rubbing her bottom against Sokka's crotch. "Are you trying to embarass me in front of everyone?" he hissed, gripping her hips to stop her grinding. 

"Can we like, y'know, focus on the task at hand and fuck each other's brains out later?" Bulan chided.

"You touch her Sokka, you're a dead man. Fiancee or not." Zuko threatened.

"What, you jealous you don't got someone to cuddle with, Zuzu?" she smirked.

"Anyways…" Hahn interjected with a clap. "Aang, did you pick up any chatter?"

"Not much, but there is something fishy going on near this spot." he replied, pointing to a cove located close to the nearest gap between the Earth Kingdom and the Northern Water Tribe. "There's been multiple calls back and forth from Agna Q'ela to this location since the attack. My bet is, that's where their hideout."

"Great job Aang, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

As the gang peeled off to make the necessary arrangements, Sokka whispered into Azula's ear "Keep that up next time and I  _ will  _ bend you over, audience or no audience."

"Oooh, am I supposed to be scared?" she huskily replied, pulling him for a searing kiss. When they broke, Sokka answered "Don't think you're getting away that easily." 

"Just what do you have in mind, hmm?" she teased, backing him into a corner and pinning him against the wall.

"Wouldn't you like to know, my little firefly?" he teased back, nuzzling her with his nose. 

"Perhaps…" she teased back.

"Is that so? Well, I'd ravish you so hard your throat would be sore from screaming my name."

"Bold words, but can you back it up?"

"I'd hate to disappoint a princess like you." he countered, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close in for another searing kiss. This time, his hands wandered from her hips up to her chest while hers responded in kind. Before long, the fronts of their clothes were open, and Sokka lavished her neck with nibbles and licks that sent her into a tizzy. Reaching behind her, he pulled the pin out of her hair, letting it fall in long raven locks. 

"Hey, that took hours to do up!" she whined.

"You look better with your hair down." was his response. As their makeout session climbed in intensity, so did Azula as she leapt into his arms, supporting herself by wrapping her legs around his waist. Instinctively, Sokka moved his hands to her thighs, helping her to support her weight.

Placing himself on a chair, his hands then wandered back to her chest, massaging it while he continued to mark her neck with love bites. Pausing his ministrations, he took her necklace off of her, much to Azula's curiosity.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'd like to taste you as you are without the chain getting in the way."

"Maybe you should have thought about it before deciding to go with a necklace instead of something less obstructing." she replied, taking advantage of his inactivity to return the favour whilst her hands roamed his body, intentionally teasing him with the tip of her nail.

"But how will people know you're mine?" he replied, his hands slipping under her sports bra to access her nipples, which strained against its confines.

"I could- _ eungh- _ tattoo it on me-Sokka I can't think straight when you do that." she panted, her cheeks taking on a rosy glow.

"Aww, getting flustered aren't you, my little firefly?" he cooed.

"Haha very funny... _ hnghh _ ... I-I'm close." she whispered, as Sokka buried his face in between her cleavage, giving tiny bites and licks to the flanks of her breasts. Thrusting her hands in his hair, she pinned his face in whilst tugging harshly on his strands, egging him on. Meanwhile, his hands slipped between her pants and grabbed large handfuls of her firm buttocks, sending a lusty moan reverberating through her body. In response, Sokka shifted his hips to grind harder against her, bringing her closer and closer to that blest peak.

Unfortunately, their bonding time was abruptly cut short by the sound of a throat clearing. Whipping their heads to the source, they found Bulan leaning against the wall, a large knowing grin plastered on her face. "Just how long have you been watching us?" Azula barked, very much displeased at her intrusion into her private life. "Let's just say I heard you both long before I saw you both. Life tip, don't go having sexy times in a public space, else I just might have to arrest you both for violating curfew and public decency."

"I'm not sure shoving us both in a cell is going to help."

"Who said you were going to share a cell with him? Anyways, might I suggest putting on some concealer before we leave? Your brother might lose his shit if he sees your hickeys."

"Zuzu can shove his opinions right up his ass. As far as I'm concerned, we're more or less practically married, so Zuzu can shut it."

"Does your mom know? More importantly, will you lose your titles if you marry him? Lastly, why are you so violent compared to your half sister?"

"Yes, no and why does everyone compare me to Kiyi? She might look innocent and cute and shit, but let me tell you she's not some goody two shoes. Now fuck off before I toast your ass.", to which she simply turned around and pulled down her dress enough to reveal her backside for a brief moment, before covering it up again. "Consider yourself mooned." she taunted, before sauntering away, intentionally putting a sway in her hips to bring out the jealousy in Azula. "Just so you know," she stated, "there's a bet going around the office to see how long you both can last before straight up fucking each other's brains out before the ceremony. I've got a good chunk of change riding on this so  _ don't fuck this up _ for me alright?" before hanging a left and disappearing. 

Noticing her beau's eyes were fixed on Bulan's curves the whole time, she whipped his face back to face and demanded "What are you looking at? Trying to compare my ass to hers, hmm?"

"N-n-no, no, firefly I wasn't! Honest!"

"Really? Is mine not up to your liking,  _ Soksok  _ ? " she asked in a sweet sickly voice that set off alarm bells ringing in his mind.  _ Tread very very carefully, Sokka, _ he thought to himself.

"You're the only one I ever want and besides, she's taken by someone else. Just like I am by you." "Besides," he added in a conspiratorial voice, " you're the only one who gets wetter the harder I spank you, or have you forgotten?", turning her face bright red at the mention.

"It's not like you don't get a hardon when I return the favour."

"Then I'd say we were made for each other then. Love you, firefly."

"Love you too. Now finish what you started before we go, you dirty savage you."

"It'll be my honour,  _ Princess Firefly. _ ", before shoving his fingers into her now sopping wet core and vibrating rapidly, making her pant.

"Ohhh...hngghh...Sokkaaa!!!" she wailed, before thrusting herself into Sokka so hard the chair they were on crashed on the floor with a loud thud. 

"You,"  _ kiss _ "are" _ kiss _ "just"  _ kiss  _ "amazing, you know that?"

"Thanks for stating the obvious. Now, don't we have ourselves some wolves to catch?" she breathlessly replied.

" _ So dedicated to the mission, it turns me on. _ " he taunted her back. "Come on, let's not keep your brother waiting."

Outside, Zuko, Aang, Bulan and Hahn all heard Azula's screaming Sokka's name, before turning to look at them with concern. "What's going on in between them?"

"Well buddy, you don't wanna know." Hahn replied, placing a firm hand on his shoulder and escorting him to the waiting boat.

* * *

**Hospital**

It was definitely shaping up to be a long tiring day as even though most had perished in the initial assault, there were definitely many survivors and other injured personnel that required medical attention. Between Kiyi and Katara, they treated about fifty patients in total, before both of them slumped against the wall, drained and fatigued from expending so much energy and focus healing and patching whoever they could.

"I'm so tired I could sleep for weeks." Katara groaned.

"Me too." Kiyi replied, resting her head on her shoulders, straining to open her eyes. A passing nurse spotted them slumped against the wall and directed them to a nearby resting room, where there was an empty bunk bed.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the table here." 

"But-"

"Shhh, it's nap time. We've got a lot more work to do before the day is out."

"Yes mom." before laying her head on the pillow. In seconds, both of them were fast asleep. As they slept off their exhaustion, a mixed squad of White Lotus and Nanuk Special Police Unit personnel strode into the lobby, ostensibly to provide an extra layer of security in case the Wolves launched another attack. Although the presence of armed men should have set off red flags, their uniforms and gear, coupled with some official looking letters assuaged most of their concerns, although one could not be too careful and thus, their long guns and water skins had to be surrendered, although side arms and a small vial was allowed.

This of course, was to be expected and their kit altered to suit the situation. If all went to plan, their targets would not suspect a thing. Now free to move about, they made their way to the emergency center and asked the desk for the whereabouts of Katara and Kiyi. After being pointed to a resting room down the corridor, they headed off in that direction.

Posting two men outside as lookouts, the rest of them filed into the room and two others pulled out a syringe from their medical kit, before simultaneously injecting them both with a tranquilizer that not only ensured they would be unconscious, but also act as a chi suppressant for when they eventually woke up. 

Package secured, they exfiltrated out the fire escape to a waiting vessel. Taking zero chances, they placed a hood on their heads and zip tied their hands together. With a nod to their driver, they sped off, their patrol boat providing the cover they needed to bypass the checkpoints.

* * *

**Basement**

Getting dunked with a bucket of ice cold water was not how Kiyi expected to wake up, nor was finding her wrists chained to the walls. 

"Where-where am I?" she groggily asked. A rough callused hand stroked her cheek, before delivering a slap that shook off the last vestiges of sleep away, the burning sensation jolting her awake.

"You will only speak when spoken to, understand?"

Having little say in the matter, she mutely nodded. "Now, I suppose you have many questions you would like to have answered, but I am afraid that shall have to wait. You and your siblings have caused me enough trouble as it stands, to say nothing less of the Interior Directorate's meddling. In the meantime, behave yourself and I promise no harm will come to your friend, understand?"

"Y-yes." she shivered. Trying to summon her bending to warm herself up, no flame came out, her fire chakra seemingly blocked.

"It seems the chi suppressant lasts longer than I thought. As much as I'd enjoy seeing you suffer from the effects of hypothermia, losing such a valuable bargaining chip just will not do." he commented, before summoning someone to wrap her in blankets."

"Now, be a good girl and don't try to play hero. Else, I will not be responsible for whatever consequences that would befall you."

"After all", he whispered "there are many who would kill to have the chance to pleasure themselves with a member of the royal family. And we wouldn't want the line to be sullied with commoner blood, would we not?" sending a chill down her spine.

_ Zuzu, Azzie, where are you? Help! _ , she thought to herself, as the stone door slammed shut, plunging her cell back into darkness with the only source of illumination filtering in from a tiny slit window high above her restraints. Pulling her knees closer to herself, she sent a silent prayer to Agni, before sobbing quietly. 

"What do we do with that water witch, master?"

"That Water Tribe trash? Do with the savage as you see fit. Just...try not to leave any visible marks, lest the asking price for her be significantly diminished. And you know how I hate giving discounts."

"Yes master." he replied, salivating at the chance to have his way with not only the last waterbender of the South, but also a member of the Fire Nation Royal Family.  _ The others can wait their turn, they're mine _ , he thought to himself, feeling himself get a hardon already just from the thoughts alone. 

Pulling open the slot on her cell, he took in the unconscious prisoner chained to the wall, committing her body to memory before closing the slot and plunging Katara's cell as well into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you the next kidnapping attempt wasn't going to be that sloppy as the first time round. What will the gang choose, saving them or crippling the whole organization? will mama bear lose her shit? who knows, because i sure as hell don't. as to who the mole is, i guess we'll never know. or will we? 
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos/comments are always welcome and appreciated.


	38. Midnight Hunting Party, Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little bear cub is not having the best of times, to put it mildly. Sokka and Azula get into a semi debate on the ethics of man hunting and the main bear herself is finally in Agna Q'ela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual assault. If this makes you feel uncomfortable, skip the first part of the chapter entirely.

Chapter 38: Midnight Hunting Party, Part 14

**Basement**

The first thing that she noticed was the clinking of metal on metal. The second thing was the awful splitting headache and backache she was currently experiencing. Squinting her eyes to readjust to the darkness, Katara slowly realized she wasn't in the hospital break room anymore.

Flexing her wrists, she found it secured to chains that were firmly embedded into the permafrost, preventing any chance of it coming loose. With a quiet sigh, she tried her best to recall what had happened but it was all blank. On the bright side, there lay a cup of water just within reach of her legs and a plan began to form.

Unfortunately, her attempts to bring in said cup did not result in much other than spilling its contents on the ground and alerting whoever was outside that their hostage was awake. A slat in the door flung open and briefly illuminated the dark room, before plunging it back into inky darkness. Seconds later, the door swung open with a groan and in its frame, stood three men. 

"Seems like the water witch tried to work her spells but from the looks of things, the serum is doing its job just fine."

"Wh-What did you do to me?" she whispered.

"I will tolerate this transgression once and only once. Am I clear?" the man in the middle replied. After receiving a weak nod from Katara, he continued "Now then, to answer your question you have been given a chi suppressant, neutralizing your bending capabilities, if not blocking it out entirely. Not forever, but long enough to ensure compliance. Consider it an insurance policy. As for your fate, I'm sure the 'Last Waterbender of the South' can fetch a good price in Ba Sing Se or even here in Agna Q'ela."

Noticing her facial expression, which was one of horror and disgust, he nonchalantly replied "Shocked? Horrified? Disgusted? You'd be surprised how many are chomping at the bit to breed powerful waterbenders. Like I said, someone of your skill and talent would already fetch a high price, not to mention the selling point of being the 'Last Waterbender of the South'."

"You monster." she whispered hoarsely.

"Nothing personal, it's just business." At this, Katara violently struggled against her restraints, the sounds reverberating through the confined space. In an instant, the man in the middle closed the gap and hauled her up by the scruff of her shirt, before delivering a tight backhand that knocked her breath away. 

"Do not mistake my restraint for weakness. Keep that up, and I might see fit to use you for  _ other _ purposes. There aren't too many firebenders here up north, and beggars can't be choosers. I trust you understand the implications." 

Blue eyes stared down golden for what seemed an eternity, before the tension broke and he released his hold on her, letting her crumple unceremoniously to the hard floor.    
"For a waterbender, you have a surprising amount of fire, almost reminds me of my bastard daughter's mother. But no matter, it takes a firebender to put out a fire. And I will put out that defiant fire of yours, make no mistake." With that parting gift, the door slammed shut and plunged her back into a dim twilight.

Meanwhile, Kiyi was roused from her fitful slumber, the uncomfortable position she was in coupled with her damp clothes ensured a good rest all but guaranteed she wasn't going to be sleeping well anytime soon. She had overheard some snippets of conversation of the Mountain Master with Katara, which did not prove to be a great morale booster. In contrast to Katara's defiance, she resembled more a drowned kitten than the right hand woman of an Agni Kai outfit.

"Broken so soon? Well that makes my job a whole lot easier. Now, you will tell me what I want to know, not a single iota of information left out. I want to know tactics, techniques, procedures and well as key figures. Give me this and your friend might yet live." 

"But first," he paused, waving his hand to dismiss his guards, "I want to know you a little better. After all, it's not every day an Adjutant from the head office drops in to visit. And a royal to boot. Today must be my lucky day." licking his lips as he closed the gap between them, the lust in his voice palpable.

In one motion, he hauled her up with a tight grip on her shoulder, before ripping her soaked coat to the ground, exposing her body to the cold surroundings.Vainly, she tried to wrap her arms around herself but found her wrists pinned to the wall with a slam and for a moment, she thought her wrists would be broken.

Pressing flush against her, his free hand went as it pleased, grabbing and caressing fistfuls of her flesh as it pleased while she struggled and writhed under his weight. "You know," he whispered, "I've always wanted to know what a princess of the royal line would taste like. Guess I'll find out." the breath sending chills running down her spine as he crushed his lips against hers. Without warning, he heated up the fingertips of his free hand and plunged straight into her core, making her whimper in a perverse mix of pain and pleasure and tears rolled down her eyes.

Smirking internally, he started to massage her inner muscles as he started to work on her nipples, which were prominent from the cold. Savagely, he bit and licked, causing her to whimper even loudly as the pleasure grew in intensity despite her attempts at denying the man his cheap victory. With a loud scream, she peaked, coating his fingers in her juices, which he immediately shoved in her mouth and told her to lick it clean. 

Briefly, she was tempted to bite down on said fingers but choose not to for the sake of Katara. Pulling out his fingers, he left her trembling and panting. "A shame we are on opposing sides of the field. Just what did you think you'd get out of this? Money? Position? A chance to prove your worth? Seems like mommy dearest is getting too cocky if she thinks sending the likes of you against me was a good idea. Well then, I'll leave you be for now, but I will be back. This is but the merest hint of what lines in store should you choose to defy or worse, feed me false intelligence. Consider yourself warned." Tossing a blanket over her weakened body, he took one last lecherous look at Kiyi's half naked body, before turning to head back to his war council. 

When he left, she scrambled for her coat, ragged and damp as it was, and wrapped it overself, the hard floors and cold interior a reminder of how far she'd fallen. Pulling her knees into her chest, she wept quietly in shame and defeat. Once again, she prayed desperately to the Spirits to save her and Katara from a most cruel fate that awaited them the longer they stayed in captivity.

* * *

**Three miles outside of Nuktuk Cove**

**Southeastern Oblast**

**Northern Water Tribe**

"Now that's just bullshit. Why does Aangy boi get to stay in the cab?” Sokka whined, the radio set on his back plunging him deeper into the snowdrifts with every step.

“Quit your whining you wimp. For a Water Tribesman you sure love complaining about the cold.” Azula snapped, before mumbling to herself “Why the fuck did I say yes to being with this limp dick?”

“What’s that?”

“Nothing. Save your breath.”

Alright lovebirds, now’s not the time to be having arguments. Sokka, pass me the radio.”

Grumbling, he handed over the handset to Hahn, who initiated radio contact “Base camp this is ST Khalzan, how copy?”

“Khalzan this is Base Camp, signals are kinda iffy but I read you for now. There’s been increased chatter on their comms network. Something about shipment schedules. Will keep you posted.”

“Copy that.”

When they approached the facility, what they saw made them gasp. Before them stood a large compound, complete with checkpoints, guard towers, pillboxes and a shipyard. In the driving winds, a hulking mass could be seen moored. Glancing back at his fireteam, which consisted of Azula, Zuko, his fiancee, Sokka and a handful of Nanuk operators, the odds were stacked against them. Even though they could potentially sneak in undetected, what then? If even one of them was discovered, it would quickly devolve into a sustained fight, something that their team was simply not equipped to do, firepower and fighting capability taking a hard backseat to survival in the harsh tundra as the men were weighed down with rations and supplies.

If it were closer to the capital, multiple gunboats would have been deployed to initiate the assault, before a combined police and National Guard units would hit the complex with aggression and overwhelm their defenses, he mused. Shaking himself from the daydream and refocusing on the present, he signalled for them to form in a small unit of twos and threes. 

“Move slowly, silently. Our mission now is to collect intel, not start a running gunfight. Stay off the channel, they might have RDF capabilities. Understood?”

“Yes sir!” the operators snapped. With that, Zuko, Hahn and an operator made their way to the western side of the compound; Azula, Sokka and Bulan heading up the front while two other squads made their way to the eastern edge.

——-

**Front side**

“You’ve hunted before, yes?” Azula asked, as they kitted up and synced their communications equipment, each fireteam getting their own encrypted channel to prevent confusion.

“A little with my dad, yeah. Never really liked it though.” Despite his hesitant answer, she thrusted a futuristic bolt action rifle resplendent with accoutrements like a thermal optic, laser rangefinder and suppressor into his unwilling hands, its sleek white chassis a far cry from the blued steel and walnut he was vaguely familiar with. If the latter was designed to be a heirloom piece, passed down from generation to generation in pursuit of putting food on the table, then the former was a cold, unfeeling piece of mechanical machinery with a singular focus on terminating the most dangerous prey of all, man.

“W-what am I supposed to with this?” he nervously asked.

“What do you think?”

“I-I don’t have a killer instinct like you both. That man in the safe house was an outlier. This, this is different, deliberately taking a life in cold blood.”

“Tell me, did you think the same way when you hunted game with your father in the South Pole?”

“Animals and humans are different!” he protested.

“Look, we are deaf, dumb and blind once we hit the compound. We need someone to provide overwatch.”

“Then why don’t you do it?”

“Because you don’t have the combat skills to conduct this type of recce. Besides, with any luck you don’t need to fire a single shot. Now quit your whining and get into position, we’ve wasted enough time debating ethics as it stands.” Having been privy to a side of Azula rarely seen by others outside of blood relations the past few weeks, he was rudely reminded of the fact that she also possessed a vicious killer instinct and the martial prowess to make herself a living weapon.

Reluctantly, he settled into as comfortable a position he could that still offered him a stable engagement position and a good view. Through the optic, he could make out two blobs moving forward slowly, their bodies a hot white against the grey cool background. Swinging his field of view, he spotted a small patrol of Agni Kai members heading towards their way.

“Stop now. You’ve got a patrol heading your way.” he hissed. Peering through the snow, which had died down somewhat in the intervening period, he scanned for more possible dangers while keeping an eye out. Satisfied that they had passed them, he gave them the all clear to move.

Behind the scope, he breathed a deep sigh of relief that he did not need to pull the trigger just yet. When he lost sight of them, he barked "Stay put, I'm changing my location." 

"Copy that."

——-

**Western Side**

Whilst his sister's insertion was relatively uneventful despite some close encounters, Zuko's insertion was much more kinetic than they expected. Having crept near what seemed to be a vehicle park, it wasn't too much of a stretch to assume they would get in undetected, being able to hide underneath the tracked vehicles if need be.

Unfortunately, they happened to stumble across a three man party of guards, who were just as shocked as they were to bump into each other. Wordlessly, the trio unsheathed their bladed weapons and went to work. Soon enough, it devolved into a sloppy ground fight, with all six of them wrestling and jostling to stay alive. In the brief struggle, Zuko thought he recognized one of his former brothers in arms. However, there was no place for sentimentality, for one of them was going to walk away alive and neither man wished to be on the losing end. 

Slamming his hand on the concrete, the blade poised over his neck clattered on the floor. Scooping it up, he slipped in in between his ribs with all his strength, before flipping him over and silencing him with a gloved hand over the mouth. Using the palm of his hand, he sent it home with a decisive strike, rupturing that vital pumphouse of the human body and ensuring his demise. Leaning back on his haunches, he observed the aftermath of the other two fights. Hahn looked a little worse for wear, a black eye and a gash over his right cheek for his troubles while the operator was also looking like he'd been run through a washing machine. Dragging the corpses to their hide, Hahn and the operator quickly buried theirs under a pile of snow while Zuko pulled down the man's mask to check his suspicions.

Thankfully, the dead man was not and he too quickly buried him under the snow and ice. After a breather, they continued their infiltration, senses heightened as they would surely be looking for the missing trio when roll call was conducted. Taking a wild guess, their point man led them up a series of steel stairs and into a building. Free from the cold, they unzipped one layer and moved to explore. Peeking in the door well, he observed a man hunched over some papers, muttering something to himself while he feverishly worked. 

With Zuko keeping watch, the two Water Tribesmen burst into the room, the operator seizing the man and subduing him, which Hahn snatched the papers from the desk and stuffed it into his pockets. Turning his attention then to the man on the floor, he asked "Who are you? What is your role?"

The man huffed and refused to answer. Placing the edge close to his neck, he asked again "Who are you?"

"If you'd think I'd give up my secrets to a uncultured barbarian like you, forget it." 

"Do you have a death wish?"

"By talking to you I've already signed my death warrant, the Mountain Master does not stand for leaks."

"We can provide a safe passage, a new life, a-"

"No, not while the mole in the Directorate is still allowed to live." 

"Who is this mole you speak of? Tell me now!"

"Someone high up in the directorate, that much I know."

"That still leaves a lot of room, I need more to go on."

"I don't know much else, I'm serious."

Frustrated, Hahn was about to ask when Zuko stuck his head in and asked "You guys done with your bonding session yet?"

"What does it look like?"

"That you're done. We need to move, patrol's headed this way."

"Just give a minute." Hahn hissed, before turning to the man "What is this facility? Are the Wolves here?"

"This is a transit facility for rare earth ores being shipped to the Northern Earth Kingdom, some facility in Hanyang from what I know. As for the Wolves, who the fuck knows where the Master keeps those rabid dogs."

"Thank you." Hahn replied, before motioning to the man to snap his neck. 

Tapping Zuko on the shoulder, he whispered "Let's go." and the three of them made their escape.

Whispering into his throat mike "All units we got what we needed, fall back to Rally Point Oscar, we got what we needed." Suddenly, their earpieces were flooded with static before a voice broke through "You've heard the prey speak. They'll hear the howls and know fear, young Wolves. Show no mercy."

Seconds later, a burst of automatic gunfire and the sound of metal impacting flesh echoed in their earpieces.

"Spirits damn it!" Hahn hissed as they tried to escape the closing noose. Briefly looking up to the all seeing aurora, he pleaded with Tui and La that his fiancee was safe.

* * *

**Fire Nation Embassy**

**Agna Q'ela**

"As the station chief, I decide when and how the team will be deployed."

"I have direct authorization from the DI himself."

"That doesn't mean I can allow you and your men to roam free. In case you forgot, there is a curfew in place. What if one of them gets an icicle to the T-zone or get into a firefight with the local law enforcement and National Guard? Are you going to take responsibility?"

Just then, a secretary peeked her head into the meeting room and knocked. At once, the ambassador and Ursa pinned their stares on the hapless young secretary, who visibly shrunk at least a good three inches under their combined glares.

"What do you want?!" both of them blurted out.

"I-uh-um, there's a, er, call for you,  _ Miss _ Ursa?" she stammered, unsure whether she might have committed an international incident by referring to Ursa as  _ Miss _ instead of  _ Your Highness  _ or  _ Your Excellency _ .

"Put the caller on speaker." A quick switch and a nod later, the caller's voice flooded the room. 

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"That's not really the way to talk to someone who has your kid in custody now is it?"

"Let her go!"

"After all the trouble she and her meddlesome siblings caused? Not a chance she's going to be allowed to walk free."

"If you have a problem you deal with me, leave my child out of this!"

"Keep that tone up and I will not guarantee she'll make it back in one piece. Assuming of course, there are pieces left."

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? Good question, what do I want? Firstly, I want your youngest here as compensation. Secondly, I want the hit team that is no doubt being billeted in the embassy right now to be withdrawn. Third, I want my name off the 'kill list'. These terms are non-negotiable."

"I need proof my daughter is alive."

"Very well." 

A brief pause later, and Kiyi's sobbing voice echoed from the speaker "Don't do it mom, don't give in! I-" she pleaded before being violently interrupted with a loud slap and a cry. At this, Ursa's heart broke in two. 

"Satisfied?"

"Y-yes." she replied, fighting to keep her voice steady.

"Deliver these terms to me in forty eight hours, or her friend gets it. Every eight hours past that, then...I leave you to figure out what type of punishment awaits her. Farewell."

"I suppose I'll have to get on the phone with Chief Arnook." he stated after a long silence.

"T-that would be most appreciated, ambassador."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to go down, and not in a good way. Poor Arnook has got a lot on his plate. As for old geezer Pakks, I haven't forgotten about the boomer. If Kiyi seems way too OOC, understand this is her first big mish and so far, the poop hath been yeeted straight into the ventilation shaft. And it ain't solid poop either. 
> 
> As for Kit-Kat, well, let's just say she's not one to take things lying down. That is, if the chi suppresant has worn off.
> 
> So many loose threads to tie up, so little time. Agna Q'ela is a ticking time bomb and they don't even know it yet.
> 
> *insert ticking bomb by aloe blacc*


	39. Siege of the North, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa decides to take matters into her own hands and people get horny thinking about firebenders. Also potential catfight in the offing?

Chapter 39: Siege of the North, Part 1

**Nuktuk Cove**

**Front entrance**

**Agni Kai compound**

"Hahn, what the hell is going on? Answer me!" Bulan screamed.

"We've been made, fall back, now! Eastern team was wiped out wholesale!" was Hahn's breathless reply, the sounds of fighting echoing in the background.

Just then, Sokka's panicked voice flooded their comms "Uh guys, you, ah, might wanna pull back, there's a large patrol headed your way. Tracking dogs, snowmobiles, the whole nine yards!"

"Then do something about it!" Azula snapped.

_ I was hoping it wouldn't come to this _ , he thought to himself. Steadying the rifle, he took three deep breaths and began to scan for targets of opportunity. Through the lens, he picked out a runner heading in their direction. Exhaling, his finger slowly put pressure on the trigger. Before he realised it, the trigger broke and a shot sailed forth, the recoil making him flinch and sending the round veering off into the aether.

Peering through the scope, he saw a body flinch, before crumpling in a boneless heap near the entrance of some warehouses. As he zoomed in, he could see a hot liquid trickling from his body, before slowly turning cold and grey as the tundra beneath.  _ Was, was that me? I mean, could it be?  _ he thought to himself, stifling a sob as he was transfixed by the sight of a warm body slowly chilling. In that moment, the same doubts and fears that had plagued his mind when he killed the man that was choking him and Azula surrounded his focus like a fog, making him second guess and guilt began to envelope him.

"Sokka, are you still there? Sokka, we need that sniper fire or we are going to get overrun. For Spirits' Sokka if you're listening I need you to get back on that gun and start shooting damnit! Please!" Azula pleaded and begged, her voice hoarse from yelling over the din as magazine after magazine was slapped in, expended, tossed to the side and the cycle repeated as beside her, Bulan was also the same, her white hair messily fluttering in the wind, all pretensions of rank and nobility cast to the wayside in favour of survival as she yelled out curses and insults, punctuated with controlled pairs that felled both men and dog. 

The cries of his beloved, tinny and laced with static over the intercom, slowly but surely cut through the fog and shook him out of his funk. Shaking his head as if to rid himself of the last vestiges of doubt, he grit his teeth, rechambered a round and re-entered the fight with a grim focus. 

Nothing was going to touch Azula.

Nothing. 

**Western side of compound**

"You think we lost them/"

"Probably."

"That was close. Much too close. What's your name, soldier?"

"Starshina Miska, your, um, Highness?"

"Just Zuko will do." 

"Now isn't really the best time for a meet and greet ya know?" Hahn interjected. Just then, a howl shattered the stillness of the atmosphere, followed by frenetic yelping and barking. In a low controlled whisper, Zuko asked "Are any of you dog people? If so, please close your ears, because you're not going to like the sound of this."

Stealthily he crept from their hide, a blade in his hand. Picking out a handler and his dog, Zuko began to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all when he spotted how large the polar bear dog in question was. Sneaking back to the hide, Hahn and Miska raised an eyebrow at his relatively clean outfit. 

"Did you get him?" 

"Are you crazy? No one told me polar bear dogs were huge?!" he half yelled.

"They were meant to hunt polar bears, of course they're supposed to be big." Miska replied as if it were common knowledge. 

"So what do we do now? We can't stay here forever."

"Then let's move. Push comes to shove, I'll deal with the dog while you two make a break for it. It ain't pretty but it's the best bet we got, the longer we stay here the higher the chances of us being found."

"Alright then, Miska, you take point. Now let's get out of here." With slow pacing, the trio crept, crawled, slithered and ducked the multitude of patrolling Agni Kai and House of Wolves followers, amped and on a hair trigger after the big alert. Making their way past a vehicle hanger, Hahn looked longingly at the snowmobile, but was nudged by Zuko to keep moving. Too loud, was the reply in his eyes. Sighing internally, they finally made their way near the drain entrance where they first entered. 

Unfortunately, it seemed that in the intervening period, the regularity and number of men assigned to patrol said exit had quadrupled. A firefight here and the whole base would come crashing on their heads. In the distance, low crumps could be heard, before a muffled thud was heard. 

"This is not good, not good at all."

\---

**Front entrance**

Under his renewed covering fire, the girls leapfrogged backwards, Azula now firing on single shot instead of leaving the selector on full auto and practicing trigger control. A pair of skiers came within pistol range, but were quickly dispatched off with rapid shots from their guardian spirit. From their cover, they peeked to see the men hunting them had pulled back some distance away.

Not a moment later, twin low crumps were heard, before black dots were sighted in the sky. With a thunderous crash, they dove into the earth, sending bits and pieces of hypersonic shrapnel whizzing in the air as well as clods of dirt and rocks erupting. 

"What the hell was that?" Bulan asked.

"You have got to be kidding me. They're using freaking mortars on us. That's not fair!" As if to punctuate her statement, a brace of shells landed closer to their position, raining bits of soil, rock, metal shards and other goodies on their heads. 

"Don't they realise it's gonna take ages to redo my hair, those imbeciles! Sokka, do something about it, else you gonna be scraping bits of your  _ princess  _ off the ground!"

"On it." he replied in an unnaturally calm collected voice.

Through his scope, he spotted a huddle of men crouched over a tube stuck into the ground. Drawing a bead on a loader rummaging through crates, he steadied himself and pulled the trigger. Instead of a suppressed gunshot, all he heard was a click. Panic and bile began to rise within him as he fumbled with the reload, nerves and the cold making inserting a fresh magazine into the flared and beveled magazine well a challenge.

With the heel of his hand, he slammed it home, before working the bolt as fast as he could, praying he was not too late as by now, they would have surely figured out the distance. Repeating the same motions, he sent forth a shot and it hit the loader, slicing past fabric and flesh before burrowing into the tundra.

"Might wanna get a move on ladies, especially you Azula. I don’t feel like having to explain to your mom why her daughter is now part of the Arctic ecosystem. Besides, we have a wedding to plan and it’d be awkward if the bride isn’t present.”

Down on the deck, Azula snapped “Stop telling me what to do. And you, wipe that shit eating grin off your face!”, as she fought to prevent her cheeks blushing wildly while Bulan cackled, using the opportunity to relieve some of the tension built up at Azula's expense.

* * *

**Meeting Hall**

**Chief Arnook's Residence**

**Agna Q'ela**

"I understand your concerns Mrs. Ursa, but to allow your nation's special forces team to operate freely without any ROEs is simply unacceptable. That you were not arrested for misuse of the ambassador's diplomatic protection should be counted as a blessing."

"And watch my kid get brutalized because of some political calculus? I think coming to you was a mistake. I came here out of respect and common courtesy. It seems as though I shouldn't have bothered."

"This is Northern Water Tribe sovereign territory."

"Like you gave a damn when you ran your White Lotus agents all over Caldera and Gaoling, Pakku. Too busy playing spy in other regions to miss the growth of a secret one right under your fucking nose, ain't that ironic."

"That I might one day be related to you because of my insolent grandson's infatuation with your warmongering spawn disgusts me."

"What a loving grandfather you are, I'll make sure to let my grandkids know how impotent and useless their so-called 'Master Lotus' of a great-grandfather was. That he let the Dai Li strip their n-"

"Enough." Arnook interjected.

"Look Chief, I am asking, no, begging you not as a leader of fighting men but as a parent. Please, let me rescue my child."

"The needs of the state outweighs those of the few. I'm sure you know this lesson intimately."

"And look where that got us. My eldest, burnt and sent on suicide mission after suicide mission while my first daughter, broken and remolded into a blade of the state as the world burnt for six more years before it was extinguished.. I'll be damned if I sit on the sidelines again. You have a daughter of your own, do you not, Chief?"

"Yes, but how is this relevant?"

"What will you give up in exchange for your daughter? Tell me that you too, wouldn't hesitate to level Caldera and Ba Sing Se to the ground to make sure she's safe, would you not?"

"I understand, but-"

"I am done with the games. If Agna Q'ela is to be put to the torch and its lands salted in return for Kiyi's safety, so be it. Consider this your notice." Ursa spoke, and left the room in a fury. Turning to the captain standing outside, she barked "Get your men and equipment up, we move out now."

"What about the ambassador?"

"Your fireteam answers to me and me only. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." was his snappy reply. Privately, he wondered just what kind of mess were they about to involve themselves into.  _ Best not look into it too much, shits above my paygrade _ , he thought to himself.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right call, letting her come to us?"

"Anger makes one irrational. Irrational people do not typically consider the ramifications of their actions. Besides, the list I presented her was meant to be over the top, if not outright impossible to fulfill."

"So then why-"

"I believe I've answered enough questions for today. Just make sure the preparations are in place."

"Yes sir."

As the door closed behind him, Wenfu sighed deeply as he continued to pour over papers and rows of numbers. With any luck, the trap was all set and his problems would soon be over. Of course, now that the NWT government knew of his existence it would be hard to continue to keep up shipments and maintain profit margins. After all, it is not easy to run a business when one had three different entities all gunning for his head on a golden plate.

Figuring he had enough stress for the day, he decided he would pay the little dragon he kept in the basement a conjugal visit later in the afternoon.

* * *

**Cell**

**Basement**

**Somewhere in Agna Q'ela**

Flexing her fingers, Katara felt that the last of the chi-suppressant had worn off and tried to bend some of the spilt water to her will. A long thin stream soon snaked upwards, and inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief. Forcing the water stream into her restraints, she concentrated on freezing the water in the lock in an attempt to crack it open. As it froze, she could feel it straining against the hard metal of the restraints. 

Exerting more force, she felt something give, before a piece of metal dropped on her head, making her wince and well as giving her a good welt. Rubbing her wrists, she proceeded to work on her legs before the ominous footsteps were heard approaching. Hoping selfishly that they would pass over her cell, she worked to free herself as it came ever closer. As soon as it drew near, she held her breath. 

The footsteps stopped, before turning back the way it came and Katara breathed a small sigh of relief. Finally freeing herself of her restraints, she made her way as silently as possible to the door, before collecting the water and the sweat she worked up into the lock of the cell door. Feeling the water swirl in the mechanism, something felt off to her and she paused. Where she expected resistance like her restraints, there was none. 

It was as if they had unlocked the door for her, daring her to make a breakout attempt. Withdrawing the ball of liquid, she bent it into a sheet of ice on the floor while she pondered her options. On one hand, it could be someone truly forgetting to lock her cell door. On the other hand, it could be a deliberate attempt to trick her into trying a breakout attempt, only to be cut to ribbons by an ambush in the hallway. Or it could be a whole set of mind games, trying to inflict psychological torture on her to break her down into a malleable state.

* * *

**Fire Nation Embassy**

"Captain have you triangulated the location?" Ursa asked impatiently. 

"Ma'am, with all respect-"

"Just say it, I dislike it very much when people use those three words."

"We've narrowed it down to a specific block, but that's about as narrow as it gets. We need permission by the host country to tap the communications lines."

"Just do it, I'll deal with the ambassador and the fallout later. Right now, my daughter's safety and wellbeing outweighs any political concern, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Internally, she fretted and prayed to Agni that her daughter would be safe.

* * *

**Rendezvous point**

**Agni Kai compound**

**Nuktuk Cove**

"You look like hammered shit Zuzu, I thought you were good at infiltration."

"I could say the same about you,  _ Lala _ ."

"Why you-"

"That's enough. Aang, do you read me?" Hahn interjected.

"Just give me sec...ouch you monkey, stay down! Bleeding monkey feathers, stop it you're damaging the radio set...Spirits damn it!" A few more scuffles and objects crashing was heard in the background, before an aggravating pause was heard.

"Aang, what's going on?"

"Uh, nothing. Nothing at all. You guys didn't hear that at all." he laughed nervously.

"Right..sure there ain't. Hang tight, we're on our way."

"Copy that."

As they trudged back to the base camp, Azula noticed there was what seemed to be an invisible weight hanging on his shoulders. Hanging back a bit, she gripped his hand, catching his attention. 

"Thanks." he mumbled.

"So..you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"I-I don't know where to begin." he uttered weakly.

"Then take your time."

After a few minutes, Sokka asked "This-this felt different than the attack on the safe house. I don't know how to explain it, it just is."

As tempted as she was to tell him to toughen up, something inside told her to hold her tongue. 

"That first shot, it felt weird. Like it was premeditated murder. I saw him bleed out, Azula. Saw his body turn from white hot to pale grey. How do you live with that kind of blood on your hands?"

"I don't know the answer to that Sokka, I don't know. I've been in the profession of ending lives since I was sixteen Sokka, killing is second nature to me. I'm sorry, but I'm the last person you should ask on this."

"Does it ever get easier?" he asked after a long pause.

"It depends. Some days are harder than others." she replied, squeezing his hand tightly now as suppressed memories came rushing back like a tidal wave.

Noticing her expression change, he wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear "Sorry."

"It's okay Sokka, this is not your burden to bear."

"No."

"What?"

"If you think I'll stand idly by as your guilt crushes you, what kind of a partner am I? A shitty one, that's what. Your burden is mine as well, Azula. Don't you ever forget that."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I fully intend to. After all, we are engaged."

"So, where's my necklace then?"

"About that...I uhh, well, let's talk about it when your brother pays me how 'bout that? Oh look, we're close."

"Nice try Sokka, but you're not getting away that easily. When this is all over, you  _ will _ buy me the fanciest necklace there is, understand? If not, well...let's just say lil' kitty Kat would be scraping bits of you off the wall when I'm done." she answered, fishing out unused rounds from her vest and loading it into the magazine of her rifle.

"Sometimes I forget just how scary you can be."

"Regretting your decision to fall head over heels for me?"

"Absolutely not." he replied, before adding in a husky whisper that sent a tingle down her spine and her ears feel red hot from embarrassment and arousal. "Besides, hearing you scream my name when you come undone makes it all worth it."

"Are you always this fucking horny?" she hissed, struggling to keep lurid images of her moaning Sokka's name in various positions from flooding her mind.

"For you? Always, my little  _ firefly. _ " he teased.

"Alright lovebirds, break it up." Bulan interrupted.

"Is being a cockblock your special talent?" Azula snapped.

"One of many,  _ Sparky _ , one of many. Now keep your eyes on your surroundings. We might have escaped them but I'll bet they're prepping up a search party as we speak. As tail gunners, you both are our first line of defence and it won't do to have you both too busy trying to mentally fuck each other and leave our asscheeks exposed."

"Alright alright, we promise to pause the horny for now, little miss halfblood. Agni, you sound like my mom when she's pissed." Azula replied in a bored voice, annoyed at being nagged. 

"Fuck you,  _ Princess Bitchface _ ." 

"Who you calling a bitchface?!"

"You've got a natural resting bitch face, it only makes sense. How did Sokka ever fall for you is a real mystery. Must be that prisoner captive syndrome deal." Bulan replied. Although her common sense was telling her to cool it, the irrational part of her couldn't resist needling Azula just to see how much it took before she erupted.

"Hey hey hey, knock it off." Hahn warned, not wishing there to be a catfight should it spiral out of hand.

"Just you wait you-you!" Azula started, before Sokka moved to restrain her from doing something rash by wrapping his arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Place your bets as to who would win in a hand to hand fight, no bending or weapons:
> 
> A. Definitely not Yue 2.0  
> B. Azula
> 
> your votes will determine who i write to be on top next chapter (or something like that)
> 
> Do that sub/kudos/comment thingy (or not, its da interwebs) and see you next week ( i think? who knows?)


End file.
